Kings and Dragons
by JustusLeague38
Summary: Descendant of the forgotten king Artheo, young Roland Rigrom makes his way to Mistral to uncover intel on Cinder Fall at Haven Academy. His goal is to bring down those who have made many, including himself, suffer. On his way there, he meets a certain little dragon that everyone knows and lends his power to her cause. What will befall Roland on this journey?
1. The Blue King and the Little Dragon

Kings and Dragons

Chapter 1: The Blue King and the Little Dragon

It was a bright afternoon in the Mistral countryside. All was quiet, save for the breeze blowing through the trees, the birds that were singing, and the footsteps of the lone huntsman walking down the path. Young Roland Rigorm smiled upon feeling the breeze against his skin and hearing the birds. He took in the peace, his royal blue hair and scarf blowing in the breeze, and continued down the path. He had a rectangular face and slightly pointed chin and sturdy jaw line. His face was slightly narrow and oblong and his cheekbones weren't that prominent, giving him a serious look. His eyes were an upturned shaped and were brown in color. His eyebrows were straight and slightly curved around his eyes, further adding to his serious look. His royal blue hair was short and combed to the left while covering his forehead. He stood six feet tall and had a skinny yet muscular build. He wore a black tunic with a scarf that was as blue as his hair as well as jeans with armored combat boots. He also wore an armored breastplate and armored gloves that were silver and outlined with blue that was the same color as his hair. His armor on his boots extended up to his ankles and had the same silver and royal blue style as the rest of his armor. His sword and shield were equipped on his back, clinking with his armor as he walked along. His shield was also silver with gold on the three tips with a royal blue insignia on the front. It was a dragon's head with a circle that was divided equally in twelve pieces in the background. His sword, called X-Calibur, had a gold guard and a blue hilt that was the same color as his hair and a small gold crown at the end of it. At the center of the guard was an "X" that curled around it. The sword was long enough to alternate between one and two-handed styles and was placed in a royal blue and gold scabbard.

Suddenly, all went completely silent, and a cloud then covered the sun, bringing the landscape into shadow. Roland looked around warily, knowing something was amiss. With his right hand, he unsheathed his sword and readied his shield, holding it with his left hand. His sword was also silver and had elemental runes on it. The represented each kind of dust that huntsman and huntresses used since the beginning: fire, ice, earth, wind, water, gravity, and light. He stood at the ready, and rustling in the bushes was soon heard. Snarls were clearly heard as a pack of Beowolves jumped out of the nearby bushes from all sides. Roland swung his sword, easily cutting down the first Beowolf, and then pivoted to dodge the others. He raised his shield, blocking the strikes of two other Beowolves. He pushed back, causing them to recoil, and delivered two more strikes, killing both of the Grimm. Another Beowolf slashed at Roland's back, but a clang was heard as it scratched his armor. Unfazed, Roland rolls forward to dodge another strike, and then whirls around, cutting down the Beowolf. Two more come at him simultaneously, making it difficult to counter. Roland blocks and dodges their attacks and lands a cut on one of them, causing it to recoil. The other Beowolf attacks Roland's left side, but Roland counters by bashing his shield into the Grimm's head, stunning it. He finishes off the Beowolf to his right and quickly dispatches the other to his left before it could recover. Three more attack from the front, but Roland jumps to his left, dodging all of them, and cuts down the leftmost Grimm. He impales the Grimm at the center and uses the corpse to block the attack from the last Grimm. As the dead Grimm fades into black mist, Roland proceeded to cut off the right arm of the last Grimm. It howled in pain from the strike, and Roland then decapitated it shortly afterwards.

Two more Beowolves come at Roland but are seized by another Grimm and thrown towards him. He raises his sword and cuts the Grimm flying at him in half. He blocks the other with his shield, impaling it quickly. As the Grimm fades into black mist, a Beringel jumped out at him and gave a punch to the stomach. Roland flies backward but manages to recover, flipping backwards as he hit the ground. He then stopped himself from flying back further by using his right hand to grip the ground. After sliding to a stop, he counterattacks, but his sword is stopped by the Beringel's tough hide as he tries to cut its arm. It roars as it delivers another punch, but this time Roland blocks the attack with his shield. The runes on his sword begin to glow royal blue, the color of his aura, as energy flows into it. He swings his sword at the Beringel, releasing a royal blue energy wave at the Grimm. The wave hits and drags the Beringel back a couple of feet, breaking its defense. Roland then cuts the Grimm again, dismembering one of its arms. The Beringel howls in pain, and Roland cuts both of its legs, bringing it to its knees. Roland then leaps into the air and decapitates it in a final decisive strike. The corpse falls as the Grimm fades into black mist. The cloud over the sun then passed, bringing light back into the land once more. Roland then puts away his shield and twirls his sword around in his right hand before sheathing it. He dusts himself off and continues down the path. He finds a fork in the road and gets out his map of Mistral. He proceeds to the right and continues down the path.

Roland continued for the next couple of hours and by then, night fell. Clouds rolled in, and the wind started to blow. Flashes of lightning were seen off in the distance accompanied by thunder growing louder and louder as the storm was approaching. Roland looked up at the sky away from his map of the kingdom of Mistral after hearing a thunderclap. _Looks like a storm is coming in_ , he thought. Almost as soon as he thought this, the light of the moon faded as clouds covered it. Then, the wind picked up even more. "I'd better find cover soon," he said. "According to the map, there should be a town with an inn coming up soon if I follow this path." His voice was modulated and calm, matching his calm and collected personality. He put away his map and put on a coat to prepare for the rain. He quickened his pace down the path but kept a sharp eye out for any Grimm. Not long after, he felt a drop of rain. He pulled up his hood on his coat and by then, the rain began to pour. "Man, I'm glad mom made sure I brought a coat. I'd be soaked without it," he said to himself.

Not long after he said this, he heard a rumbling. _What's that?_ he thought. _It isn't thunder, it sounds like a motorcycle. Who'd be riding one out here?_ He gripped his sword, not taking the chance it could be an enemy. Louder and louder the sound of the bike grew, he positioned himself on the side of the path. He then saw a headlight, and the bike came in view shortly after. He couldn't see much except the bright yellow on the bike and the bright, flowing blonde hair of the young woman who was riding on the bike. She passed by him as if she didn't even see him, spraying him with water and mud. "Ugh! How rude!" he exclaimed brushing the mud off of him.

He then looked to see where the young woman was going. She headed down the path and turned around a bend. Then, the sound of her bike faded in the distance. The rain began to pour even harder and wind howled around him. Roland proceeded down the path and discovered a small purse in the mud. _It must be hers,_ he thought. _I hope I can return it._ He picked it up and continued down the path. A few minutes later, he stumbled upon the town he was looking for. _Finally,_ he thought. _Now I can get out of this rain._ He found the inn, and as he coming up to it, the rain came down in a deluge and he heard the crackling of a lightning strike. He saw the same yellow bike of the young woman who passed him earlier parked under the vehicle port of the inn. Throwing whatever misgivings he had about her away, he entered the inn. He shed his coat and hung it up on the hooks near the door and wiped his boots off. He then approached the innkeeper who was sitting at the front desk.

"You have any vacancies?" he asked.

"Well, yes and no sir," she replied.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, all of our rooms are taken but there was a young lady who got here just before you did who took our last room. It's a room with two beds, so I told her if anyone else needed a room, she'd have to share."

"You're absolutely sure?"

"Sir, I would have told you differently if I wasn't."

Cringing at the thought of sharing a room with a woman, Roland said, "Very well, I'll, uh, take it." He then paid for his room and innkeeper took him upstairs.

"Your room and your key sir," the innkeeper said handing Roland the key.

"Thank you," he replied while taking it.

"If you're interested, we're serving hot drinks downstairs in the common area. It'll be perfect to warm you up after being out in the rain."

"Sounds good. I'll be down in a while." The innkeeper returned downstairs, and Roland turned to enter the room. He knocked on the door and said, "Hello? I'm coming in. I booked the other bed in this room and I'm your temporary roommate." There was no answer. He opened the door and there was no one else in the room. He saw a suitcase and a pair of yellow gauntlets and aviator sunglasses on the nightstand by one of the beds. _Wait, is the girl from earlier staying here?_ he thought. _I think it is. I can return her purse to her. I wonder if she even knows she sprayed me with mud when she passed me. No, just forget about it._

He put his backpack down and took off his sword and laid them by the open bed. He took off his scarf, and he went into the bathroom to wash his face off and fix his hair. After he was done, he looked at himself in the mirror, satisfied with his work, and headed downstairs. As he reached the bottom of the stairs, he heard shouting. He went to where it was coming from and discovered it was the blonde girl from earlier.

"Wait, I swear I had it a second ago!" she shouted.

"Sorry, young lady. No money, no drink," the bartender replied.

"I'm serious! I had money with me! Come on, can't I just pay you later for this?"

"Sorry young lady I can't-"

Roland saw their argument. He felt afraid of intervening and thought about minding his own business. He then thought about what he learned from his father about being a gentleman and to not be held back by fear. He mustered up his courage and interjected, "Hey!" He walked up to the bartender and said, "I've got money, I'll cover for her."

She stopped shouting and turned to Roland. "Oh, thanks," she said.

"It's my pleasure," he replied. Turning to the bartender, Roland said, "I'll have a cup of hot cocoa, please." Turning to the girl he asked, "What would you like?"

"I'll have some green tea," she replied.

"Alrighty then," the bartender replied. "One hot cocoa and green tea coming up!" The bartender exits to work on the order.

Roland then turns to the young woman, "Care to join me? I did pay for your drink after all," he said jokingly.

"All right, you win. I'll join you," she jokingly replied back.

The two sat down began to chat. "So, I never got your name," Roland said.

"I'm Yang Xiao Long. What's your name?"

"I'm Roland Rigrom."

"Nice to meet you Roland."

"The pleasure is mine. So, green tea? I kind of got the impression that you'd be a coffee type of person."

"Oh I'll drink coffee, it's just my best friend introduced me to tea. It grew on me and I've discovered it helps me relax at the end of the day. And hot cocoa? No coffee for you either?"

"I've tried coffee before, and I didn't like it at all. Hot cocoa really hits the spot on days like these anyways. You said your best friend introduced you to tea?"

"Yeah. Her name is Blake. She and I were on a team when when we were at Beacon..." Yang's voice trailed off.

"Something wrong?" Roland asked.

"It's just... Something happened..."

"What happened?"

"I... I don't want to talk about it."

"Alright. Sorry if I pried too much."

"No, it's alright. You didn't know."

"While we're on the subject, you said you attended attended Beacon?"

"Yeah, I started last year. I only got to go for a year before...well you know."

"Before the fall of Beacon?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry. I was there when it happened. I think it's unfair you never got to finish at Beacon."

"Wait, you were there at Beacon when all of that craziness happened?"

"I was there with my family attending the Vytal Festival and to watch the tournament. When the invasion began, I helped my parents get the civilians to safety. It was hard seeing the school that I went to fall to the Grimm."

"You went to Beacon?" Yang asked

"Yes. I started five years ago," Roland replied

"You mind telling me about your team?"

"Oh yeah, my team. My teammates were Gregor, Ebony, and Lyla. We were called team regal, R-E-G-L. I was the leader."

"Wait, you said 'were'. Did something happen to your team?"

"It's... I'd rather not talk about it."

"Oh. Alright then." Yang was surprised that his reaction was the same as hers. "I'm sorry if I pried too much."

"Don't worry about it. It's bit of a long story anyway." As he said this, the bartender then came by with their drinks and set them on the table. "Enjoy!" he said and then left after that.

"Thanks," both Yang and Roland replied, and the two start sipping their drinks.

"So, you said you started attending Beacon five years ago. So, does that mean you graduated last year?" Yang asked.

"Yes, my team and I graduated the year before you and your team started attending," Roland replied. "We were at the top of our class."

"Wow! Really?"

"Yeah. Headmaster Ozpin personally remarked on my academic, tactical, and leadership skills. He praised my combat abilities too, saying I was master at close combat."

"Man, that's amazing. Old Ozpin himself said that about you. He had high regards for my team too."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he said we were the best he's ever seen."

"Impressive. Speaking of which, would you mind telling me about your team? You only mentioned your friend Blake so far," Roland asked.

"Well the other two members are, my little sister Ruby and Weiss," Yang replied. "Our team was called ruby, R-W-B-Y with my younger sister as the leader."

"You have a younger sister and she was on your team?"

"Yeah, she got into Beacon early when she was 15."

"Wait, what? How is that possible?"

"She stopped a robbery of a shop back in Vale and Ozpin asked her if she'd like to go."

"Wow that's some feat! Huh, it's funny, her situation was very similar to my own."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I first started going to Beacon when I was 15. Headmaster Ozpin invited me to attend Beacon as well."

"That happened to you too? Then that means you're only two years older than I am!"

"Yes, I know I'm young. I've been told that a lot. Honestly, it's kind of annoying."

"Oh, sorry about that. Heh, Ruby said something like that as well when she got into Beacon. So what did you do to catch Ozpin's attention?"

"Well, it involves me helping defend my town from invading Grimm. It's a long story, and I'd rather not be up too late tonight telling it."

"Why not?" Yang asked.

"I have a lot of ground to cover tomorrow. I'm headed to Mistral," Roland replied.

"Really? So am I."

"What business brings you to Mistral?"

"Well, I'm looking for my sister. She's in Mistral right now. What about you?"

"I'm headed to Haven Academy." Roland looked around to see if no one was eavesdropping. "Cinder, the one who organized the fall of Beacon is said to have come from there. I'm out here to investigate and see what intel I can find."

"Really? That's why Ruby's at Mistral. I'm coming out here to help her. She's in BIG trouble when I find her for making me worry so much!" Yang said.

"Heh. I understand how you feel. I have two younger twin sisters. I'd be acting the same way you are if the situation were reversed."

"You have sisters? You mind telling me about them?"

"Not at all. Their names are Scarla and Ella and they're both 13 now. Scarla has red hair and is incredibly shy, but she's one of the sweetest girls you'll ever meet. Ella has blonde hair like you but paler in color. She's outgoing and cheerful and does what she can to spread joy wherever she goes. I love them with all my heart." Roland said.

"Yeah. I totally understand. I'm like that with Ruby," Yang replied.

"If you don't mind, tell me about her."

"Nah, I don't mind. Let's see, Ruby's 16 now, has dark red hair, silver eyes, LOVES cookies, and she's very kind. She loves her friends like family too. Gosh, I miss her."

"Yeah, I miss Scarla and Ella every day. You know, you remind me a bit of Ella."

"Really? Aww, that's sweet to say."

"Uh, yeah." Roland grew flustered at the comment. _What is this?_ he thought. Desperate to not show something was up he said, "Oh! Before I forget, is this yours?" Roland asked. "I got caught up in our conversation that I almost forgot I picked this up earlier." He takes out the purse he found and shows it to Yang.

"My purse! Where did you find it?!" she exclaims as she takes it and examines it. All of her money was found inside.

"I found it on the path to the town," Roland replied.

"Wait, then were you that one guy on the path that I passed by?"

"Yeah. That was me."

"I am SO sorry for getting mud all over you. I didn't notice until after I passed you."

"Don't worry about it. I'm just glad I was able to catch you and return your purse to you," Roland said with a smile.

"Seriously, thank you so much!" Yang said smiling back. "You know, I got caught up talking to you as well, I forgot my purse was gone! But wait, if you had it the whole time, why did you still buy my tea for me?"

"Umm, I just wanted to be kind. My dad always encouraged me to be a gentleman wherever I could."

"So, you bought my tea because of that? Just to be kind?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Really? Are you sure? You didn't just hide it just to have a little date with a pretty girl like me?" Yang asked while winking. She was clearly joking but Roland didn't see it.

"Uhh, n-no, it isn't like that. I-I mean, I'm not saying you're not pretty- Uh, what I mean is-" Roland grew flustered.

Yang then laughs. "Ha! I'm just kidding. But seriously, that's so sweet. Thanks."

"Oh, uh, I'm happy to help," Roland shakily replied. As he said this, the clock in the room chimed. It read ten o'clock. "Whoa, I didn't realize it was this late." Roland said.

"Yeah you're right and I'm bushed," Yang said while yawning.

"Allow me to take care of the tip. What room are you staying in?" Roland said while getting up.

"I'm in one of the rooms with two beds in it. The innkeeper said that was the last one they had and that I might have to share if anyone else comes. I really hope I don't have to."

"Um, about that. The other bed in that room is the one I'm going to be using. It was all that was left..."

"What?! Are you kidding?!"

"Yeah, sorry, it's the truth."

"Wait, does this means I get to share a room with the Beacon graduate at the top of his class?" Yang says while ending with a purr noise.

"I'm sor- Wait, what?"

"C'mon. We've been out in the rain all day. Let's get cozy in OUR room," she says while winking. She then she gets close to him and rubs her finger on his chest.

"Uhhh. I don't think- I mean- Ummm..." Roland's face turned beet red, and he was rendered speechless. Yang then doubles over laughing.

"You should see your face, it's like a tomato!" Yang said while still laughing.

"What? Wait, you were joking?" Roland replied utterly surprised.

"Of course! I'm not that type of girl. Besides, I wouldn't want us to wake up on the wrong side of the bed. Heh, get it?"

Roland faceplams. "Ugh. That sounded better in your head."

"All right, all right. Joke's over. "

"Ok. Just don't do that again. I thought I was going to die of a heart attack," Roland said while gathering himself from being out of breath.

"I can't make any promises," Yang said while winking again.

"Alright, alright. You got me. Can we go now?"

Yang then giggles. The two then headed upstairs to their room. As they entered, Roland said, "By the way Yang, there's something I want to talk to you about before we retire for the night."

"What is it?" Yang replied.

"Since we're going to the same place, why don't we travel the rest of the way together? It would be safer that way."

"Hmm. Let me think about that." Yang then pauses to think. _I just met this guy._ she thought. _Would it be smart to travel with him? He has a point in travelling together, and he seems sincere. I guess it wouldn't hurt._ "All right. That sounds good. Let's go to Mistral together."

"Really? Excellent!" Roland exclaimed. "All right then, I guess we'll leaving bright and early tomorrow morning. But first, I have to take a shower. I'm all dirty from walking in the rain and mud."

"So am I. You think riding a motorcycle through the rain and mud is any different?"

"True. All right then, ladies first."

"Heh, such a gentleman." Yang gathers her things and Roland begins unpack. As she walks to the bathroom, she says, "By the way, if you peek at me at all, I'll kill you." and gives a wink at the end.

"Ummm, y-yeah, message received," Roland replied, clearly terrified.

"Good I'm glad we cleared that up." Yang then closes the door and the sound of water running is then heard. Roland continues to unpack the things he needs. _Man, she's kind of scary,_ he thought. _I feel sorry for the poor soul that makes her angry. Did she need to joke like that? That was so embarrassing! Gosh, it's like I couldn't even talk to her! I looked like such an idiot! I guess she likes to joke around and throw a bad pun in there too. It's actually kind of becoming, it's like it suits her. I have to say, she's gorgeous, and that hair, so beautiful. I admire her heart for her friends and her cheerfulness. She's an oldest like me too and cherishes her sister like I cherish Scarla and Ella. Indeed, she does remind of Ella but also of Lyla too..._ Roland then spaces out for a bit until thunder startles him out of it. _Snap out of it! You have a mission! Find out what you can about the enemy so you can take them down and restore peace. Remember the sacrifice your team made for you. This is not the time for romance! Still, I have to wonder, how good is she in combat? She did say Headmaster Ozpin did have high regards for her and her team._ He then hears the water turn off, and after a few more minutes, Yang comes out from the bathroom in her pajamas. "All yours!" she says.

"Thanks," Roland says. He goes into the bathroom, and the sound of water running is heard soon after. Yang then gets into her bed and starts to think. _He's a little weird but I don't know what it is but he's kind of charming. It was kind of cute when he got so flustered when I joked around with him. He reminds me a little of bit Blake and Ruby. He's so calm and serious and yet kind too. Hmm, I wonder how he does in a fight. I mean, he did graduate top of his class, and Ozpin said those things about him. He's an oldest like me and I see the doting big brother in him. It's kind of like how I am with Ruby. He's an interesting guy to say the least. I wouldn't have noticed him at first if he hadn't helped me out._ A few minutes later, Roland comes out from the bathroom in his pajamas. "Ahhh, it always feels good to be clean!" he says.

"Heh, have fun in there?" Yang jokingly asks.

"Hey! That's not- Wait I mean- No! Um..." Roland's face begins to turn red once again.

Yang doubles over laughing. "Your face is turning red again! I'm just kidding genius!"

"Again? Uhhh, right. Ok... At this rate, I'm going to die of embarrassment."

"I'm just clowning around. I guess we'll call this my _clowning_ achievement for the night?"

"Ugh. Like before, that sounded better in your head."

"Hmph. I'll let that slide for tonight. Well, good night Roland! As you said we'll be leaving bright and early tomorrow morning!"

"Right. Good night Yang!" As they get ready to turn off the lights, Roland sees her Yang take her right arm off. He looks in shock and sees that it is mechanical. She then notices him staring. "What? Something wrong?" she asks.

"Uh, well, it's nothing..." Roland replied.

"It's my arm, isn't it?"

"Uh, yeah. What happened?"

"It's a long story. I don't want to talk about it."

"Alright. We'd better get to sleep. Good night Yang."

"Good night."

The two then turned off lights. Before falling asleep, Roland lays awake looking at Yang. _What happened to her?_ he thought. _How cruel for that to happen to her at such a young age. I thought she'd been through a lot but not this much. Well, I am around the same age as her and a lot happened on my end as well. I guess we have something else in common. Yang, I'm sorry you had to endure what you went through._ He then rolls over and waits for sleep to take him.


	2. On the Road Again

Chapter 2: On the Road Again

"Roland? Roland, wake up!" Roland stirs, his eyes still closed. _That voice..._ he thought. _It sounds familiar..._

"Roland! Wake up sleepyhead!" He discovers that it was a woman's voice. Roland then feels a hand caress his face. He opens his eyes and sees that he's home. "Good you're finally awake! Good morning honey," the voice said. Roland looks and sees a beautiful young woman with red eyes and long, flowing pink hair beside him in the bed. She looks at him smiling. "Good morning," he said still a little groggy. He gathers himself and realizes who he's with. "Lyla?!" he exclaims.

"What is it? Is something wrong?"

"No, it's just- I mean- Is this real?"

Lyla giggles. "You're so adorable when you get flustered. Well, does this feel real?" She then gives him a long kiss.

"I think I have my answer," Roland says. He gazes intently into Lyla's eyes and gives her a kiss back. "You'll have to remind me, what happened last night?"

She playfully hits him. "Oh you! You must've partied hard last night. We just got married. See?" She holds up her hand and shows him her wedding ring along with the engagement ring he gave to her. It had a unique gem that changed color based on the aura of the wearer. It was currently glowing pink, the same color as Lyla's hair. "Oh yeah, we did get married," Roland says. He looks at his hand and sees a wedding ring and exclaims, "We got married!" He embraces Lyla and gives her another kiss.

"Come on and get dressed," she said. "We have a lot of fun things planned for today!"

"Being with you is enough for me," Roland said, smiling at her.

Lyla giggles again. "You're too sweet. You know that?"

"I only say what I mean."

"Oh stop it! You're embarrassing me!" She begins to blush.

"Ha! Look at your face! It's as red as your eyes!"

"Ok, ok, that's enough. Wait here while I get dressed," Lyla says. Before Roland does anything else, he notices his clothes are on and that he and Lyla are out for a walk in town, holding hands. They run into two familiar faces: a man with green hair, equipped with a bow and arrows, and a woman with purple hair with a rifle at her side.

"Gregor! Ebony!" Lyla calls out, waving at them. Roland looks with surprise once again.

"Hey! It's the newlyweds!" they both call out. Lyla then runs to them. Roland sets out with her to greet the rest of his team. But then, the scenery changes to an open field and the path grows longer before Roland. No matter how far he walked or ran, he wasn't able to join his team. He then notices bandits wearing Grimm masks coming for his team. He calls out to them but it was too late, they were ambushed. He pulls out his sword and shield and prepares to join his team. However, he then sees a shadow behind him. He turns his head and sees a man, no, a faunus, with a Grimm mask and red hair holding a crimson katana standing behind him. It was Adam Taurus, the leader of the White Fang. Roland realizes the White Fang has ambushed his team, but before he can do anything, he is slashed across his back in a single stroke by Adam. Roland falls to the ground and is then pinned down by Adam. Roland looks at his team: they hold their own against the White Fang, but he then sees a woman in a red dress with long black hair appear. It was Cinder Fall. Roland desperately tries to break free, despite his pain, but then feels a kick on his back by Adam and then sees a crimson katana at his throat. "You hold still. If I had my way, you'd be dead by now, but she wants you to watch your team die one by one before I kill you," he says motioning to Cinder. One by one, Ebony and Gregor are cut down by Cinder, despite their best efforts. "EBONY! GREGOR!" Roland shouts. Cinder then turns to Lyla, brings her to her knees and shoots her through the heart with an arrow. Lyla looks at Roland, tears coming from her eyes as she falls to the ground. "LYLA! LYLA! NOOOOO!" Roland shouts as he sees her fall to the ground, dead.

"Roland!" Another voice calls. "Roland! Wake up, you're dreaming!" Roland jolts awake, covered in sweat. He feels a hand on him and looks around. It was Yang, and they were in their room at the inn. "Yang?" he says.

"Oh good you're awake. You were shouting in your sleep. Are you ok?" she asks.

"I'm fine. It was just a nightmare. What time is it?"

"It's six-thirty."

"Then we'd better get going. We have a lot of ground to cover today."

"Right." After a pause she asks, "So... Who's Lyla?"

"What?"

"Lyla. Last night, you told me she was on your team, and you never really told me about her. You kept calling out her name in your sleep. So who is she? Were you two close?"

"That's none of your business!" Roland snapped. "What, are you writing a book?!" Yang then looks at him shocked by what he said. "Look, I'm... sorry for snapping at you," he said. "I... I need a minute."

"Alright and don't worry about it," Yang replied. She grabs her clothes and heads to the bathroom to change. She heads in but before she closes the door completely, she hears Roland begin to cry. She looks at him through the crack of the door without him knowing and sees him hanging his head low and crying. She sees an engagement ring on a necklace around his neck and sees him grip it. Its gem was gray, as if the life in it was sapped away. "I'm sorry Gregor, Ebony, and Lyla... I failed you... I wasn't strong enough or smart enough... Lyla, I only wish I could hold you in my arms again and kiss you.. Just one more time..." Roland sobbed. Yang continues to watch. Roland gathers himself after a few minutes. He then begins to change by taking off his pajama shirt, and Yang sees a large scar on his back spanning from his left shoulder down to his right hip. _What happened to him?_ Yang thought. _He must have suffered through so much pain. I... I understand your pain Roland. I've had my share of it too. I'm sorry you had to go through whatever happened._ She then sees closes the door before he undresses further and gets dressed herself.

After the two get dressed, they pack their things and head downstairs for breakfast. They eat in silence due to Roland still being shaken from his nightmare. After breakfast, they gather their things and return their keys to the innkeeper. "Thank you for your hospitality." Roland says to her.

"It's my pleasure sir. Come stay with us again if you're in the area." Yang and Roland then head to the vehicle port when Yang's bike is. Yang takes a moment to clean all the mud off of it from the previous night while Roland goes into town to restock supplies. After she finished cleaning her bike, she went into town for her own supplies. When the two return, she asks Roland, "So, where are we headed next?"

"Let me get my map." Roland says. He takes it out and looks it over with Yang. "Hmm. There are a few small towns where we can refuel along the way, but the next town with an inn is pretty far. There's a good chance we'll have to camp outside for the night tonight."

"Well then, we'd better not waste any more time. Let's ride!" She gets on her bike and puts her helmet and goggles on. "Hop on Roland!" she says while handing him spare goggles.

"O-ok. Just so you know, I've never ridden on a motorcycle before. Please take it easy on the road."

"Aw, come on, Bumblebee doesn't bite! And besides, riding a motorcycle is a lot of fun!"

"Bumblebee? That thing has a name?"

"Well yeah. He's black and yellow, just like a bumblebee!"

"Hmph. That sounds stu-"

"What are you saying?" Yang asks, clearly annoyed.

"Never mind. Let's, uh, go." He gets on behind her and holds onto the back of her bike.

"If you get scared, you can hold onto me if you want." Yang says with a wink.

"Just go." Roland said, annoyed. Yang starts the engine and takes off. Yang gets to the path and accelerates, causing Roland to scream. "Whoaaaa! Slow down please!" he shouts.

"Yeah! Woohoo! What's that Roland, go faster? Alright!" She accelerates even more. Roland, terrified, holds onto Yang for dear life. "Roland, stop! you're squeezing me!"

"Whoa! S-Sorry!" He then loosens his grip and the two continue down the path.


	3. Moving On

Chapter 3: Moving On

Yang and Roland continued down the path. Roland began to grow accustomed to riding a motorcycle, seen as he calmly held onto Yang. For the first few hours, they rode in silence. Yang then said, "I'm pulling over, I need a break."

"That's fine," Roland replied. They pulled over to the side of the of the road and dismounted the bike. The two began to walk around stretching their legs. Roland then looks off into the forest around them and stands still. "Roland?" Yang says. "You ok?"

"Don't worry, I'm fine."

"Well, what are you doing?"

"Just enjoying the peace and quiet around here. I enjoy being in nature and just taking it all in."

"Really? That sounds kinda boring."

"I understand it's not enjoyable for everyone, but it's how I relax."

"How does something like this relax you?"

"We live very busy and stressful lives as huntsmen and huntresses. It's important to escape all the noise in life and find something to do to bring peace to our minds from time to time. Otherwise, you'll get overwhelmed by the stress. For me, I like to go to a place filled with nature and just basking in the quiet and listening to the sounds of nature. You'll be surprised by what you hear if you take time to listen."

"Really?" Yang asks.

"Yeah. Why don't you try it?" Roland asks in return.

"Ok. Why not?" Yang then stands beside Roland and stares off into the forest. She hears nothing at first and yet finds a strange delight in the silence. She then hears the wind rustling the leaves of the trees and creaking of the branches as they moved. She then hears a bird begin to sing off in the distance and then another as if responding. She hears the babbling of a brook, something she didn't notice before, along with scurrying of a squirrel climbing up a tree. She hears a rabbit walking on the forest floor through the fallen leaves. Hearing all this, Yang feels a sense of calm rush over her, as if all her troubles just melt away. She looks over at Roland. He is smiling, clearly enjoying the peace and serenity. "My favorite thing about this is hearing the birds sing," he said. She then sees a tear fall from his face. He sighs and says, "Lyla loved this..." He closes his eyes as if in despair.

"You keep saying her name. Who is she?" Yang asked.

Roland catches himself and says, "Sorry, I was just thinking aloud. I'm usually alone when I do this. I actually forgot you were with me." Roland then stops and readies himself. "Get ready, we've got company."

"What is it? Grimm?" Yang asked.

"Yeah. They're coming this way."

"How can you tell?"

"Just listen for a second and tell me what you hear. You'll understand."

"Hm, alright." Yang then listens. Everything suddenly became silent and she began to hear the loud rustling of leaves and even the snarling of the Grimm that were approaching them. Yang stumbles back a little shocked. "Whoa, it's like someone hit the mute button out here. I can faintly hear the Grimm coming our way."

"Like I said, you notice more if you stop and listen."

"Alright," Yang says readying her Ember Celica and exhaling. "Here we go. Let's cut them off before they get here." She begins to head toward where the Grimm were approaching. Roland then grabs her arm. "Wait." he said. "We don't know how many of them are coming nor where they're coming from. Plus, it's harder to fight in the woods."

"Then what are we going to do? Wait for them to come to us?"

"Exactly. Our best bet is to stick together and hold our position. It's easier for us to fight out here on the path."  
"Hmph. I'd rather not wait around for that, we should take them out before they're ready. Besides, you underestimate me Roland, I can do better than you think. Have you seen me fight?"

"I was at the Vytal Festival watching the tournament, so yes, I saw you fight. It's true that you do possess great physical strength, fighting ability, and an incredible semblance, but those are only a parts of battle. You need a strategy. You must think first and then act second. Honestly from what I've seen, I think you're incredibly reckless, foolhardy, and overly dependent on your semblance. Charging in blindly is the perfect recipe for getting yourself killed." Roland's words stung, but Yang knew he was right. He was saying the exact same things her father said. Despite all this, she still got angry. _Who does he think he, is ordering me around?!_ Yang thought. _At least he could talk to me and not down to me. Whatever, I'll take this out on these Grimm!_ Holding her anger back, she said, "Ugh. Fine. Then what do you think we should do?"

"It's highly likely they'll try catching us in a pincer. We'll stand back-to-back and fend them off. We'll take them out was they clear the trees. Our advantage is that we'll be ready for them before they're ready for us. Once their numbers diminish, we'll counterattack to finish them off. Got it?" Roland says.

"Hmph. Got it," Yang reluctantly replied. Roland takes out his sword, X-Calibur, and shield. He then stands at Yang's back and she does likewise at his back. She then looks at him and notices his combat gear. _He dresses similar to Jaune,_ Yang thought. _Except his sword, it's different. It looks more powerful than Jaune's and his shield doesn't transform into a scabbard. I haven't seen anything like it._ The rustling of the Grimm grew closer. "Whatever happens, we can't let them separate us or we're done," Roland says. "Once they break the treeline, hammer them afar with your shotgun rounds and switch to close combat when they get close."

"Right," Yang responds. Snarling was heard clearly now and the sound of twigs being broken was clearly heard. Then, Beowolves emerged from the treeline. Yang nailed them with shots until they got too close. Roland began to cut down Beowolf after Beowolf in single strokes. As Yang confronts a Beowolf, she froze. All of her anger from before evaporated into fear when she saw the white on the Beowolf's head turn into the white Grimm mask of Adam Taurus. Roland then noticed that she froze and that Grimm were closing in on her. He turns and raises his sword and the runes begin to glow blue. He then swings his sword down and a wave of blue energy is released and takes down the Grimm approaching Yang. Yang then comes out of her daze. "Snap out of it!" Roland shouts to her. "We're in a battle! Stay focused or you'll die!" Yang then focuses and starts punching the Grimm. After a while of slaying Grimm, the Alpha Beowolf appeared. It was a big one. Roland noticed the Alpha. "Alpha!" he shouted. "Yang, get the Alpha. I'll take care of the other Beowolves."

"I'm on it!" Yang says.

Roland begins to cut down the remaining Grimm around him while Yang approaches the Alpha. She started seeing Adam again but remembers Roland's words and begins to fight. Despite this, her reaction time slows due to fear. Roland quickly deals with the Grimm and rushes to Yang's side. "Don't worry, I'll cover you," he says. She holds her own against the Alpha but throws a punch that is blocked. The Alpha then swings its claws at Yang. Yang braces for a hit but then feels nothing and hears a metal clang. It was Roland blocking the attack with his shield. "I told you I'd cover you," he says giving her a smile and a wink. "Keep going!" Yang finally finds her courage and continues her assault landing blow after blow with any opening being guarded by Roland. Seeing him cover any openings she leaves brings a strange relief to her. She then began to grow impressed with his fighting ability. Roland follows up every block with a parry. The Alpha cannot keep up. Roland then slashes its legs and immobilizes it. "All yours!" he says to Yang and angles his shield horizontally and motions Yang to stand on it. She jumps onto it and he launches her into the air with assistance from a shot from her gauntlets. She then reaches the highest arc and pops off another shot to angle herself downward and delivers a final crushing blow to the Alpha's head against the ground. The ground cracks due to the force, and the Alpha fades into black mist. Roland then exhales and puts his shield on his back. He then twirls his sword around in his right hand and sheathes it. Yang breathes a sigh of relief and looks at Roland. _Amazing,_ she thought. _It's like he knew my fighting style and adjusted his strategy to help me out. I'm not sure what would've happened if he wasn't here with me._ Roland then walks over to Yang. "You alright?" he asks.

"Fine, thanks to you." she replies.

"It was a team effort."

"Listen, about earlier-"

"Before you tell me anything, I think we should get out of here. More Grimm could be coming."

"Yeah, you're right. Let's go." Yang says. They both mount Bumblebee and take off. They continue throughout the day riding, stopping for fuel and to eat, and also stopping to give Yang a break from driving. Along the way, the two make small talk to pass the time. Roland thought about the fight from earlier. He began to felt at ease with Yang at his side seeing her fight. However, he also was concerned as to why she froze and her delayed reactions. He also thought of the similarities between her and Lyla. They continued on the road until dark. "We'd better pull over and make camp while we can. We're not reaching any towns tonight," Roland said.

"Alright," Yang said. "How's that clearing look? There's a hollowed-out tree right by it."

"Yes, that'll do nicely." They pull up to a small clearing that is surrounded by trees. They park Bumblebee and Yang gets started on setting up camp while Roland left to gather wood for the fire. After several minutes he returned with the wood and started a fire. By then, Yang had already set up camp. As the fire was going, the two sat down and began to eat. Roland then says, "What happened? Why did you freeze earlier? I also noticed that your reaction time was delayed."

"It's just... I got scared. That's why I froze. I felt heavy, like I couldn't move normally," Yang replied.

"It happens to all of us. Even I get scared too."

"Y'know, Professors Oobleck and Port told me that even they get scared."

"It's easy to forget that our job is a dangerous one. We go to battle so much it almost feels normal. We forget that there are battles in which casualties are inevitable. There's no guarantee that we'll come back, and that's a scary thought."

"Well, what do you do when you feel scared?"

"I think of my family. I think of how they need me. For example, I think of my sisters in how they need their big brother. I think of how I want to be there to see them off when they go to Beacon, to sit in with my dad in checking out guys that want to date them, to see them graduate, get married, have children, and the like. Thinking of these things gives me the strength to fight, and they overpower my fears on the battlefield."

"So, I should think of everyone that mean a lot to me, like Ruby, my dad, Weiss, and Blake?"

"Exactly. Basically, overpower fear with love."

"Hmm. I don't know... What does that say for me as a huntress? I always thought we couldn't afford to be scared."

"The greatest huntsmen and huntresses aren't the ones that have no fear but rather the ones that face their fears. They are the ones that get scared and yet head into battle anyways."

Yang then pauses to take in the words Roland said. It's like they resonated with her. "So that's what Oobleck and Port meant..."

"The two of them are quite wise. Heh. Talking about them reminds me of my time as their student." Roland then sighed. "Man that takes me back..." He stared off.

"Uh, Roland?" Yang says.

"Hm? Oh. Sorry, I drifted off there. Hey listen, I'm sorry for being condescending earlier. Regardless of who may have been right or wrong, my actions were inexcusable. Please forgive me."

"Oh, well I forgive you Roland. I have to admit, I was being a little stubborn back there. So, forgive me too?"

"Of course." Roland said, smiling. "Anyways, it's getting late. You go ahead and get some sleep. I'll get the first watch."

"Alright then. Goodnight Roland."

"Sleep well Yang."

Yang walks to the hollowed-out tree and lays down on her mat. She noticed something about him. _Every time something comes up about him, even if I ask or not, he seems to shut me out,_ she thought. _He IS a lot like Blake. He keeps to himself a lot, maybe even too much. Well, he needs time just like she did._ She then rolled over and waited for sleep to take her.

Roland sits on a log and tends to the fire, X-Calibur by his side, keeping an eye out for any Grimm.


	4. Light in the Darkness

Chapter 4: Light in the Darkness

Yang was standing on the path with Roland at her side as Beowolves closed in on them. They launch their counterattack; Roland deals with the Beowolves behind them while Yang confronts those charging from the front. But then, all but one of the Beowolves disappear, and the shape of the remaining one begins to change. It fades to black except the white on its head, and its shape changes to a human's, or so it seemed. She then sees the crimson hair of the person, no, faunus appear holding a crimson katana. The shadow fades and Yang trembles as she sees the face of Adam Taurus. She tries to fire some shots from her Ember Celica but Adam blocks each as if they're nothing as he slowly approaches her. She cries out to Roland for help but she hears no response and sees that he also has vanished. It's just her and Adam. He says nothing as he gets closer to her. Yang tries to run but no matter how far she goes, Adam just gets closer. She trips and falls down and looks only to see Adam standing right over her. He raises his sword and all Yang sees is her own terrified reflection in the crimson blade as it falls. Yang then gasps and opens her eyes. It is the middle of the night. She looks and sees the hollowed-out tree she was sleeping in and she sees Roland tending to the fire in their camp. He takes a moment to look out for Grimm and he notices that Yang is awake but has a troubled look on her face. "Yang? Is something wrong?" he asks. She says nothing and averts his gaze still looking troubled. "You had a nightmare didn't you?" he says.

"Yes... How... How did you know?" she asks.

"Why don't you come over here and I'll tell you?" Yang walks over to a log by the fire and sits on it. Roland continued, "My sisters had the same look when they had nightmares."

"Your sisters had nightmares a lot?"

"Yeah, when they were little. When we were younger, our parents were very busy with missions and defense of our hometown. They had to leave the house often and would leave me in charge when they did. They started doing this when I was 13 and when my sisters were 6. My sisters had a hard time understanding why our parents would leave. Every time my parents had to leave, my sisters would be terrified. They'd have nightmares about Grimm entering the house. At first, they went to our parents' room and discover it was empty. Then, they'd just sit in the hallway and cry. Their crying would wake me and I'd rush in to see what was happening. I'd see them just sitting in the hallway crying..."

(scene change to flashback)

Roland wakes hearing crying coming from the hallway of his home. He comes out from his room and sees his sisters in front of their parents' room crying. He turns on the light in the hallway. "Scarla, Ella, what's wrong?" he asks.

"We both had a bad dream," they both say sobbing.

"Mommy and daddy are gone," Scarla sobbed. "I want them here."

"I'm so scared," Ella sobbed. "The Grimm are coming to get us!"

Roland looked at both of them with compassion. "Hey...come here you two," he said softly. They both comply and he hugs both of them and holds them for a while. They hug him back and continue to cry. Roland looks at the two of them, seeing Ella's pale blonde hair in two pigtails and Scarla's short, red hair that went just halfway around her neck. He waits for them to stop and then says, "Why do you think mom and dad left me to take care of you both? Because they believe I can take care of you two, and that's exactly what I'm going to do."

"R-really?" they both ask.

"Of course, that's what big brothers are for. I'll protect you both with my life. As long as I'm here, I won't let anything bad happen to either one of you, even if an army of Grimm appears. You don't need to be scared while I'm around," Roland says to them while smiling.

"Do you mean it?" Scarla asks.

"Would I lie to you two?" Roland replies.

"N-No," Ella relpies.

"Then I mean it," Roland says to them. He looks at his parents' empty bedroom. "I've got an idea. Why don't we all sleep in mom and dad's room tonight? There's plenty of room for all of us on their bed. This way, you can still cuddle in mom and dad's bed, and you two don't have to be alone in your room. I'll stay with you both."

"W-Will you stay with us the whole night?" Scarla asks.

"All night," Roland replied.

"You promise?" Ella asks.

"I promise, pinky promise even," Roland says. He holds out his pinky and the three do a pinky promise. "Alright. Come on. Let's get to bed." They stand up and enter their parents' bedroom. Roland then turns off the hallway light and turns on a light in the bedroom. Ella and Scarla each hold one of Roland's hands. They climb into the bed, the two of them at either side of Roland, snuggling close to him. "Now, how about a bedtime story?"

"Ooh, yay!" his sisters say, forgetting all their fears. "Tell the one of the four maidens."

"Alright _The Seasons_ it is. There once was an old wizard in a house far away from civilization..." Roland then tells the tale and reaches its end. "...and then the four sisters head off to share the gifts the wizard gave them but they always remembered to visit their new friend. The end." Roland then notices that his sisters fell asleep. He then chuckles affectionately. He kisses them both on the head and whispers, "Goodnight little ones."

They both sigh and say, "Goodnight daddy," and continue to slumber. Roland is shocked by their statement. He then smiles and looks at the ceiling. _Don't worry mom and dad,_ he thought. _Scarla and Ella are in good hands._ He then closes his eyes, holds his sisters close, and falls asleep.

(flashback ends)

"Ever since then, that's what we've always done when my parents were away, at least until my sisters got older," Roland said. "We all grew very close during those times and they taught us to take care of ourselves, and taught me responsibility. They showed my sisters could always come to me when they were scared. It's like I became a surrogate parent to them." Roland stopped for a second and said, "Oh look at me! I'm rambling! Here you're the one with the problem, yet I'm the one talking. Heh, sorry Yang."

Yang giggles. "No, it's ok Roland," she said. "In fact, I loved hearing your story. It made me feel much better."

"Well, I'm glad. I guess the bottom line is, hold onto your happy memories. They can be the light in the deepest darkness. I often think of this time with my sisters, and it raises my spirits."

"So, find a memory that brings you joy?"

"Yeah. Our memories are the most valuable things we carry. With memories, time becomes irrelevant, and they're something that we carry with us forever."

"Wow, I actually forgot about that." Yang then looked at Roland and saw a man wise beyond his years. It was like he was an older man in a young man's body. Roland then yawns, "You know, your timing was actually perfect. I was about to wake you to switch with me. I could use some sleep. So, are you ok now?"

"Oh right. Yeah, I'm ok now. You get some sleep. Thanks for talking with me," Yang says with a smile.

"It's my pleasure to help," Roland says while smiling back. "Goodnight Yang. Wake me when it's time to switch."

"Goodnight Roland. Will do!" Roland goes to the hollowed-out tree and lies down. Yang then tends to the fire. She hears a Beowolf howl and becomes a little intimidated by its eerie sound, but she remembers what Roland said. She thinks of the time she and Ruby were in town shopping with their dad. He then gives them money for the sweet shop in the area while he goes shopping. The two go and Yang gets a strawberry ice cream with sprinkles and a cherry on top while Ruby gets two chocolate chip cookies. The two sit at one of the tables and eat their treats. They share their treats with one another while and they smile and laugh at the joyous time together. Thinking of these brings Yang comfort as she tends the fire and watches for Grimm.


	5. Wearing Thin

Chapter 5: Wearing Thin

Roland was standing in the courtyard of Beacon. He sees Lyla sitting on one of the benches and sees her smile and wave to him. He smiles and waves back and runs over to meet her. However, when he arrives, Lyla and the bench fade and turn into a grave with her name on it in a cemetery. Roland remembers that she died and looks down at her grave. A tear falls from his face. "I'm sorry. I should have known what we were getting into," he said. "It's my fault you died... I wasn't strong enough to protect you, to protect anyone... And instead, I'm standing here as a failure..." The scene changes to inside his house, when Roland comforted his sisters during his parents' absence. He begins to watch his own memories. He sees himself lying in bed with his sisters and comforting them by allowing them to sleep in their brother's arms. His sisters sigh and say to Roland, "Goodnight daddy." Then the Roland in the bed is surprised along with the Roland watching. The scene changes to his hometown being invaded by Grimm. Roland watches himself fight off the Beowolves going after his sisters. "None of you will lay a single claw on my sisters! I swear it!" he declares. Roland remembers how he protected them that day. The scene changes once more to how he and Yang fought the Grimm on the path the previous day. "I told you I'd cover you," he says with a smile and a wink. The scene ends as the two continue to fight. The scene changes to the campsite with Roland tending the fire and Yang asleep. Roland sat there and thought, _I may have failed in the past to protect Lyla and my team, but I have succeeded in protecting my sisters and Yang._ He then looks over to Yang. _I will protect you,_ he thought. _You will make it to Mistral and see your sister again, I vow with my life. This time, no one will die!_ She wakes up as he finishes thinking these things and she looks and smiles at him. She walks over and puts her hand on his shoulder and starts shaking him gently. She then says, "Roland? Roland? It's time to wake up." Roland becomes confused over her words.

Roland opens his eyes and sees Yang standing over him gently shaking him awake. He realizes that he was dreaming. He sits up and says while yawning, "Man, it is time already?"

"Yeah," Yang replies. "I could use some more sleep."

"Of course, I'll get the last watch tonight," he says as he gets up.

"Will you be ok with that?"

"Don't worry about me. You need more sleep out of the two us. You're the one driving."

"Yeah, you've got a point."

"Now, off to bed with you missy!" Roland says jokingly. "You need sleep!"

"Do I have to?" Yang jokingly asks while playfully groaning. "Yes sir..." she says with a wink. Roland chuckles and Yang lies down and goes to sleep. Roland walks over to a log and sits on it and tends to the fire, letting it burn out. He thinks about his dream and remembers the advice he gave Yang about thinking of happy memories in hard times. _I guess I should take my own advice,_ Roland thought. _Yang, as I said in my dream, you will make it to Mistral and I will protect you. No one is going to die this time._

The remainder of the night was uneventful, to Roland's relief, with the exception of Roland hearing Yang toss and turn in her sleep and beginning to mumble. "No... stop... Get away from her..." she says. Roland looks at her concerned and contemplated about waking her. As he was going to wake her, her mumbling and tossing and turning stopped. Yang then lay there and didn't make another noise. After a few hours, the sun rose and the birds began to sing. Roland looked around and sees that the fire was smoldering and nothing happened during the night. He wakes Yang and the two get ready to travel. Roland looks at his map and says, "Hmm. There are a few fuel stations along the way but no towns. We're most likely going to have to sleep outside again."

Yang looked a little disappointed but said, "Alright, it's what we gotta do. Let's roll!" The two mount Bumblebee and take off. The day was uneventful. There was nothing on the path, no Grimm or bandits, even when they stopped to take a break for fuel or for food. The reached a clearing that night and made camp. They switched watches like before with Roland taking the first and last watch. Roland's sleep began to grow more peaceful but Yang's seemed to be growing worse. Her tossing and turning became more violent, and her mumbling began to grow more frequent and louder. The following morning, Yang did not look rested. Roland said, "Are you doing alright? You don't look so good, and you're tossing and mumbling in your sleep more often now."

"I'm fine," Yang said. "I don't want to talk about it." She seemed very stern today. Her patience was wearing thin.

"Alright. Let's get moving."

"Please tell me we'll be reaching a town today."

"There's a fork in the path ahead. If we take the correct turn, we should reach a town with an inn by dark."

"Then what are we wasting time here for? Let's go!" she impatiently said. The two mount Bumblebee and set off once again. Roland grows more concerned about Yang. _I'm the one getting less sleep, yet she's the one losing her patience. It should be the other way around,_ Roland thought. _She must not be getting rest when she sleeps. She must be having nightmares. I'd better tread carefully. One wrong move and this will all blow up. What's worse is this pattern of sleep is starting to get to me too. We need to stay at an inn tonight and get proper rest._ They continue on and find the fork in the road Roland talked about. They stopped and found a sign that said "Mistral" pointing towards the left and "Bandits" spray-painted on the other side pointing right. Roland got out his map and said, "Hm? That doesn't seem right."

"What is it?" Yang asked.

"The map says to take a right to keep going to the town and later on, Mistral, not the left."

"That's weird. What should we do?"

"Hmm. My map is pretty current but maybe the paths may have changed recently. However, this could also be a trap." Roland thought for a moment.

"Just pick one!" Yang shouted.

Roland is taken aback by her loud remark. He decides, "We'll follow the sign. It's probably more current than my map." Yang says nothing and the two go left. What they didn't see is the bandit hidden in the foliage behind the sign. He comes out and looks at Yang and Roland after they took off. "The boss will like this, another score!" he says while laughing. He heads back into the foliage and follows Yang and Roland.

The two continue down the path but not a single town was sighted. The sunlight was fading and still nothing. Yang grew even more irritated. Roland sighs and bowed his head, closing his eyes. "We're going to have to make camp again," he said. "We're not reaching any towns tonight."

"What?!" Yang shouted. "Are you kidding?!"

"I'm sorry but, no. It's our only option. We're losing daylight."

Yang groans. "Ugh. Fine. Where are we going to make camp?"

Roland looks for a minute and points to a clearing with several trees around it. "There. That'll do." Yang then pulls over and the two dismount Bumblebee. Yang walks around to stretch and says nothing. Roland can clearly see her frustration and says, "I'll go get some wood for a fire. You mind setting up camp?"

"I might," Yang says. She clearly didn't want to talk. Roland says nothing and leaves. After a while, he returns with a pile of wood but he discovers the camp hadn't been set up at all. Yang was simply sitting on a log. Roland was aghast. "What?!" he exclaims. "I thought you were going to set up camp!"

"I actually didn't say I'd set it up, I said I MIGHT," Yang replied.

"You know what?" Roland began to say but he stopped himself. It took everything in him to hold back his anger. He took a deep breath and said, "Fine, I'll do it. Just sit there and rest. You'll need it to drive tomorrow."

Yang just sits there and says nothing. After a while, Roland finishes setting up camp and getting the fire started. The two then sit around the fire and eat in silence. Roland then asks, "You mind telling me what's bothering you? I've noticed that you've been short on patience today."

"Actually, I do mind. I really don't want to talk right now," Yang replied. Roland could clearly feel the tension in the air. "Alright," he replied. After they finish eating, Roland says, "Go ahead and get some sleep. I'll get the first watch as usual." Yang simply gets up and heads to the mat where her sleeping bag is and lies down. "Goodnight Yang. Sleep well," Roland says. She says nothing and rolls over to go to sleep. Roland sighs. _Man, she's really had it,_ he thought. _It's only a matter of time before this all blows up. What's worse, I'm even losing patience with her. I know she's tired and something is bothering her, but she has no right to take it out on me!_ Roland grew angry at the thought. _Who does she think she is anyway? Did she think this trip would be easy? Grrr! I'd love to give her a piece of my mind!_ Roland then stopped. _No, that would only make things worse. The best thing is to just take it. It will be better in the long run._ Roland then tends to the fire and keeps an eye out for any Grimm.


	6. Pain of the Past

Chapter 6: Pain of the Past

Yang tossed and turned in her bed. She heard a loud beeping noise, and tried to ignore it, wanting to sleep more. In the end she could not, and she reluctantly opened her eyes. She looked in surprise to see that she was in her room at Beacon. The beeping noise came from the alarm clock on the dresser. She saw Ruby, Weiss, and Blake waking up and getting out of bed to get ready for class. Ruby then hit the alarm and it stopped. "Morning sis!" Ruby says to Yang, yawning. "Morning Weiss! Morning Blake!"

As Weiss got up, she said, "Now, to be clear, is everyone ready for today? I do NOT want to see all the time we spent to be a waste!"

"Yes, we got it the first time you said it, Weiss," Blake said. "The first time was all that was necessary. Not the additional 100 times."

"Well, excuse me for worrying about this team's success!"

"Weiss, please stop it!" Ruby said. "You're just grumpy, like you usually are in the morning. I'll get some coffee going before we leave for class. You know that always makes you feel better."

"Hmph! Fine but I don't want to be late for class, not even a single minute!" Weiss turns around and heads to the bathroom to change into her school uniform and to get ready for the day.

"Finally, some peace and quiet. I was worried that we'd get another lecture from her." Blake says to Ruby. Ruby then starts the coffee pot for Weiss. Yang is speechless and just stares at everyone, trying to understand what's going on. "Yang?" Blake said. "Are you alright? You haven't said a word and you've just been staring."

"Yeah, what is it sis?" Ruby asked. "Do I have something in my teeth?"

"Uh, n-no, there's nothing in your teeth Ruby. It's just... Back up for me, what's happening today?"

"You don't remember?" Ruby asked. "We have a big test coming up today, and the Vytal Festival Tournament is starting too."

"Yeah, we trained all day yesterday and stayed up pretty late last night studying," Blake said. "You worked really hard. Maybe that's why you forgot."

"Uh, yeah, I guess," Yang said. She was so focused on what was happening that she didn't even notice her right arm. She looked and saw that her right arm was flesh and not metal. She gasped. "What's wrong Yang?" Ruby asked.

"It's just, my arm..." Yang replied.

"Did you hurt it in training yesterday?" Blake asked.

"No it's just... Never mind, it's nothing," Yang replied.

"You sure you're ok sis? You've been acting weird this whole morning."

"Don't worry Ruby, I'm fine." Yang gets out of her bed. "Ok, let's do this! We're going to nail this test and we're going to rock this tournament! It's Vytal we succeed," she exclaims, winking at the end.

"Now, that's the Yang we know," Blake says with a smile. Ruby groans at the bad pun. The bathroom door opens and Weiss comes out. "Are all of you still not ready?!" she asks. "Go! Go! Get ready this instant! We're going to be late!" As Yang heads to her dresser to get changed, she notices that she walks into the tournament ring at the Vytal Festival. She is dressed in her combat gear and hears Professor Port announce, "The first of the singles matches, Yang Xiao Long versus Mercury Black!" Yang looks and sees Mercury readying himself for the fight. Yang readies herself and the fight begins without a single word spoken. She holds her own, but takes a few hits. She activates her semblance and she delivers a decisive blow to Mercury, ending the fight. She says to him, "Better luck next time!"

"There's not going to be a next time blondie!" he shouts and rushes at her. As she readies to counterattack, the scenery changes to outside the mess hall but the building is burning. The places she and Mercury occupied were now occupied by Blake and Adam, and Adam was approaching Blake. Yang didn't think, she just ran as fast as she could to save her friend. "GET AWAY FROM HER!" she shouted. Adam sees her coming and simply turns and cuts off her right arm. However, Yang still remains conscious this time. "NO!" Blake shouts as she scrambles towards Yang. Adam cuts Blake, leaving her immobilized. "I'm going to take away everything you hold dear," he says to Blake. "Starting with her." He walks towards Yang. She tries to scramble to escape but she can't move. Adam then stands over her raises his sword to prepare to deliver the final blow. "NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!" she shouts. Before Adam's blade falls, she hears a voice. "Yang! Yang! Wake up! It's a dream!"

She jolts awake, covered in sweat. Instead of seeing Adam standing over her, she sees Roland with his hand on her shoulder. She looks at her right arm and is relieved to see that is metal, not flesh. She lays there out of breath. "Breathe, just breathe," Roland calmly says to her, his hand still on her shoulder. Yang follows his directions and sits up after a while. She then starts shaking like a leaf in the wind. She curls up and sits there. "It's ok. It's ok. The nightmare is over," Roland reassures her. He sits down by her side moving his hand from her shoulder to her back and begins to rub it gently. Yang feels the warmth of his hand on her back and is comforted. She eventually stops shaking and gathers herself. "Thanks. That's enough," she says to Roland, brushing away his hand.

Roland is astonished at first but just says, "Of course," smiling at her. "You must have had quite a nightmare. You were tossing and turning quite violently and you were shouting in your sleep."

"It started out fine but then in turned bad," Yang looks at her right arm.

"I see. Were you dreaming about how you lost your right arm?"

Yang hesitates at first but says, "Yeah. I'm getting sick of these nightmares to be honest. I thought they'd be over by now." Yang grows frustrated.

"I'm so sorry that happened to you and that you have to endure all these nightmares."

"Why are you apologizing? You didn't do anything."

"It just pains me to see that you have suffered so much while so young and that even now you're still suffering."

"Hmph. Why do you even care?" Yang asked. "We met only five days ago."

"That's a good question," Roland replied. "Well, I told you before that I cared for my sisters a lot since my parents were often busy with missions and defense of our hometown. Whenever they were sad, it was my duty to cheer them up. Overall, I grew to dislike seeing others suffer, and I just want to make things better. Also... Lyla hating seeing others suffer as well. I guess I also picked that up from her."

"Huh. Is that right? So, who's Lyla? You keep saying her name. I'd like to know who she is."

Roland sighs. "Again you ask about her. You're persistent, I'll give you that. Fine, I'll say this much. Lyla... Lyla was on my team while I was at Beacon, as I told you before. She was... someone very dear to me."

"Well, what happened to her?"

Roland stands up and turns to the fire that he kept going and was silent for a while. "She died. I watched her die before my own eyes."

Yang stops and looks at Roland, completely shocked. Roland continues, "Not just her, my whole team is dead. I was forced to watch every one of them die. I was powerless to do anything..." Roland stops and gathers himself, holding back tears. "You're not the only one who has suffered at lot at a young age. I guess my pain is another reason I care. I don't want anyone else to go through what I did."

"Roland... I had no idea... How did this all happen?" Yang asked.

"That's all I'm going to share tonight. That is something to tell you at a maybe later time, perhaps when we reach our destination. If our paths continue to intertwine from there, then maybe I'll tell you everything."

However, Yang wanted to know more. Her exhaustion and frustration from the day before began to get the better of her and she said, "But why? I think I'm entitled to know more about you since we're travelling together. You've kept to yourself a lot, and I don't know if I can trust a guy who's so secretive. I think it's about time we got our stories straight, and I hate being kept in the dark."

"I'm not quite comfortable sharing that right now. Please be patient for a little while longer."

"I think I've waited long enough! I've put up with you for a while now so tell me already!" Yang snapped.

She hit a nerve and Roland grew angry. "Let me ask you this, I asked you once what happened to your arm and you didn't want to talk about it. When I asked, did I pressure you for answers?"

"Uh, well, no but-"

"But nothing. I have respected your privacy and I ask you show me the same respect. I'm quite particular about whom I open up to and you have not met my criteria to hear that story. I've learned people can build you up, but they can also tear you down. That's another reason why I will tell you nothing for now. Call me overcautious but that's how I how I do things. Deal with it." Roland's voice grew cold. His exhaustion was getting the better of him too.

Yang began to grow angry. "Criteria?! What kind of crap is that?!"

"I don't know you well enough to know what you will do with that information, nor do I quite trust you enough to know it."

"So you don't trust me?!"

Roland grew angrier. "Ugh! I trust you enough to fight by your side, but not so much as to show you who I really am. Like I said, I'm cautious about who I open up to."

"So you admit, you don't trust me!" Yang began to raise her voice.

"Only in some areas. You're also missing my point from the beginning, I'm asking for you to wait. Maybe you still need to learn how to be patient and to mind your own business!" Roland snapped.

"Ugh, you're just like Blake and I HATE IT! She kept to herself and it always caused us trouble!" Yang shouted.

"Like I said, just be patient and I may tell you more later. However, you're also going to have to behave properly."

"Don't talk down to me like I'm a KID!"

Roland lost all patience at that moment and said, "Am I to expect you're an adult? Let me tell you something, all day yesterday I have been nothing but patient with you, Yang. I understand you're tired but that gives you no excuse to whine and complain all day or even take your frustration out on me! I wanted to give you piece of my mind so many times, but I held my tongue. I CHOSE to be patient because that was better thing to do, the ADULT thing to do. An adult will endure, not whine and complain like a child. So yes, I will talk down to you like a child as long as you continue to act like one!"

Yang's patience snapped. She jumped at Roland, tackling him to the ground. Yang pins him down and throws a punch to his face. He dodges and then throws her off of him. They both scramble to their feet and Yang charges at Roland. She throws punch after punch but Roland simply dodges and blocks each one. He then flips her over onto the ground and pins her down, holding her there until she calms down. "Humph! Sloppy! You're fighting clearly shows how tired you are. Just stop!" Yang cannot escape his grip. She calms down and Roland releases her. "Are you done now?"

Yang gets up and dusts herself off and says, "Humph, looks like I wasted five days of my time spending it with a piece of trash like you! I'm outta here! You can get Mistral yourself Roland. Y'know for a guy who can be kind and understanding, you can be a cold-hearted jerk!"

"Yang, stop. That's not a good idea. It's the middle of the night and Grimm will be out prowling. The two of us will be easier targets if we separate."

"I'll take my chances."

"Yang please wait, you're not thinking rationally. Just calm down and-" Roland suddenly stops as Yang slaps him on his face. Roland recoils for a moment.

"Just shut up!" She storms off, grabs her things, and puts on her helmet and goggles and mounts Bumblebee. Roland runs over to her and says, "Yang, wait!" As he gets to her, she gives him a swift kick in the gut. Roland falls over, the wind knocked out of him. She starts the engine and takes off down the path. Roland is knocked to the ground and gasps for air. He recovers and looks down the path and hears the sound of Bumblebee's engine fade off in the distance. Roland then hears the howl of a Beowolf followed by another, and then more. _Oh no. A pack is on the move,_ he thought. Without hesitation, Roland grabs X-Calibur and his things. He gets out his electric lantern, turns it on, and fastens it to his belt. He then puts out the fire, unsheathes his sword, and runs down the path after Yang.


	7. To Catch a Dragon

Chapter 7: To Catch a Dragon

Roland ran down the path after Yang, completely ignoring his exhaustion. He could still hear the howling of Beowolves gathering ahead of him. He quickened his pace but then tripped over his own feet and fell to the ground. He gets up and dusts himself off and his exhaustion hits him light a freight train. He is completely out of breath. _I won't even be able to last the next few minutes, let alone even catch Yang,_ he thought. _I'll be an easy target for Grimm at this rate. Think, do I have anything that will help? Wait, I know!_ He opens his backpack and takes out a small bottle labeled "To: Big Brother, Love: Ella and Scarla." Roland remembers the bottle his sisters gave him.

(scene change to flashback)

Roland finished packing supplies and gets ready to leave his home. "Ready?" his dad asks him.

"All set," Roland replies.

"Then let's go. Everyone's in the car waiting." Roland and his dad get into the car and head to the train station. Once they arrive, they all get out and head to the station platform. Roland has his ticket and they all wait for the train. "You're sure you're up for this son? It's going to a tough journey."

"I'm sure dad. You and mom are needed here and Ella and Scarla aren't old enough for a journey like this yet. I'm the only one who can do this. The answers lie in Mistral, at Haven Academy."

"Alright son, I won't stop you. Be careful out there ok? Remember your training." Roland's mom hugs him. "Be careful sweetheart. I'd rather you stay but I know you have your mind set on this. Don't do anything stupid," she says and gives him a kiss on the cheek. Scarla and Ella started to cry. "Please don't go big brother," Scarla says, tears in her eyes.

"Waah! Please stay with us!" Ella wails.

"Hey, the two of you are 13 now. Aren't you both too old to cry?" Roland says jokingly.

"Stop it! I just don't want you to go!" Ella shouted.

"I wish you would s-stay," Scarla whimpered.

"Come here you two," he says softly to them and hugs them. "You know your big brother. I won't do anything rash, and I promise to come home."

"Pinky promise?" his sisters ask.

"Pinky promise, just like when we were younger," he said while smiling. He and his sisters then all do a pinky promise. Then, the intercom was heard. "Attention, the next train is coming, be prepared to board," it announced.

"Right, it's time," Roland said. He gives his family one last hug.

"Your mother and I are proud of the man you have become son," Roland's dad says. "Know that we'll be with you. Just look in your memories."

"Thanks dad and I will," Roland replied.

"Wait!" Scarla and Ella say. "We have something for you!" They give Roland a charm bracelet and a small bottle. "We made these for you. It's a bracelet with charms on it for good luck!" Ella said, handing the bracelet to Roland. "We put our own charms on it too!" Ella points to the two flowers on it.

"And we made you this potion," Scarla says handing Roland the bottle. "It's a tonic that will help you recover when you're tired. Ella and I made it special for you." They give their brother one long hug. "Thank you Scarla and Ella. I'll cherish both of these," Roland says with a smile. The train then pulls in. "Ok, I have to go now." He turns and boards the train. "All aboard!" the conductor yells

"Bye big brother! Please be safe!" his sisters call.

"Bye son! Be careful out there!" his parents call.

"I will!"he calls back. They all wave to him as the train leaves.

(flashback ends)

"That's right," he says to himself. "This will help." He opens the bottle and sees a pale pink liquid. He takes a sip and immediately he feels his strength returning and his exhaustion vanishes. "Thank you Scarla and Ella. You really helped your big brother out." He then looks at the bracelet they gave him and he continues his pursuit of Yang. Roland feels as if he could run forever and faster than before.

After a while, Roland hears the howling of Beowolves but they grow closer to him this time. He hears rustling of approaching Grimm out of the forest. Four Beowolves jump out at Roland. "Out of my way," he says and takes all of them down in a single stroke. The Grimm all fall to the ground and fade into black mist. He didn't even break stride and continued to run, his determination and recovered strength clearly showing. More Grimm closed in on his position, but the result was the same: he took them all down as the leapt out at him. He then begins to hear something he didn't expect: a motorcycle engine! He takes a moment to listen. "That's Yang!" he exclaimed. "How am I catching up to her?" The sound grows louder as he gets closer. He stops to listen. He can hear the engine fading and then halt to a stop. "Why is she stopping?" He continues down the path and begins to hear a struggle. As he approaches a bend, the sound of the struggle ceases and he hears other voices and stops. "Look at this boss! I told ya it would be a great score!" said a male voice.

"Alright, I'll give ya this one, you WERE right," a deep voice responded.

"Let me go! I'm not some prize for you pigs to take!" It was Yang's voice. Roland gasped at hearing her. _She's in trouble!_ he thought. _I have to- No, wait. I have to see how of them are._ Roland turns off his lantern, sheathes X-Calibur, and creeps into the foliage to get a look at the situation. There were about 20 bandits surrounding Yang, who was handcuffed and held down by two big guys. One of them was in front of her and looking at her. He was muscular and heavily decorated with gold necklaces, jewel-covered rings, and a leather jacket with a studded case for his weapon. His weapon looked like a common gun and the man had a goatee and wildly styled hair. He looked rough with the few scars on his face. _He must be their leader,_ Roland thought. "Ooh! She's feisty! I love feisty!" the leader said while licking his lips. "Take her back to camp, along with all o' her stuff," he orders. "Wait, 'cept for these." He reaches over to Yang and takes off her Ember Celica and throws them away. "Ya won't need these where you're going sweetheart. I'm lookin' forward to see all the ways you can _entertain_ me tonight." He puts his hand on Yang's face and caresses it. Yang spits on him. The bandit leader recoils and slaps Yang in the face. "Remember little lady, ya still alive on my good graces! That can change real fast!" he yells. "Then again, after I'm done with ya, you're gonna be wishing you were dead!" The leader starts laughing, followed by the rest of the bandits. _Man, I'm going to cut that guy into pieces!_ Roland thought, his anger growing. _No, there's too many of them. Besides, if I try to do something now, they'll just threaten to kill Yang and I'll end up a prisoner myself. I'm sorry Yang, I have to bide my time. Hang in there for now._

Tuning to the bandit that spotted Yang and Roland earlier, the leader asked, "Hey wait a second, didn't ya say there was another one with her, a guy with blue hair?"

"Uh y-yeah boss."

"Well?! Where is he?! Ya weren't lyin' to me were ya?" The leader puts his hand on his weapon.

"N-no b-boss, I saw of 'em earlier t'day. I don' know why he isn't here."

"He's gone!" Yang shouted. "I got tired of him, so I left. He's probably long gone by now and good riddance!" Roland is shocked to hear her words. _Yang... Why would you say that?_ he thought. _No, it doesn't matter._

"Is that righ'? That was pretty stupid of ya girlie! If he were here, ya migh' not be in this sticky situation." The leader turned to his gang and says, "Alright boys! Let's roll!" The bandits all yell out and mount their vehicles, a combination of motorcycles and a couple of cars, and ride off. Before the leader leaves, he says to two bandits, "You two look around and see if we missed anything, then come back to camp." Two bandits stay behind and start scavenging. Roland stays hidden until the main group leaves, and the sound of them fades into the distance.

The two bandits get closer to the woods, where Roland is hiding. He leaps out at one bandit, striking him with X-Calibur. The other one is spooked and attempts to flee. Roland then discharges an energy wave at the other, knocking him to the ground. He slays the one he struck earlier and walks over to the other one. He groans with pain and begins to try and get up. Roland pins him down on the ground and searches him. He finds a small map on the bandit and then pins him against a tree and covers his mouth while putting X-Calibur to his throat. "Here's how this is going to play out: you'll tell me what you know." Roland sternly says to the bandit. "If you lie, we're both going to find out what horrific pain you can endure." The bandit nods, clearly terrified. "So, will this lead me to your camp?" Roland asks. The bandit didn't respond.

"Was I not clear?" Roland cuts him on his knee and the man writhes in pain. He mumbles and Roland lifts his hand from the bandit's mouth.

"Yes! Yes! It will!" the bandit says writhing in pain.

"How do I read it? It's encoded." The bandit is silent. "Did you not hear me?" Roland cuts his other knee and covers the bandit's mouth. He writhes in pain. "Answer me!" Roland demanded and lifts his hands over the bandit's mouth.

"The other guy has the cipher! Please stop!"

"Thank you, you've been helpful," Roland says as he knocks the bandit out. He then goes to the other one and searches him and finds the cipher for the map. He pulls the bodies from the road and lays one of the motorcycles on the unconscious bandit in order to prevent him from escaping when he regains consciousness. Roland picks up Yang's Ember Celica and follows the map to the camp. The map leads him to a passageway camouflaged among the bushes. He looks in and sees a road in the dirt that was recently made beneath a canopy of trees. He proceeds warily and approaches a bend and pokes his head past the bend to look around under the cover of the undergrowth. He sees two guards in front of a gate that exits the canopy and then retreats to think. Roland then gets an idea. He grabs a rock and throws it into the undergrowth on the other side of the road and quickly hides in a bush nearby. The rock hits a few other rocks and breaks a twig, giving the impression that someone is around. The guards leave their post to check the sound. While they do this, Roland quietly leaves his cover and heads to the gate, vaulting over it before the guards return. He then quickly finds cover in the undergrowth while keeping the road in view and quietly proceeds. The canopy continues for a while and the road begins to go uphill. He climbs the hill and reaches its peak. The canopy ends on the hilltop and overlooks a secluded clearing where the bandits' camp is located. Roland then readies himself for infiltration. "Hang on Yang, I'm coming!" he says quietly. He then proceeds down the hill.


	8. Knight Saves Dragon

Chapter 8: Knight Saves Dragon

After descending down the hill for a bit, Roland finds a spot hidden from view that overlooked the bandits' camp. He then gets out his binoculars to recon the camp. It was composed of several tents along with a few ruined houses of what was a settlement. A few torches were lit to provide light and a bonfire was smoldering in the center of the camp. Roland looks around and sees a few bandits guarding a few places in the camp. He then sees a ruined vehicle port where several motorcycles and a few off-road cars are kept, but one stands out of place: a single yellow and black motorcycle. _There's Bumblebee!_ Roland thought. _Right over there huh?_ He looks around some more and sees a pair guards standing in front of a run-down shed, a tent on the edge of the camp, and the biggest cabin in the camp that looked rebuilt. _Hmm. Only those three areas have guards?_ Roland thought. _The rebuilt cabin must be where their leader sleeps. I also estimate all their plunder must be in that shed. That means Yang must be in that tent, there's no other reason to guard it. Still, I need to make sure. I'll see what other information I can find. Hm? Looks like there's a changing of the guard._ Roland sees the guards around the tent switch with two others. _I'll go to them first._

Roland puts away his binoculars and creeps closer to the camp. He then gets to the end of the foliage by the clearing. He stays in the shadows and gets closer to the guards that were just relieved. He sees a pile of crates and hides among them as the guards slowly pass by and then overhears the guards' conversation, "Man, what a night. Who would'a thought one girl could cause so much trouble," one of them says.

"Yeah, no kiddin'," the other one said. "She put up quite a fight when we grabbed her. Took nearly the whole gang to nab her and even to get her chained up in that tent."

"Well, we still got her in the end. I have to admit, she's a looker, but man does that temper of hers scares the hell outta me."

"She's like the boss when he gets mad: scary as hell. I guess that's why he likes her. I'm just glad to be away from that tent she's in. Scariest guard duty I've ever had to pull. She wouldn't shut up either. I nearly crapped myself tryin' to gag her."

"Well, all that matters is that we're done with that. The boss is gonna get her once he freshens up."

"He's STILL doing that? He started a half hour ago!"

"You surprised? He always does that when we nab a chick for him. He's gonna be another haf hour at least."

"Something's wrong with a guy if he has to take THAT long to get ready."

"I agree with ya, it ain't right. Anyways I'mma hit the sack..." The two of them then drop out of earshot. Roland heard enough. _So Yang is in that tent,_ Roland thought. _Hmm, there's a direct route to the cabin from the tent. Probably so the leader can come at his leisure. Humph! Disgusting. Speaking of which, the leader is coming in a half hour._ Roland glances at his watch which read 2:47 a.m. _Ok, I have until 3:17 to get Yang and get out of here. Next, I'm going to inspect that shed._

Roland sneaks around in the shadows and along any other cover he can find from crates to debris and makes it to the shed. _Man, all those lessons in stealth with Gregor are paying off,_ Roland thought as he avoids being seen. _Thank you my friend._ He then listens to the chatter of the guards by the shed.

"I'm so bored," one of them says while yawning. "Who's even gonna try and take something from here?"

"No one, that's who," the other replies. "But we got some new stuff in the shed the boss wants to go through later, y'know the stuff the blonde girl had."

"Well, yeah but everyone's asleep now, 'cept other guards and the boss of course. I think we could go to sleep ourselves."

"You moron! The boss will skin us 'live if he catches us doin' that!"

"I'm not saying go to our tents and sleep, I'mma saying we sleep here. Look." The guard pulls out two pillows and two chairs from under the crate next to him. "I always keep these around to sneak in a nap!"

"Heh. You knucklehead! You've been holding out on me!" the other one says. "Alright, we can sneak in a nap, but only for a half hour! The boss will be back by then!" The two guards get comfortable in their chairs and doze off shortly afterwards. _All of Yang's things are in here huh?_ Roland thought. _Humph. Idiots, falling asleep on the job. What an opportunity for me!_ Roland sneaks past the guards and quietly opens the door to the shed and enters. Once inside, he gets out his flashlight and quietly searches for Yang's things. He sees large amounts of money, dust, and valuables inside. _Tempting,_ he thought. _But I'm here to rescue Yang, and time is running out. I have a half hour to free her and get out of here. Although, these could come in handy._ He finds several shotgun magazines loaded with dust rounds and takes a few as well as a few red dust then sees a bag he recognizes. _That's Yang's! Now let's see if everything is intact..._ Roland begins to search Yang's bag. As he opens the first pocket, his face turns red at what he sees. _Aw, come on! Really?! The first pocket I open and I find her underwear?!_ _Ok, ok. Moving on..._ He searches and finds that everything is still in her bag, including the keys to Bumblebee. _Hmm, strange. I didn't expect to find these in here. I guess they wanted to keep everything together. Their boss is strangely organized._ Roland grabs Yang's bag and quietly leaves the shed and sees the guards are still snoozing. He then makes his way to the tent where Yang is held. He takes cover in a pile of crates by the tent and looks at his watch. _3_ _:02, fifteen minutes left._ Roland looks at the guards. They stand at the door way to the tent and Roland notices one of them is carrying a key ring with a single key on it. _Hmm. I did hear she was chained up. That must be the key to those chains. Now, how do I get past these guys... Wait!_ Roland reaches into his bag and pulls out a small pellet. _One of the smoke pellets Lyla made. The gas in this will knock them out cold._ He primes it and rolls under the guards' feet. The hear it and look down. "Huh? What's that?" one of them says. Before they could do anything else, the gas quickly pours out of the pellet and the guards cough and fall to the ground shortly. _Thank you my love,_ Roland thought. He then drags the unconscious guard into the pile of crates, takes the key, and enters the tent.

Upon entering, Roland sees Yang on her knees looking down at the ground with a sack over her head. Her hands are behind her back, handcuffed and chained to a metal post behind her along with shackles on her ankles. Roland notices a broken wooden post beside the metal one. _I guess their first method of imprisoning her didn't work,_ he thought. Yang didn't even notice Roland enter. _How did I even get into this?_ she thought. _I was tired and I let it get to me... I was so mean to Roland, and he was only trying to help. I went off by myself and look where it got me: I'm all alone as a "prize" to these animals. I threw what kindness Roland gave to me back into his face... Roland... I'm so sorry... I really wish I could tell you that... If you were with me, maybe I wouldn't be in this mess..._ She begins to cry. Roland sees tears fall from the bottom of the sack on her head. He approaches her and kneels down. Yang then hears someone's footsteps. _Someone's here!_ she thought. She heard the footsteps getting closer to her and then the sound of someone kneeling down. _Ok, punk. Get ready for some pain! I'm gonna-_ She stops her thinking when person lifts the sack off of her head and removes the gag from her mouth. She then feels a hand wipe the tears from her face. She looks up and is overjoyed when she sees who's there. "Roland!" she exclaims with a big smile on her face.

"Shhh!" Roland says in a low voice. "Not so loud! They'll hear you."

Yang lowers her voice and said, "You... You came for me."

"Of course. Did you expect anything else? You know, the chain gang seems fun but I don't think you're suited for it," he says giving her a wink. "I was also feeling lu-KEY tonight," he says while getting out the key and unlocking her handcuffs. She giggles at the puns. The cuffs then fall of after being unlocked. "There, better?" Roland said. As soon as Yang is free, she throws her arms around Roland and gives him a big hug. He is surprised by her reaction and his face turns red. She starts to cry and says while sobbing, "I'm so glad you came for me... I'm so sorry... I was being such a jerk to you... Please forgive me..."

Roland gathers himself and hugs Yang back and says, "You're forgiven. All I care about is that you're safe." Yang is overjoyed by his statement and hugs him even tighter. "Yang... Please... Too tight..." he says gasping for air. She realizes this and releases her grip.

"Oh! Sorry about that Roland," she says embarrassed, her face turning red.

"Is that what I look like when I'm embarrassed?" Roland asks seeing Yang's red face.

"Huh? What?" Yang says, flabbergasted. "Oh no, how embarrassing!" Her face grows redder.

Roland chuckles. "I guess the tables have turned this time around," he says with a smile. Yang then playfully hits him. "Alright, let's get out of here," Roland says. "Here, these belong to you." Roland hands Yang her bag and her Ember Celica.

"My stuff!" she exclaims. "How did you find these?" she asks as she puts on her Ember Celica.

"I'll explain later." He glances at his watch. "3:07, we have about ten minutes."

"Ten minutes? Until what?"

"I overheard the guards saying that their boss was 'freshening up' for you and will be done in a half hour, which is at 3:17 a.m."

"Ugh, gag me with a spoon! When I get my hands on that guy, I'll-"

"No, there's too many of them for us to handle alone. The best thing to do is escape."

"Hmph. Alright, what do we do?" Yang asked.

"I've got a plan. I've located Bumblebee. It's located in a ruined vehicle port, not too far from our location. We'll sneak through the camp over to Bumblebee, mount up, and get the heck out of here as fast as we can. You'll find the keys to it in your bag." Yang looks in her bag and finds the keys to Bumblebee. "I've also located the exit and many of the bandits are asleep now, so this is our best chance to escape," Roland continued.

"Leave it to you to come up with a good plan," Yang said with a smile.

"Stop it, you're embarrassing me!" Roland said. "All I did was recon the camp thoroughly before I came to get you. Anyways, we have to go, you ready?" Yang nods. As they get up, Roland says, "Hold on, take a sip of this." Roland hands Yang the bottle his sisters gave him.

"What is it?" she asks.

"It's a tonic that will ease your exhaustion. My sisters made it."

"Aww, that's sweet of them."

"Yeah and it really helps. Come on, hurry! We don't have much time." Yang then takes a sip of the tonic and feels her exhaustion fade and her strength return. She gave the bottle back to Roland and says, "Whoa! Man! That's strong! I feel like I could take on anyone!"

"Heh, save it for later," he replied. "Let's go." The two exit the tent and look around. The coast is clear, and the two sneak through the camp. After a bit, they reach the shed where the valuables were kept. The guards were still asleep. "Were they asleep when you got here?" Yang whispers to Roland.

"They actually talked about taking a nap and fell asleep while I was eavesdropping on them," he whispers back and chuckles a bit. Yang also giggles. The two make their way to the vehicle port unseen and find Bumblebee. "Whew, made it," Roland says. "It doesn't look like we were spotted either."

"How much time do we have?" Yang asks.

Roland looks at his watch. It read 1:15. "About two minutes," he said. "Ok, you inspect Bumblebee and make sure we can get out of here. I'll check on the exit for enemies and I'll see if that bandit boss is coming."

"Right." Yang then inspects Bumblebee while Roland leaves the vehicle port and finds cover. He gets out his binoculars and looks around. He first looks at the exit and sees that it's clear. He then looks over towards the cabin and sees its door opening. The boss comes out with several bandits as his guards. He is wearing a suit, nice shoes, and looks well-groomed, as if he transformed from rough bandit into esteemed gentleman. Roland then returns to the vehicle port. "How's Bumblebee?" he asks.

"Nothing serious, just a few scratches I'm gonna need to buff out, but he's fine! Is the exit still clear?"

"Yeah. I saw your boyfriend coming out of his cabin. He cleaned up nice for you," Roland playfully says with a wink.

"Sorry, he's not my type," Yang jokingly replies.

Roland chuckles. He reaches in his bag and lays a few red dust crystals by the bandits' vehicles. "Roland? What are you doing? Where'd you get those?" Yang asks.

"Our new friends let me borrow these. I'm just making sure they won't able to follow us," he replies. "You'll what I mean in a minute. Oh, here, take these." Roland hands Yang the dust-loaded shotgun rounds. "They may prove useful."

"Sweet! Thanks!" she says while loading them in her Ember Celica.

"Alright, we've got less than a minute before he reaches the tent, so we need to leave now."

"Yeah! Let's ride!" The two of them mount Bumblebee and Yang puts on her helmet and goggles. Roland puts on the spare goggles and pulls out X-Cailbur. "Ok, you'll want to drive to the edge of the camp, turn right, and the exit will be your first left. Focus on getting us out of here. I'll watch our backs," Roland instructs.

"Gotcha. Let's blow this joint!" Yang says and starts Bumblebee up. The engine roars to life and the two drove off.


	9. Prison Break

Chapter 9: Prison Break

The cabin door opens and the bandit boss comes out. He had on a nice suit, nice shoes, groomed himself well, and smelled of expensive cologne. It was like he transformed from bandit boss to esteemed gentleman. As he comes out, his henchmen praised him for his looks. He raised his hand to silence the praises and clears his throat. "Now, I am off to fetch the beautiful lady from her tent!" he said his accent and vocabulary even transformed to that of a gentleman. He proceeds with his henchmen following him. As they approach the tent, they notice that the guards of the tent are gone. The boss' accent and vocabulary revert back as he says, "What the? Where are da guards? Find 'em!" The henchmen look around and they find the two guards out cold among the crates. "Over here!" one of them shouts. "They're out cold!"

One henchmen enters the tent where Yang was held and quickly comes back out. "The blonde girl's gone!" he says.

"WHAT?!" the boss yells as he runs over to check the tent. Sure enough, Yang is no longer there, her shackles on the floor. "Where the hell has she gone?!" the boss asks. At that moment, a motorcycle is heard riding away. They all look and see a yellow and black motorcycle leaving the vehicle port. "Over there!" one of the henchmen calls out. "She's escaping!"

"Well stop standin' around and GET HER BACK! She ain't gettin' away from ME!" the boss shouts. "Wake the others too!" He and his henchmen start running to intercept the motorcycle.

Roland notices activity as soon as they leave the vehicle port. "It looks like they've spotted us!"

"What do we do?" Yang asked.

"Just keep driving." Roland then turns and raises his sword. The runes on it glow blue and he swings it down, releasing a blue wave of energy towards the vehicle port. The wave hits the dust crystals on the ground and causes them to glow and explode. The explosion of the crystals causes all the vehicles to explode and annihilates the vehicle port, leaving nothing. "Now, let's see them try to catch us now!" Roland says with a grin. Yang grins as well and looks back at Roland and gives him a wink. She turns right once they reach the edge of the camp and head towards the exit.

The bandit boss and his henchmen stagger upon seeing the explosion. They all stop and look confused. "Uhhh, n-now whadda we do boss?" one of them asks.

"Whadda we do?" he rhetorically asks and grabs the henchman. "We're still gonna CHASE THEM YOU IDIOTS! Get everyone up and chase them, even if we gotta do it on foot!" he shouts as he throws the henchman to the ground.

"B-b-but b-boss, they have a bike. W-we'll never catch them on foot." another henchman says, clearly terrified.

The boss punches him in the face. "Then we use da cars and bikes I keep for myself! Just leave that one bike for me! NO ONE ESCAPES FROM ME! GET ON IT!" he shouts. The henchmen scramble to fulfill the boss' orders as he heads back to his cabin to change.

Roland and Yang reach the exit road and head up the hill. Roland looks back and sees many trying to chase on foot. He cracks a smile. _They might as well give up,_ he thought. _There's no way they're catching us on foot._ He turns around and says to Yang, "There a gate coming up with two guards in front of it. Be ready!"

"How are we gonna get past the gate?" she asks.

"Leave that to me, you keep driving and prepare to crack some skulls!"

Yang gets a grin on her face and says, "Aw yeah! Now we're talking!" They reach the top of the hill and begin to descend. The gate then comes in view shortly afterward. The guards see them and get their weapons ready. Roland raises his sword and the runes glow once again, but this time, the sword itself begins to glow blue. Roland swings his sword down and a bigger blue energy wave is released and decimates the gate. The guards stagger but recover and try to stop Yang and Roland from escaping. Yang gives a swift kick to the one on the left while Roland slashes the one on the right. The guard on the left is sent flying backwards while the one on the right falls to the ground. Roland and Yang enter the canopy of trees and he says to her, "There's one more exit that is camouflaged. Make a right from there and we're out of here!"

"Got it!" Yang replies. "Leave this one to me!" The road appears to end upon seeing the exit covered in camouflaged. Yang pops off a couple of shots from her Ember Celica and the camouflage burns up. Yang realizes that the rounds were loaded with red dust. "Sweet!" she says. "Roland, you have a good eye!" Roland grins at the complement. The two bust out of the canopy and Yang makes a right on the path and the two are off. "What now?" Yang asks.

"We get back to the sign from yesterday and take the other path that leads to the town," Roland responds. "The bandits will give up if we reach there. They won't want to deal with more huntsmen and huntresses as well as law enforcement."

"But that will take hours!"

"I know, but we don't have a choice."

"Alright, let's do that then."

Roland looks back. "It looks like we lost them," he says. He prepares to put X-Calibur away but then hears something. "Wait, do you hear something, like another engine?"

Yang takes a minute to listen. "No- Wait, yes I do. It sounds like more bikes and a few cars. It sounds like it's coming behind us." Roland looks behind him and begins to sees lights growing closer along with the sound of engines growing louder. More bikes and a few cars came into view. Some of the trees were shaking as several other bikes jumped out of the foliage in front of Roland and Yang. The bandits had caught them. "Not good! We're surrounded!" Roland said. "I guess they had more vehicles to use."

"Heh. Good!" Yang said. "Now I get to teach these jerks revenge is a dish best served hot!" She then swerved Bumblebee into one of the bandits' bikes, knocking them over. "I float like a butterfly and sting like a Bumblebee!"

"You're never gonna stop with these puns huh?" Roland says as he charges his sword with energy and releases a wave, taking out another bike. The bandits began to converging on them and shooting at them. Roland got out his shield and began to block attacks. He then slashes a tire of an incoming bike, taking it out. Yang punches the driver of another bike taking it out. She then nails the tire of another in front of her with a shot from her Ember Celica, lighting the tire on fire. The smell of burnt rubber filled the air as the tire snaps and the motorcycle crashes. "Phew. Burnin' rubber baby!" Yang said. She then grabbed the handle bars of another bike with her right arm and flipped it over. Roland was amazed at the strength of both her and her mechanical arm. Then, two bikers converged on them. Roland blocked the attack from the left and took out the bike on the right while Yang took out the bike on the left. Their teamwork and synergy in battle was improving. Roland then charges his sword with more energy this time and turned around and released it at one of the cars. The wave flips the car over and takes out one of the others. The last car pulled up right by them and the bandits took shots at Yang and Roland. "Hit the driver!" he called to Yang. "I'll create an opening for you!" He blocks several shots and wrestles the guns away from the bandits. Yang then gets a shot at the driver but instead nails the steering wheel, catching it on fire. The car spins out of control and crashes. All of the bandits were taken out. "Excellent work! I think that's the last of them." Roland says to Yang as he puts away his shield and sword after looking back. Before Roland can do anything else, Yang sees a flat rock in the road that looked like a small ramp. Yang gets a mischievous grin on her face. "Yang, there's a rock in the road," Roland says. She says nothing and starts to laugh. "Yang, you're going to hit it!" Roland begins to panic. "No, Yang! Don't do this! AHHHHH!" he screams as they launch into the air, holding onto Yang for dear life.

"YEAH! WOOHOO!" Yang shouts. "Nailed it!" she says as they stick the landing.

"Ok... Never do that again!" Roland says, releasing his grip.

"C'mon, lighten up Roland!"

Roland simply said nothing and looked disgruntled.

"Alright, alright, you're such a stick in the mud! Anyways, those bikes and cars seemed pretty high-end for grunts like those guys."

"Yeah, you're right. They must have belonged to their leader and that would explain how they caught up to us. I guess he was irked that we escaped from him."

"Yeah, well this night isn't going out with a Yang for him! He can wake up on the wrong side of the bed himself!"

Roland shakes his head and chuckles at the bad puns.

"AHA! I heard that! You laughed at my puns!" she shouts.

"No! That wasn't me. That was the, uh, wind!" Roland replied.

"Uh-huh suuure," Yang sarcastically said. "Nope! I heard you laugh, and I'm not going to forget it!"

"Alright fine, you win this time. I guess-" Roland suddenly stops. "I think we have more company!" He hears another motorcycle engine coming closer and pulls out his sword.

"Yeah, you're right, I hear it too!" The last bike was driven by the bandit boss and it was the finest-looking of them all. Rather than try and catch Roland and Yang, the boss pulled out his weapon, a simple gun and took a few shots. The rounds were energy, not bullets, and he wasn't aiming at Yang and Roland. "What's he even shooting at?" Yang asked.

Roland looked around. "YANG, STOP!" he shouted as he saw several trees in front of them starting to fall. Yang hits the brakes and stops just before the trees fell on them. The bandit boss pulls up behind them and stops as well. He then dismounts and walks over to Yang and Roland. The two of them dismount Bumblebee and get ready for battle. Roland gets out his shield and Yang loads another magazine of shotgun rounds into Ember Celica.


	10. Sunrise

Chapter 10: Sunrise

Yang and Roland stood ready for any advance by the bandit boss. He walked closer to them, his hand on his weapon, but then stops and relaxes. "Ya know, I gotta hand it to you two!" he says, cracking a smile and chuckling. "Ya both are real skilled taking down my gang like that." He faces Roland, "You, blue. Ya real smart in following us back to our camp, sneaking around to free blondie over here, and gettin' away!" He faces Yang, "You, blondie. Ya real strong since it took my whole gang to capture ya and lock ya up!"

"Your point?" Yang asks, clearly annoyed.

"What are you getting at?" Roland warily asks.

"Instead of fighting," the bandit boss says, "how 'bout we team up? Think about it! With all o' our skills combined, there'll be no one that could stand in our way! All the riches in Mistral could be ours! Whaddaya say?"

"Hmph!" Yang says, getting angry. "If you think I'll join a scumbag like you after how you treated me, you're just crazy!"

"I agree with Yang," Roland said. "After how you treated her tonight, you think I'll join you? How many lives have you ruined? I'll die before I join you!"

"Heh, wrong answer," the bandit boss said. "Then again, I was kinda hopin' ya would refuse. That's because..." He paused and the smile faded from his face and transformed into a huge frown. "NO ONE GETS AWAY FROM ME! MY PRIZE HAS NEVER BEEN TAKEN FROM ME!" he shouted, anger etched into his face. "I'mma take my time killing ya, blue, as slowly and painfully as I can for taking my prize! And you blondie, I'mma take my time enjoying ya before I kill ya too!" He says as he licks his lips.

Yang is disgusted and gets angrier at him. She begins to charge at him but feels the tug of Roland's hand holding her arm. "Wait, don't just charge in blindly," he says. "Remember how we fought the Grimm the other day? Don't worry, you'll get your payback."

Yang remembers and relaxes. "Ok, what's the plan?" she asks.

"I'm not sure how he fights. You have any insights?"

"Hmm. Looking at him, I think he would be more of an aggressive fighter, like I am. I can see it in his eyes, they have a wild look."

"I see. Alright, first, we keep our distance to see what move he makes. Attack from afar until he comes up close. Once that happens, you counter him up close and I'll watch your back. It'll be just like when we faced that Alpha, and like before, we stick together."

"Got it. I can get you some glue if you want to stick together," Yang says with a wink.

"Really? A pun now?" Roland says while rolling his eyes.

"Hey, stop mumblin' over there," the bandit boss says. "Let's get to the part where I kill ya." He gets out his weapon, a single long-barreled pistol, begins to take shots at Yang and Roland. "Incoming!" Roland shouts as he blocks the rounds with his shield. Yang counters by firing shots from her Ember Celica but the bandit boss simply dodges them. He then fires back at Yang who is forced to dodge the shots. He gets ready to rush at Yang but instead dodges an energy wave from X-Calibur. Yang then fires off more shots that are simply dodged and blocked by the boss. Roland charges his sword again but swings it several times releasing several small energy waves. The first few are dodged but the last one hits! The bandit boss stumbles upon the impact and stumbles again and falls over after a few hits from shots fired from Ember Celica. Yang discovers that the rounds were earth dust rounds since they had an impact like a rock. The boss gets up, dusts himself off, and gets an angry look on his face. He presses a button on his gun and a knife emerges were the barrel was. He then rushes at Yang, blocking any shots with his blade. "Here he comes!" Roland shouts and takes a defensive position.

Roland blocks the strike and Yang follows up with a punch. The bandit boss blocks her punch and flips backwards dodging a parry from Roland. The bandit boss attacks again, this time going after Roland, who blocks the attack. Yang follows up again, but the bandit boss punches her in the stomach. He then arcs his attack upward to break Roland's defense and kicks him, sweeping him off his feet. Yang and Roland recover and counterattack. Yang punches, but misses. Roland covers the opening she left, delivers a parry that is blocked, and is locked with the bandit boss. Roland then lands a kick in the gut, followed by a punch to the face by Yang that sends the boss to the ground. He recovers and attacks Yang. She dodges the attack, and Roland follows up with a parry and lands a clean cut. The boss recoils and is punched to the ground by Yang.

The boss retreats and says, "Alright, playtime's over." He pulls out a chain, changes the knife to a gun, and inserts the chain into the gun's barrel. The chain is then charged with the same energy as the shots from his gun and he whips it around. Yang fires off a few shots that are promptly blocked followed by an electrifying hit from the chain. She is taken off her feet and is dazed for a few seconds. Roland blocks a followed-up hit with his shield and counters with a wave from X-Calibur. The chain is whipped to block the wave and comes around to counter but is blocked by Roland yet again. Yang gets up and rejoins the battle. The boss turns and sees a boulder and his face brightens up. He wraps his chain around the boulder and, with incredible strength, hurls it at Roland. "Roland! Look out!" Yang calls out. Roland has no time to dodge and raises his shield. A loud "clang" is heard from the impact and the boulder breaks to pieces and dust is kicked up. "Roland!" Yang shouted and the boss begins to laugh, assuming he won.

The dust clears and Roland is still standing, his shield still raised up. The boulder didn't even scratch his shield, and he moved only a couple of inches. "Whew, that was heavy..." he said dusting himself off. Both Yang and the bandit boss are amazed at the durability of Roland's shield and the fact that he blocked the attack. The boss snaps out of it and lunges at Roland, continuing a chain onslaught. Roland blocks and dodges and makes his way back to Yang. "It's a little tricky to read, but there's a pattern to his strikes," he said. "He likes to go for the torso, the feet, and then the head. He'll alternate if one fails, and don't block with your arms or he'll wrap you up in his chain! He leaves an opening between attacks, so dodge them and counter!"

"Got it!" Yang replied. "It's time for him to join the chain gang! Heh, get it?"

Roland simply groans at the bad pun and puts away his shield. "What are you doing?" Yang asks.

"I attack and dodge better without a shield," Roland says. "It's my offensive strategy. If we both go on the offensive, we should be able to land more hits." He grasps his sword with two hands. "Let's go!"

"Yeah! Now we're talking!" Yang says. The two advance and dodge the first attack from the bandit boss. Roland deflects the second with his sword and counters with an energy wave. The boss dodges only to find Yang up close to him as she lands a punch. He staggers and counters. Yang dodges and follows up with another punch that is blocked and the boss finds Roland behind him and is slashed by X-Calibur. The two continue this pattern and begin to overwhelm the boss. Roland then creates and opening for Yang and she prepares to deliver a decisive blow. As her fist approaches the boss, she suddenly sees Adam Taurus take the boss' place and wavers. The image fades and the boss then dodges Yang's punch and counters with a kick followed by a whip of his chain. Roland follows up but is hit by the chain as well. The two are sent backwards and fall to the ground. Yang shakes her head and dusts herself off as she gets up. _What happened?_ she thought. _Why did I see... him?_ She shudders a bit at the thought. She then sees Roland get up and dust himself off and get back into the fight. _No, I have to help Roland. I can't worry about this right now._ She also gets back into the fight. They perform the same strategy and this time Roland is set up for a decisive blow but hesitates when he also sees Adam Taurus in place of the boss. The image fades again and the boss wraps his chain around Roland, shocking him with the energy for a bit and throws him into a nearby tree. The impact snaps the trunk and causes the tree to fall. "Roland!" Yang says as she rushes over to him. "Are you ok?"

"Ow. That hurt," he says as he gets up and brushes himself off. She looks at him, clearly worried. "Relax I'm fine," he reassures her.

"Hey lovebirds, over here!" the boss shouts as he whips his chain at them. Yang and Roland dodge the attack. Roland then asked,"You're Yang right?"

"Uh, yeah," she replies. "You don't have a concussion do you?"

"No, I'm just making sure I'm not hallucinating. It's strange, when I attacked that bandit boss, I saw Adam Taurus take his place for a moment."

"Wait, you saw him too?!"

Roland is surprised by Yang's response. "Is that why you hesitated earlier?"

"Yeah. I thought I was hallucinating too."

"Hmm. Let's try again and see what happens. I want to confirm a theory..." The two engage in battle once more, and the same thing happens again. The two fly backwards and fall to the ground from a strike. "It happened again," Roland said.

"Yeah, it happened to me too," Yang said.

"Then I think I can confirm my theory: it's a semblance of some kind that incites fear by showing the opponent the person or thing they fear most to cause hesitation. Why it appeared for an instant, I'm not sure except that it may use a lot of aura."

"Alright, so what do we do?"

"Steel yourself and face your fear. Don't worry, I've got something that will give us the edge here."

"I don't know," Yang says and shudders. "Adam Taurus is the one who cut off my arm. I don't know if I can face him..."

"What'sa matter? Give up?" the bandit boss says.

Roland puts his hand on her shoulder. "Adam Taurus slashed me across my back and almost killed me. I'm scared too," Roland said. "But you're not alone, so we'll face our fears together." Roland then smiles. Yang smiles back and gets ready. "Alright, let's do this! The kiddie gloves are comin' off!" she says and hits her fists together, activating her semblance. Roland takes his hand off Yang suddenly and shakes it. "Ooh! Hot!" he says.

"Heh, if you can't take the heat, then go home!" Yang says with a wink.

"Watch me," Roland says as he readies himself. "Like before, I'll create and opening and you nail him."

"Heh, it will be my pleasure!" The two advance once again. Roland deflects the chain and creates an opening for Yang. She sees Adam again as she closes in but steels herself with a yell. She lands a big hit that causes the boss to recoil. Roland then follows up behind him, steeling himself at the sight of Adam, and touches the boss on the shoulder. Roland retreats after blocking an attack as Yang comes in. She notices Adam fade and the boss returning as she hits the boss several times and sends him flying into a tree after the last hit."Gwaah! What?!" he says before hitting the tree. He sits there with his head hung low. _Urgh..._ the boss thought. _My semblance didn't work?! Did blue figure it out? I'll hafta put more aura into it._ He then gets back up. "You gotta be kidding me!" Yang says.

"Man, he's tough," Roland says. Then, both she and Roland see five Adams that begin to approach. Yang stands there, not knowing what to do. Roland closes his eyes for a second and opens them again. Yang notices that they turned blue and the Adams began to fade away, leaving only the boss. "Follow my lead," Roland said to Yang. He then looked confused and afraid as if the Adams were still there. Yang follows suit and the boss gets a smug look on his face, thinking he has the upper hand. Yang noticed a mark on the boss, the same as Roland's emblem, that was also glowing blue. The boss prepares to strike, and Roland says, "NOW!" He and Yang advance and catch the boss off guard as Roland cuts him, setting Yang up for the finishing blow. She punches the boss into the ground, kicking up dust in the process. As the dust clears, the boss is seen in a crater, motionless. The boss then stirs and staggers to his feet, holding his right arm, panting. "Give it up, you're beaten," Roland said.

"What... the hell... was that?" the boss says, completely out of breath.

"That's not important. Just give up, there's no need for further conflict."

"No... Never... No one... STEALS MY PRIZE!" The boss charges at Roland with his chain ready. Roland then gets out his shield and blocks the attack. Yang comes from behind him as the two deliver a simultaneous strike. The bandit boss falls to the ground, clearly dead before he hits. The battle was won.

Roland then puts away his shield and sword, twirling his sword in his right hand before putting it away. His eyes returned to their normal color and the mark on the boss vanishes. Yang's semblance dissipates and she walks up to Roland. "What was up with your eyes and that mark on that guy? How'd you stop his semblance?"

"All of that?" he replies, "That was my semblance. I'll tell you more later, but let's get out here for now."

"But-" Yang began but then stopped herself, remembering what happened earlier. "No, you're right. It's not safe here."

"Precisely." Roland then looks and sees something down the path. "Hey, look. Does that seem familiar?"

Yang looks and sees the sign at the fork of the path from earlier. "Hey! It's the sign!" she exclaimed. "Wow. Who knew we came so far? I was so busy fighting to notice."

"Yeah, me too." Roland looks at the sky and notices it brightening up. "Yang, look." She looks up and the two see the sun coming up over the horizon. "Wow, sunrises are so pretty," she said.

"The night must turn its darkest before the day breaks and light returns," Roland poetically said.

"Wow, that's... beautiful Roland."

"I'm glad you're alright. Otherwise, I wouldn't be able to share this with you."

"Aww, that's sweet Roland. Thanks for rescuing me, you saved my life."

"I only did what any friend would do," Roland said.

"Really? We're friends?" Yang asked.

"I would hope so. I don't have many these days."

Yang is astonished by the statement and begins to think. "Yeah, friends," she says while smiling.

Roland smiles back and says, "Come on, let's go. We should reach at town soon if we follow this path, but let's change the sign before we go. I don't want others to share in our experience last night."

"Yeah, let's do it." The two of them fix the sign, mount Bumblebee, and take off down the path.


	11. Long-Awaited Rest

Chapter 11: Long-Awaited Rest

Yang and Roland continued down the path. The sun rose higher in the sky as dawn turned into morning. As they went on, Yang felt Roland's head rest against her back and stay there for a while. She waited for a few minutes to see if he would move but he did not. She grew worried and pulled over. She turned to Roland and said, "Roland? Roland!" He didn't respond and Yang shakes him. He suddenly opens his eyes and said, "Wha? What happened…?" He then looks around and realizes that he was sleeping. Yang hits him on the head. "Ow! What was that for?!" he says.

"Don't scare me like that!" Yang exclaimed. "You suddenly stopped moving and wouldn't respond to me! I thought you were dead!"

"Oh… Sorry…" He suddenly grew out of breath.

"Whoa, are you ok? Why are you out of breath?"

"I'm fine… My sisters' tonic must be wearing off… and I've been running on little sleep lately… I'm probably just tired…"

"Ok, just don't scare me like that again!"

"Alright... We should keep going... The town shouldn't be much further…" Roland shakes his head to try to rouse himself and the two take off once again. Roland nearly fell asleep a few more times but Yang nudged him to keep him awake. After a couple more hours, they reached the town. Yang finds the inn and parks Bumblebee in the vehicle port and the two dismount. As they head to the inn, Roland stops for a second. "Roland? Are you ok?" Yang asks. Roland says nothing. His vision gets blurry and he gets dizzy. He loses the strength to stand and collapses. "Roland!" Yang shouts and rushes over to him and catches him. She holds onto him, preventing him from hitting the ground. "Urgh..." he gasps. "Sorry Yang... I... I feel weak..."

"Why? You were just tired earlier."

"I-I don't know…" He tries to stand but his legs buckle beneath his own weight. He also begins to cough.

"Stop," Yang orders. "I've got you. Let's head inside." She grabs one of Roland's arms and lets him lean on her and the two head inside. The innkeeper sees them and rushes to them. "What happened?!" she exclaims.

"We got into a fight with some bandits last night. He just started feel weak and coughing all of a sudden."

"Follow me, I'll get you two a room right away!" The innkeeper grabs Roland's other arm and helps support his weight. She leads Yang and Roland upstairs and gets them a room with two beds. They enter the room and laid Roland on the bed. "Get his armor off. I want to check him for wounds." the innkeeper said. Yang and the innkeeper take off Roland's armor and they spot several wounds like stripes on his chest, stomach, and back that were turning a bluish-green color, the same color as the band boss' chain when it was charged with energy. "Where did he get these?" the innkeeper asked Yang.

"We fought the boss of the bandits around here. Those are the same color as his chain when he electrified it," Yang replied.

"I thought so. I've seen this before. The energy that charges the chain is no ordinary energy. It enters the body through burning the victim by electric shock. It becomes like radiation poisoning, and not even armor can stop it."

"Wait, you said electric shock, like when the chain wraps around you?"

"Exactly. Did that happen to him?"

Yang thinks back and remembers the time when Roland was flung into the tree. "Yeah, that did happen to him," Yang said.

"Wait here, I have something that will help him," the innkeeper says. "You stay and keep an eye on him." Yang sat by Roland with a worried look on her face. He lies there and begins to turn pale and shake. He coughs continually and Yang takes his hand to comfort him. "Yang…" he gasps. "I'm… sorry…"

"For what?" she replied.

"For… *cough* How I… spoke to you… last night…" he coughs some more and begins to sweat.

"Don't worry about it Roland, you're forgiven," she says smiling, "If you want to pay me back, you Yang in there and get through this"

"Heh... you and your puns..." he says smiling back.

"I'll be here all week," she jokingly says. Roland coughs some more and begins to cough up blood. The innkeeper then returns with a small bottle, rags, and a bowl of water. "Here, have him drink this. This will slow down the radiation poisoning. I've sent another innkeeper to get the doctor. Until then, we need to keep his fever down."

"Got it!" Yang replies. She leans over to Roland and helps him sit up. "Roland, drink this." She pours the drink into his mouth. After he drinks, he lays back down. The innkeeper wets a rag and puts it on his forehead. Yang stays by Roland's side, continuing to hold his hand. After a while, the other innkeeper enters the room with the doctor following her. The doctor takes a look at Roland and asks, "How's he doing?"

"Not good," the innkeeper said. "I gave him something that will slow the radiation poisoning but he needs help badly."

"Alright, I'll need to treat those burns," the doctor says after looking Roland's wounds. He turns to both of the innkeepers and says, "Can you and your daughter hold him down?"

"Of course, like we've always done!" she replied. The other innkeeper nodded.

"I'll need you to keep him calm," the doctor says to Yang. "He's going to feel a lot of pain. Anesthesia only quickens the radiation poisoning."

Yang looks at Roland, worried about the pain he will suffer. He coughs some more and looks at Yang and nods. She grips his hand and says, "Yes, I'll do it. Just help him." The other innkeeper agrees. "Alright then," the doctor says, getting ready. "Here we go." He takes out a gel-like fluid and pours it on Roland's burns. Roland yells in pain and starts to thrash. The innkeepers hold him down and Yang holds his hand to comfort him. "Stay strong Roland!" she said. The next burn is treated, and Roland yells in pain once again. The process continues for a while, but finally, the doctor treated all the burns. He then starts to clean the burns with a solution to help quicken healing and patches Roland up. Roland writhes in pain once again from the treatment. Yang continued to stay by his side the entire time, holding his hand. The doctor then gives Roland a vial containing the antidote to the radiation poisoning and says to him, "Drink this." Roland complies and then his coughing began to calm down and his temperature began to drop. He lied on the bed, out of breath. "Will he be ok now?" Yang asked.

"Yes, he'll be fine now," the doctor replied. "Just make sure he gets plenty of rest as well as plenty of food and water after he recovers. Make sure he showers to clean the wounds after about an hour."

"Ok, thanks doc," Yang said. "How much do we owe you?"

"Don't worry about it. I've treated many like this before and they have nothing left after those bandits had their way. Besides, word travels fast around here. I already heard that two of you took care of them. Think of this as my thanks." The doctor smiled.

"Thanks so much!"

"Anytime." The doctor then left the room. The innkeepers helped clean up the room and one of them said to Yang, "Don't worry about the money for us too. Stay as long as you need."

"Wow, thanks," Yang said.

"It's my pleasure dear," the innkeeper said. "Your room keys will be on the night stand." The innkeeper then noticed that Yang looked worn out and said, "You look tired, sweetie. You want me to get you anything?"

"No, I'm fine. I'm going to stay here and keep an eye on him."

"Very well, come find me if you need anything. I'll be back with some food and water for him after a while." The innkeeper then left the room. The other innkeeper still remained and asked, "You sure he doesn't need anything else?" Yang looked at Roland, who had fallen asleep. His color began to come back.

"No, I think we should let him rest," Yang said. She noticed that the other innkeeper was about the same age as her. The innkeeper had white skin, brown eyes, and long brown hair tied into a ponytail. She was quite attractive and had her gaze fixed on Roland. "You look like you could use some rest," the innkeeper said. "I can keep an eye on him."

"Why don't you let me do that?" Yang said to her almost defensively.

The young innkeeper was a little taken aback and said, "You sure? You could use some rest."

"Don't you have other stuff to do? Relax, I got this."

"Very well, let me know if you need anything," the innkeeper said reluctantly. "You know he's lucky to have a girlfriend like you."

Yang's face turns red at the comment and she says, "We're, uh, not a couple."

"Oh, sorry about that," she says ands leaves the room with a smile on her face. Yang stayed with Roland, holding his hand through the entire ordeal. _Ugh, the nerve of that floozy!_ she thought. _Trying to pull what she did. Roland was just treated and could have died! Besides, I don't think she's Roland's type anyways. Wait, why am I even thinking these things?_ Yang then yawns. _Boy, I am tired…_ She struggles to stay awake but inevitably falls asleep next to Roland.

After about an hour, Roland wakes up. "Ugh..." he says. He looks around and sees Yang asleep by his side, holding his hand. _She stayed by my side the whole time?_ he thought. _That's… so nice. Only Lyla did that for me…_ Roland tries to sit up but is too weak to do so. His effort wakes Yang up. She lifts her head and notices Roland is awake. "Roland! You're ok!" She exclaims and gives him a hug.

"Gah!" he shouts. "Yang, too much!"

"Oh sorry!" She releases her hold. "I'm just glad you're fine now."

"Thanks for staying by my side. It's been a while since I've seen someone other than family care so much for me."

"What are friends for?" They both smile at each other. Then, the older innkeeper comes in with food and water for Roland. "Oh good, you're both awake!" she said. "I saw you both were asleep earlier and I didn't want to disturb you. Here's the food and water." She places the tray on the night stand by Roland. Roland reaches for some food but barely has enough strength to do so. "Hold on, let me," Yang said. She sits him up and starts to feed him his food. "Open up, here comes the plane!" she says and makes plane noises as she feeds him. He simply chuckles and accepts the food. The innkeeper chuckles as well and says, "Will you need anything else?"

"Nah, we're good," Yang replied. Roland also nods.

"Alright then, give me a holler if you need me!" The innkeeper then leaves the room.

Yang continued to feed Roland, still making plane noises like he was a kid. After a while, Roland ate all of his food and his strength returned. "There, all better little buddy?" she says while playfully pinching his cheek.

"Thanks Yang. You know many other guys would die to have a pretty girl like yourself feeding them. I guess I'm lucky," he says with a wink.

Yang playfully hits him and says, "So you admit that I'm pretty huh? Does that mean you liiiike me?" She gets close to Roland and gazes into his eyes.

"Uhhhh, well I- um..." Roland grows flustered and his face turns red.

Yang starts to laugh. "Ha! I gotcha back from last time! Score one for Yang!"

Roland gathers himself but chuckles this time. "Heh, yeah. Good one."

After Yang stops laughing she says, "Well, you're looking better!"

"Yeah, I feel much better now," Roland replies.

"By the way, what was that thing with the armor around your arm when we fought that bandit boss?"

"That? That is my semblance. I'll tell you more at a later time. I'm exhausted."

"Of course Roland."

"Thanks Yang. Anyways, I'm going to take a shower. It's been days since I've taken one, and I like going to bed clean."

"Cleaning up for me are you?" Yang says with a wink.

Roland's face begins to turn red but he comes up with an idea. "Oh sure. I'll show you a better time than that bandit boss could ever show you!" he says with a wink.

Yang is shocked by his response that she is speechless. "Wait, what? Are you-" This time, her face turns red.

Roland laughs. "Ha! I got YOU this time! Score one for Roland!"

Yang snaps out of it and giggles. "Hmph. Just take your shower." Roland grabs his things and heads into the bathroom. _Wow, I'm so used to him just taking my pranks that I didn't expect him to prank me back,_ Yang thought. _He hasn't done that before. Could he be opening up to me?_ She continues to think while unpacking her things. After a few minutes, Roland comes out of the bathroom in his pajamas. "All yours," he said.

"Wow, that was fast," she replied.

"I didn't want to keep my lady waiting," he says while winking and then takes a bow. "What do you think?"

Yang makes her purring noise. "Niiiice. You clean up nicely!" The two are unfazed by each other. Neither one of them say anything for a moment and then laugh. "I guess we call this a tie?" Roland asked.

"Yeah, we didn't get each other this time," Yang says.

"All in good fun. *yawn* I think I'm going hit the hay. I'm exhausted."

"Alright Roland, get some rest. You earned it! I think I'll follow you on that after a shower."

"Alright. *yawn* Goodnight Yang."

"Goodnight Roland. Sleep well." She grabs her things and heads toward the bathroom. Before she enters, she turns to Roland and says, "Roland?"

"Yes?" he replies.

"Thanks again for coming for me. You saved my life."

"No problem. Anything for a friend," he says to her smiling. She smiles back and enters the bathroom and Roland lies down and goes to sleep. After a few minutes, Yang comes out of the bathroom in her pajamas and puts down her things. She looks at Roland, who was sleeping peacefully, and smiles. She walks over to him and whispers, "Seriously, thank you and I'm glad you're ok." She leans over and gives him a kiss on the cheek. Roland stirs and says, "Lyla..." Yang is somewhat surprised what he said but smiles. She then climbs into her bed, rolls over, and falls asleep.


	12. The Storm

Chapter 12: The Storm

Roland awoke to the sound of thunder in the middle of the night. He looked around the room and found there was nothing amiss. He got up and looked out the window and saw flashes of lightning in the distance accompanied by thunder. He saw the trees moving in the wind. _A storm is brewing,_ he thought. _Looks like it's going to be a big one, like the one on the night I met Yang._ He then looks at Yang. She slumbers peacefully for the first time all week. _That's good,_ he thought. _She's finally getting rest._ He lies down on his bed and contemplates all they had been through since they met. _I have to say, we've been through a lot since we met._ He considers her words from the other night. They run through his head, _"I can't trust a guy who's so secretive. Ugh! You're just like Blake and I HATE IT! She kept to herself and it always caused us trouble!"_ He ponders her words and thinks, _Maybe it's time to be honest with her. She's shown me that I can trust her, especially after she stayed by my side yesterday. I... I want to stay with her. We're almost to Mistral and I think it would be right that she have the ability to choose to continue on together or not. I wonder if she'll still accept my company after all I've been through._ He looks at her again from his bed. He then starts to admire her and is captivated by her beauty. _She's just so beautiful..._ Another thunderclap snaps him out of it. _Stay focused boy. You have a job to do._ Roland rolls over and falls asleep.

Roland wakes up and finds that it is morning but he hears heavy rainfall outside. He gets up and looks out the window only to see rain coming down in a deluge. _If this keeps up, we're not going anywhere today,_ he thought. He stretches and feels completely refreshed. He then hears Yang stirring as she woke up. She yawns loudly and gets up and stretches. She looks at Roland and smiles. "Good morning Roland!" she says.

"Good morning Yang!" he replies, smiling back. "You look rested today."

"Oh, I am! I didn't wake up on the wrong side of the bed today. Heh, get it?"

Roland sighs. "Yeah, you're rested alright if you can make a bad pun."

"Hey! They're not bad. People just have no sense of humor."

"No, I think they're just bad. In fact, they're so bad they'll get you PUN-ished."

Yang tries to stifle a laugh.

"Was that a laugh I heard?" Roland asked jokingly.

"No... That wasn't a laugh..." Yang says, still trying not to laugh.

"Are you suuuure? How long can you Yang in there before you start to laugh?" he says with mischievous grin on his face. Yang could not hold it in any longer and starts to laugh. "Aha! There it is!" Roland says triumphantly. Yang catches her breath and tries to come up with a comeback. Roland simply cuts her off. "Nope! I win, you lose, suck it up," he says while giving a wink.

"Alright fine, you got me, you win," Yang conceded. "I have to admit, those were good."

"Looks like I might be better than you at this."

"Ok, don't get cocky. I'll get YOU to laugh next time!"

"Alright, it's a date. We'll see who wins next time." The two stop and laugh together over the fun they just had. After they stop and catch their breath, Roland says, "Alright, we should get dressed. Breakfast should be ready soon."

"Ok, would you like some salad? You said you were going to get dressed." Roland sighs and chuckles. "Ha!" Yang exclaims, "You laughed! Now we're even!"

"Alright, alright. I concede," Roland replied. "We're even."

"You're darn right we are!"

"Ok, I'll get changed in the bathroom." He grabs his things and enters. As he enters, he begins to think, _That Yang, she's so silly! She won't stop with the puns. Still, I actually like that about her. She makes others laugh, something that is especially needed in these times._ He then begins to change. As Yang gets out her clothes, she begins to think, _Wow, honestly, I didn't expect him to out-pun me! I mean me of all people. I'm the queen of the puns! Still, I like this side of him when he plays along, it's less formal and more casual and relaxed. It's like he's coming out of his shell with me._ She then starts to change.

A few minutes later, Roland comes out of the bathroom, dressed and sees that Yang is dressed too. The two head downstairs for breakfast. The chatted the entire time about what happened after they separated. After breakfast, Roland checks with the innkeeper about paying for their room. She simply tells him, "Don't worry about it! Think of it as part of our thanks for you taking care of those bandits."

"Really?" Roland replied.

"Yes, they have been plaguing our village for a while now. Business has also suffered because of those scoundrels. Some villagers saw what you did and found their camp and were able to reclaim what has been stolen from them."

"Well, I'm just glad we were able to help."

"Speaking of which, hang on for a moment." The innkeeper heads to the room behind the reception desk and returns with a bag of money and hands it to Roland.

"What's this?" he asks.

"All the villagers saved part of the money they recovered and wanted to give it to the two of you. It's your reward for helping," the innkeeper replies.

"Thanks, but I don't-"

"Take it."

"Very well, I am honored."

"Feel free to stay as long as you'd like. I doubt you're going anywhere in the storm today."

"Many thanks." Roland then heads upstairs and runs into the younger innkeeper who helped the doctor the day before. She is initially surprised to see him and blushes. She then says, "Oh, uh, h-hi."

"Hey there," Roland replied. "You're that other innkeeper that helped the doctor yesterday."

She nervously laughs, "Y-yeah, that was me."

"I never got to thank you for your help. So, thank you," Roland said as he smiled.

"Oh, uh, y-you're welcome. I'm just glad you're ok."

"I'm fine now. Thanks for your concern." He then continues upstairs. The innkeeper then said, "Wait!"

Roland stops and turns around. "What is it?" he asks.

"I…never got your name…"

"I'm Roland Rigorm."

"Roland… Oh, I-I'm Sable Smith."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Sable. Thanks again for all you've done."

"I-It's my pleasure." She blushes again from Roland's thanks. "I'm just glad you're alright." She gathers herself and asks, "Um, Roland, would you like to-" She is cut off when she sees Yang at the top of the stairs calling down to Roland. "Hey Roland! Come up, I need to talk to you about something."

"Alright, I'm coming!" he calls back. He turns to Sable and asks, "What were you going to ask me?"

"O-Oh, it's nothing… Actually, is she your girlfriend?"

Roland blushes at the question and says, "Uh, n-no, we're not together. Why do you ask?"

"I'm just curious," Sable said. She looked more upbeat at that moment.

"Alright then. I'll see you later Sable. It was nice meeting you."

"It was nice meeting you too. I'll see you around."

Roland heads upstairs where Yang was waiting for him. Sable looks at him as he walks away and then glares at Yang. Sable then walks away, continuing her business, not knowing Yang is glaring at her. She turns to Roland and says, "What took you so long?!"

"Huh?" he replied. "What are you talking about? I was only a few minutes."

"Well, it's rude to keep someone waiting!"

"Whoa! Ok, I'm sorry for making you wait…"

Yang calmed down. "Look, don't worry about it."

"Well, I'm glad that's settled. What did you want to speak to me about?"

"Oh, uh…" Yang scrambled for something to say since she was actually jealous of Sable's advances on Roland. "Oh yeah, what did the innkeeper say? The older one who called you downstairs."

Roland seemed a bit confused by her behavior but moved on with the conversation. "She gave me this to for us to split," he says to her as he throws her the bag of money he received. "It's our reward for dealing with those bandits."

Yang catches the bag and looks inside. "Whoa! There's a ton of cash in here!" she exclaims. "Are you sure it's ok we keep this?"

"The innkeeper insisted strongly."

"Alright, that's fine with me!" The two of them entered their room. Roland walked over to the window and looked outside. The storm raged on and showed no signs of stopping. "Yeah, we're not going anywhere today," he said.

"Really?" Yang asked.

"Yeah. You can hardly see out there."

"Well, what are we gonna do? It's not even lunchtime yet."

Roland paused for a moment. "Yang, I've been thinking about what you said to me the other night, about being so secretive and keeping you in the dark. I've reached the conclusion that I should be honest with you, with whatever questions you have for me."

Yang is surprised by what he said. "Are you sure? I was completely out of line that night. You have a right to your privacy."

"No, I'm sure. It's time you really got to know the young man travelling with you. You've earned my trust. I'm willing to answer whatever questions you have for me. I just have one small request in return."

"What is it?" Yang asked

"I'd like know more about you, if you don't mind," Roland says.

Yang thought about it for a moment. "...Alright Roland. Sounds fair. I'll answer whatever questions you have for me." She then sits down on her bed.

"Very well," He then sits down on his bed and faces Yang. "Go ahead, ask away," he says.

Yang thinks for a moment. "Well, do you have any hobbies and stuff you like to do during down time?"

"Well, I love a good book, spending time with my family, playing video games and board games, especially chess, and I love taking nature walks and taking in the peace and quiet. I especially like watching the birds."

"Wow, cool."

"What about you?" The two talk for a while and get to know one another. They find that there are some things they have in common, like their love for video games, board games, and their families. They also find some differences in that Roland is more socially reserved and Yang is more outgoing. Yang then says, "Tell me about your semblance. You said you would."

"Oh yeah," Roland said. "I did say I was going to tell you about that. I have the ability to negate my opponent's semblance."

"Whoa, really?! That's amazing! How does it work?"

"First, I have to place a mark on my opponent by touching them. It's the same as the emblem on my shield. Once that's done, my semblance can activate. My eyes and the mark glow blue when it's active."

"Wow, that's impressive!" Yang said as she thought back. "Can you mark many opponents?"

"Up to four. The cost of aura becomes too great if I mark anymore. I'm still working on breaking that limit. I can also put multiple marks on a stronger opponent to suppress their semblance."

"Wow. So, do your marks stay there for good?"

"No, I can remove them and they'll fade when my aura gets depleted. It can be a bit of a risk when marking multiple opponents. It goes to show you that using a semblance doesn't always guarantee victory."

Yang then understood what her father was saying as they trained to help her get her back on her feet. Yang and Roland pause for a moment. Yang then asks, "What about your sword? I haven't seen anything like it."

"My sword huh?" Roland says. "I never did tell you about it. It's called X-Calibur. It's a blade that was thought to exist only in legend."

"Wow, really? You mean like fairytale?"

"Yeah."

"Well, where does it come from?"

Roland pauses for a second. "If you want to know that, you'll have to know the legend behind it."

"Alright, I'm listening."

"I don't want to bore you with the details, so I'll sum this up. This occurred around the time Vale was first settled. Whole families, called clans, settled in Vale. They all lived peacefully until disputes arose that turned into a battle for control of the land. Clans fought with one another, only stopping when the Grimm arrived. All this began to change when a young boy named Artheo was born. He had hair as blue as the sky and was a prodigy in combat and intelligence. He saw the vicious cycle the clans were in and tried to come up with a way to break that cycle and bring peace and unity. Those ideas were rejected, and Artheo fled from his home, not wanting to participate in the senseless battles of his people. He traveled to find and answer and stumbled upon a valley deep within the mountains that held a lake of the purest water he'd ever seen. There, he found a maiden who emerged from the lake dressed in white with hair as clear as the water itself, eyes colored like the purest of gold, skin fairer than any other maiden, and a voice that sounded as soothing as the flowing of water. She was said to grant wishes and Artheo told her of the plight of his homeland. The maiden of the lake granted him his wish and gave him a sword that she pulled out of the lake." Roland holds up X-Calibur, "This sword. Its hilt was white but changed to the color of Artheo's hair. Artheo thanked the maiden and left to save his homeland."

"So, the sword came from this maiden of the lake?"

"Yes. It would explain its mystical qualities. The metal used to create the sword was found at the bottom of the lake. No normal man or faunus would be able to make such a blade. Now, would you like to hear the rest of the story?"

"Oh yeah, I'd like to hear the rest of it."

"Ok, now where was I… Oh yes. During his travels Artheo met a young wizard by the name of Mirlen. The two became fast friends and traveled to Artheo's homeland together. When Artheo arrived, the Grimm laid siege to his home once again. Artheo bravely entered the battle and is said to have driven away the Grimm almost singlehandedly. It was said he took out the Grimm all on his own and any foe he faced couldn't use their talents against him. He was also to have said to wipe the Grimm out with a move that was like an "X": the X-Blade Slash. It's a move that joins two energy waves together like an "X" and is far more powerful than a normal energy wave that the sword can produce. It's said to wipe out anything in its path but comes at a corresponding cost of aura. Mirlen was said to have commanded such magic that the Grimm were wiped out by a single word. The people saw the amazing power Artheo held and then listened to what he had to say. They listened to his words and stopped fighting with one another. Artheo then led his people back to the valley where the lake was and they all settled there. The land was rich and everyone was accommodated. The people unanimously named Artheo their leader, their king to be precise. The people then chose their best warriors, one from each clan, to directly serve and protect the king. In return, these warriors, later to become knights, would represent the clans before the king. There were 12 clans, so 12 knights served the king. Mirlen served as the king's advisor with his vast wisdom. The valley became the capital of the kingdom of Vale, known as Crealot. Mirlen also established a library where he kept all of his books, tomes, and scrolls to share with people. Artheo also built a monument by the shore of the lake in the likeness of the maiden of the lake to honor her. The kingdom enjoyed prosperity for the next few decades.

"However, as we all know, all good things must come to an end. Dissent rose within the kingdom by those who sought power for themselves. The allied themselves with other enemies of the king and waited for an opportunity to overthrow him. That opportunity came when the most trusted knight of the king had an affair with the queen. Artheo was heartbroken and outraged and sentenced both the queen and his most trusted knight to judgment. When the two were on trial, the king became surrounded by his enemies, a battle ensued, and the king was mortally wounded. Crealot fell to the king's enemies, who in turn fell to the Grimm. The king's knights were scattered from having to flee the capital. Only the king's sons, the queen, and his most trusted knight were left to tend to him. The king knew he was going to die, so he hid X-Calibur away and sealed it within a magical stone. It was said he even infused his own aura into the sword, so that no evil hand could use it. The king then died from his wounds. Mirlen also perished when he used all of his magic to erect a barrier around his library to prevent his knowledge from falling into the wrong hands. That is the tale of Artheo."

"Whoa. That's a lot to take in," Yang said.

"Yeah, no one knows to this day where the sword was hidden. The library was recently found, but no one was able to breach the barrier," Roland replied.

"Hang on, if no one knew where the sword was, how did you get it?"

"Hmm, an interesting question," Roland says. "Well, get comfortable. It's a long story." Yang moves to a more comfortable position on her bed and Roland begins to tell his story.


	13. Invincible Legend

Chapter 13: Invincible Legend

"Well I should tell you, Yang, that Crealot was eventually rediscovered and resettled," Roland said. "My grandfather led an exploration and found Crealot. He gathered an elite team and routed the Grimm. He and many others helped restore the city and they all settled there. However, the barrier to the library was still unbroken."

"So, how did the barrier come down?" Yang asked.

"It was broken during the time of my father, who had help from Ozpin. Ozpin was knowledgeable in magic and figured out how to break the barrier. All the knowledge in the library was perfectly intact and much was learned about the history of the city. My father knew many would try to steal many dangerous tomes from the library, so a small militia was formed to guard its secrets. There is also something you should know about Artheo: his descendants always had at least one male in their family that had blue hair color of some kind. There has been one male in every generation of Rigorm that had some kind of blue hair color."

"Wait, does that mean…"

"Yes, I am a descendant of Artheo."

Yang looks at Roland shocked. "Does that mean you're royalty?"

"Yes, but my royal bloodline means nothing today. Vale has no king anymore. Anyways, now that you know all of this I can answer your question of how I received X-Calibur. It happened five years ago, when I was 15 years old…"

(scene change to flashback)

Roland woke up one morning at home. He got up and stretched to wake himself up. "Roland!" his mother called. "Breakfast is ready!"

"I'll be down in a minute mom!" He replied and left his room. As he headed towards the stairs, he saw his sisters come out of their room. "Good morning Roland!" they said.

"Good morning Scarla and Ella!" he replied. "Sleep well?"

"Yeah, I had the nicest dream!" Ella said after she yawned.

"I slept fine as well," Scarla said. "What about you big brother?"

"My sleep was good," Roland said. "Come on, let's get breakfast. Mom and dad are waiting for us."

"Yay!" his sisters said.

"Come on, hurry!" Ella said as she grabbed Roland's hand.

"Let's go!" Scarla said as she grabbed Roland's other hand.

"Whoa!" Roland exclaimed. "Careful! Not so fast down the stairs!" The three of them headed downstairs and entered the dining room. Their mother had the table set and was bringing out the food. Their dad was sitting at the table reading the news on his scroll. He was tall, muscular, and had a rugged face. His hair and goatee were dark blue, darker than Roland's hair, and he had brown eyes. "Morning rug rats!" he said to his children in a low, gruff voice, smiling.

"Good morning daddy!" Scarla and Ella said as they raced to give their father a hug.

"Good morning dad," Roland said.

"Good morning son. Alright you guys, go ahead and sit down. Your mother's coming," their father said. Their mom entered shortly afterwards with the last plate of food. She wasn't as tall as her husband and was a slender woman. Her face was slender, a stark contrast compared to her husband, she had blonde hair like Ella's, and she had blue eyes. "Good morning sweet peas!" she said to Scarla and Ella and gave them each a kiss on the check. She spoke in a soft-spoken voice like Scarla's.

"Good morning mommy!" they said.

"Good morning my son!" their mother said to Roland.

"Good morning mom," Roland said. They all sat down and began to eat. "So what's on the agenda today?" Roland asked.

"Well, training as usual for you," his dad replied. "And then off to school for all of you."

"It's the weekend, Dak," Roland's mom replied. "There's no school today."

"Oh yeah, that right! I forgot what day it is. Thanks Lilina! Alright, well just training for you today Roland!"

"Don't forget, dear, we have to go into town today."

"Right, thanks honey."

"Can we go too?" Scarla and Ella asked.

"Of course sweet peas," Dak said. "Your mother and I have some errands to run. Roland will take you for ice cream while we're busy. You don't mind son?"

"Of course not. I'd be happy to do that," Roland said.

"Yay!" his sisters said.

"Alright, it's settled!" Dak said.

"Thank you so much sweetheart," Lilina said to Roland.

"It's my pleasure mom," he replied. They then proceeded to eat their breakfast. After breakfast, Roland and his father went outside to the training field, and began to spar with one another. Dak wielded a mace that transformed into a shotgun and was clad in armor like Roland's but had no sleeves, revealing big arms. His armor was outlined in dark blue instead of royal blue. Roland had a sword that he forged and a shield that transformed into a scabbard that had Crealot's insignia on it: a castle with a sword in the foreground. Both the sword and shield were a typical metallic gray with the hilt and insignia colored royal blue. After a few rounds, they stopped. "I have to say son. The level at which you fight is something else. You're a prodigy," Dak said to Roland.

"It's nothing dad," Roland said. "I must be too used to sparring with you. I know your moves too well."

"No son, it's not just that. I've seen you do this with other opponents. It's like you can predict what they're going to do."

"Well, I just observe their moves and analyze their fighting style. Typically, a pattern forms. It's nothing really."

"That's actually hard to do, even for a veteran huntsman. You fight as a full-fledged huntsman, and you're only 15. It's unheard of. You also display great intellect in academics and on the battlefield. I haven't seen many as gifted with strategy as you are son."

"Dad, stop it, you're embarrassing me. You forget that my semblance hasn't awakened yet. My sisters have awakened theirs and they're seven years younger than me! I'm not a good as you say I am," Roland said.

"True son, but that may be you're just a late bloomer in that regard. Don't forget all the positive things I just mentioned," Dak said. "Remember, we are the descendants of King Artheo. Out of all generations of Rigrom, ours is the first to have a firstborn son and a son as skilled as you. Trust me, you're something else."

"If you say so dad."

"Alright, we're done here. We've got errands to run."

"Alright dad, let's go." As they headed back to their house, Roland said to his father, "Dad, thanks."

"My pleasure son," Dak replied. "Get cleaned up and be ready to go soon!"  
"Yes sir!" Roland then headed into his room to change clothes and clean himself up. After a few minutes, the Rigorm family left to go into town. The town was actually a shopping center for Crealot, the same ancient city that was the capital of Vale. It was a shadow of its former self but it was stabilized from the destruction it suffered and began to grow and modernize with the time. The old walls were rebuilt with gates to defend the city. At the center of the city was a library, the same Library of Mirlen, also with rebuilt walls with gates. Many books were still intact but the ones mentioned in the legends were never found. The castle Artheo lived in was located past the city center and was in an area of its own. It was destroyed with only ruins remaining. A project was started to rebuild the castle seen by the scaffolding erected for rebuilding efforts. The Rigrom family then sees the memorial of the maiden of the lake as they pass by: a statue built in her likeness as described in the legend. A bunker was also built as a shelter for civilians for attacks, located at the edge of the city. Roland's sisters both wore dresses but they differed in color. Ella wore a black dress that was yellow as her hair in the center. She wore a pink bow at the top of it, near her neck, and she wore two black bows on her pigtails. Scarla wore a white dress that was red as her hair at the center. She wore a sky blue bow at the top of her dress, near her neck like Ella, and wore a light pink headband. Lilina also wore a dress like her daughters but it was primarily white with the yellow-blonde of her hair at the center. Dak gave Roland some money. "Here, take your sisters to the ice cream shop," he said. "Afterwards, you decide what to do the rest of the time. Meet us back here in a few hours and keep an eye on your sisters!"

"Yes sir, I won't take my eyes off of them," Roland said. "Come on you two!"

"Yay!" his sisters exclaim as they grab their brother's hands. "Let's get ice cream!"

"Now, the two of you stay with your brother!" Lilina called out. She and her husband then left for the store. Roland, Scarla, and Ella entered the ice cream parlor. The shopkeep noticed them as they entered. "Roland! Good to see you!" the shopkeep said. "Parents have you babysitting again eh? What can I get for you?"

"Good to see you too sir," Roland replied. "And yes, but I don't mind. Now, let's see…" They all decided what they wanted and sat down at a table to eat their treats. "Ah! My head!" Ella exclaimed.

"I've told you many times, Ella, to not eat your ice cream so fast. That's how you get brain freeze!" Roland said. "Scarla, if you eat any slower, your ice cream with melt!"

Scarla giggled and said, "Well, I don't want to end up like Ella!"

"Oh ha! Laugh at me will you!" Ella said annoyed. "At least I won't be drinking my ice cream!"

"Stop it you two. Just enjoy your ice cream," Roland said, laughing. After a while, they finished their ice cream, said farewell to the shopkeep, and left. "What shall we do now big brother?" Scarla and Ella asked Roland. Roland began to think and before he could say anything, an alarm sounded. "WARNING! LARGE NUMBER OF GRIMM INCOMING! ALL CIVILIANS SEEK SHELTER IMMEDIATELY!" the intercom declared. Roland's sisters grew scared. "B-big brother?" they whimpered.

"Come on!" he declared. "We have to find mom and dad!" They ran to the store and found their parents running out. "Oh good!" Lilina said. "There you are!"

"Roland!" Dak declared. "You take your sisters to the town bunker and stay there! We'll take care of this!"

"But dad, I can help you!"

"No, you protect your sisters! You hear me?"

"Yes sir!"

"Good, now go!" Dak and Lilina got out their weapons and headed toward the gates of the city. Lilina wielded a staff with a gem at the top that had could transform into a sword.

"Mommy, daddy, no!" Scarla and Ella exclaimed and tried running after their parents. Roland grabbed their hands. "No, stop!" he ordered. "What did mom and dad say?"

"To s-stay with you," his sisters replied, tears filling their eyes.

"Exactly, come on, we have to go. Don't worry, you both know how good mom and dad are! They'll be fine!" Roland takes their hands and leads them to the city's shelter. As they reach the shelter, Roland can hear the snarling of Grimm from a distance as they enter the city. He can also hear huntsmen and huntresses engaging the Grimm in battle. Roland and his sisters enter the bunker along with the other civilians. After a few minutes, everyone enters the bunker and its doors close. An emergency light turns on and all of them wait.

Twenty minutes go by in silence. Then, fighting is heard from a distance for the next ten minutes. A clang is heard against the bunker doors. Everyone inside grows nervous. Scarla and Ella cling to Roland as he monitors the noise. After a few minutes, another clang is heard, followed by another soon after. The door begins to creak under the pressure. "Stay here," Roland quietly says to his sisters. He walks over to the door and pulls out his sword and transforms his scabbard into a shield. The clang is heard again, and again, and the door begins to move. Roland readies himself and final clang is heard and the door is thrown open.

A small pack of Beowolves appear, their roars instilling fear into the civilians. The Beowolves charge forward and Roland meets them in battle. He cuts down the first few and notices several going after his sisters. They scream and Roland rushes to protect them with almost inhuman speed and strength. "None of you will lay a single claw on my sisters. I swear it!" he shouted. He then confronts the Beowolves and eliminates them. Roland then turns to the civilians. "Who here can fix the door?" he asks. Several of them raise their hands and tell Roland that they are engineers. "See what you can do to fix the doors! I'll hold off the Grimm!" he commands. The engineers comply and get to work. More Grimm appear: more Beowolves with an Ursa with them. The engineers hesitate. "Just keep going! Don't worry about me!" Roland shouts. Roland fends off the Grimm and the engineers finish fixing the door and manage to close it. Before Roland goes back inside, he looks around and sees smoke and destruction everywhere. _How did they get past everyone on the front lines?_ he thought. _Wait, that must mean- No it can't be!_ He finds a stairway to an overpass and heads up to get a view. "What are you doing?" the shopkeep from the ice cream parlor asks Roland.

"There's something I need to check," he replies. He gets to the top of the overpass and looks in horror as he sees all the huntsmen and huntresses completely surrounded by Grimm in the city plaza. "Oh no, they're all surrounded!" Roland exclaims. "They're fish in a barrel down there!" He comes back down and relays the bad news to everyone. "What're we gonna do?" "Can we do anything?" "I guess this is it for us…" several civilians said. Scarla and Ella begin to cry. "N-no… Mommy! Daddy!" they wailed and started to run in their direction. Roland grabs them and says, "No! Don't! You'll be picked off for sure!"

"B-but…" they whimper.

"But nothing! Mom and dad will never forgive me if something happens to you two!" Scarla and Ella cling to Roland and cry. He punches the wall, "NO! There has to be something I can do!" Suddenly, he hears a voice whisper to him, "Come… to the memorial… of the maiden of the lake…" Roland looks around. He asks everyone, "Did you say something?" Everyone denied saying anything or hearing a voice whisper. The voice is heard again, "I… can give… you the power… you need to save… everyone…" Roland made up his mind. "I have to go," he says. "Someone's calling me to the memorial of the maiden of the lake." Everyone reacts to Roland saying he's crazy and that he shouldn't go. "What other choice do we have? We're out of options," he says to them. After much deliberation, they all let him go. "Please watch my sisters for me, and do not come out of the bunker for any reason!" he tells everyone. Roland then sets off for the memorial of the maiden of the lake.

As he goes along, he encounters a few Grimm which he quickly dispatches. He finally reaches the memorial. He looks around and sees nothing out of the ordinary. _Ok, I'm here. Now what?_ he thought. Suddenly, the stone slab before the statue of the maiden of the lake begins to shake and shift. The slab turned into stairs leading down into a room. Roland is amazed and heads down. He sees a wall with an old inscription that says, "If you wish to find the power to protect others, lay down your arms and reach out with your hand." Roland looked at the wall and found a blank spot in a circle. Roland detached his sword and laid it on the ground. He then reached out and touched the wall on the blank circle. He saw his aura resonate with the wall and the wall opened. It revealed another room with a sword plunged into a stone with ancient runes on it. He looked at the sword. "No way…" he said to himself. "Is this… X-Calibur?"

"You are correct, young warrior," a soothing voice responded. It echoed as if it was taking in water. Suddenly, a woman appeared before him. She wore a pure white dress, had hair as clear as water itself, and eyes colored like pure gold. "Y-you're... the maiden of the lake!" Roland exclaimed.

"So do many call me," she replied.

"B-but, how… how are you here? You were never seen again after you helped King Artheo."

"I have watched over Artheo and his people ever since that time. It was not necessary that I appear. After the fall of his kingdom, I watched over this blade to ensure one who is worthy inherits it. Now, young warrior, state your name."

"I-I am Roland Rigorm, descendant of King Artheo."

"Young Roland, what is your wish? Why do you seek this blade?"

"To honest, I have never sought this blade. I didn't even know it was here. Anyways, my wish is to save my parents and my home. A massive number of Grimm has attacked my home. At this rate, all I hold dear will be lost… If this sword will give me the power to protect everyone I love, then I humbly ask you, please let me take this sword!"

"Your wish is the same that Artheo asked me long ago. You are very much like him, young Roland. Very well, I shall permit you to take the sword but know that it is not mine to give. Artheo place a seal on his sword, permitting only those who can pull it out to wield it. Even if you do pull it out, only one who is worthy can use it."

"I don't know if I am worthy," Roland said. "I'm far from being Artheo's equal nor am I the type of person who even can wield a legendary blade as this one."

"Then let us see how worthy you are," the maiden said. "Grasp the sword and see if you can pull it from its seal. I already believe you are worthy. An unworthy man would not have shown such humility as you have just shown."

Roland paused and thought. "Very well," he said. "Let's do this. For my family and for my home!" He stepped toward the blade and grasped it. He pulled and the sword began to move and eventually came out! Roland stands there shocked that he actually pulled X-Calibur from its seal. The stone glowed and produced light that formed into a shield that alighted on his arm. Roland looked at X-Calibur and noticed that the hilt, which was sky blue, changed color to royal blue, the same color as his hair. "You are indeed worthy of wielding the sword, young Roland," the maiden of the lake said. "Otherwise the hilt would not have changed color." Roland looks at X-Calibur, still shocked by what happened. His aura glows around him for second, and he feels something change within him. The sword then glows and a man in armor, with a crown on his head and with hair and a beard colored sky blue. He had a bluish glow around him, clearly showing that he was a spirit. "I am King Artheo," the man said.

"N-no way… King Artheo himself!" Roland exclaimed.

"State your name, young man."

"I-I am Roland Rigorm, your descendant, your majesty."

"You indeed are of my bloodline. Only my descendant who is worthy is able to pull X-Calibur from the magic stone I sealed it in. Come, I shall teach you how to wield that blade and understand the power that has now awakened within you." Artheo then glows and turns into a light that then rested inside the sword. "You must hurry!" the maiden of the lake says. "Your loved ones trapped by the Grimm will not last much longer."

"Thank you fair maiden of the lake for leading me here and giving me this sword," Roland said.

"You need not thank me, you proved your worth all on your own. I shall be watching over you, young Roland. Do take care in the upcoming battle." The maiden then vanished. Roland stood there for a second and then left the room where the sword was held. When he returned to the memorial, the slab sealed shut. Roland looked at X-Calibur one more time and then headed towards the battle.


	14. Return of the King

Chapter 14: Return of the King

(flashback continues)

As Roland ran to the battlefield where the trapped huntsmen and huntresses were, Grimm approached him. As he readied himself for battle, Artheo's voice echoed in his mind, "Young Roland, my descendant, hear my words. You will find that this blade is far superior to any other you have wielded. Dispatch the incoming Grimm and you will get a taste of its power…" Roland did as instructed and cut down the Grimm in single strokes like they were nothing. Roland was amazed by its power. More Grimm approached in the distance. The ancient king's voice echoed again, "Infuse the blade with energy and you will be able to release a wave of energy to assault enemies from afar…" Roland obeyed, and he saw the runes on the blade glow when he infused his energy into it. He swung his sword and a wave of royal blue energy was released, taking out the approaching Grimm. Suddenly, three Ursas jumped out at Roland, attacking him all at once. Artheo's voice spoke again, "Raise your shield. You will find that it is superior at blocking attacks than any other shield…" Roland raised his shield and found that he blocked the attacks of the Ursas more effectively than before. He countered, taking them all out with ease. Roland continued his advance and arrived at the plaza, where the huntsmen and huntresses were trapped.

Roland assessed the situation. _Alright,_ he thought. _How do I get them out of there? I need to create an opening for them to escape and find a position to fall back to in order to stage a counterattack. Hmm…_ Roland looked around and saw Mirlen's Library. _That's it! We'll go there! Now, now to get them out of there…_ Artheo's voice echoed in his mind, "You can infuse more energy into the sword to unleash a more powerful attack or multiple attacks at once. Take care in that it will require more time…" Roland heeded the advice of the ancient king and advanced to the roadway between the plaza and the library. He held his sword with both hands and infused it with energy. The runes began to glow blue followed by the sword itself. Roland swung his sword down and released a large wave of energy that plowed through the Grimm before him. The huntsmen and huntresses that were trapped saw that an opening was made for them, amazed by the attack they saw. "This way, hurry!" Roland called out to them. They all complied and retreated to Roland's position. "Fall back to Mirlen's Library!" he commanded. They all retreated to the Library and Roland reunites with his parents. "Mom, dad!" he called out to them.

"Roland?!" his parents exclaim.

"What are you doing here?!" his dad asked him. "I thought I told you to stay with your sisters!"

"I saw that you guys were surrounded. I had to do something! Besides, could we talk about this after the battle?"

"Fine, but we're going to have a chat with you later!"

"What's the plan sweetheart?" Lilina asked him.

"Now that we're in the library, we capture the two sanctums surrounding it and close the gates. That will force the Grimm into a bottleneck by taking the road. We then focus our counterattack there and close the gate, forcing them into the plaza."

"Ok, then what?" Dak asked him.

"What's our supply on red dust crystals?"

"We don't have much but there's a store not far from here," another huntsman replied.

"Alright, I need a small team to go there and get as much as available. Once we force the Grimm into the plaza, we place the crystals there and ignite them. The explosion should wipe them all out," Roland said.

"But how are we going to do that?" a huntress asked him. "We're vastly outnumbered."

"If we do nothing, we're going to die anyways. Our families and friends are still here, and we need to protect them. Who's with me?" Everyone started to rally, but the Grimm caught up to them. Seeing their large number, everyone began to lose hope and Roland was scrambling to figure out what to do. He began to feel power well up inside of him. Artheo's voice spoke again, "Do not falter! Unleash the the true power within your sword: the X-Blade Slash!" Artheo's voice said. Roland obeyed instruction and charged forward. He charged his sword with energy and noticed not only the runes glowed, but his blade and the "X" on the guard glowed as well. He then swung his sword in the pattern of an "X" and a royal blue "X" appeared. Once it fully emerged, it became two waves that simultaneously flew forward at the Grimm causing many of them to be sent flying. Everyone recognized the attack as the signature attack of Artheo, and noticed that Roland was holding X-Calibur. They rallied and began their counterattack. "Everyone, split into three teams. Two teams will capture the sanctums and one team will hold the line here. Also, get a small team to gather the dust from the store!" Roland commanded. He selected the strongest members to hold the line, the quickest and stealthiest to head to the store, and divided the remaining group into two teams to capture the sanctums.

Everyone fulfilled their orders to the letter. The sanctums were secured one by one and the gates were then closed. After leaving some troops to maintain the sanctums, the bulk of each team returned to help the team holding the line. Not long after, the small team returned with the dust. "Alright, place the dust in a pile in center of the plaza. Do not engage unless necessary," Roland ordered the small team. "Alright, everyone advance! Drive them back!" The Grimm were then driven back to the gate and were forced into the plaza once the gate was closed. The small team returned after placing the dust. "Is everyone accounted for?" Roland asked.

"Yes sir, the dust is in place," the huntsman replied. Both were surprised by how Roland was addressed. "Alright, I need long-range fighters on the walls! Aim for the dust!" he commanded. Sharpshooters climbed onto the wall and targeted the dust crystals. "Fire when ready!" Roland called out. The shooters hit their marks and the dust ignited. The explosion filled the whole plaza, wiping out the majority of the Grimm. A few still remained. "The enemy has suffered a great loss!" one of the shooters calls out.

"Excellent! Nice shooting!" Roland exclaimed. "Now, open the gates and advance into the plaza. Let's send these guys packing!" Everyone shouts in agreement. The gates open and huntsmen and huntresses alike pour out to finish off the Grimm. "Victory! We have victory!" everyone calls out after the Grimm were routed.

"Alright, let's assess the damage," Roland says. "Check the Library and make sure nothing's been taken, and check on the civilians in the bunker." Everyone goes out to check. Roland's parents come to him and start talking. "Mom, dad," he says. "I'm sorry I disobeyed you. I-"

"Stop son," his dad said. "You more than made up for saving us all. You handled yourself like a true huntsman today. Actually, more like a captain on the battlefield. You're a natural leader. You turned a no-win situation around to a victory." His father smiled at him. His mother hugs him and says, "I'm so proud of you sweetheart!"

"And who would've thought that X-Calibur was here and that you were chosen to wield it!" Dak said. "So how'd you know?"

"Well," Roland began. "I heard-" Roland was cut short when he heard Artheo's voice, "Do not celebrate yet. An evil still lurks here!" Roland looked around and saw a huntsman approaching. "Some books were stolen from the library!"

"What?!" Roland exclaimed. They all left to investigate. They enter the library and find a secret door to a room was opened. "This was here?!" Dak exclaimed. They investigated the room and found books containing several powerful spells and clues to the location of several treasures. Two were missing. "It all was a distraction," Roland said. "Someone must've been using the Grimm. They must've studied the library thoroughly if they knew this was here. I thought the Grimm were behaving far more organized than usual."

"What? You mean controlled?" Dak asked.

"How else do you explain what happened? We need to form a search party. Those books will most likely prove to be dangerous in the wrong hands." They left the library and headed to the bunker. As Roland and his parents approached, they heard two girls screaming. They rush over to find several huntsmen slain. The shopkeep was on the ground, dazed. Roland rushed to him, "What happened?!" he asked.

"A rogue… showed up… Killed them… took your sisters…" he sputtered before passing out.

"Scarla! Ella!" Roland said in panic. He looked around and saw a figure in black fleeing the scene holding two bodies. "Hey! You! Stop!" he shouted and took off after the rogue.

"Roland, wait!" his father said, but it was too late. Roland sprinted after the rogue. The chase led Roland to the outskirts of the city. Roland had the rogue in his sights and discharged a wave of energy at him. The rogue dodged but Roland caught up and delivered a blow with his sword. The rogue dropped the bodies, which turned out to be Scarla and Ella, and Roland quickly rushed to rescue them. They were unconscious but unharmed. The rogue then readied his weapon without saying a word. He was dressed in a black cloak and had a mask and a hood on, completely obscuring his face. Roland noticed a bag on the rogue that sagged from a lot of weight. "So you're the one who stole the books? Were you also controlling the Grimm?" Roland questioned. The rogue readied his bow and fired. "So that's how you're going to play it? It doesn't matter, you're coming with me! Your intel will be most helpful," Roland said readying his sword and shield.

The two came at each other. The rogue kept firing arrows at Roland who was forced to block with his shield. The arrows shattered like glass as he blocked them. _I'll get nowhere fighting at a distance,_ Roland thought. _I need to draw him up close._ Roland looked around and saw a tree with a low-hanging branch above the rogue. Roland continued to block and pivot, forcing the rogue directly beneath the tree and away from Scarla and Ella. He then charged his sword and released an energy wave at the rogue, or so it seemed. He missed the rogue but hit the branch, causing it to fall. The rogue was forced to move out of the way and Roland seized the opportunity to get up close. Roland attacks furiously at the rouge, thinking he had the complete advantage at close range. Roland stops his attacks when he sees the rogue separate his bow into two blades. Roland blocks several quick attacks and reads the rogue's fighting style. He counters and lands a blow on the rogue's shoulder. He lands a few more and a decisive blow to the rogue's face, cutting off the mask and hood. Roland looks in surprise to see that the rogue was not a he, but a she. She was a woman with clear skin and black hair, black as cinder in the fireplace, with eyes colored like fire. She was beautiful, but that did not sway Roland. He also noticed that the woman young and not much older than him. The woman shed her cloak and had on a black suit meant for quick travel. "Who are you?" Roland asked.

"No one to be trifled with," the woman responded. She resumed her attack, attacking more furiously this time. Roland struggled to counter and she landed several blows on him. She also discharged fire with her attacks. She then used her fire to fiery arrow. "Your sword can deflect projectiles that are composed of energy," Artheo said. "Why not so kindly return what she's given us?" Roland complied and stood ready. The woman fired off her fiery arrow, but swung his sword and turned the arrow back at the woman. She was surprised and was forced to doge it. Roland then got up close and landed a few blows, but the woman countered furiously with her fire. He was amazed by her skill and began to take a lot of damage. Artheo spoke, "Reach out and touch her with your hand. That will deal with her fire..." Roland blocked another attack and touched her shoulder, causing a mark, the same as the emblem on the shield, to appear. The woman began to counterattack and discharged flames once again. "Focus now and close your eyes!" the ancient king commanded. Roland dodged and complied. He closed his eyes and could clearly see the mark he left on her, it went from black to glowing blue. He opened his eyes and they began to glow blue as well. The woman prepare to discharge fire again but found that nothing happened. She tried again and the result was the same. Artheo's voice echoed again, "When you infuse energy into your blade, let it remain to give your physical attacks more strength..." Roland heeded the advice of the ancient king and advanced. He infused his sword with energy, causing it to glow, but did not release it. He saw that his attacks were stronger for short time. After breaking her defense and landing a decisive blow, he charged his sword and released another X-Blade Slash. The "X" wave made contact and the woman was swept off her feet and was dragged into further destruction. Her bag was knocked off of her and Roland retrieved it and rushed to his sisters' side afterwards. He looked in the bag and found the two missing books.

The woman got back up, despite being wounded, and prepared to attack. Roland readied himself again for an attack. He blocked an arrow fired at him and found her lunging at him before he could react. He was wide open. Before her attack landed, Roland noticed a crow fly in and looked in surprise to see that the crow transformed into a human. The human was a huntsman wielding a broadsword but it looked different that a normal one. The huntsman blocked the attack intended for Roland and followed with a counter. The huntsman reeked of liquor and other alcohol. He displayed impressive fighting ability and proved more than a match for the woman. Not long after, Roland's parents arrived and caught him before he fell to the ground from exhaustion. The woman was outmatched by the huntsman and seeing that she was outnumbered, used an attack that emitted a bright light. When the light faded, she was gone.

"Roland!" Lilina exclaimed. "Are you alright sweetheart?"

"Don't worry about me, tend to Scarla and Ella..." Roland replied, out of breath after the tough fight.

Lilina handed Roland a small bottle. "Drink this and you'll feel better," she said as she went to check on Scarla and Ella.

"You did well son. Your sisters are lucky to have an elder brother like you," Dak said.

"Thanks dad," Roland replied after he drank the tonic. It allowed him to recover quickly. Roland then looked at the huntsman that saved him. The man pulls out a flask and starts to drink and gets ready to leave. "Wait!" Roland called out to him. The huntsman stopped and turned around. "Thank you for saving my life," Roland said.

The huntsman chuckles and says, "No problem kid."

"I never got your name."

"The name's Qrow, Qrow Branwen."

"So, who was that woman?"

"I'm not sure myself. She's been doing some dirty work of a small group I've been investigating. I tracked her all the way here, and she seemed very interested in those books. You mind telling me what's in them?"

"How do we know we can trust you?" Dak interjected.

"Look old man, I saved your son's life. Not just him but your daughters' lives too. I think that's proof enough," Qrow said, putting away his flask.

"You certainly lack manners. Perhaps I need to teach you a lesson!"

"Dad stop!" Roland exclaimed. "He's not an enemy, and he did save my life."

Dak calmed down. "Alright son, what do we do?"

"We find out what's in these books." Roland opened one of them and saw that it contained pictures of monstrous-looking Grimm and their locations. Roland turned to and found a page depicting a dragon-like Grimm. The other book showed four relics and their general locations. Qrow gasped. "Where did these books come from?" he asked.

"They were written long ago by a powerful wizard who stored them in his library. A wizard by the name of Mirlen," Roland replied.

"So that's why she came here. It's beginning to all make sense."

"What are you babbling about?" Dak asked.

"I'll say this much. There's a group that wants to change the world, and not for the better. The leader is rumored to be able to control the Grimm," Qrow said.

"So that explains how the Grimm were so coordinated," Roland said. "Was she that leader?"

"No, she's only a lackey. She did display part of that ability. She only aimed the Grimm at your home and they did the rest."

"But hang on, how did they even come here? There was no mass negativity to attract them."

"When you return, search your city. You'll find your answer. Also, the young woman had a scroll with her. It's likely she has the information she wanted already, so don't let your guard down. Anyways, I gotta go. I need to investigate some more." Qrow turned to leave but then stopped. "By the way kid, I never got your name."

"It's Roland, Roland Rigorm."

"Roland Rigorm huh? Sounds a bit grandiose to me. Anyways, you did well today kid. I saw everything you did. See ya around."

"Farewell, and thanks for your help," Roland said. Qrow walked away giving a thumbs-up and disappeared. Roland looked Qrow's way and was amazed. "What is it son?" Dak asked.

"I'm amazed how he was able to fight so well while drunk. He reeked of liquor," Roland said. "He also can turn into a crow. I saw it myself."

"Come to think of it, I've heard of him before. Qrow Branwen, the drunken terror I think he's called. Said to bring misfortune wherever he goes. Even the roughest criminals are afraid of him."

Lilina then returns and says, "Scarla and Ella are fine. They should wake up soon." Roland then breathes a sigh of relief and then says, "We should head back. There's something we need to find." They all return to the city and begin looking as Qrow suggested. Eventually, a black crystal with red veins was found. "Mom, dad, look at this," Roland said.

"What is that?" Lilina said.

"It's giving off negative energy," Dak said.

"This is what attracted the Grimm here," Roland said. "Well, not anymore!" Roland throws it to the ground and breaks it with X-Calibur. The crystal breaks to pieces and fades into black mist as if it were a creature of Grimm. Roland's sword glowed and Artheo appeared before him and his parents. They look at Artheo, amazed. "Roland, is that?" Dak asked.

"Yeah dad, that's Artheo. I'll explain later," Roland said.

"You have done well my descendant. You drove away the Grimm and upheld your honor throughout the entire battle. Now you must master your new power on your own. I have but one more thing to say to you. Your power will drain your energy, so be careful in how many times you use it. Also, your sword can take a final form when you combine it with your scabbard. Once you do that, your power can be unleashed in full. Now then, I have imparted all the wisdom you need. The sword is now yours. Farewell…" Artheo then vanished.

"Thank you, King Artheo. I promise to never wield this sword in vain or in dishonor."

(flashback ends)


	15. Beacon of Hope

Chapter 15: Beacon of Hope

"Wait," Yang said. "Did you say Qrow Branwen rescued you?"

"Yeah," Roland said. "Why? Do you know him?"

"Uh, yeah! He's my uncle!"

"What?! HE'S your uncle?"

"Yeah, why so surprised?"

"Did you not hear what I said about how my dad described him? Your uncle has built quite a reputation for himself. He's one of the best fighters I've ever seen!" Roland said.

"I guess I'm just so used to him being plain ol' Uncle Qrow," Yang said.

"Alright, anyways, that concludes my story on how X-Calibur came to me."

"So, it was hidden in your hometown all along?"

"Yeah, right under our noses too."

"Hang on, when we first met, you told me that you got into Beacon after defending your hometown from Grimm. Was this it?"

"Actually, yes. I'm surprised you remember that."

"What are you trying to say?" Yang said growing annoyed.

"Oh don't get the wrong idea. In my experience, not many have put in the effort into remembering things about me or my past. Only my team and my family did that."

"Oh, Roland… I'm so sorry. People are missing out getting to know such a kind, smart, loyal, and understanding person like you," Yang said while smiling.

"Thanks Yang," Roland replied, smiling back. "That means a lot to me. Anyways, like I was saying, defending my home caught the attention of Ozpin, who came just after the invasion…"

(scene change to flash back)

Roland, his parents, and all the other civilians looked at their city. It lay in ruins from the attack. Roland bowed his head in despair and said, "So much damage…" He then saw Scarla and Ella also grow sad. He put his hands on them and felt relief that they were safe and gave them a hug. "I'm so glad you two are safe," he said to them, tears filling his eyes.

His sisters hug him back and say, "We love you so much big brother! Thanks for saving us!" Roland simply smiles at them and then begins to think about where to start rebuilding their home. Just then, an airship is heard approaching. It comes into view and lands in the remains of the plaza where everyone is standing. The hatch opens and out comes Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch. "Hey, it's Oz!" Dak says and goes to greet Ozpin.

"Good to see you again, Dak," Ozpin says, shaking Dak's hand.

"Glynda!" Lilina says as she goes to greet Glynda. "How are you?"

"Well, busy as ever, but overall, I am well," Glynda says to Lilina with a smile.

"Wait," Roland says as he walks over to Ozpin and Glynda with his sisters. "You mean you two are Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch from Beacon Academy?!"

"In the flesh," Ozpin says to Roland. "You must be young Roland, Dak and Lilina's oldest child."

"Uh, y-yeah…"

"So, Oz," Dak says. "What brings you here?"

"First I have come to help clean up this mess," Ozpin says. "Well, rather Glynda has come to do that."

"And not a moment too soon!" Glynda says and gets straight to work. "Please give me some space!" she says to the villagers and begins undoing the damage that was done.

"Now with that under way, I can now get on with the second reason I am here. It involves young Roland here," Ozpin says looking at Roland.

"Huh? Me?" Roland asks.

"Yes Roland. Qrow alerted me to what was happening here and I came as soon as I can, although we didn't really make it in time to help. However, I did get to see your performance. What you pulled off today, many veteran huntsmen or huntresses could not. Qrow also told me what gifted fighter you are, and the blade you now carry is something extraordinary." He gestures to X-Calibur.

Roland hesitated and grew a little embarrassed by all the praise. "You give me too much credit sir. All I did is what anyone would do to protect the things and people precious to him," he says holding his sisters close. They giggle affectionately at what he did. "Also, I just gave guidance on the battlefield and the veteran huntsmen and huntresses did the work."

"You sell yourself far short my boy. You are how old?"

"15, sir."

"How many 15-year-olds would be worthy of a blade of legend, save many trapped huntsmen and huntresses against overwhelming numbers of Grimm, plan a way to save his home, and stop a veteran criminal all in the same day?"

Roland is silent.

"Exactly," Ozpin continues. "You displayed masterful combat skills and tactical thinking as well as excellent leadership skills. That is something special."

"With all due respect sir, what is your point in all of this?" Roland asked.

"Despite having all these skills, I believe you can still get even better, and to do that you would need to go somewhere that will help you refine those skills." Ozpin pauses for a moment. "What I'm getting at is…how would you like to go to my school?"

Roland is shocked by what he heard. "M-Me, go to Beacon Academy?"

"Precisely, free of charge. You have already displayed and even exceeded the prerequisites to enter the school."

Roland is speechless. He had heard of Beacon and seen it from afar when he and his dad travelled to Vale. He had always wanted to go, but knew that he would never have the money to do so. Now, the opportunity presented itself to him. Roland turned to his parents, who nodded in approval. He looked at his sisters, who each had big smiles on their faces and jumped for joy. "Yay! Big brother! You can go to Beacon!" they said joyfully. There was no doubt in Roland's mind. He wanted to shout for joy but gathered himself and said, "Thank you for your offer…Headmaster Ozpin. I humbly and gratefully accept."

"Excellent!" Ozpin said. "I already can tell you will be one of the finest students Beacon will have ever seen!" As they finished speaking, Glynda returned, wiping sweat from her brow and dusting herself off. "There, all done," she said. "I haven't had to do this much work in a while." The town looked like as if nothing happened, and everything was completely repaired.

"Thank you very much, Glynda," Ozpin said to her with a smile.

"Yes, thank you so much…Professor Goodwitch," Roland said to her.

"You are most welcome," she said smiling back. She turned to Roland and said, "I'm Professor Goodwitch to you now, huh? Gave away another free tuition did you?" She said turning to Ozpin. She walked back to the airship saying to herself, "It's a wonder the school doesn't go bankrupt with all of these free passes he gives…"

Ozpin chuckles at her remark and then says to Roland, "I'll be waiting for your arrival to my school. The semester starts in two weeks, so make whatever preparations you deem necessary. I expect great things from you Roland!" Ozpin turns to Dak and Lilina, "Dak, Lilina, lovely as ever to see you both. Next time we meet, we should have a good chat."

"Drop by next time you're in the neighborhood!" Dak says.

"Please, you're welcome anytime!" Lilina says.

"Until next time!" Ozpin says as he boards his airship. The airship's engines come to life and the ship leaves. Roland is amazed by what transpired and his excitement grows. His parents and sisters congratulate him on getting into Beacon.

After the next two weeks, Roland and his family travelled to the nearest city with an airship port. He said farewell to his family and boarded the airship headed to Beacon.

(flashback pause)

"On that airship, I met…Lyla," Roland said looking sullen.

"Roland, you can stop telling me if you're uncomfortable," Yang says, clearly seeing Roland's pain.

"Do you still want to know about her and my team?"

"Well, yeah but not if you don't wanna share it."

"Then allow me to continue." Yang then sits back and listens.

(flashback resumes)

Roland took in the amazing sights from the air seeing his home, the countryside, and the different towns. He looked around and sees many other students also embarking on this adventure. He notices that many, if not all of them, were older than him. _I really hope I don't get treated differently because I'm young,_ he thought. The airship eventually stopped to pick up more students. He looks at the students that board and notices a girl with long, pink hair that looks his age. She was shorter than him, had a slender face, red eyes, and skin a little tanner than his. She wore a plain red dress outlined with the same pink color as her hair, a pale yellow shirt underneath, and necklace with pink lilacs on it. She also carried a flower basket with her. He begins to stare in wonder that there is possibly another student the same age as him. As he looks, he notices how pretty she is. She looks his way and Roland quickly looks back out the window, hoping she didn't notice. She notices him staring out the window alone and goes over to him to keep him company. She stands next to him and says, "Hey there," with a smile. Roland is startled, not noticing her approach him, and starts looking around. "Are you…talking to me?" he asks.

The girl giggles. "Of course I'm talking to you silly! Who else would I be talking to?" Her voice was bright and silvery and yet soft, like a combination of Scarla's and Ella's voices.

"Oh, ok. Sorry. I'm not used to people approaching me in order to talk to me. Usually, it's to talk to someone else that happens to be right by me."

"Well, that's no fun! Well, THIS time someone is talking to you. My name is Lyla Field. What's yours?"

"Oh, sorry, where are my manners? I'm Roland Rigrom."

"Nice to meet you!" Lyla enthusiastically said.

"Please, the pleasure is mine," Roland said with a smile.

"So Roland, where are you from?"

"Vale, from the town of Crealot."

"Crealot? You mean the ancient capital of Vale?"

"Yeah, wait, how did you know that? That isn't known by many."

"I studied a lot of history. One record was found stating its existence."

"How was it found? I thought the only records were held in Mirlen's Library."

"Well, according to the record, one of Artheo's servants had escaped the kingdom's destruction and ended up in Mistral. The record was thought to have been lost but it was passed down through his family and was only recently shared with historians."

"Wow, I never thought that was possible. Anyways, I'm sorry Lyla, I've been monopolizing the conversation," Roland said.

"Oh, it's alright," Lyla said while smiling. "I'm enjoying talking to you."

"Thanks. So, where are you from?"

"I'm from Mistral."

"How come you aren't going to Haven Academy?"

"I got to look at all the academies but I like Beacon the best."

"Wait, you got to look at ALL the academies? That must've cost a fortune with all the travelling."

"No, it's nothing. My dad is the owner of the Bountiful Field Produce Company."

"What?!" Roland exclaimed. "That company is as famous as the Schnee Dust Company! They're the number one supplier of produce in all of Remnant!"

Lyla giggles. "Yep! The very same one! I always love the looks on people's faces when I tell them this."

"But, how can- Uh, how do I put this? How can someone like you be part of a rich family like that? I've heard that the Schnees can be huge snobs. You seem much kinder than they are."

"Well, my dad had me work on one of his farms growing up. He grew up on a simple farm before he became a success. He wanted to teach me the value of hard work and humility, rather than be spoiled on their money."

"Wow, that's amazing. I wish there were more families like yours."

Lyla giggles again. "Aw, thank you Roland. That's nice of you to say. Speaking of families, tell me about yours."

"My family? Yeah, sure. Where to begin…" For next several minutes, the two chatted about each of their families and what it was like growing up. Roland then discovered that Lyla was the same age as him. "What, really? You're 15?" he said, surprised.

"Yep! I've been good with schoolwork. I managed to get ahead," Lyla replied. "Headmaster Ozpin admitted me seeing my high scores on the entrance exam. I just ask, please don't treat me differently because I'm young."

"Believe me, I won't. You're the same age as me."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I apparently did something that caught Headmaster Ozpin's eye and he offered me a spot in the school."

"What did you do?" Lyla asked. Roland then explained what happened when Grimm invaded Crealot. "So, you helped save the lives of everyone there? That's amazing!" she exclaimed.

Roland blushes at the complement. "Heh, y-yeah. I'm just happy I could help."

"That's always a good thing. Anyways, I guess it's a good thing we met. The two of us are probably the youngest students here."

"I agree. I'm glad I found someone who's my age. I think we'll get along nicely."

"You think so?"

"Of course." Roland then notices the ship begin to descend and Beacon Academy comes into view. "Lyla, look." She looks out the window and the two look in awe at the magnificence of Beacon Academy.


	16. Formation Team REGL

Chapter 16: Formation Team REGL

(flashback continues)

The airship lands and opens its doors to let the students out. Roland and Lyla exit the ship and take in the sight of stepping onto the campus of Beacon Academy. Roland is so captivated by the sights, he forgets where he was going and bumps into a purple-haired girl, knocking over all her things. "Hey! Watch it moron!" she shouts at him. The girl had purple hair worn in a single braid, dark green eyes, a rifle at her side like it was a sword, and she wore a light brown dress outlined with purple and a brown hat. She looked like a cowgirl.

"I'm sorry!" he says. "Here, let me help you."

"Hands off! Only I handle my things and I don't need help from a kid like you!" Her voice was tight, clearly showing that she was annoyed.

"Ok, look, I said I was sorry. Don't be calling me a kid! I'm shouldn't be much younger than you, princess!"

"What was that?!"

"Roland don't!" Lyla said tugging at his arm.

"Aw, isn't that sweet?" the purple-haired girl sneered. "The little kid has a little kid girlfriend."

"Hey! Don't talk to her like that!" Roland snapped. Just then a green-haired guy came in, as if from nowhere. "Whoa, whoa! What's goin' on here?" he said. "There's no need to fight, I mean, we just got here." He had green hair, blue eyes, a bow and arrow on his back, and wore a green outfit, covered by a tan cloak. His voice was honeyed and laid-back which matched his personality. Roland and the purple-haired girl calmed down. "There, that's better," the green-haired guy said. "Now this fine beauty right here won't get messy over a fight." He gestures to the purple-haired girl and winks at her. "Ugh, gag me with a spoon," she said.

"So, what's your name?" the green-haired guy asked. "This way I can tell heaven which of their angels is missing."

"I don't have time for this." The purple-haired girl said. She gathered her things and stormed off.

"Whoa-ho! It's gonna be a chase then. I love hunting!" The green-haired guy went after the purple-haired girl. Roland and Lyla simply stare and are confused by what transpired. "That was weird…" Lyla said.

"No kidding," Roland replied. "Grr! If I ever see that girl again, I'll-"

"Roland just forget about it. She was just angry since you bumped into her. Though she did take things out of proportion…"

"At least that green-haired buffoon came in and took the heat for me. I guess I can take comfort in knowing that he's her problem now." Roland smirked at the thought.

"Anyways, let's get our stuff to the school."

"Right." Roland grabbed his backpack and suitcase and got ready to go.

"Hold on," Lyla said. "Allow me." Two well-dressed men came off the airship with a cart that had suitcases, bags, and other things on it. The men then approached Roland and Lyla and said, "Is this everything mistress Lyla?"

"Could you take my friend Roland's bags too? They're all going to the same place."

"Of course. Allow me to get your bags master Roland." Roland was in awe and simply complied.

"Thank you both so much!" Lyla said, giving them a tip. "As always, I'll be telling my parents on what a great job you both do."

"Thank you for your kindness mistress Lyla. It's our pleasure to serve." The two men then roll the cart off to the school. Roland is still speechless over what he just saw. "Wow… Thanks Lyla…" he manages to say.

Lyla giggles. "I'm glad to help! Now, what should we do now?"

"Well, let's see…" Roland pulls out a schedule for the new students. "We're due in the auditorium in a few hours. Since we have time to kill, I was thinking about exploring the campus to familiarize myself with the school."

"Alright, well do you mind if I join you? I'd like to see the school too!"

"After what you did for me already, how can I say no?" Roland said with a smile.

Lyla smiles back. "Alright! Ooh, let's go over here!" The two spend the next couple of hours exploring the campus and getting to know each other. It turns out Lyla loved walking around in nature just as much as Roland did. She also loved books and board games too. Roland learned she was an only child but never struggled in making friends. Roland also got to see her weapon. She pulled it out of the flower basket she kept with her. It was a grenade launcher that transformed into a naginata that looked like a flower. Roland also showed her X-Calibur and helped her confirm what she learned about the legend. Roland then sees a clock with the time. "Whoa, we'd better get going!" he said. He and Lyla then quickly head to the auditorium. They find two open spots to stand, and they hear Ozpin's address to the new students. After Ozpin's address, the students are directed to the ballroom to sleep for the night. Roland looks around the ballroom and looks at each of the students and takes in the fact that he is at Beacon. He spots Lyla and walks over to her to chat before they retire for the night. "Man, what a day!" he says.

"Yeah, I know what you mean!" Lyla replied. "We saw so much of the school. Honestly, I feel like I'm dreaming."

"I know right?" Roland looks and in horror sees the purple-haired girl from earlier. She was sitting down reading a book. "Oh no…"

"What is it?"

"It's the purple-haired princess from earlier."

"Well, why don't you talk to her?"

"Why would I do that? She clearly hates me."

"You just got off on the wrong foot. It would be good if you cleared this up now."

"I don't know…" Roland said.

"Oh no, we're taking care of this right now mister!" Lyla says as she seizes Roland's hand and drags him over. He reluctantly follows her. As they approach the purple-haired girl, she notices them and gets an annoyed look on her face. "Hi! Remember us?" Lyla cheerfully said.

"The two kids from earlier? Oh no, you completely slipped my mind," the purple-haired girl said sarcastically.

"Roland? Isn't there something you want to say to her?" Lyla said.

Roland hesitates at first but then says, "Look, I'm really sorry about earlier. I wasn't paying attention, and it was completely my fault."

The girl was actually surprised to hear Roland apologize and looks at him carefully. "You came over to apologize, not insult me?"

"No, I want to start over and maybe become friends. How does that sound?"

The girl thinks for a moment. "Well, I have come across worse people than you two and you show a surprising amount of sincerity. Alright, I'll give you ONE more chance." Her voice was different than at the airship port: it was stern yet calm.

Roland is surprised by her response and feels relief. Lyla brightens up upon hearing her words. "That's, uh, wonderful to hear. Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Roland Rigorm. This is my friend." Roland gestures to Lyla.

"I'm Lyla Field! Nice to meet you!" she says.

"The name's Ebony Oakley," Ebony says.

"So, what book are you reading?" Roland asks.

"This? You like books?"

"Oh yeah. I always love a good story. I've been into them since I was younger."

"I like books too!" Lyla said. "They've always been perfect for helping me sleep."

"Well, this is a story about a post-apocalyptic world that was devastated by meteors and the survivors trying to reestablish civilization."

Roland looks at the title and says, "I've read this before. You're going to love it."

Ebony then cracks a smile. "Now I'm looking forward to this. Y'know, you two aren't half bad. Looks like I misjudged you. Sorry about earlier."

"Please, that's all water under the bridge now," Roland said while smiling.

"Yeah, we're fine," Lyla said, also smiling. The three of them got along until a familiar face showed up. "Hey, that's not fair. You're stealing my prize!" said the green-haired guy from earlier to Roland.

"Oh great," Roland and Ebony said at the same time. They were surprised at their shared response.

"Look, I'm not doing anything apart from having conversation with her and trying to be friends," Roland said.

"Y'know, things were going just fine until you showed up," Ebony said to the green-haired guy.

"Ooh, ouch. Cold, I like it," the green-haired guy said to Ebony. "I never got to introduce myself. I am Gregor Hood. Once you hear my name, you never forget it." He gave a wink in the end. "What's your name beautiful?"

"I'm not interested. Remember THAT name."

"Witty too! You're just checking all the boxes aren't you?"

"Look pal, why don't you take a hint and leave her alone?" Roland said to Gregor.

"Whoa, jealous are you, blue?"

"No, I'm just helping out my new friend."

"I can speak for myself, thank you!" Ebony said to Roland.

"Guys stop!" Lyla said. "Fighting with one another won't solve anything!"

"She's right," Roland said.

"Hmph. Fine," Ebony said.

"Whatever floats your boat," Gregor said.

"Now, why don't we all start over?" Lyla suggested.

"No thanks! I need sleep to preserve my good looks," Gregor said to Roland and Lyla. "As for you," he said to Ebony, winking at her. "Our dance will continue later."

Ebony raises her book as if she's shielding her face from him. She then says to Lyla and Roland, "I'm going to sleep. I guess I should thank you for talking to me and the apology. Just one thing, NEVER fight my battles." She pointed at Roland as she said this. As Roland and Lyla walked away, Roland sarcastically said, "That went well."

"Oh don't be like that Roland!" Lyla said. "It's only been a day. Just give them time."

"I guess… Anyways, we should get some sleep too. Goodnight Lyla."

"Goodnight Roland!" The two of them went to their beds and went to sleep.

All the students got up the following morning and met on a cliff overlooking the Emerald Forest. Ozpin and Glynda explained what the students were to do: find the relics hidden in the forest and return. "You must first form a landing strategy after you are launched into the forest," Ozpin said. "Then, the first person you make eye contact with will be the first member on your team. Good luck students." All the students stand on the launch pads ready for action and are launched into the air one by one. Roland spreads his arms and falls for a bit before discharging a few energy waves from his sword to slow his fall. He then raises his shield and curls up behind it as it protects him from tree branches and absorbs the impact with the ground. He rolls as he lands and stands at the ready for any Grimm. After he looks around and sees no Grimm, he puts away his sword and shield and advances towards his objective.

As he goes along, he hears the bushes rustle. He pulls out his sword and shield and is ready to fight. The rustling grows louder and louder until a dark half of a King Taijitu comes out of the bushes. It strikes at Roland only to be blocked by his shield. The King Taijitu recoils at the block and Roland parries. His attack lands but it's not enough to bring the Grimm down. The King Taijitu attacks again, but this time, Roland dodges the attack and delivers a clean cut to the head. His strike decapitates the King Taijitu. It fades into black mist but Roland stands at the ready for its other half. He hears more rustling behind him and sees the light half come out of the bushes. The King Taijitu strikes and Roland desperately raises his shield to block the attack. He then hears a slicing of trees and branches breaking. He looks only to see Lyla using her naginata to spear the trees to slow her fall down. She spears another tree, flipping over to move onto the next as she flies toward the King Taijitu from behind, decapitating it with a clean cut. She rolls as she hits the ground, the Grimm fading into mist as she does. She looks for more enemies and finds Roland. She smiles at him as she puts away her weapon. He does the same, and the two move on.

Roland and Lyla encounter Beowolves and a few Ursas along the way. Each encounter was quickly dealt with by the two of them and they displayed impressive teamwork and synergy. After a while, Roland and Lyla ascend a hill and find ruins at the top. As they approached, they found several chess pieces around the ruins. "Ooh. Look at these," Lyla said. "Are these the relics we were asked to gather?"

"Looks like it," Roland replied. "They're all chess pieces. Man, I love this game."

"Which one should we take?"

Roland walks up to where the white knight was placed and picked it up. "This one. We'll take the white knight piece."

"Why that one?"

"In the game of chess, the knight is one of the most versatile pieces. Unlike all the other pieces, the knight does not move in a straight line and its movements can be tricky to deal with. It's also famous for its fork moves, targeting two opposing pieces."

"Wow, that sounds cool! Alright let's take that one." As Roland and Lyla turned around to leave, they hear footsteps approaching them. They ready their weapons only to see Ebony and Gregor ascend the hill and make it to the ruins. "Well, look who's here already," Gregor said.

Ebony at first said nothing and quickly approached Roland and Lyla. She then says, "Look, I'm sorry for being mean to both of you. Now please, could one of you trade teammates with me? I can't stand him anymore!"

"Apology accepted," Roland said, "but sorry. Lyla and I are already on a team. According to the rules, you're stuck with him."

"Aww, c'mon babe!" Gregor said to Ebony. "You're gonna hurt my feelings. Besides you're on the team of the most-" Gregor is cut short by a punch in the face by Ebony.

"Can't you just shut up for five minutes?!" Ebony fumed.

"We can keep you company if you want," Lyla offered. "Maybe he won't be so flirty with other people around."

"Anything as long as he shuts up."

"Ow! That hurt!" Gregor said. "You're strong too! I'm liking things more and more as time goes by."

"Gregor, we're in the middle of enemy territory," Roland said. "Why don't you give Ebony a break? Just for now at least?"

"Hmph. Fine," Gregor said. "Since you asked so nicely. Alright, which relic are we gonna take sweet- …sorry, Ebony. Which one should we pick?"

"This one," she says, taking the other white knight. "I love horses."

"Alright. We're done I guess."

"I don't know about you two, but Lyla and I are heading back," Roland said. "We've completed our objective, so there is no reason for us to stay here any longer."

"I agree," Ebony says. Roland is surprised by her reaction. The four of them begin to head back until they hear a shriek from the sky. A large Nevermore is spotted above them. It continued to glide on its way but circled back as if it was searching for them. "Quick! To the woods!" Roland said. "It hasn't spotted us yet!" However, before they make a move, Gregor and Ebony get out their weapons and both say, "This'll be my first Nevermore kill." Ebony's weapon was a rifle that looked like an upgraded Winchester rifle, and Gregor's weapon was a mechanical bow with a high-tech quiver. They take aim, so engrossed by what they're both doing that neither of them noticed they said the same thing, and fire. Their shots connect with deadly accuracy. The Nevermore totters in its flight from the impact but then flies towards the four of them. "You idiots!" Roland shouted. "Now it knows we're here!"

Both Gregor and Ebony are stunned and say, "But I thought-"

"Well, you thought wrong!" Roland shouted. "Haven't you faced a Nevermore before? They're not easy to take down!"

"Uh, guys…" Lyla said. "We should run!" They all look to see the Nevermore swooping down with its talons out. "Move! Move!" Roland shouted. They all then run to the woods, the Nevermore barely missing them. It ascends into the air once again to make another swoop, however, the four of them make into the woods. The Nevermore then circles around to find them. All four of them stop for a moment to catch their breath. "Man… That was close…" Roland said.

"Roland… What should we do now?" Lyla asked.

"We get out of here. There's no reason to fight. Are we all agreed this time or do want to try and take down that Nevermore again?" Roland turns to Gregor and Ebony. Both of them turn away, embarrassed, and nod in agreement. The four of them then start running back only to run into a pack of Beowolves along with a few Ursas. "What now genius?" Gregor asked Roland.

"We fight," he replied. "We don't have another option. Now, how many of them are here?"

"I count about 25," Ebony said.

"Wait, how do you know?" Roland asked her.

"It's my semblance. I have the ability to see the auras of other huntsmen and huntresses and can detect the signatures of Grimm. I can see these even through solid objects."

Roland noticed her green eyes were glowing. "Ok, where are their numbers the greatest?"

"Coming at us, there are a few trying to trap us from the rear."

"Leave them to me," Gregor said. Suddenly, he vanished, or at least it looked like he did. "This is my semblance. I can camouflage myself to any background and be practically invisible. Not even Grimm can detect me." His voice was heard but he was still not seen.

"I can help too!" Lyla said. "Just cover me for a bit alright?" She turned her naginata into a grenade launcher and put it back into her flower basket. She sits down, cross-legged with her hands together and her eyes closed as if she is meditating.

"Alright, here's the plan," Roland said. "Gregor, you deal with the Grimm to our rear and join with us once you're done. Ebony, you and I will cover Lyla until she's done with whatever she's doing and the three of us will deal with the main force of the Grimm." Everyone went and carried out their part of the plan. Gregro reappeared on a tree branch overlooking the area and picked off the Grimm one by one with deadly accuracy. Ebony did the same on her front with equal precision. Once the Grimm got too close, a blade came out from under the barrel of her rifle and she wielded it like a katana to cut the Grimm down. Roland joined her as well to protect Lyla. After a while, a grapple is seen shot at and stuck to a tree. Gregor zip lines his way to his comrades and then separates his bow into two daggers and takes out two Grimm. After that Lyla gets up and pulls her weapon out of her bag. It was empty before and was now loaded. "Stand back every one!" she shouts. Everyone else complies as she fires from her launcher. Yellow-colored smoke emerges from the round and the Grimm began to grow sluggish. Eventually, some stop moving entirely, but most of them still move sluggishly. Everyone advances and the Grimm are routed. Roland notices that Gregor and Ebony also use dust with their weapons for added effects. Gregor is also seen wearing a glove on his right hand that allows him to load his arrows with dust or with the grapple attachment while in his quiver. "Lyla, what was that?" Roland asked.

"That's my semblance," she replied. "I can absorb the energy of nature around me to load my weapon. The effects vary depending where I'm at. For example, my rounds caused paralysis though it has reduced effects on more powerful Grimm. I also can use the energy for other things too!"

"Wow, that's amazing! You all are amazing!" Roland said to everyone.

"Aw, thanks Roland!" Lyla replied.

"For one so young, you're pretty good," Ebony said to Roland.

"Eh, not bad," Gregor conceded.

"Anyways, we should get out of here before more Grimm show up," Roland said. Everyone agrees and moves on. The reached some ruins and a bridge overlooking a chasm but the Nevermore from earlier caught up with them. Gregor and Ebony turn to fire at it, seeing as they cannot escape with it after them. The Nevermore is hit but turns to attack them. As its talons reach for Ebony, Gregor grabs her and jump out of the way. They hit the ground, Gregor on top of Ebony. "Aren't you going to thank me?" he asked her winking.

"Down boy," Ebony said. They get up and resume fighting. Lyla takes more shots at the Nevermore but cannot make a hit. She is down to her last two shots. The Nevermore comes at her and Roland bravely steps in front of her to block the attack. The Nevermore's talons hit his shield and Roland barely blocks it. He grunts and deflects the attack, forcing the Nevermore to circle around again. _This is getting us nowhere,_ Roland thought. _If Lyla can hit it, it should slow down for us to land a killing blow._ Roland thinks for a minute, considering everyone's abilities, weapons, and fighting style. He comes up with an idea. "Gregor, Ebony! Hit that thing with earth-dust shots!" Roland said to them.

"Why?" they both asked.

"Just do it! I have a plan." They think for a moment and comply. They fire, and Nevermore totters more as it is hit, as if rocks were hitting it. "Lyla, the Nevermore totters for a bit longer when it is hit by their shots," Roland says to her. "After it gets hit again, nail it!"

"It will be my pleasure!" she confidently said. The Nevermore is hit once again and Lyla fires. The shot hits the Nevermore and it begins to fly aimlessly and grow sluggish after the yellow smoke surrounds it. "Gregor, fire a grapple arrow at that pillar and connect it to the other one," Roland commanded. Gregor complies and a tightrope is created. Roland hops onto the rope and asks the Gregor to pull it down. "You're crazy!" he says to Roland.

"My plan has worked so far hasn't it?" Roland replied. Gregor sighs in agreement. Roland then says to Ebony, "Hit that thing one more time!" Ebony takes one more shot and the Nevermore is positioned above Roland and Gregor. "Now!" Roland says. Gregor released the rope and Roland is launched upwards. He flies past the Nevermore and discharges a large energy wave. The wave then decapitates the Nevermore. As he comes down, he raises his shield to absorb the impact but then sees Lyla launch upward to divert his fall. She catches it and kicks off the pillar as they come down to land. The Nevermore head and corpse falls into the chasm below. Lyla and Roland land and look at each other and smile. She then notices that Roland is scratched up from the fall. Lyla then puts her hands on him. "What are you doing?" he asks.

"Remember how I said I can use the energy I gather in other ways?" she asked in return. I can use that to heal wounds." Her last round in her weapon vanished as she healed him. Roland is patched up and feels his energy return. They all cheer in victory and then return with their relics.

Later that evening, all the students met in the auditorium as they are sorted into teams. Ozpin then gets to Roland, Lyla, Gregor, and Ebony. "These four collected the white knight chess piece," Ozpin announced. "Roland Rigorm, Ebony Oakley, Gregor Hood, and Lyla Field. They shall be known as team REGL (regal) and their leader shall be…Roland Rigorm." Roland is surprised that he is leader and looks at his new team. Lyla cheers, Ebony smiles, and Gregor chuckles a bit and turns away.

(flashback ends)

Roland continues to tell his story to Yang. "Once we all were put on a team, our adventure together began. Sure Gregor griped but in the end, he accepted my leadership. Heh, he never stopped flirting with Ebony. She finally conceded once in going out on a date with him. Our teamwork was unlike any Beacon has ever seen and we quickly rose to the top of our class. We all excelled and graduated with honors after four years. For the next six months, we stayed together and travelled all around Remnant taking jobs exterminating Grimm, catching criminals, providing security, hunting for treasure, you name it. There wasn't a mission we couldn't do! We made a reputation for ourselves and were soon hired by employers like the Schnee Dust Company."

Yang is amazed by his story and says, "Wow! You guys were something else! So, after those six months after you guys graduated, is that when…?"

"Yes, my team…didn't make it home…"


	17. Lone Survivor

Chapter 17: Lone Survivor

Before Roland was going to speak any more, the clock in their room chimed. It was noon.

"Oh! Is it noon already? I must've been taking for a while now! Sorry Yang." Roland said.

"Nah, it's ok," she replied. "I've been enjoying listening to you so much I didn't even notice anything else."

"Why don't we head downstairs for some food and we'll continue there?"

"Sounds good. Now that I think about it, I'm actually pretty hungry!"

"Same here." The two leave their room and head downstairs. As they head down, they pass Sable. She smiles and Roland but glares at Yang without him noticing. She glares back and grumbles a bit. "Something wrong?" Roland asks.

"No, it's nothing," Yang replies. Roland shrugs and continues to walk down with her. They arrive in the dining room after ordering their food and find a table to sit down. After a bit, a waiter brings out their food. "Enjoy!" he says and leaves.

"Thanks!" Roland and Yang say to him. They eat for a bit and after Roland finished his food, he continues his story. Before he spoke, Yang asked a question, "There's something else I wanna know, if you don't mind. Exactly how close were you and Lyla?"

Roland thinks for a bit and sighs before he tells Yang. "When I first saw Lyla, it was love at first sight. As I got to know her better, my feelings only grew. I was captured by her kind heart, cheerfulness, finding the good in others, and so on. I didn't say anything until I worked up the nerve to do so at our first school dance at the end of our second semester. For the rest of our time there, our relationship was strong. It was like that of a fairytale; we loved each other so much. Sure, there were a few moments that almost caused a breakup, but ultimately we knew we had feelings only for each other. When we first started out at Beacon, she made me the scarf I always wear. She wanted me to have something that matched my hair."

Yang giggles at the thought. "She was so sweet."

"Yeah she was." Roland looked sullen for a bit.

"Are you ok Roland?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Anyways, I want you to take a look at this." Roland reaches into his shirt and pulls out a ring attached to a necklace. He takes the ring off and hands it to Yang. She is mesmerized by its beauty. "Wow, it's beautiful Roland. Why is its gem so gray?"

"That gem is a special gem. I found it on a mission. It changes color when it's touched, and its color varies on the aura of the person. For example, it should be glowing yellow since you're holding it. Its original color was white, like it was a blank canvas waiting to be painted."

Yang hands Roland back his ring and asks, "You still didn't answer my question, why is it gray now? Why are you showing it to me?"

"I'll answer your first question in a minute. As for your second question, I'm showing it to you because this was the ring I gave to Lyla on the night I proposed to her…"

(flashback begins)

Roland went to the jeweler in the town he and his team was staying at. He came to check on the ring he ordered and found that it was finished. It was set with the gem he found and it was currently white. He put it on to test it and it turned royal blue when he put it on. He took it off, hid it, paid the jeweler, and left. He then called Lyla's father and obtained his blessing. Roland then coordinated with Gregor and Ebony to plan how he was going to pop the question. They all went out to eat that night and had a grand time together. Roland asked Lyla to come out to the terrace with him. She did not know Gregor and Ebony were hidden with cameras to video this whole thing. "It's a nice night isn't it?" Roland asked Lyla.  
"Yeah, it's very nice," she replied. "It wouldn't be as nice if you weren't here with me." She clings to Roland and leans on him. He puts her arm around her in response. They stand there for a while, enjoying each other's presence. "I never thought we would go this far," Roland said.

"What do you mean?" Lyla asked.

"I'm talking about all of us. Who knew we would've graduated top of our class at Beacon and become one of the best teams in all of Remnant."

"Yeah, you're right. I think about that too."

"I also never thought I'd be standing here with you. Every day with you is like a dream come true." He looks at her affectionate and holds her close.

"I feel exactly the same way Roland. I love you so much."

"I love you Lyla. So much so, I find it discomforting when you're not around. When you're with me, I feel as if I can fly and that no one can stand before me."

"What are you saying Roland?"

He let's go of her and faces her. She faces him in response and he takes her hands. Roland then says, "What I'm saying is…I want you to stay by my side forever." He gets down on one knee and takes out his ring, the gem glowing royal blue. "Lyla Field, will you marry me?" Lyla puts her hands over her mouth and tears begin to fill her eyes. She couldn't help but start crying. She smiles and nods, "Oh yes! Yes Roland I will marry you!" Roland face beams as he puts the ring on her finger. The gem changes from royal blue to pink as it's put on her finger. "It's so beautiful Roland!" Roland gets up and she throws her arms around him. They then share one long kiss and laugh with one another in jubilee. Ebony and Gregor come out of hiding, startling Lyla and cheer with her and Roland, showing that the proposal was recorded. They all celebrate late into the night. Lyla and Roland call their families to spread the wonderful news. It was a joyous night.

The following morning, Team REGL got ready for the day. They all met in the common area of the inn they were staying at. Lyla kissed Roland, took his hand and leaned on his shoulder upon seeing him. They all make preparations and leave the inn. As they traveled along, a young girl was in the road, crying. They all rush over to her and Roland asked, "What's wrong?" The girl looked up at Roland and simply pointed towards a clearing nearby. "What happened?" he asked. The girl simply took Roland's hand and led him to the clearing. The rest of his team follows.

Once they arrive at the clearing, nothing is found. The girl lets go of Roland's hand and beckons him to follow. He goes after her, leading him to the edge of the clearing. As he steps forward to her, she begins to smile smugly. Roland notices her eyes change to brown and pink and her hair does the same in opposite order of her eyes. He notices her get out an umbrella and she lunges at Roland. He draws his sword and begins to fight. His team race to help him but are suddenly surrounded by bandits with white Grimm masks. "Ambush!" Gregor shouts. Roland looks at thinks, _What are the White Fang doing here?!_ Roland rushes to help his team but is blocked by the pink and brown-haired girl. Despite being short and close in age to him, she displayed impressive fighting ability. Roland gets out his shield and tries to read her fighting style. The rest of Team REGL was struggling but still managed to hold on against the White Fang. Roland saw the plight of his team and desperately tried to reach them. He delivered a kick to the girl, sending her backwards, or so he thought. The girl shattered as if she was glass and she reappeared to attack Roland again. After their fight continued for a while, the girl smiles smugly again and retreated. Seeing as he was no longer held up, Rolamd rushed to help his team. He saw Lyla's face brighten up as he was coming. Her face then changed in horror and she shouted, "Roland! Behind you!" Roland turned around to see a faunus with bull horns, crimson hair, wearing a black suit, and holding a crimson katana. Roland realizes that the faunus was Adam Taurus, leader of the White Fang. Roland turns to fight Adam and delivers a strike with his sword infused with energy. Adam simply blocks the attack and glows red. He comes at Roland with such speed, he has no time to block the attack. Roland is kicked and punched and falls to the ground. Roland looks at his team and notices the White Fang stopped their attack.

A woman with hair as black as the cinder of the fireplace and with eyes like fire appears, the same one Roland encountered before. This time, she wore a red dress with yellow outlined like flames on it, and something seemed different about her. Roland tried desperately to get to his team but was immediately slashed across his back by Adam, his sword depleting his aura completely and penetrating his armor. Roland fell to the ground, unable to move. Roland helplessly watched as his team tried to fend off the woman. Gregor fires an arrow only to have one from her bow break his in half while in the air and hit him. He is soon cut down by her blades. Ebony comes at her with her rifle with her blade out, but the result is the same. "GREGOR! EBONY!" Roland shouts.

He then watches in horror as the woman approaches Lyla. The woman looks back at Roland, an evil smile on her face knowing that he is watching, and continues towards Lyla. Tears fill Roland's eyes. "No! NO! LYLA!" Roland desperately tries to scramble to help her, ignoring his pain, but feels Adam stomp down on his wound. Roland cries in pain. Adam keeps his foot on Roland's back and puts his katana at Roland's throat. "You hold still. If I had my way, you'd be dead by now, but she wants you to watch your team die one by one before I kill you," he says motioning to the woman. "You will know the pain of losing someone dear to you. You did the same to me, so it's only fair." He smirked at Roland after saying that. Roland saw as Lyla struggled against the woman. Tears fell from his face as he saw her repeatedly get cut until she was brought to her knees. "No… No… NO!" Roland said. The woman then readied her bow and knocked an arrow. Lyla looked at Roland, tears in her eyes. Then, as if all went silent, an arrow pierced Lyla's chest, and she falls to the ground looking at Roland, tears still falling from her face. Roland freezes in shock and yells, "LYLA! LYLA! NOOOOOOOO!" Her body hits the ground, completely lifeless. Roland notices the gem on her engagement ring faded to gray right as she died. He stops struggling and begins to cry. The sky grows cloudy and thunder is head from afar. The woman walks over to him and sneers, "Take it all in: your misery, your pain." She turns to Adam and asks, "Are you satisfied?"

"Oh beyond that…my lady," he says while smirking. "You definitely have my allegiance now. What shall we do with him?"

"Do as you please."

Adam then grabs Roland by his hair and readies his katana to kill Roland. "Now, I'll so kindly allow you to die." Adam then delivers the killing blow but Roland sees a familiar crow flying in before the strike lands. Adam is then kicked by Qrow Branwen and drops Roland, and the woman looks in horror to see Qrow. Not long after Qrow arrived, Roland's parents come in and take care of a few White Fang soldiers. Lilina quickly grabs Roland and his sword and shield while Dak and Qrow fend off any enemies. "Lilina, do you have him?" Dak asked.

"I got him!" she replied. "I'll get started healing him as soon as we're out of here."

"Good, then let's get outta here!" Qrow said. Dak and Qrow fire off shots from their weapons as covering fire and the four of them make their escape. "B-but, Lyla…" Roland said. "I need to get her body…"

"There's no time son!" Lilina said to Roland. All he sees is Lyla's body lying there on the ground before she fades from his view. Rain began to fall as if the heavens themselves were weeping at Lyla's death. "Don't let them get away! After them!" Adam orders. He along with the White Fang pursues the four of them. As the black-haired woman, later to be known as Cinder, walks over toward the bodies, an airship comes in and out come Professors Oobleck and Port. Cinder has no choice but to retreat. "We're too late…" Oobleck says.

"Let's gather their bodies," Port says. "They at least deserve a proper burial…" The two gather the bodies and board the airship and leave.

As they were retreating, Lilina was using her semblance to heal Roland. After a while, they all reached a grove. Lilina stopped to catch her breath. "Are you ok honey?" Dak said.

"I'm just a little tired. I need to rest," she replied.

"I can walk now mom," Roland said as she let him down on his feet. She then gives him his weapons.

"We have to hurry," Qrow said. "They're right on our tails! After this this grove, there's a clearing were an airship is waiting for us." They continued their retreat but Roland just stood there. "Roland, please! Snap out of it!" Dak said.

"Oh, sorry dad…" he replied.

"C'mon let's- Damn!" Qrow said. White Fang appeared before them, blocking their way. "I knew it wouldn't be this easy…" They all readied their weapons. The commander of the faction of White Fang called out to them, "Halt! Stop right there! Our orders are to take the boy. Surrender him to us and we'll let the rest of you go!"

"Surrender?" Qrow said. "I'm afraid that word isn't in my dictionary."

"We'll never give you guys our son!" Dak shouted.

"Lyla wouldn't want more of you to die," the commander replied.

Roland's anger boiled upon hearing them use her name. "Shut up! Don't speak her name!" he yelled.

"You won't hurt our son anymore! We'll die for him!" Lilina shouted.

"Very well. Prepare for your end!" the commander declared and ordered the White Fang to attack. As the White Fang advanced, the four of them stood ready. Roland charged forward yelling and cutting down one White Fang soldier after another, showing no mercy. Even as they lay on the ground defeated, Roland walked over to them and killed them all. "No! Don't- Gah!" a soldier said as Roland finished him off. Dak and Lilina were surprised to see such brutality from their son. Qrow closed his eyes in despair and continued to fight. They fought on through the pouring rain, Roland charging forward, his anger fueling him. It was like a different person was fighting, not Roland. He cut down another White Fang soldier, brought him to his knees, and decapitated him. He seized another by the neck, impaled him with his sword, and threw his body away. They reached the commander who engaged Roland. Roland outmatched the commander and Roland took his time cutting the faunus down, inflicting pain upon him. His dad grabbed his hand, "Roland no!" Roland simply turned and kicked his dad and then slew the White Fang commander, cutting his throat.

Grimm then appeared following their battle. "Dammit! When will this end?" Qrow said. Roland still charged forward cutting down Grimm after Grimm. After a while, all but a few Grimm remained. Roland charged at the Grimm, not caring what damage he took, and took them out. One was left and Roland cut its legs, taking it to the ground. Roland jumped onto it, cutting its face over and over again, yelling with each strike. After a while, Qrow grabs his wrist, stopping Roland. "That's enough," he said. Roland's parents come to him and Roland stops and breaks down in his parents' arms and starts to cry, his tears unseen in the rain. They stand Roland up and they all find the airship, board, and take off. Roland says nothing the entire trip and has a sullen look on his face. Dak says to Qrow, "We're in your debt again. Thanks for saving our son."

"No problem," Qrow replied. "I'm just glad we made it in time. Well, at least to save his life."

Roland finally says, "Thank you for saving my life again. Dad, I'm so sorry…"

"You're forgiven son," he replies.

"I'm sorry I didn't get there earlier," Qrow said.

"No… It's not your fault," Roland replied. "It's mine. I should've seen what was c-coming…" He starts to cry again and his mother holds him while he does.

A week later, Lyla's funeral was held. It was raining the entire time as if the heavens were still weeping at her death. After it was over, Roland stood at her grave, wearing the scarf she made for him and wearing the ring he gave to her on a necklace around his neck. "I'm sorry my love…" he said tears falling from his face. "I failed you… You didn't have to die… I didn't see what was c-coming…" He stood there and wept.

(flashback ends)

"…And that's what happened to my team," Roland said to Yang. "The reason why the gem is gray is because Lyla died while she was wearing it. It hasn't changed color ever since."

Yang is silent as she took in what happened to Roland. She realized he's suffered more than she did. Roland continued, "For a while, I wanted to talk to no one. I got the idea in my head that I brought death to those closest to me. I spoke to no one, not even to my parents or my sisters. I was like this for the next month until I had a good talk with my parents to get me out of it. My family and I later attended the Vytal Festival and Beacon fell after that. I made up my mind to fight so that those responsible will receive justice and that they hurt no one else! I set out to Mistral, and here we are now. That's my story." Roland then quivered and said, "You know, when Lyla died, I thought she was crying because she was going to die, but actually, I think she was crying because she saw that I was going to die." Tears fill Roland's eyes. "I…I still can see her face at that moment in my mind. I miss her so much…" Roland begins to cry. Yang gets up and sits by him, holding him as he cries. Roland grabs her hand as she holds him, accepting her kindness. He dries his eyes and gathers himself. Yang then lets him go. "Thanks Yang," he says.

"No problem Roland," she replies. "I'm…I'm so sorry you suffered so much. You're just a couple of years older than me. You shouldn't have had to suffer like this… Especially while so young..."

"It's alright. I'm better now, even more than before. I think it was good for me to tell you these things. I feel as if a weight has been lifted from my shoulders."

Yang smiled. "I'm glad I could help Roland." The two of them get up from their table and retire to their room. Little did they know Sable walked in when Yang was holding Roland and left heartbroken. As they went back to their room, Roland then asked Yang, "Do you have any more questions for me?"

"No, I know enough Roland," she replied. "You don't need to tell me anymore. I'm glad you trust me now. I promise I won't tell anyone."

"Thanks Yang. But if it is necessary, you may share my experience with others."

"Alright."

"May I now ask you a question Yang?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"How did that happen?" He points at her right arm.

Yang thinks for a moment and sighs. "After all you told me, I suppose it's fair I tell you. Ok, now YOU get comfortable. It's a long story." They both sit down on their beds and Yang tells her story about Team RWBY, her experience at Beacon, and what transpired at the fall of Beacon. "…She just left," Yang said, talking about Blake. "After that, I struggled to do anything. I had a good talk with my dad and Professors Oobleck and Port. I trained with my dad and left for Mistral to find Ruby. After that, here I am with you."

"I understand were Blake is coming from," Roland says. "She most likely believed she brought her past with her and that caused her friends to get hurt. By leaving, she could take her troubles with her and away from you and everyone else."

"After hearing your story, I get that now. Y'know, you and her would get along nicely. You two are very alike."

"Are you trying to set me up?" Roland asks with a wink.

"If you can get past her boyfriend," Yang replies jokingly. "His name's Sun and he's a monkey faunus with a very upbeat attitude. It's a wonder how they get along."

"I guess opposites do attract. Look at us." Both Roland and Yang laugh at the joke. After they stop, Roland gets serious and says, "Yang, now that you know of my past, do you wish to travel together? Many who grow close to me end up dead and I showed such brutality that day I didn't even know existed."

"Like with Blake, I don't care what you did in the past Roland," she replies. "What matters now is you're here and what you do in the present. Besides, stop saying that it was your fault. People who get close to you don't die just because they're close to you, and don't be afraid to make friends again just because they might die. It wasn't your fault Roland. Everyone who caused the fall of Beacon is responsible. They are the ones we need to stop."

"…You're right Yang. I'm sorry. If you will have me, then I will be delighted to stay. I believe that our paths will continue to intertwine even after we get to Mistral."

"I think so too. I like hanging out with you Roland, so yeah, I'd like it if you'd stick around. I'll get tape if I have to!"

Roland chuckles and shakes his head at the pun.

"Ha! That's another one for me!" Yang said triumphantly.

Roland simply smiles at her and concedes. He looks out the window and notices that the rain had stopped. "Hey look! The storm has passed us," he said.

"Yeah you're right. I guess we can continue."

"Tomorrow, it's already getting late and those roads will be muddy. Let's rest up again before we go."

"Yeah, that'd be better." They look at the clock and notice it's time for dinner. They agree to go downstairs for a meal. As they eat, they chat some more. They both feel at ease around each other and Roland is overjoyed to have found a true friend. He finally acknowledges his feelings for Yang but keeps them hidden in order to not distract them from their mission. In the back of his mind, he is still afraid to be hurt like he was when Lyla died. Roland didn't notice, but the ring on his necklace glowed yellow for an instant. After dinner, they returned to their room, showered, and went to sleep. The two of them slept through the night peacefully, finally getting rest.


	18. Sibling Reunion

Chapter 18: Sibling Reunion

Roland awoke the next morning completely refreshed. He looked over at Yang's bed and saw that she was still asleep. Both of them slept completely through the night. As he looks at her, he is captivated by her beauty yet again. Roland shakes his head to snap himself out of it and then feels a sense of guilt come over him. He sits up and looks at the ring on his necklace. _I…I just can't,_ he thought. _Not again. No, wait. Hang on…_ He remembers Yang's words from the previous day. _"People who get close to you don't die just because they're close to you, and don't be afraid to make friends again just because they might die. It wasn't your fault Roland."_ He considers her words and thinks, _Can I love again? I don't want to suffer that massive pain again. Yet, I can't shake this feeling in my heart when I'm with Yang... At the same time, I feel guilty because of it!_ He gets up and goes onto the balcony to get some air and clear his head. The sky is clear and the sun is rising. The air smells fresh after the rain and the birds are singing. It was a beautiful morning. Roland simply looks out at the expanse and takes it all in, finding peace. He looks back into the room where Yang was sleeping. _Above all else, we must complete our mission,_ Roland thought. _I must keep her safe so she can see her sister again._ The thought inspires Roland and removes the confusion in his heart. He still felt feelings for Yang in his heart but brushes them aside for the sake of their mission. He then grabs fresh clothes and heads into the bathroom to change, making sure not to wake Yang. Once he changes, he quietly leaves the room and lets Yang sleep.

Roland heads downstairs for breakfast and runs into Sable on his way down. This time, she averts his gaze and has a sorrowful look on her face. Roland stops and asks, "Sable? Is something wrong?"

"Oh… N-no… I'm fine…" she replied glumly.

Roland knew something was bothering her but didn't push it. "Alright, I just wanted to make sure." He continued on his way.

Sable hesitated, but then said, "Wait!"

Roland stopped. "What is it?"

"Um… It's just…" she gulped. "I-I just want to say, I have admired you since you came in. You're one of the handsomest and kindest guys I've seen. What I'm saying is that…I like you…"

Roland is shocked by what she just said. He bows his head and closes his eyes. After sighing, he says, "Sable, I'm flattered by what you just said. However, I don't feel the same way. I'm sorry, but that's the truth."

She looks down, disappointed. "I was pretty sure you'd say that. I saw you and the blonde girl last night as she held you while you were crying. I know you two aren't together, but you like her, don't you?"

Roland blushes at her remark. "Yeah, I do."

"I can understand why you do. She's beautiful, confident, funny, and her hair is something else."

"Yeah, you're right…"

"I just wanted to tell you how I felt and thank you for being honest at least," Sable said.

"Again, I'm sorry what I said wasn't what you wanted to hear," Roland replied. "I'm convinced that you'll meet a great guy who loves just as strongly as you do. We need more of you in this word Sable, more who continue to hope and love even in dark times."

"Thank you Roland. By the way, tell her I said sorry. I've been kind of glaring at her when she was around."

Roland is surprised, and a little embarrassed, to hear that. "Oh, uh, sure, I'll do that." _Wait, was that why Yang was so mad? Was she being defensive over me?_ he thought. _What does it all mean?_

"Well, you enjoy your morning Roland," Sable said. "You know, she's lucky to have you with her."

"Same to you Sable and thanks," he replied. She then goes on her way. Roland was about to go his way, until he saw Yang at the top of the stairs watching with an annoyed look on her face. "Gah! Yang!" he said surprised to see her. "How much did you hear?"

"Oh, enough. She confessed her feelings to you but that was all I heard. So, what did you say to her? Is this why you snuck out of our room, to flirt with her? Honestly Roland, I thought you knew better. You-"

"Will you please shut up and let me explain?" Roland snapped. Yang is taken aback by his response. Roland sighs and says, "Look, sorry I snapped at you. I left the room because I was awake and wanted to let you sleep. I ran into her on my way down and she confessed to me. I told her I didn't feel the same way. She also said sorry for glaring at you."

As he said this, Yang felt relieved and a little embarrassed. "Oh, I'm sorry Roland. I guess I jumped to conclusions too early. Will you forgive me?"

"You're forgiven Yang. Anyways, why don't you get dressed? I'll get us a table downstairs for breakfast."

"Alright sounds good! I'll see you in a bit." She heads back to her room and gets out her clothes. Before she starts changing, she begins to think. _Man, he had me worried there. I'm glad he didn't fall for that floozy. Wait, why am I relieved? Why was I even angry in the first place? Am I…falling for him? No, this is crazy! I mean, he's just so dull. He never wants to do anything fun, and he's very awkward too. But, he's kind, loyal, strong in a fight, always does what's right, and he's cute when he's flustered…_ Yang giggles at the thought. _Yeah…I guess I do have a thing for him after all. Still, will he run away like Blake did…?_ Yang shakes her head. _That doesn't matter, we have to get to Mistral. Ruby's waiting for me._ She then begins to change into her clothes.

After Yang changed, she went downstairs and found Roland at a table waiting for her. They got breakfast and chatted. It turns out that Roland had the same room she did when he was at Beacon. He visited when all of them were gone at the Vytal Festival Tournament. "By the way, your dog is a sweetheart," Roland said.

"Heh, Zwei's the best isn't he?" Yang replied.

"I got to talk to your uncle while I was there. I got to catch up with him and play some video games with him. I managed to win a few times."

"No way! Ruby and I couldn't beat him! How'd you do it?"

"Heh, you'll have to face me to find out!"

"Grr! Alright, you're on! I'll beat the answer out of you!" Yang said with a confident grin.

"It's a date then," Roland said while winking. The two of them finished their breakfast, headed back to their room, packed their things, and said their farewells to everyone at the inn. "Thank you so much for your hospitality," Roland said to the older innkeeper.

"Please, it should be we who should be thanking you! You both took care of those bandits!" she replied.

"We're just glad to help!" Yang said.

"Please take care on your journey," Sable said to them.

"Thank you Sable," Roland said.

Yang hesitated but then said, "Yeah thanks." The two of them look at each other and nod as if coming to an agreement. As Yang and Roland walk to where Bumblebee was parked, Yang gets a smile on her face as if she'd won a game. They reach and mount Bumblebee. "Alright Yang, we should reach Mistral by lunchtime," Roland said. "We're almost there!"

"Aw yeah! Let's go Roland!" she replies. "Ruby, you're in so much trouble when I find you!" She starts up Bumblebee, and the two take off.

Several hours pass and the trip was uneventful. A mountain range came into view. Roland looked and remembered seeing them on his map. "Mistral's just beyond this mountain range!" he said to Yang. "We should be there soon!"

"Alright! The sooner the better!" she says and accelerates. Roland hangs on to her after the increase in speed. After 20 minutes, they reach the foothills of the mountains. The path then started to ascend into a pass through the mountains. Yang and Roland saw a clearing before the path ascended. Roland began to look around and feel uneasy. He begins to see movement in the forest around them from several locations. "I think we have company!" he said to Yang.

"Uh-oh!" Yang replied as she saw Grimm gather in front of them. Roland gets out his sword and Yang readies her gauntlets. They plow through the Grimm in the road but are forced into the clearing. Beowolves and Ursas surrounded them and there was nowhere to go. "Roland? What now?" Yang asked.

"We fight," he replied while dismounting. "We have no other choice."

Yang also dismounted and readied herself for battle. "Alright, so what's the plan?"

Roland readied himself. "There are a lot of them. Our only option is to try and outlast them. Like before, we stick together and watch each other's backs. Hopefully a patrol from Mistral will see us since we're not that far from the city."

"That's it?"

"Well, there is one more option. I can create an opening for you to escape and get help."

"Not happening. I'm not gonna leave you here by yourself," Yang adamantly said.

"Alright," Roland conceded. "Here they come!" The Grimm advanced towards them. Roland and Yang bravely fought back, slaying Grimm after Grimm. Their teamwork and synergy was almost spot-on this time. Roland would block an attack while Yang came from behind him delivering a punch. Yang would deliver a punch to a Grimm which set Roland up to decapitate it. Roland then saw Yang using shots from her Ember Celica to help her move quickly. He then got an idea. "Yang!" he called to her. "Get at my back!"

She complies knowing Roland had a plan. "Wait until I give the signal and then accelerate both of us forward using your Ember Celica."

"You got it!" she replied. Roland readies himself and raises his shield. "Now!" he commanded. She fires off a shot, and the two of them go flying forward. Grimm are sent flying and Roland's shield knocked them out of the way. "Whoo! Nice plan Roland!" Yang complemented. The two continue fighting, but the Grimm keep coming. Roland and Yang grow tired and start taking damage. Roland assesses their situation and decides what he must do. "Yang, I'm going to create and opening for you and you get out of here!" Roland said.

"Like I said before, not gonna happen!" she defiantly replied. "I'm not going to leave you! If I do, you'll die!"

"If you stay here, we'll both die!"

"Yeah, but-"

"But nothing! I'm not going to lose another person I care about! This time, I WILL protect my friends!" A shriek is heard from the sky as a Nevermore comes into view, and the rest of Grimm then closed in on both of them. "Not good," Roland said.

Suddenly, several Grimm are nailed by shots from afar. Yang and Roland look around to see where they came from. As Roland looks around, he sees a twinkle in the sky that turns into an object approaching them at high velocity. "Incoming!" he shouts as he and Yang move out of the way. The object hits the ground with a crash, sending many Grimm flying. Roland is astonished as he sees a ginger-haired girl standing on a hammer with a big grin on her face. He then sees rose petals fall around him and sees a cloaked figure approach at high speed, cutting down more Grimm. The cloaked figure then settles next to Yang revealing a red-haired girl in a red hood wielding a scythe. "Hey sis!" the girl said to Yang.

"Ruby!" Yang exclaimed as she gives her little sister a big hug.

"Argh! Yang! Do you have to do this now?!" Ruby said.

"Right! Sorry!" Yang replied as she lets go of Ruby, "Hey Nora!"

"Yay! It's Yang! It's SO good to see you again!" Nora said.

"It's great to see you too!" Yang said to her. More Grimm advance but are gunned down by several shots. A young man clad in green with black hair enters the fray, cutting down Grimm with two bladed SMGs as he approaches. He is followed by another young man with blonde hair, wielding a sword and shield, cutting down more Grimm.

"Ren! Jaune!" Yang exclaims.

"Good to see you Yang," Ren says with a smile.

"We thought you could use some help!" Jaune said.

"Great, the gang's all here! Now we can all fight together again!" Yang said. Roland looks at all of them and smiles. Ruby then asks Yang, "Yang? Who is that?" pointing at Roland.

"The name's Roland Brunelle," Roland replied after hearing Ruby's question. "Let's get to all of that after we deal with the Grimm."

"I agree with the stranger," Ren said. "Let's talk after we deal with the enemy."

"Lemme at 'em!" Nora said. "I'll break their legs!"

"Everyone ready?" Jaune asked.

"Alright team! Let's go!" Ruby said. All six of them then advanced towards the Grimm. Roland watched Yang's friends carefully, analyzing their abilities. After Roland observes everyone, he closes his eyes for a second, replaying what he saw in his mind and internalizing the battle information. _Ok, now it's my turn!_ he thought. Roland enters the fray with his new comrades, coordinating his strikes almost perfectly with theirs. The others are amazed by his performance and continue to fight with him. The Grimm begin to thin out as they fight, but the Nevermore is seen directly above them. It swoops down to attack, aiming for Ruby. She tries to move out of the way but is blocked by other Grimm. She is trapped and the others cannot get to her in time. Roland sees her and quickly deals with the Grimm he's fighting and rushes over to her. Roland leaps to protect her and blocks the Nevermore with his shield. Roland grunts and yells grabbing Ruby and getting her out of the way. The Nevermore's beak plunges into the ground and gets stuck. "Are you alright?" he says to Ruby.

"Uh, y-yeah," she replies. "Thanks."

Roland smiles at her before getting back into the fight. The Nevermore is still stuck in the ground. Roland runs at it and calls to Yang. "You ready to fly?" he asks her.

She giggles at his pun with the Nevermore and says, "Aw yeah! What did you have in mind?"

He grabs her right hand and says, "Propel us upward! I'll take care of the rest!"

"You got it!" She fires off several shots as they jump to ascend into the air. Roland lets go of Yang and holds his shield up. He positions his shield for to Yang plant her feet on, and she jumps downward at the Nevermore. "WHOOHOO!" she shouts as she speeds back to the ground. The Nevermore begins to get up only to be punched in the chest by Yang at high velocity. The Nevermore falls back down and fades into black mist. Roland starts to brace for impact from his fall but sees Yang come back up and catch him, winking as she does. She then lands on the ground perfectly, holding Roland in her arms. Roland looks up at her and smiles mischievously at her saying, "My hero!"

Yang simply smiles back and says, "Not quite," as she drops him on the ground. Roland chuckles as Yang helps him up. They look around and see all the Grimm were routed. Roland puts away his sword and shield, twirling his sword in his hand before sheathing it. Yang then runs to Ruby and gives her a big hug. "Ruby!" she says. "I'm so happy to see you! This is the best day ever!"

"Argh! Yang, pleashe shtop!" Ruby replied.

"Oh sorry!" Yang lets go of Ruby. She then pauses for a second and hits Ruby.

"Ow! Yang what was that for?!"

"For leaving by yourself! Do you know how worried I was?! Or dad?! You're lucky you made it here in one piece! I'm just glad…" Tears fills Yang's eyes and she gives Ruby another hug. "I'm just glad you're ok… Don't do this to me ever again! You hear me?!"

"I'm sorry Yang. I'm glad to see you again and that you're back to your old self!" The two smile at each other and laugh. Roland looks at them and smiles. Seeing them reminds him of his own relationship with his sisters. Jaune approaches Roland and says to him, "It's Roland right?"

Roland turns to face Jaune and replies, "Yes, that's correct. Roland Brunelle, at your service. You're Jaune right?"

"Right, Jaune Arc. It's nice to meet you."

"Please, the pleasure is mine," Roland said while smiling as he shook Jaune's hand.

"This is the rest of my team," Jaune replied motioning to Ren and Nora.

"Lie Ren," Ren said, shaking Roland's hand.

"And I'm Nora Valkyrie!" Nora said shaking Roland's hand, squeezing tightly.

"Ow! Whoa, you're strong!" Roland says to Nora. "Anyways, it is a pleasure to meet all of you." Suddenly, everything gets dark and a light turns on above Roland, as if he was being interrogated. Nora walks toward him with a stern look on her face. "Alright, listen buddy, I wanna know everything," she says. Her expression lights up and she starts asking Roland questions, zooming around him. The scenery returns to normal as she starts. "So, where are you from? What are your hobbies? Do you have siblings? Did you go to Beacon? How…" Nora continues to go on.

Overwhelmed, Roland says, "Uhhhh, could you slow down please?"

Nora continues to go on as if she didn't hear him. She is stopped when Ren grabs her ear and pulls her away. "Nora, you're overdoing things, again," Ren says.

"Oww! Ren, stop it!" Nora replies.

Roland sighs in relief and says to Jaune, "Geez, what did she have for breakfast, jet fuel?"

"Who knows?" Jaune replied. "Still, we love that about her." Yang and Ruby walk over to Roland. Roland then faces Ruby and says, "You must be Ruby."

"Uh, yeah," Ruby replied. "You're Roland right?"

"That's correct. It's nice to finally meet you." Roland then shakes Ruby's hand. "Yang told me a lot about you."

"Really? Good things I hope." She looks at Yang warily. Yang giggles and winks, assuring Ruby there's nothing to worry about. Ruby continued, "Thanks again for helping out back there."

"It's my pleasure." Before the conversation progressed, a Mistral patrol ship flew into view and descended to their location. A soldier came out and asked them, "Are you kids alright? We saw the massive number of Grimm and rushed over here."

"We're alright," Roland said to the soldier. "Thanks for checking though."

"No problem," the soldier replied. "Since we're here, you want a lift back to Mistral?"

"That'd be nice! Thanks!" Yang replied.

"Well, alright then," the soldier said. "All aboard! We'll have room for your bike too missy!" Everyone boards the ship and they depart for Mistral. While on the ship, Jaune, Ren, Nora, and Ruby gathered around Yang and ask her about everything that happened on her journey. While Yang fills everyone in, Roland goes to the other side of the ship and sits alone, looking out at the expanse. Ruby then notices Roland sitting alone and moves to accompany him. "Hm?" Roland said, noticing Ruby sit by him. "Oh, hey Ruby."

"Hey Roland," she says to him. "Why are you sitting by yourself?"

"Oh, I'm just letting Yang catch up with her friends. She's been stuck with me for a week and a half, so it's fair. I'm also not comfortable around groups of people I don't know too well. I guess I'm…shy."

"Oh, do you want me to leave you be?"

"No, you don't have to. I don't mind one or two people."

"Well, I'd like to sit with you then."

"That would be most welcome," he says, smiling at her.

"So, how'd you meet Yang?"

"She splattered mud on me." He gets a mischievous grin on his face.

"Huh? What?"

"Allow me to explain." Roland tells Ruby of the night he and Yang first met. "I guess ever since then, we became friends."

Ruby giggles. "I can understand why that's funny. Yang played you for a fool!"

"Heh, yeah she did. I like that about her. She always brightens up the room."

"It's strange how you two get along. It's like you're total opposites."

"Well, not entirely but I see your point. I could say the same about your friends Ren and Nora."

"Yeah, you got me there."

Roland looked at Yang and smiled. She saw him and smiled back. Roland then said to Ruby, "I'm glad she made it to see you, Ruby. Finding you was the one thing that kept her going. As an oldest, I understand how she feels."

"Aw, thanks Roland," Ruby replied. "So you're an oldest like Yang?"

"Yes, I have two younger twin sisters. Their names are Scarla and Ella. You and Yang remind me of them."

Ruby blushed at the comment and saw the same caring older sibling in Roland as she did in Yang. _They're more alike than I thought,_ Ruby thought. The airship then began to descend and landed at a port in Mistral. "Alright! Here you are!" the pilot said.

"Many thanks," Roland said. He gave the pilot a tip. "For your trouble."

"Thank you young man! Enjoy Mistral!" They all got off and the airship departed to continue patrolling. Roland took in the amazing sights of Mistral. Yang walked over beside him. "Yang," he said. "We finally made it."

"Yeah, all that effort was worth it," she said. "Roland, thank you. Without you, I wouldn't have made it here."

"I already have my reward, seeing you with your sister. I'm glad I could help.  
He smiles at her.

"You're too sweet, you know that?" She smiled back. Roland is shocked to hear Yang use the exact same words as Lyla did. Despite this, Roland accepts the endearment and enjoys the accomplishment with Yang. As they stood side-by-side, Roland's right hand reached for Yang's left hand. They grasped each other's hands and held them for a while, not knowing at the time. They took in the fact they had finally made it to Mistral.


	19. Making Amends

Chapter 19: Making Amends

After Yang and Roland arrived at Mistral, they followed Team RNJR back to the inn they were staying at. As they head back, Roland begins to smell a familiar alcoholic scent. _No way, he's here?_ Roland thought. As Roland suspected, they all ran into Qrow, who was exiting the local bar. "Uncle Qrow!" Yang exclaimed as she ran to give her uncle a hug.

"Hey there kid," Qrow replied. "It's good to see you on your feet again." Qrow looks up and sees Roland. "Well now, there's a face I wasn't expecting to see. It's good to see you Roland."

"Likewise," Roland replied as he shook Qrow's hand. "I know I was being pathetic earlier, but I now know it's time for action."

"Heh, that's the spirit."

"Wait," Ruby said. "Uncle Qrow, how do you know Roland?"

"That's a bit of a long story," Qrow replied. "Let's go back to the inn and discuss."

"Alright. Let's go!" All of them then head back to the inn. Qrow managed to get more rooms to accommodate for Yang and Roland. They all gather upstairs and listen to Qrow and Roland's stories about how they met. They all learned how Roland acquired his sword and the history behind it. "Wow, that's a lot to take in," Jaune said.

"Whoa! So you're like a SUPER amazing fighter!" Nora said to Roland.

"You indeed display impressive skills on the battlefield," Ren said to Roland. "To be worthy of a blade of legend is also exemplary."

Roland blushes at all the complements and scratches the back of his head. "Stop it, guys, you're embarrassing me!"

"So, what else happened on your journey here?" Ruby asked Yang and Roland. The two of them then tell their story of what happened. "Whoa, you two went through a lot to get here," Ruby said.

"Yeah, but it's thanks to Roland that we're here now," Yang said.

"You praise me too much, Yang," Roland said. "It was a combined effort."

Yang giggles at the complement. "Roland," Qrow said. "Thanks for saving my niece."

"I only did what anyone would do for his friends," Roland replied, smiling at Yang.

"Aww, how sweet!" Yang said as she grabs Roland and gives him a noogie.

"Ow! Yang!" Roland said while scrambling to escape her grip. Everyone starts to laugh at the spectacle. Soon after, the door to the room was opened and a farm boy with tan skin, brown hair, and green eyes entered the room. "Oh, hey guys, what's going on?" the boy said.

"Oscar, there you are. Where have you been?" Qrow said.

"I just went into town for some things. I, uh, didn't know you guys were back."

"I getcha. Roland, Yang, meet Oscar Pine."

Roland walks over to Oscar and shakes his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you Oscar," Roland said.

"Same here Roland," Oscar replied.

Roland then looked at Oscar intently. "Hmm, I can't put my finger on it, but have we met before? You seem very familiar."

"Uh, no we- Wait what? Tell him? I just explained this to everyone else!" Oscar said as if he was speaking to someone else.

Roland looked around and saw that he wasn't talking to any of the others. "Who are you talking to?"

"Just come with me you two," Qrow said to Roland and Oscar. "We'll continue this more in private. We'll be right back everyone!"

"Uncle Qrow, what should we do now?" Ruby asked.

"Take a break for now, and spend some time with your sister. You've been apart for a while, and bring her up to speed too." The three of them leave the room and enter one of the other rooms they had booked. "Alright, you need to fill me in here," Roland said. "What's going on?"

"First, you know what happened to Ozpin right?" Qrow asked Roland.

Roland looked down. "He went missing during the fall of Beacon, and it was later reported that he met his end…"

"That's right. You also know the tale of _The Seasons_ right?"

"Of course and I do know that it's real as well. Cinder took the Fall maiden's power."

"You remember the wizard of that story? The one who gave the maidens their power?"

"Just what are you getting at Qrow?" Roland asked.

"Just making sure you're up to speed," Qrow replied. "It makes my job of explaining much easier. Basically, the wizard also entered the reincarnation process that the maidens were in. The wizard's power also seeks out a host once the holder of the power dies. Not just that, the soul of the holder is passed on as well to guide the new holder of power forward."

"Yeah, that person happens to be me," Oscar said.

"So, Ozpin isn't technically dead?" Roland said in amazement.

"Yeah, he's with Oscar here," Qrow said.

"At first, I thought I was going crazy," Oscar said. "But Ozpin has shown he doesn't mean any harm and helped me out too. He says that it's good to see you again."

Roland grins. "I'm glad at least he's still with us. However, I hope I can get to know you

Oscar. I don't want you to think I only care about Ozpin."

"Oh, uh, thanks. Ozpin says he won't get in the way of that. He actually can go into a corner in my mind when I need privacy."

"Still, this whole thing is amazing. Then again a lot of crazy things have happened…"

"Now, that you're up to speed, let's rejoin the others and plan our next move," Qrow said. "We now have an able tactician with us." Roland smiles at the complement and the three of them rejoin the others. As they entered the room, the others were chatting and Yang has an amazed look on her face as she hears about Oscar. They all notice Qrow, Roland, and Oscar enter the room. Qrow and Oscar sit by Ruby and Jaune while Roland sits by Yang, Ren, and Nora after they made a spot for him. "So, what now?" Ruby asked.

"Since we got here, Headmaster Lionheart hasn't been available," Qrow said. "He's either been in a meeting or away from his office. Honestly, I find that odd."

"Hmm, are you suggesting he's hiding something?" Roland replied.

"Ozpin says that's possible," Oscar said. "But we can't know unless we talk to him."

"What of our enemy?" Roland asked. "Do you think they have a hand in this?"

"Other than when we encountered that crazy scorpion-faunus guy, we haven't seen them at all," Ruby said.

"He was good too," Jaune said. "All four of us didn't stand a chance. He nearly took Qrow down too."

Roland was surprised to hear that. "Are you serious?" he asked.  
"He just got a lucky hit," Qrow said. "I didn't expect that venom of his to be so potent. At least we have a little rose here whose thorns made sure that won't happen again." He looks at Ruby and puts his hand on her head and ruffles her hair. She giggles at his display of affection. "You'll have to bring me up to speed on who this guy is," Roland said. After hearing the description of Tyrian, Roland is aghast at the level of his skill. "I see," Roland says. "If he's just a lackey, how strong is Salem? Or Cinder? We're up against very powerful enemies. All the more reason we need more intel."

"That still doesn't answer the question of what we are to do next," Ren said. "We've tried asking around about Cinder and Headmaster Lionheart but got nothing."

"And I'm getting tired of waiting, I wanna break some legs!" Nora enthusiastically said.

"Yeah, what are we gonna do now?" Yang asked, looking at Roland and Qrow. There was a pause as everyone thought. The silence was then broken by the rumbling of stomachs. Everyone looks around and laughs at each other. "Well, I think the first order of business is to get something to eat," Qrow said. "Let me guess, you guys got so wrapped up in fighting and in this investigation, you didn't notice." Everyone nodded in response.

"I suggest for the time being that we eat and rest for the night," Roland said. "Once we rest up, I'm sure we'll come up with something. Is everyone in agreement?" Everyone nods in agreement and they all head out for dinner. They all find a restaurant to eat at which allowed Roland to get to know everyone. He began to get along well with everyone as a result. After dinner, they all head back to the inn and begin to retire for the night. Jaune, Ren, and Nora occupied one room, Yang and Ruby in another, and Qrow, Roland, and Oscar in the last one.

As Roland prepared for bed, Qrow came and talked with him. Oscar was in the bathroom preparing for bed. "You're not going to hit the bar late tonight?" Roland asked Qrow.

"Nope, I got this right here," Qrow replied, taking a drink from his flask. "By the way, I've seen how you look at my niece Yang."

Roland blushes. "We grew real close on our way here. I…do have feelings for her."

Qrow chuckles. "Good, I'm glad to see that you're moving on. Honestly, I didn't think you'd have it in you again after Lyla."

Roland looks at the floor solemnly. "It's just…I feel guilty. I'm scared she'll end up like Lyla…"

"I understand what you mean. Once you love someone so strongly, you never think you'd feel that way about someone else. My advice is to not let your fear limit you. Yang is a pretty girl and a great person too. Just know I'm not gonna bail you out if you tick her off." Qrow gave a wink at the end.

Roland chuckled. "I've seen how much power she packs. Believe me, making her angry is the last thing I want to do."

"Just one more thing, I'll clobber you if you hurt her."

"I'd rather make her angry than do that."

"Good. I'm glad an honorable man like yourself is interested in her. She's dealt with some rough people in the past. Honestly, it's a good change for her." Qrow pauses for a second. "Y'know I've seen how she looks at you. She definitely has her eye on you."

Roland got a hopeful look in his eye and blushes. "You think so? A guy like me?"

"Do I or do I not know my niece?"

"Good point."

"Regardless of what I say, what you do now is up to you." As Qrow said that, the bathroom door opens and Oscar comes out. They all then get into their beds and go to sleep.

Meanwhile, in the other room, Yang and Ruby were talking. They talked more about each of their journeys to Mistral. Yang began to talk about Roland and wouldn't stop talking about him. "You sure talk about Roland a lot, Yang," Ruby said. "You must liiiiike him." She gets a mischievous grin on her face.

Yang blushes and says, "Am I that obvious? I do like him, and not just as a friend."

"Oh, I was just joking, but you're serious?"

"Heh, yeah, I am."

"Well, why don't you tell him? I don't know if he feels the same way but he does look at you a lot. He also talked about you a lot when I spoke to him."

"It's just…I think of Blake. She was my best friend. I let her in and she abandoned me, abandoned all of us. I'm just scared he'll do the same thing."

"Don't do nothing just 'cause you're scared. It's not like you to be scared Yang."

"Yeah, you're right Ruby. I think I might tell him when the time is right. For now, we've got work to do."

"You're right about that Yang. Anyways, I'm glad you're here now. It makes things a whole lot better. I just wish Weiss and Blake were here too…"

"…Yeah, me too. Anyways, we should get some sleep. Goodnight Ruby!"

"Goodnight Yang! I love you!"

"Love you to Ruby!" They turn off the lights and go to sleep.

The following morning, Roland woke up refreshed. He saw that Qrow and Oscar were also getting up. Roland got up and quickly got dressed. After he got ready for the day, he headed out the door. "Don't be gone too long kid," Qrow said, knowing where Roland was going. Oscar was about to say something but Ozpin said in his head, _"Let him go. He's doing something personal."_ Oscar complied, said nothing, and let Roland go. He went through the hallway quietly in order to not wake the others. He gets to the stairs and descends to the door. He didn't know that Yang saw him leave the inn. She quickly got dressed and left to catch up with him. Qrow saw her leave and she went out the door before he could say anything. _Hmm, this could be a problem,_ he thought.

Yang caught up to Roland and said, "Morning Roland!"

"Oh!" Roland said. He was startled since he was completely focused on what he was doing. "Good morning Yang."

"So, whatcha up to?"

"There are…some things I need to attend to while I'm here."

"Ok, how about I come with you? I'd like to see more of Mistral."

"Sorry Yang. This is something I'd prefer to do alone. Please understand."

"…Alright Roland." Yang looked a little downcast.

"I'll be back soon." Roland turned around and went on his way. Yang was still curious and began to follow him without him knowing. As she followed him, she saw him enter a flower shop. After a few minutes, he emerged holding a bouquet of lilacs and continued on his way. She followed him to a big estate that had a big mansion overlooking acres of farmland. Roland approached the gate and the guard let him through. _What is this place?_ she thought. _I don't think I'll be able to get past security here. Why is Roland here?_ She looked at the estate and saw Roland enter the mansion.

As Roland entered the mansion, a butler lead him to where he wanted to go. A maid took the flowers he was holding in order to preserve them while he was there. The butler led Roland to a study where a man and woman where reading. The man had gray hair and red eyes and was wearing a suit. He has a clean but rugged face with a mustache the same color as his hair. The woman was wearing a fine dress and had pink hair with green eyes. Her face was slender and she was wearing a nice dress. They both had slightly tanned skin from working in the sun. They looked at Roland with a smile.

"Roland, my boy!" the man exclaimed. "Good to see you!"

"Roland dear!" the woman said. "Please sit!"

Roland couldn't make eye contact with them and had a somber look on his face. "Hello… Mr. and Mrs. Field…" He complied and sat down.

"Please, call me Grayson!" Lyla's father replied.

"And call me Leila," Lyla's mother replied.

"I'm just going to cut to the chase," Roland said. He began to get choked up as he continued. "I'm…sorry for what happened to Lyla… I-"

"Stop," Leila said. "We've already forgiven you."

"What happened wasn't your fault," Grayson said.

"How can you forgive me so easily?" Roland said, tears in his eyes. "Because of me, your only daughter and child died. I was going to marry her and it was my responsibility to protect her…"

"I won't lie, we did bear ill feelings to you for a while," Grayson said. "However, we thought about what Lyla would want us to do and she'd want us to forgive you and move on with our lives."

"Roland sweetheart, stop being so hard on yourself," Leila said. "It would break Lyla's heart to see you like this."

Roland knew she was right. He said nothing and started to cry. Leila came by and gave Roland a hug while Grayson put his hand on Roland's shoulder. Roland gathered himself and stopped crying. "Thank you both," he said to Lyla's parents.

"It's our pleasure," Grayson said. "Forgiving yourself is hard to do. I did the same thing as you, thinking I was a failure as a father."

"Besides, there is something to be happy about," Leila said. "We're having another child."

Roland looked surprised. "What?! Really?!" he exclaimed.

Leila smiled. "Yes, we found out a week ago."

"That's…That's wonderful news!" He had a big smile on his face.

"So you see, hope still triumphs in the darkness," Grayson said.

"Yeah, you're right," Roland said.

"Since you're here, how about you join us for a meal?" Leila asked.

"I'd love to, but I have to decline," Roland said. "I'm here in Mistral on important business. I'm going to investigate Haven Academy since Cinder Fall, the one responsible for the fall of Beacon, is said to have come from there."

"Ah yes, I understand," Grayson said. "Do take care on your investigation my boy."

"Also, try not spread that around. Our enemy is very crafty."

"We understand," Leila said.

"Anyways, I'd also like to…visit Lyla's grave if that's fine," Roland said.

"Of course, dear, it would be cruel for us not to let you do that."

"If you ever need anything, come and find us, and we'll be glad to help," Grayson said.

"Thank you both," Roland said. "I must be going now."

"Please, come visit us again," Leila said.

"I will, and next time, it will be on a joyful occasion." Roland got up and followed a butler out of the mansion. He got his flowers back and left the estate after a guard showed him out. Yang, who was waiting out of sight, saw him leave and head to a nearby cemetery. She followed him there and saw him go to a grave in a private plot. The grave said "Lyla Field. Beloved child to Grayson and Leila Field and betrothed to Roland Brunelle. A blooming flower that brought joy to all." Yang now knew what Roland was doing and headed back to the inn to give him privacy.

Roland placed the flowers at Lyla's grave and began to talk, "Hey, it's me. I know it's been a while since I last paid you a visit. A lot has happened in the last few months." Roland began to recount the events that took place, as if he was talking to Lyla. "That's what brought me back here. I got you lilacs, they're your favorite." Roland stood there silently for a while and began to quiver. Tears filled his eyes as he continued, "I'm…sorry. I've been keeping myself down for a while. I know you'd hate to see me like this. I just…miss you so much… We were going to live a long and happy life together…" Roland then starts to cry. After a few minutes, he wipes his tears away and starts to talk again. "I'm sorry. I'll be better now. I've…found new friends and…someone I've grown to care about. You'd like her, her name is Yang…" Roland then describes Yang and begins to ramble on about her. "…Yeah, she's great. I can't help but feel guilty. I thought the only one I'd love was going to be you. I'm also scared that she'll meet the same fate as you…" He pauses for a second as if Lyla was responding to him. "Yeah, you're right. I know you'd want me to be happy and regardless of how I feel, it won't change the outcome. Anyways, I have to go. I have a lot of work to do. I will always love you Lyla." Roland walked away from her grave and headed back to the inn.

Roland returned to the inn and went and got breakfast. He found the others downstairs eating, with the exception of Qrow, and joined them. "Hey Roland," Ruby said. "Where were you this morning? You were gone for a while."

"There were some things I needed to take care of," he replied.

"What kind of things?" Nora asked.

"I'm sorry, that's something I'm not comfortable talking about," Roland said.

Nora was about to ask again but Ren stopped her. Yang looked at him compassionately, knowing what he did. They all chatted and ate, Roland becoming more and more part of their group. After breakfast, they all went back upstairs and discussed what to do next. "So, what now?" Ruby asked.

"I forgot to ask, where is Qrow?" Roland asked.

"He left to check if Headmaster Lionheart has returned," Jaune said.

"Well, there's nothing we can do except wait here," Roland said.

"Grr! I hate waiting!" Nora said. "Things get so boring!"

"Calm down Nora," Ren said. "I'm actually kind of glad we must wait. It gives us a moment of peace and to catch our breaths."

"Ren's right," Yang said. "I sure could use the break after the eventful journey Roland and I had."

"I heard that right!" Roland said in agreement. "We could also discuss other options in case this one comes up dry."

"That sounds right," Oscar said. "Ozpin agrees as well." For the next half hour, they all discussed where to find more information. They agreed on the underbelly of Mistral, the locals, and law enforcement. As they finished discussing, Qrow entered the room. "Good news guys!" he said. "Lionheart has returned!"


	20. The Cowardly Lion

Chapter 20: The Cowardly Lion

"Really Uncle Qrow?!" Ruby asked.

"Yep, he got back last night," Qrow replied. "If we're gonna go see him, we'd better go now."

"Well, what're we waiting for? Let's GO!" Nora shouted and proceeded to take off out the door only to be caught by Ren by the sleeve. "Hey Ren! What's the big idea?"

"I don't think it's that simple Nora," Ren said.

"He's right," Roland said. "We need to approach this carefully. It's only a theory but Lionheart may be hiding something."

"Right," Qrow said. "We need a plan in order to find out what he knows."

"I can help," Oscar said. "Or rather, Ozpin can help. He has something that can get Lionheart to talk."

"So what is it?" Ruby asked.

"Ozpin won't say," Oscar replied.

"Oh. I wonder what it is." Ruby said.

"Alright, we'll take that into account," Roland said. "We should organize a group to talk to Lionheart, and we'll definitely need Oscar when we talk to him."

"Actually, I think Oscar and I will talk to him," Qrow said. "The rest of you will wait here until we get back."

"Very well," Roland replied. "The two of you will know what to do."

"But Uncle Qrow!" Ruby said. "I want to help too!"

"You already have Ruby," Qrow replied. "If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't be here. Just let me get this, I'm sure there will be more to do after we get back."

"But-"

"Not this time Ruby, I mean it." Ruby listens to Qrow but looks disappointed. "How about the rest of you?" Qrow continued. Everyone else agreed with the plan and Qrow and Oscar set off. "Hmph!" Ruby said. "It was just like when we fought Tyrian…"

Yang put her hand on Ruby's head and said, "It's ok Ruby. Uncle Qrow knows what he's doing. They'll be fine."

"There may be something you can do," Roland chimed in.

Ruby's face brightened up. "What is it?" she enthusiastically said.

"It is possible this plan may fail in Lionheart giving no information. So I've devised a plan B. All of us here will go to Lionheart as potential students. We'll tell him we're transferring from Beacon since, well you know. We'll ask about the school and tell him we're looking for a friend, a friend named Cinder. It's no guarantee we'll get information but it's another shot we can take. This way, you can still help, Ruby." Roland then smiled.

Ruby jumped up for joy. "Wow! Thank you Roland!"

"That's actually brilliant plan," Ren said. "It just might work."

"Get used to it," Yang said. "He comes up with brilliant plans a lot. I saw him cook up plenty of plans on our journey here." She then winked at Roland.

Roland grew embarrassed and laughed nervously. "Stop it you guys. You're embarrassing me."

"You don't do well with praise do you?" Jaune asked Roland.

"Heh, nope," Roland replied. "I'm just so used to doing things and moving on."

"You and me both Roland. I think we're going to get along just fine."

"I agree Jaune."

"So, what are we going to do now?" Yang asked.

"Well, hang out I guess," Ruby said.

"Why don't we see the sights?" Roland suggested. "This is my first time seeing Mistral." Everyone then agrees and all of them head out to town.

They all returned after a couple of hours and find that the room is still empty. They look around to see if Qrow or Oscar had returned and find nothing. Just as Ruby was about to say something, the door is thrown open and a disgruntled Qrow storms in and plops down on his bed. "Uh, Uncle Qrow, what happened?" Ruby asked.

"Humph! That coward Lionheart happened!" he snapped. "That fool gave us nothing and had the audacity to throw us out!"

"Well, you did start shouting at him and broke his coffee mug," Oscar said. "I thought for sure Ozpin's plan would work…"

"Well, it didn't!" Qrow said. "You'll have to excuse me, I need a drink…" Qrow then left the room, slamming the door behind him.

"That bad huh?" Roland said to Oscar.

"Yeah, things got ugly," he replied. "Lionheart stopped when I followed Ozpin's plan. It's like he wouldn't budge after that."

"So, are we going to talk to Lionheart now?" Ruby asked.

"No, let's give things time to cool down," Roland replied. "I want to fill in Qrow about this plan as well."

"Wait, what plan?" Oscar asked. Roland then filled him in. Ozpin's voice echoed in Oscar's mind, _"Hmm, that is indeed a good plan. However, we still must exercise caution. Lionheart seemed to be hiding something, and it may be possible he is working with the enemy. If that is the case, all of them will be exposed to danger. Another opponent may come our way."_ Oscar relayed Ozpin's words to everyone.

Roland thinks. "We don't have many options. This is our only lead right now," he said. "Is everyone in agreement, despite the risk?" Everyone nods in agreement. "Excellent!" Roland said. "We'll enact the plan tomorrow. For now, well, I guess we can do lots of things for the rest of the day." They all then hung out for the rest of the day resting, sightseeing, and other things to pass the time. They all returned to the room and found Qrow asleep on his bed. Ruby woke Qrow and Roland explained the plan to him. "Hmm, it's definitely another shot," Qrow said. "Just be careful, we're dealing with dangerous information. I don't see why you can't give it a try." Ruby cheers and everyone brightens up over the approval of the plan. They all then go out for dinner and retire for the night.

The following morning, everyone gets up and gets ready. "Good luck and be careful," Qrow said. He and Oscar stay behind while everyone heads to Haven Academy. They come to the front desk of the reception office, and to everyone's delight, Lionheart is available and agrees to see them. They are then escorted to his office and are allowed in. Lionheart was seen sitting at his desk finishing paperwork. He looks up at them and greets them with a friendly smile. He was a big man with a rugged face, blue eyes, and dark blonde hair and a beard like a lion's mane. He could've easily been mistaken for a faunus. "Children, welcome to Haven Academy!" he rumbled. "I hope you find what you are looking for at my school!"

"Yes, thank you Headmaster Lionheart sir," Roland said. "We're grateful you took time out of your busy schedule for us."

"Please, please, it's my pleasure. It's the least I can do after what happened at Beacon Academy. I'm so terribly sorry that you kids had your school taken from you."

"We are glad that you have considered us to go to your school, sir," Ren said.

"Do you think you can show us around?" Ruby asked.

"Well of course!" Lionheart said. "Let's begin the tour. Follow me please!" Lionheart led them all around the school, explaining each building's function and their history. The tour ended and they all returned to his office. "So, do you have any questions?" he asked.

Everyone looked at each other and nodded. Yang then asked, "We heard that a friend of ours went to school here. Do you think you can help us find her?"

"Of course I would be happy to help! Pray tell, what is this student's name?" Lionheart replied.

"Cinder Fall," Ruby said.

Lionheart's expression suddenly changed from bright and cheerful to completely terrified. "W-Where did you hear that n-name?" he asked.

"She's just a friend of ours," Ruby said. "Did she do something bad?"

"N-No it's just…" Lionheart trailed off.

"Just what?" Jaune asked.

"Are you gonna help us or not?" Nora asked. "We just wanna find our friend."

"I-I believe you c-children are mistaken," Lionheart said. "T-There has been no one of t-that name that c-came here to my school."

"Is something wrong Headmaster?" Roland said. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"N-No it's nothing," Lionheart said. "I-I just remembered I have s-something to do."

"You're sure you can't help us?" Yang asked.

"N-No, I'm s-sorry," Lionheart replied. "A-As a consolation, how about you kids c-come to my school's dance? It's in a-a couple of w-weeks." He then gave them a flyer and tickets.

"Are you kid-" Yang started but was stopped by Roland who then said, "Thank you sir. We might take you up on that. We appreciate your time you have given us. We'll be going now." Everyone looks at Roland confused but he looks back as if to say, "Just play along." They all comply and Lionheart then calms down. "Whew… I am sorry children. I get flustered when I think about important matters. Do take care on your way back." Yang takes the flyer, and they all left the academy and reported by to Qrow and Oscar. "Nothing for you too, huh?" Qrow said. "Figures."

"I wouldn't say it's nothing," Roland said. "He got terrified when we mentioned Cinder's name. He's clearly hiding something."

"Well, we did get invited to the school's dance too," Yang said, holding the flyer and the tickets.

"We could possibly use that," Jaune suggested.

"Now what?" Nora asked.

"Well, we have a whole city to look through," Qrow said. "I'm sure we'll find something."

"Agreed, we have no other leads at the moment," Roland said. "First, let's get a map of the city and investigate reports from law enforcement." Everyone sets out to gather what they need and they devise a plan to gather information. All of them set out in groups to gather information from citizens, law enforcement, and even the criminal underbelly, which Qrow, Roland, and Yang handled.

As they all investigated the massive city, a week went by, but nothing was found. They all met at the inn once again. "Dammit!" Qrow said. "After one damn week, I would think we would've found at least one damn thing!" He was clearly annoyed.

"We searched everywhere, and still nothing," Jaune said.

"What now?" Ruby said. "Does Ozpin have anything?" She turned to Oscar.

He paused for a second and shook his head. "Ozpin can't think of anything," he said.

"Roland?" Yang asked. "Do you have any ideas?" Roland thought for a moment. He considered all that occurred in the last week and thought back to their conversation with Lionheart. He looked at the flyer and the tickets given to them for the dance and his face brightened up. He had an idea. "I've got it!" he said. He picked up the flyer and pointed to it. "We'll go to the dance Lionheart so kindly invited us to."


	21. Dance Dance Infiltration Remix

Chapter 21: Dance Dance Infiltration Remix

Everyone is aghast and confused by Roland's words. "Whoa, back up Roland," Yang said. "What do you mean go to the dance? What good will that do?"

"I mean literally go," Roland replied. "I remember you telling me about your school dance. Cinder used that as a diversion in order to hack into the school's mainframe. We'll do the same here."

"What?!" Ruby exclaimed. "Hack into the mainframe of Haven Academy?! That's…criminal!"

"I don't like it at all either, Ruby," Roland said. "However, we don't have a choice. This is our last shot."

"Exactly how are we going to pull that off?" Jaune said. "None of us know how to hack into a computer."

"I think I can help with that," Yang said. "I have a contact back in Vale who I just heard is visiting here in Mistral. I can convince him to help us out."

"Excellent!" Roland replied. "Any other questions?" Everyone else was silent.

"Hmm, this just might work," Qrow said. "The only thing is we don't exactly have the attire to attend a school dance. Sure, we could purchase some clothes here but we barely have enough money to cover the hotel and food expenses."

"Way ahead of you, Qrow," Roland said. "Yang, show him." Yang then got out the bag of money they received for eliminating the bandits from earlier. Qrow looks at the money inside and is aghast. "What the?" he said. "There's enough for a small fortune in here! Where'd you get this?"

"Let's just say we took some bandits out with a Yang," Roland said, winking at Yang. Yang tries to stifle a laugh but she couldn't hold it in. Everyone groans at the pun. Roland shrugs but says to Yang while grinning, "Score one for me." Roland explained that the bag was their reward for taking care of the bandits that captured Yang.

"I get it now," Qrow said. "With this much money, getting clothes for this thing will be a cinch. Alright, what's your plan Roland?"

"We'll need to prepare for this carefully," Roland replied. "The mainframe is in a tower by the class buildings. It's obviously going to be guarded, so we'll need someone to stake out and observe their security. I'm sure I'll be able to find a weakness if I had some intel."

"Leave that to me."

"Alright then, I'll come up with a plan after I have more intel. Yang, I'll leave you to go talk to your contact…as long as I get to come with you and watch your back. I have a feeling this guy will be a rough customer."

"I wouldn't have it any other way Roland," Yang replied.

"As for the rest of you," Roland said and gave them each some money. "Find something nice to wear for next Sunday. Remember, we have one week to get ready." Everyone agrees and sets off for their assignments. Yang and Roland then left to meet with Yang's contact.

Yang and Roland mounted Bumblebee and headed downtown. Night fell as they arrived at a club that was guarded by tough-looking security. "Really? The same look as in Vale?" Yang said. "He could've changed things up here."

"What is this place?" Roland asked.

"Haven't you ever been to a nightclub before Roland?"

"No. My dad told me never to go to such places. Many forms of vice are practiced there, and I want no part of that."

"Aw, c'mon, you're missing out! They're not all bad."

"Look, let's just complete our business here and be done with it. We don't exactly have much time."

"Man, you're a real stick in the mud, you know that?" Yang said to him.

"Yet you still keep me around," Roland said, winking. "Sounds to me someone likes sticks and mud."

"Hmph. Alright, let's go." They get in line and get to the door. One of the security guards then said, "Hold up, I need to see- Oh no, not you again blondie!"

"'Sup!" Yang said. "I'm glad to see you haven't forgotten me! Is Junior around?"

"The boss don't have time for you. Take a hike!"

"Are we going to do this the easy way or the hard way?" Yang cracked her knuckles and her voice grew real stern.

The guards grew scared and said, "N-No, please don't hurt us! C-Come in!"

"Thanks boys! By the way, he's with me." Yang pointed to Roland. The guards let the two of them in. "Gentlemen," Roland said as he passed them. Yang and Roland entered the club and Yang shook her head when she saw that was exactly the same as the one in Vale. Roland looked around cautiously, sizing up the security guards that ran the place. He was also careful to not see something he didn't want to see. "Relax, Roland," Yang said. "Nothing's gonna bite!"

"I'll believe that when we get out of here," he replied.

"Seriously, you gotta lighten up." Yang looked around and didn't see Junior around.

"So where is this guy?" Roland asked.

"Let's find out," she replied. They walk up to the bar and the bartender faces them. "I'll have a strawberry sunrise, no ice," Yang said to him.

"Aren't you a lit- Wait, you're that blonde girl we were told about!" the bartender replied, completely terrified.

"Yep, let Junior know I'm here. I need a favor and don't forget about my drink!"

"Uh, r-right away!" The bartender walked away quickly.

"What did you do?" Roland asked Yang. "They're scared to death of you."

"Let's just say my gauntlets did the talking when I first met these guys. I also threatened to hurt Junior's friend, a friend named Wang," she replied, giving a wink. Roland understood what she meant and shuddered while he crossed his legs. He then asked her, "Aren't you too young to be drinking?"

"Your point?"

"It's just there are laws in place for a reason."

"So what? I only have one drink. I haven't gotten drunk before. I hate the idea of doing something I have no control over. Besides, I hear hangovers are awful." The bartender then returned with her drink and said, "The b-boss will be here soon. A-Anything for your friend?"

"No thanks, I'm not drinking," Roland said.

"Aw, come on Roland!" Yang said. "Like I said, lighten up!"

"No."

"Look, just get him the same thing I'm having."

"Y-You got it!" the bartender said and left.

"Yang!" Roland said, annoyed. "I said I didn't want anything!"

"Trust me, you'll love this!" she replied. After she said this, Junior arrived and sat down by Yang. "Hello again blondie…" he reluctantly said. "What do you want this time? How'd you even know I was here?"

"That's not important. Look, I need a favor," Yang replied. She told him about hacking into the school's mainframe.

"What?!" Junior said. "No way blondie, I can't help you there!"

"Really? Do I need to hurt Wang again?"

Junior shuddered and crossed his legs. "Alright, look, I can make a call. No promises."

"Just remember what will happen if you disappoint me!"

"Alright, alright!" Junior then left. After that, the bartender returned with Roland's strawberry sunrise. Yang looked at him expectantly as she sipped her drink. "What?" Roland said. "You can stare at me all you want, I'm not drinking it."

"Aw, c'mon," Yang said. "Please, for me? I promise to make it up to you."

Roland sighed. "Ugh, fine. As long as it gets you off my back!" Roland took the glass and looked at it for a while. He sniffed it and it smelled sweet. He then took a small sip and looked at it and looked away from Yang. "It's…not bad I guess."

"You like it! I can tell."

"I admit to nothing." Roland then sipped his drink again, liking the taste. They continued to sip their drinks and saw Junior coming back. "Alright, look, I called and I got a guy to write a program for you," he said. "It'll be ready in about a half hour. You can stay here as long as you don't cause trouble!"

"I hold you to that, Junior! Don't worry, I'll be a good girl" Yang said giving a wink. Junior then left, disgruntled. Roland looked around and saw two twin girls performing a dance on stage. One was wearing a white dress and the other a red dress. Roland expected it to be a striptease but was surprised to find that it wasn't. The sisters coordinated their moves gracefully, as if they read each other's minds. Roland was captivated by their dance and said to Yang, "I expected something else. Who knew Junior had at least some culture."

"Eh, he's just a little man," she replied. The sisters finished their dance left the stage. By then, Roland and Yang finished their drinks and Junior came back. He gave Yang two computer chips and said, "Put these in your scroll and connect it to the mainframe. The first one will download all you need onto your scroll and is completely untraceable. The other one will take care of the cameras. Use it when you get to the building and it will emit a signal from your scroll that will loop the footage."

"You're absolutely sure these will work?" Yang replied. "'Cause if you're not," Yang grabbed Junior's groin, "Wang won't make it this time!"

"Gah! I'm…sure…" Junior gasped.

Yang let Junior go. "Good! Later Junior! It's been fun." She and Roland then left the club and returned to the inn. When they returned, everyone was pleased to hear that the assignment was a success. Qrow also returned and gave Roland a detail of the security. Roland decided to rest for the night to help him make a plan. The others agree and follow suit.

The following morning, everyone gathered to hear Roland's plan. "Alright, based on Qrow's schematics of the security and the program Yang and I got, here is the plan: First, obviously we'll go to the dance. All we need to do is enjoy ourselves, but we must ALL go." Roland looks at Qrow. "That means you too."

Qrow almost spat out his liquor and coughed after swallowing it. "Wait, what?" he said. "Why do I hafta go?"

"We all need to be under Lionheart's watch so he doesn't suspect anything. He'll be most suspicious of you."

"Hmph. Fine. Continue Roland."

"Very well. Second, once the night gets late, Ruby, Jaune, and Oscar will leave under the pretense of being tired. Then, Qrow will leave under the pretense that he is drunk…more than usual. He'll need to be seen drinking from his flask. He will then make his way to the building where the mainframe is and distract the guards in his 'drunken state.' Ruby, Jaune, and Oscar will then infiltrate the building and use the program to hack the mainframe. Yang, Ren, Nora, and I will stay at the dance to keep Lionheart's gaze fixed on us. Once Ruby, Jaune, and Oscar finish their hacking, they will go back to the inn. Qrow will make his escape once that happens, and the rest of us will head back to the inn whenever we're done dancing. How does that sound?" Everyone looked in amazement and agreed that Roland's plan was brilliant. "All right then," Roland says. "All we need to do now is find something nice to wear. Did you guys find anything yesterday?" He asked Ruby.

"We looked, but didn't find anything," she replied.

"Well, we have a little more time. Just try to find something, that's all we'll do for today."

"Alright team! Let's do some more shopping!"

"Woohoo!" Nora shouted. "More shopping! C'mon Ren!" She seized Ren's hand and bolted out the door. "Wah! Nora, slow down!" Ren said.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Jaune said as he ran after them.

"Aw yeah!" Yang said. "Let's-" She suddenly stopped when she saw her right arm and looked sad.

"Yang? What's wrong?" Ruby asked. Yang didn't respond. Roland looked at her and knew exactly what was troubling her. He said to Oscar, Qrow, and Ruby, "Go on ahead of us. We'll catch up later." Qrow nodded and took Oscar with him but Ruby wanted to stay and talk with Yang. "Sis? You didn't answer me," Ruby said. "What's-"

"It's your arm isn't it?" Roland interjected.

"Y-Yeah," Yang shakily replied.

"What?" Ruby asked. "Is something wrong with your arm?"

"No, Ruby," Yang replied. "It's…the fact that I have it now…"

"Huh? I don't get it."

"How am I supposed to wear a dress with this?! I'll look like a freak!"

"Yang, you know that's not true."

"Your sister's right," Roland said. "Don't let what happened change who you really are."

"I'm still gonna get looks from people!" Yang shouted. "They're going to ask questions and remind me of all the pain I went through that day…" Yang's eyes fill with tears. Ruby hugs her and Roland puts his arm around her to comfort her. "Yang…" Ruby said. "I'm sorry. Please don't cry…"

"Please smile for me," Roland said. "Being glum is not you, Yang."

Yang looks at the both of them and smiles, tears rolling down her face. "Thank you both…" she says. She hugs Ruby back and puts her hand on Roland's hand. "Ok, I'm all better now." Ruby and Roland release her and smile.

"Now that's the Yang I know!" Roland said.

"That's better sis!" Ruby said.

"Still though, I can't be showing this," Yang said. "What are we gonna do?"

"Find something to cover the arm," Roland said. "If you do so, cover your other arm to avoid suspicion. I'm sure you'll find a solution." He smiled, showing his confidence in Yang.

Yang smiled back and was inspired. "Alright then, you ready for some shopping little sis?" she said to Ruby.

"Oh yeah!" Ruby replied. "Let's go!" They grabbed each other's hands.

"You too Roland!" Yang said as she seized Roland's hand.

"What?" Roland said. "Whoa!" They all ran out of the inn and headed into town.

The following week flew by as all of them prepared for the dance. The guys stuck together and helped each other pick out suits and ties while the girls helped each other pick out dresses and shoes. Before long, the night of the dance was upon them. Jaune, Roland, Ren, and Oscar were in one room helping each other get ready. All of them picked out black suits with white undershirts but they wore ties of different colors. Roland wore a royal blue tie that matched his hair, Jaune wore a red tie that matched Pyhrra's hair, Oscar wore a green tie that matched his eyes, and Ren wore a pink tie that had "Boop" written on it. Everyone looked at his tie and began to laugh. "Ugh, I didn't pick this, Nora did," he said, embarrassed. Qrow entered the room and saw everyone. "Heh, lookin' sharp fellas," he said. They all thanked him for the complement. Qrow wore his regular attire and said, "There's no way you're getting me in one of those." Everyone simply shrugged knowing that Qrow would not budge. "Alright gentlemen," Roland said. "Shall we fetch the ladies?" Everyone agrees and they head out to grab the girls.

After Roland knocked on the door, they all made room for the girls to come out. Ruby came out first wearing the same red dress she wore at her last dance and she walked better in her heels than last time. "You look great Ruby!" Jaune said to her. "May I have the pleasure of escorting you?"

She giggled and said, "Of course Jaune and thanks. You look nice too!" Jaune held out his right arm, Ruby took it, and the two began to walk down the stairs. Oscar followed them shortly afterward. Nora came out next and simply threw her arms around Ren and poked his nose saying, "Boop!" She wore a pink dress that matched Ren's tie. She held onto his right arm and the two headed down the stairs. Yang was the last to emerge and she also wore the same white dress as she did last time but also wore a pair of white coverings for both of her arms. The one on her right arm covered her prosthetic completely. Roland stood amazed at how beautiful she was. "Wow, Yang you look…beautiful…" he managed to say.

Yang blushed at the comment and said, "You really think so?"

"Y-Yeah…" Roland said getting a smile on his face. He turned as red as Jaune's tie.

"Hey loverboy, snap out of it!" Qrow said as he slapped Roland on the head.

Roland got out of his stupor and said to Yang gracefully, "Will you give me the honor of escorting you to the dance milady?" He offered his right arm to her. She held onto his arm and said while smiling, "Of course Roland. You look handsome." The two walked down the stairs followed by Qrow to join the others. Before they left, Ruby said, "Hold on! Yang, this is for you." She looked at Nora and the two of them got out arm coverings that matched their dresses and put them on.

"What are you two doing?" Yang asked.

"It's so you won't feel left out!" Nora said, smiling.

Yang realized what they were doing and smiled, saying, "You guys are the best!" Ruby and Nora giggle knowing their actions were a success. They all then departed for Haven Academy.

As they walked, Roland learned that Yang and Ruby used their money to overnight their dresses from home. After walking through the city, they arrived and got to the front desk. Roland presented the tickets Lionheart gave them and they were admitted. They looked around and noticed an Eastern theme that matched Mistral's culture. Lionheart saw all of them and greeted them. "Ah, it's you kids!" he enthusiastically said. "I'm pleased to see that you have come!"

"We should be the ones thanking you, Headmaster Lionheart," Roland replied. "We all needed a break from everything."

"It's my pleasure to help! Please enjoy yourselves while you are here!" Lionheart then went to greet some other students and faculty that arrived. All of them find a table to sit at and then waited for the dance to start. After a while, everyone arrived and the music started to play. For an Eastern-theme dance, they played traditional ballroom music which surprised everyone. Ren and Nora were the first to head to the dance floor. Jaune and Ruby stayed in their seats both not wanting to dance at the moment. Roland looked at Yang and held out his hand and asked her, "Shall we dance?"

She giggled and accepted his offer. The two headed onto the dance floor and began to dance. Much to Yang's surprise, Roland displayed excellent dancing. "Where'd you learn how to dance so well?" she asked.

"My parents taught me," Roland said. "My dad said it would come in handy one day."

Yang giggles again and the two continue to dance, not taking their eyes off each other. Ruby and Jaune looked at Yang and Roland. "Oh my gosh, they're SO cute together!" Ruby said.

"They do make a good couple," Jaune said. He looked off in the distance and was reminded of his time with Pyhrra at the last dance. A tear falls from Jaune's face. "You ok Jaune?" Ruby asked.

Jaune shook his head and said, "Y-Yeah, I'm fine Ruby. Care to dance?"

"Uh, o-ok. I'm not good at this…"

"Just follow my lead and you'll do fine." The two of them headed to the dance floor and danced. Ruby was shaky but managed to get the hang of it. Qrow watched all of them and smiled, taking in the peaceful moment. After a while, everyone came back for a break and chatted. Oscar later worked up the nerve to ask Ruby to dance. Yang then went to the restroom and Jaune was with Oscar at the punch bowl. Roland saw that he and Ruby were the only ones at the table. He then walked up to her and asked her to dance. Yang saw what he did as she came back and smiled at the kindness he showed.

A few hours passed and Roland's plan was enacted. Ruby, Jaune, and Oscar left saying they had enough for the night and were exhausted. Qrow also began leave but showed that he was very tipsy after drinking from his flask. Ren, Nora, Yang, and Roland stayed and continued to dance. Meanwhile, Qrow made his way to the tower where the mainframe was located. He acted completely drunk, drawing all the guards' attention away from the entrance, engaging them in a fight. Several guards from inside came out to help since Qrow was making such a ruckus. That gave Ruby, Jaune, and Oscar an opportunity to enter the tower. After activating the jammer for the cameras, they snuck past the few guards that were left and made it to the top floor where the mainframe was. "Ruby, do you have the scroll?" Jaune asked.

"It's right here," she replied while she got it out. She then connected it to the mainframe and the program went to work. "Oscar, you monitor its progress. Ruby and I will watch for more guards." They still heard Qrow making a ruckus outside, showing that the guards were still focused on him. After a minute, the program was done and they had the information they needed. "It's done!" Oscar said. He took the scroll and gave it to Ruby. The three of them quietly exited the building and went back to the inn unnoticed. Qrow saw that they were done and he too made his exit.

Back at the dance, the music changed from traditional ballroom to modern rock. Roland then left the floor and went out to the balcony to get some air. He looked out at the skyline of Mistral and stars in the night sky. He felt a cool breeze blow and took in the peace. Yang saw that he left and came out to join him. "You ok Roland?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he replied. "Music like that isn't my style and I needed a break."

"I getcha. We really danced out there!"

"Yeah, we did." Roland looks out again. "The last time I was at something like this, I was with Lyla… I never imagined that I would be back at one of these again after what happened. I'm glad I got to share this with you, Yang." Roland looked at her and smiled.

"Aw, thanks Roland. I'm glad I got to share this with you as well. I didn't think I'd be able to do something like this as well after…you know." She looked at her right arm. "Thanks for believing in me, Roland. If you didn't say what you said, I would be back at the inn moping."

"Please, it was nothing, and don't forget about your sister. She helped too."

"Yeah but it was you who continued to spur me on. It wasn't just here but during our journey too. Like I said to everyone else, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you."

"Enough about that Yang, I'm glad I was able to help."

"Y'know, I've noticed that you don't milk these things. You stay humble, and I admire that in a man, Roland."

Roland blushed at the complement and was surprised by her comment on what she admired in a man.

Yang went on," It's not just that, you're a man of strong character, kind, sensitive, smart, strong, and so weird it's actually cute. You can even nail the punchlines like I can. "

"J-Just what are you getting at Yang?" Roland began to grow nervous.

Yang paused and thought for a moment. "What I'm getting at is…I…I love you Roland."

Roland is aghast by her words. The only other person that told him that was Lyla and he never expected Yang to say them. Roland felt a massive combination of pure joy and extreme fear and guilt. Yang and Roland gazed into each other's eyes. "Yang…" Roland said, struggling to speak. As he did, they both grew closer to each other, going in for a kiss. Yang closed her eyes. "I…" Roland continued, closing his eyes. "I…lo-" Roland stopped as his mind saw what happened to Lyla. He could clearly see the scenario where she died and the tears falling from her face as she fell to ground when Cinder killed her. This time, Lyla got replaced with Yang. Yang's body hit the ground, completely lifeless. _No! NO!_ he desperately thought. He pulled away from Yang at the last second and stopped speaking. Yang looked at him confused. "Roland? What's wrong?" she asked. She saw a terrified look on his face. He stepped away from Yang. "Yang… I'm sorry," he said. "I just can't." Tears filled his eyes. All he thought about was what happened to Lyla and how he greatly feared the same thing would happen to her. Tears filled Yang's eyes. "Roland, please don't…" she said, starting to see that he was going to run away, just like Blake did. Ren and Nora then came out to check on them and saw Roland backing away. "Forgive me…" he said as he started to run, tears falling from his face.

"No!" Yang shouted.

All he could think of was to run away. _Stay away from her,_ he thought. _Stay away from her and she'll live…_ Roland ran back to the inn. Yang collapsed on her knees and started to cry, heartbroken. Ren and Nora came and held her to comfort their friend. As they helped her up and escorted her back to the inn, the clock then stuck midnight. The dance was at an end.


	22. White Fang's Bite

Chapter 22: White Fang's Bite

Roland rose early the following morning before anyone else was awake. He quickly got dressed and ready for the day and quietly left, waking no one. He slipped a piece of paper underneath the door of Yang a Ruby's room and then left the inn. After getting a quick bite, he headed back to Lyla's grave. He stood there in silence for a while, feeling ashamed for what he did last night. "How could I do that?" he said to himself and as if Lyla were listening. "How could I hurt Yang…? I just… I just can't go through the pain I suffered again. I only thought I'd hear the words, 'I love you' from you, Lyla, and say those words back to you. I never thought I'd hear them or say them to someone else. Look at what happened to you…" He looks at Lyla's grave. "You loved me and died as a result. I can't let that happen to Yang. She's better off without me…" Roland hung his head and cried.

He wiped his tears and heard footsteps approaching him. He turned around and saw Qrow with an angry look on his face. He came up and punched Roland in the face, knocking him to the ground. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" he shouted. "How could you do that to my niece?!" Roland got up and said nothing.

"Answer me dammit!" Qrow shouted, grabbing Roland by the collar.

Roland closed his eyes and sighed. "I… I was…scared…" he managed to say.

"What?! A pretty girl whom you told me you cared about shares her heart with you, and your excuse for breaking it is that you were SCARED?!" Qrow punches Roland in the gut, causing him to collapse, and kicks him in the face, knocking him over again. Roland wipes the blood from his mouth and gets up again. "Explain yourself, NOW!" Qrow shouted.

"I… I saw Lyla…" Roland said. "In my head, I saw her die again, but this time, Yang took her place. The last woman I loved died in front of me. I don't want that to happen to Yang!" Roland's eyes filled with tears. "All I thought was to run, run and she'll live." Roland broke down and cried. "I'm sorry… Regardless of how I felt, what I did was unforgivable…"

"Hmph, you're impossible. You still can't let Lyla go. She's been dead for over six months now. When are you going to move on?! My niece got hurt because you haven't!"

Roland opens his eyes in shock. He now realized he hadn't moved on and that caused him to hurt Yang. "I'm so sorry…"

"Save it, it's Yang who needs an apology. You'd better damn well explain yourself to her. However, I'm not sure how forgiving she'll be." Qrow turned around and left Roland.

Roland left the gravesite and went to a bridge overlooking a pond that was nearby. He waited there, expecting Yang because his note instructed her to come there. He waited for a few hours and she didn't show. Just before he was about to give up and leave, Yang comes up to him. She had and angry look on her face. When she came to Roland, she slapped him in the face. Roland recoiled at the power of the slap since she did it with her right arm. "What happened?! Why did you run away last night?!" she shouted.

"I'm so sorry Yang…" Roland replied, looking down out of guilt. "I-"

"Sorry?! Sorry doesn't cut it! I gave you my heart and you left me! Do you know how much pain you caused me?!"

"Yang, please, let me explain. I was scared-"

"Scared?! Why were you scared?! I thought you felt the same way about me! Were you lying to-"

"I DIDN'T WANT TO LOSE YOU LIKE I DID LYLA! THE LAST TIME I LOVED A WOMAN, SHE ENDED UP DEAD!" Roland bellowed. Tears fell from his face. "I-I saw her death again last night. However, this time you took her place. I thought the best thing for me to do is to run, so you would live. I now realize I haven't moved on from when Lyla died and what I did was unforgivable… I'm so sorry Yang…" Roland sobbed.

Yang stopped and saw Roland cry. She was still angry at him but began to understand where he came from. "Roland," Yang said. "Blake, my best friend, ran away from me. That hurt so much. I relived that moment again when you ran away last night. Did you forget what I said that day, after we took care of those bandits? Don't be afraid to let people in because they might die, and because you love someone, it doesn't mean they will die because of you." Yang's words resonated with Roland. He wiped his tears and looked at her. "You're right. Again, I'm so sorry, Yang. I let my fear get the better of me."

"I forgive you, but I'm still mad."

"I understand. Please let me to make it up to you."

"Well you can- ROLAND LOOK OUT!" Yang shouted. Soldiers of the White Fang attacked them from the trees above them and from the bushes. Roland dodged the first strike in time. "Yang, behind you!" Roland shouted. Yang dodged a strike that came from behind. They stood back-to-back as they saw the White Fang surround them. Yang and Roland got out their weapons and fought back as the White Fang attacked again. The two of them fought valiantly, but they were overwhelmed by the sheer numbers and deadly skill of the soldiers. Yang takes several blows and falls to the ground, unconscious. "YANG!" Roland shouted as he rushed over to her. Before Roland can get to her, he takes several blows and falls to the ground. However, he still crawls over to her. "Yang…" He then gets hit on the back of his head, and his vision fades to black.

Roland then awoke with a massive headache. He opens his eyes and can barely see a thing. He tries to move his hands and feet and notices that he is bound by shackles. His eyes adjust to the light and he notices that he is on an airship in the cargo bay, and that his sword is gone. He looks around and sees Yang unconscious on the floor on the other side of the airship, bound like him and missing her gauntlets. "Yang!" he exclaims as he crawls over to her. Once he gets to her, he sees that she's still breathing. He shakes her to wake her up. "Yang! Come on, wake up!" he says. After he shakes her a few times, she stirs and regains consciousness. "Uh…Roland…?" she says, as she opens her eyes and gets up.

"You're okay!" He leans on her as if he gave her a hug since his hands were bound. Yang accepts his affection and leans on him in return.

"You gonna have to remind me, what happened?"

"Well, we were talking…about last night… We shouted at each other… I, uh, cried… We started to make up… The White Fang attacked…and nothing, I woke up here."

"Wait, we were attacked and captured! Why did they capture us?"

"I'm not sure. They clearly want us alive. They knew where we were and waited for us to be alone. Someone must've told them."

Just then, a White Fang soldier climbed down a ladder to where they were. "Oh, you're both awake. Enjoy your nap?" he sneered.

"What do you want with us?!" Yang snapped.

"It's not what I want, it's what Adam wants. That'll be something for you to find out." He then heads back up the ladder.

"Adam Taurus, I should've known," Roland said. "It's beginning to make sense."

"What do you mean?" Yang said.

"He bears a grudge against me."

"What did you do to tick him off?"

"It was back when I was doing jobs with my team after we graduated. Like I told you before, we gained quite a reputation. The Schnee Dust Company's dust shipments to Vale were constantly being raided by bandits, so we were hired to provide security. We took the job, and while we were guarding the shipment, the bandits came. It turns out they were the White Fang. They were led by a faunus with black cat ears and who wore primarily black. She was about the same age as you. She wielded a black katana and could create clones."

"Wait, that's Blake!"

Roland is surprised to hear Yang's response. "I thought your friend and the faunus I encountered were different individuals."

"No, that's definitely Blake."

"I see. Anyways, the altercation led to a fight between me and her…"

(flashback begins)

The cat faunus spoke to Roland before she attacked, "We have no quarrel with you. Leave the dust and no harm will come to you."

"That won't happen," Roland replied. "The people of Vale need this dust. I also gave my word that I would guard this shipment. A man is only good if he keeps his word."

"Very well, forgive me…" The faunus attacked Roland with her katana, and Roland responded with X-Calibur. Despite being young, the faunus was good at combat. She caught Roland off guard with her semblance and landed a few hits. Despite all this, she was still outmatched by Roland. He read her style and began to dodge all of her moves. He even saw through her semblance that she tried distracting him with, and he landed a blow to her face, cutting her mask off. He followed up with several other blows and defeated her. He held his sword to her throat. "Give up, you're beaten," he said.

"So what now, are you going to kill me?" the faunus said.

Roland said nothing and lowered his sword. "How does that sound?"

"But…why? I thought all humans were cruel and showed no mercy."

"Clearly you are misinformed. Not all humans are cruel. However, we haven't really been fair in our treatment of your kind. For that, I'm sorry. We drove you to violence."

"Why apologize to me? I just tried to attack you."

"I want to provide an example that humans and faunus can coexist in harmony. Neither one of our races is more of a living being than the other. We are equals."

"Not everyone shares your point of view, human or faunus alike."

"No, but violence and terrorism won't bridge the gap. Ask yourself this: do you want to be feared or respected? Besides, have you not heard what the White Fang has been doing? The most recent attack claimed the lives of civilians, children too."

The faunus was shocked by what she heard. Roland continued, "If you don't believe me, check the news and you'll find it. I encourage you to truly examine what it is you're fighting for rather than blindly accept your cause." The faunus looks down as if she were thinking. Before she could say anything else, a White Fang soldier approaches her. "We've taken many hits, the soldiers can't fight anymore," the soldier replied.

"Did we lose anyone?" the faunus replied.

"No, they're injured but not dead. We can still escape." The cat faunus looked at Roland, amazed by his team's act of mercy. Roland then said, "You'd better go."

She hesitates and says, "We're pulling out…" She and the soldier take off swiftly through the bushes. The rest of the raiding party was then heard escaping soon afterwards.

(flashback ends)

"…And that's what happened. Who knew that was your friend Blake," Roland finished.

"I think Blake left the White Fang soon after that," Yang said. "Our first semester at Beacon started around that time."

"It's all making sense now. Tell me, how close was Blake to Adam?"

"I'm not sure, but I do think he called her 'darling.' Blake also spoke highly of him."

"Of course! Adam said I took away someone dear to him. He probably blames me for Blake leaving the White Fang. I simply encouraged her to think for herself, and she made the decision to leave."

"So that's why you're here, but why am I here?"

"Think about it, you're Blake's best friend. If she knows he has you, she'll most likely try to rescue you. He's baiting the trap."

"Oh no! Blake!" Yang exclaimed. "Roland, what do we do?"

Roland sighed. "Honestly, I don't know. There's not much we can do at this point except bide our time." Yang looked down, worried about Blake. They felt the gravity change in the airship as they descended and a sudden shake as they docked. The cargo door opened and several White Fang soldiers came and undid the shackles that bound their legs. Roland saw the key used to unlock their shackles on the belt of a soldier. The two of them were hoisted up and led into a massive camp.

"Welcome to Menagerie, the place populated only by us faunus. You'll find that your kind will not be welcome here!" one of the soldiers said to them. They saw towers overlooking the camp borders, barracks were the soldiers slept, a structure at the edge of the camp, a tall fence and a gate, and a tall building in the middle of the camp. Roland carefully looked around. _The structure on the edge of the camp is probably where they keep the prisoners,_ he thought. _It's probably where these guys are taking us. The big building in the middle is probably the quarters for Taurus._ _I don't care what happens to me, I have to get Yang out of here._ He sees the key to their shackles on the belt of the guard in front of him and pretends to trip and fall into the guard. Roland and the guard fall to the ground and he uses the opportunity to seize the key. He throws the key ring over into a grated hole in order to make the guards think that the key was lost. He held the key firmly in his hand. "Hey!" the guard said. "Watch it punk!" He grabbed Roland by the collar and punches him in the face. Roland falls back at Yang's feet and sees another opportunity. "Roland!" she exclaims as she kneels down to make sure he's alright. Roland then does something that Yang did not expect. He swiftly takes the key and puts it down her shirt, winking as he does it. Yang is initially embarrassed and angry but she quickly sees what he's doing. She blushes a bit and helps him back up. "My key!" the guard said. "It fell down into the grate!"

"You idiot!" another guard said. "How many times is that now?!"

The guards continue though the camp and a familiar face appears: Adam Taurus. "This had better be good," he says as he approaches the guards. As he approaches, he sees Yang and Roland. "Well now, this is a nice surprise. How's that arm of yours blondie?" he sneered. Yang shuddered at his remark. "Hey blue, how's that pink-haired girlfriend of yours?" That remark hit a nerve for Roland, who head-butted Adam when he got close enough. Adam recoiled and backhanded Roland's face. "Tread carefully, I can kill you right know if I wanted to." Adam brandishes his sword and puts it at Roland's throat. Roland stands still, completely helpless. "Heh, that's what I thought. Take them away. I'll find something to do with them later."

The guards then lead Yang and Roland to the prison. Roland looks around and sees Yang's Ember Celica held by a guard behind them. He also sees that a forest is behind the prison, past the fence. _Okay, this might work,_ Roland thought. _If Yang can get past the fence, she'll be out of here._ As she walks, Yang carefully reaches for the key that was resting on her chest. She then holds it in her hand and quietly works at unlocking her shackles. Roland sees her progress and waits until they get close enough to the prison. _This will by our only shot, well hers at least,_ Roland thought. They almost reach the prison and the guard holding Yang's gauntlets begins to head to another building. Roland then breaks away and tackles the faunus to the ground, grabbing Yang's gauntlets. Yang then breaks free from her shackles and grabs a guard and throws him at the others, knocking all of them to the ground. Roland tosses Ember Celica to Yang and she readies them for battle. More White Fang soldiers approach and Yang fires shots at them. "YANG, RUN!" Roland shouts as he sees numerous White Fang soldiers approach them. Among them is Adam Taurus, desperately wanting to keep his prizes. Roland charges forward to distract the White Fang. "I'm not leaving you!" she called to Roland.

Roland shakes his head and yells, "GOOOOO!" He charges forward and fights several White Fang soldiers. They all are fixed on him, providing a perfect opportunity for Yang to escape. "ROLAND!" Yang yells as he starts to suffer several blows. She had no choice, she ran away and made her escape. The fence is then electrified to try to prevent her from escaping. Yang jumps onto the prison with a few shots and uses the building to jump over the fence. She was out of the camp and ran into the forest. Roland sees that she escaped and then took more blows until he is held down. Adam approached Roland and punches him in the face after the soldiers hoist him up. "After her!" Adam orders. Several teams of White Fang get into off-roads vehicle in pursuit. Roland smiles, knowing Yang is out of the camp. "What are you smiling at?" Adam snaps as he notices Roland and gives him a kick to the groin. Roland doubles over in pain and the soldiers pick him up again. "I suppose you'll still do," Adam says. "She'll be coming back for you if she somehow escapes my soldiers. Take him away!" The soldiers haul Roland to the prison and lock him in a cell.

Meanwhile, Yang ran and ran. She didn't know where she was going but she knew she had to get away. Tears fell from her face from having to leave Roland. _Roland…please be strong!_ she thought. _I'll come back for you, I promise!_ She continued to run and eventually heard engines growing closer to her. She stayed in the forest so no vehicles could follow her. She then heard voices of White Fang soldiers coming after her on foot. There were too many for her to fight alone, so she continued to run. A howl of a Beowolf was heard before her, and one came into view shortly. She avoided it as it attacked her but more appeared. Luck was truly on her side that evening as the most of the Beowolves ignored her and attacked the White Fang as they caught up. She dealt with the few Grimm that were attacking her used that opportunity to lose the White Fang.

She continued to run and approached a hill that descended before her. She then saw a city in the distance. She ran toward the city without a second thought, not wanting to stick around for the White Fang or Grimm. She ran for what seemed like a half hour and reached the city, completely out of breath. She walked through the city and saw only faunus inhabiting it. She stayed out of sight as best as she could, remembering the soldier's words: _"You'll find that your kind won't be welcome here!"_ She saw a big house, like a castle in the center of town and saw an area beneath it where she could hide. However, she collapsed from exhaustion as she approached it. She lay beneath the wooded are below it and lost consciousness. Someone on the balcony saw her and went down to tend to her. It was a faunus with black cat ears wearing a black outfit with a white outer garment. It was none other than Blake.


	23. Reunion of Black and Yellow

Chapter 23: Reunion of Black and Yellow

Yang regained consciousness and saw that she was in a bed in a very nice house. She noticed someone by the bed reading a book. As her vision cleared, Yang was surprised to see the familiar face of Blake. "Blake?!" Yang exclaimed as she sat up.

Blake looked up from her book and noticed that Yang was awake. "Yang!" Blake exclaimed. "I'm so glad you're okay!"

"It's so good to see you!" The two give each other a long hug. "How'd you find me?"

"I saw you collapse below my house. I brought you here to recover."

"Wait, this is YOUR house?" Yang was amazed. "It's so nice!"

"Well, my dad is the chief of Menagerie."

"Wow, really?"

"Yeah." Before Blake said more, the door to the room opened and Sun came in. "Hey Blake, how's Yang? I wanted- Oh, you're awake! Hey Yang!" Sun said.

"Hey there Sun!" Yang replied. "It's good to see you."

"Same here! I'm glad you're alright!" Not long after, Blake's parents came into the room. Kali had a tray of food to give to Yang. "Blake, sweetheart? I have some food for your friend. Oh! She's awake!" Kali said.

"Excellent!" Ghira said. "I'm glad she has recovered."

"Yang," Blake said. "Meet my parents, Ghira and Kali Belladonna. Mom, dad, this is Yang."

"It's an honor," Ghira said, shaking Yang's hand.

"It's nice to finally meet you. Blake has told us so much about you," Kali said.

"It's nice to meet you too, Mr. and Mrs. Belladonna!" Yang said. Ghira noticed Sun get close to Blake and glared at him. Sun caught Ghira's gaze and pretended he was doing nothing. Yang noticed and whispered to Blake, "What's the deal with your dad and Sun?"

"My dad doesn't really like him," Blake whispered back. "He's just overprotective of me. On the other hand, my mom likes him."

Yang giggled at her remark. "I bet that makes things interesting," she said and gave a wink.

Blake giggled back and blushed. "Shut up," she said while smiling.

"By the way, what are you doing here Yang?" Sun interjected.

"I was going to ask you that too, Yang," Blake said. "Why are you here?"

"Well, I was in Mistral with Ruby…" Yang tells everyone what happened since she reunited with Ruby. She then told them of the White Fang's surprise attack on her and Roland. "Roland distracted the White Fang so I could escape. I ran and ran and ended up here. Wait, Roland! He got captured! We have to save him!"

"Yang, slow down!" Blake said. "You still need rest, and you're not going anywhere until then!"

"But, I can't just leave him!"

"Didn't you once tell me to slow down? Now it's my turn to tell you to slow down."

"Blake's right dear," Kali said. "If you leave now, you'll exhaust yourself again."

"Please, our home is open to you for as long as you need," Ghira said.

"Yeah, Blake's parents are the best!" Sun said. He gets by Yang and whispers, "I think I might be growing on Mr. and Mrs. Belladonna too!"

Ghira glares at Sun and says, "I STILL don't like you."

"Stop it Ghira!" Kali said. "He's done nothing but help our little Blake out. She'd be so glum if he wasn't here."

"Ugh! Kali, you're not helping."

Yang and Blake laugh at the antics of Blake's parents. After a brief pause, Blake asks, "Can I talk with Yang alone? There's something we need to talk about."

Sun knew exactly what Blake was going to talk about. "You got it, babe!" he says enthusiastically. Ghira glares at him again. "Hmm, I have wanted to have a good chat with Mr. Wukong here," he said, giving Sun a hard pat on the back. He then looks up at Ghria, terrified.

"Of course, dear," Kali said to Blake. She turns to Yang and says, "Eat up before your food gets cold!"

"I will. Thanks!" Yang replied. Blake's parents and Sun then leave the room. Yang begins to eat the food that was given to her, and she says to Blake, "I noticed that you don't wear your bow anymore. I like seeing your kitty ears! I love your new outfit too!"

Blake giggles. "Heh, thanks Yang."

"So what did you want to talk to me about?"

Blake looks away and grows somber. "I'm so sorry… Yang I-"

"Stop," Yang interjects. "I've already forgiven you."

Blake is astonished. "How can you forgive me so easily? Because of me, you lost your right arm!"

"Will you stop going on about that? It wasn't your fault!"

"My past caught up to me, and you got hurt! How is that not my fault?!" Tears fill Blake's eyes.

"I didn't lose my arm because of you. I did it trying to protect you! There's a difference: I CHOSE to try and protect you, no matter what would happen to me."

"But why? Why do any of it?"

Yang took Blake's hand. "Because that's what friends are for. True friends aren't afraid to fight and die for each other."

Blake wiped her tears and took Yang's other hand. "Thank you Yang. I truly don't deserve a friend like you, and I'm glad you are my friend." The two smile at each other and share another hug. Yang then thought about what she said to Blake and remembered Roland. She looked sad and said, "Roland…"

"So who's Roland?" Blake asked. "You keep saying his name."

"Oh, he's a friend I made on my journey to Mistral…" Yang then fills Blake in on her journey to Mistral and how she met Roland. She also tells of how Roland saved her life. "He sounds familiar…" Blake said. "I swear, I think I met him somewhere…"

"Actually, he remembers meeting you," Yang replied. She goes on to tell her of Roland's mission for the Schnee Dust Company.

"That's him?!" Blake exclaimed. She then remembers her confrontation with Roland. "You know, if it wasn't for him telling me to think for myself, I'm not sure if would be here. I might still be with the White Fang. Hang on, you said he alone travelled with you. Where's the rest of his team?"

Yang looked somber and told Blake what happened to the rest of Team REGL. Blake stares at Yang in shock of what happened and of the White Fang's involvement. "How could Adam do this…?" Blake said. "How could he be so cruel? He practically ruined Roland's life!"

"I know. Roland's suffered a lot. He still is recovering from it too…" Yang remembered the night at the dance. Regardless of her heartbreak, she still wanted to save him.

"You talk about him a lot and speak of him highly," Blake said. "You have a thing for him, don't you?"

Yang blushes at the remark. "I…I still do…"

"You said 'still do.' Did something happen between you two?"

Yang then recalls what happened on the night of the dance. After hearing what Roland did, Blake initially feels angry but also feels guilt since she did the same thing to Yang. "He just ran… I know he was afraid but he broke my heart when he ran…" Yang said, looking sad.

"He didn't want you to die like his last love. He thought by removing himself, he would protect you. I'm sorry Yang, I thought the exact same thing when I ran away. I should never have done that…" Blake replied.

"Like I said before, I forgive you Blake. If you hadn't, you would never have found me." Yang then smiled.

Blake smiled back. "I guess it's true that good things can happen from bad things. As for Roland, I do believe he loves you, Yang. Why would he go through such great lengths to protect you?"

Yang is silent and gets a hopeful look on her face.

"From your description, Roland and I think very similarly, so I understand where he's coming from."

"Thanks Blake. So…will you help me save him? I can't leave him there to die."

Blake thought for a while. She shuddered at the thought of facing Adam again. However, she saw that Yang needed her help and decided helping her friend was more important that her fear of Adam. "…Yes Yang, I'll help."

"Thank you so much Blake!" Yang exclaimed, giving her another hug.

"Ah! Yang… too tight…" Blake gasped.

"Oh! Sorry! So, what now?"

"Before we do anything else, we need to catch up. I want to spend some quality time with you."

"Of course Blake. Not too long okay? Roland still needs saving." The two then chat about everything else that has been happening since they parted.

Roland sat in his cell, chained to the wall. His sword and his armor were taken away from him. He thought only of Yang and hoped that she had escaped. He also was riddled with guilt over what he did to her at the dance. He felt even more guilt at the thought that he may never tell her of how he felt about her. _I was a fool,_ he thought. _I let my fear losing Yang overcome my love for her… If I get out of here, I WILL tell her, no matter what may come. Yang, please be alright…_ He stopped thinking when he heard footsteps and keys unlocking his door. A White Fang guard opens the door and steps out of the way for Adam to enter the cell. Roland noticed that he didn't have Yang and smirked knowing she escaped. "She got away, didn't she?" Roland smugly said as he stood up. Adam then backhands Roland. "I'll take that as a yes," Roland continues.

"Humph. It won't matter," Adam replies. "She'll meet the same fate as you soon enough."

"Big talk from a man who has no chips on the table. Your words are just wind. So what now? Are you going to kill me?"

"Not yet. Blondie will be coming back for you and she'll bring my darling with her. Then, I'll kill you all."

"Still sore about what I said to Blake?" Roland said smugly.

"Because of you she left me, so yes," Adam says as he punches Roland in the gut, "I am still sore."

Roland falls to ground, the wind knocked out of him. After he recovers, he stands up again and says, "So you're still sore because she didn't remain as your puppet, blindly following you around? You never loved her."

Adam then gets out his blade and cuts Roland's torso, causing pain but no fatal damage. Roland cries in pain and falls to the ground, blood beginning to drip from his shirt. "Watch that tongue of yours. I may be inclined to remove it. I did say I won't kill you, so I'm going to leave you alive, just…barely." Roland's shackles began to reel into the wall, forcing him hang. A guard came into the cell holding X-Calibur. Adam then takes it out and holds it. "Such a nice sword. Ironic that it will be inflicting pain on you: its wielder." Roland stood there saying nothing. Adam then raises X-Calibur and swings to cut Roland. The sword then makes contact with Roland but does no damage to him. "What the?" Adam says in confusion and tries again. The result is the same. "Why won't this work?!"

"Only those of the line of Artheo and chosen by the sword may wield it. Otherwise, it's useless," Roland said.

Adam then felt a burning sensation coming from the hilt and dropped it out of pain. "Hmph, fine. If it's all the same, I did want to cut you with my own blade." Adam brandishes his sword and decides where he wants to cut first. "Don't worry, this won't hurt…me," he sneers. He cuts Roland again. His screams of pain are then heard by the whole camp. More blood drips down Roland as he hangs there, panting. Adam orders the guards to stop the bleeding and to leave Roland hanging there in pain. The guards treat Roland's wounds and leave as ordered. Roland begins to grow dizzy as he begins to lose consciousness. "Yang…" he managed to say before his vision goes black.


	24. Dragon Saves Knight

Chapter 24: Dragon Saves Knight

Yang was in a prison, looking at a cell. She saw Roland sitting on the ground, chained to the wall. She tried to call out to him but her voice was not heard. The door to the prison then opened. Several White Fang guards along with Adam Taurus entered the prison. They walked past Yang, as if she was invisible, and entered Roland's cell. Roland's shackles move into the wall, forcing him to hang. Adam brandishes his sword and moves to cut Roland. Yang tries to move but cannot and is forced to watch Adam's blade cut Roland's flesh. Blood is seen dripping from Roland as he cries out in pain.

"Roland!" Yang says as she jolts awake. She looks around and sees that she is still at Blake's house in Menagerie, bunking with Blake like old times. She sits up and gets out of bed and walks onto the balcony outside Blake's room. She looks off in the direction where she fled from the camp. She worries about Roland, especially after her dream of him. _Roland,_ she thought. _Please…be strong for me… Please be ok…_

"Yang?" Blake asks as she comes onto the balcony. "What's wrong?"

"I…had a nightmare…" Yang replies. She goes on to tell Blake the nature of her dream. Tears fill Yang's eyes. "I'm worried about Roland. I know the longer I wait here, the more pain he'll suffer… It's even likely that he's dead already…"

"Yang, don't say that. You're sounding like me back in the day. We know nothing yet, and I believe he's still alive. It's unlikely Adam will kill him."

"You think so? Why?"

"To draw you in, and if you go, I'll be coming too. Adam wants revenge against me."

"Good, I hope he waits for us! After what he did to all of us, I'm ready to teach him a lesson!"

"And you will, we all will. Adam will be brought to justice, but that will come later. For now, we must wait and plan our next move."

"You're right," Yang concedes.

Blake then takes Yang's hand. "C'mon, let's go back to sleep. We'll need it for tomorrow." Yang follows Blake back into the house and the two return to their beds and go to sleep.

The following morning, Blake and Yang filled in Ghira, Kali, and Sun in on rescuing Roland. "Hmm, that's not going to be easy," Ghira said. "I'm not sure if we can accomplish something like this."

"Dad! What are you saying?" Blake said.

"I think it would be best if we leave things as they are. It's not worth saving someone that you all barely know, let alone a human who has shown such brutality to faunus in the past."

Blake and Yang remembered Roland's actions after he lost Lyla. "Dad, he did that because the White Fang contributed in the murder of his team and the woman he loved. Besides, he spared my life…"

"What?! When?!"

Blake then tells everyone about her encounter with Roland. "If he didn't say what he said, I wouldn't have left the White Fang when I did. I may not be here now."

"And I'm going to save Roland, even if I have to do it alone!" Yang interjected.

"And I'm not going to abandon my friend in her hour of need," Blake said.

"I've stayed by Blake's side for this whole thing, and I'm not gonna stop now!" Sun interjected. He gives a wink at Blake.

Ghira looked at all of them and sighed.

"What's your decision dear?" Kali asked him. "Know that whatever you say, I'm still going to help our little Blake."

"It seems my mind has been made up for me," Ghira said. "Very well, we shall save the human." Everyone cheers and Ghira said, "I'm doing this mainly to take down Taurus. Saving the human is just something extra."

"Thank you so much dad! I love you!" Blake said as she hugged her father.

"Of course sweetheart," Ghira said, hugging Blake back. "However, we need a plan and more support to accomplish this task."

"What do you mean?"

"I know you have already started rallying other faunus to restore the White Fang to the peaceful organization it once was. I've even heard reports of faunus leaving the current White Fang to join our cause. It's not enough, we need more soldiers."

"Well, what are we gonna do?" Sun asked.

"I know what we're going to do," Blake replied. "We'll tell everyone what happened at Beacon and what happened to Roland. We need to show them that the current White Fang has sunk into darkness and that there are humans who do respect faunus. Roland spared my life and the lives of all the soldiers with me. If a human spares the lives of his enemies and wants peace as much as we faunus do, that will convince others to stop supporting the current White Fang."

"Hmm, that may actually work," Ghira said. "It's not going to convince everyone though."

"Then we keep trying until we succeed. Another advantage we may have is Adam will only expect Yang and I to come for Roland. If we come with a force, he'll be caught off guard."

"That's a great plan Blake!" Yang said.

"Yeah, no kidding!" Sun added.

"Alright then, let's get to work!" Ghira said. "Let's spread the word. However, I believe it would be wiser to tell of a chance to take down Taurus. I know of several faunus who don't approve of his actions. Still, if you deem it wise to tell that we're helping a human, do so at your own discretion. Yang, you'd best stay here. A human wouldn't be received well here in Menagerie."

Yang looked disappointed but understood why she could not help. "I understand," she said.

"Don't worry Yang," Blake said. "You'll get your chance." Blake put her hand on Yang's shoulder who then smiled in response.

"All right then, let's get read move out!" Ghira commanded. As their group dispersed, Blake went up to Sun and said, "You know, I never got to thank you for all you've done for me. So…thank you, Sun." She then gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Sun blushed at her action and managed to say, "Uh, s-sure. No problem…" As Blake walked away, he almost leapt for joy. Ghira then cut in, "I still don't like you." He glared at Sun but then his expression relaxed. "Not as much as before," he continued. Sun looked relieved and then walked out of the room with a spring in his step. Yang giggles at the scene.

The following week flew by as the others spread the word. Surprisingly, more faunus and White Fang members rallied to their cause. Many were tired of the violence caused by Adam Taurus and wanted to seek a peaceful alternative with the humans. Many were also surprised to hear of a human who spared the faunus that were his enemies. Roland's actions with Blake resulted in many to join the cause. Ghira's authority and position also helped sway even more faunus.

One faunus approached Blake, Sun, and Ghira saying, "I was at the camp when the two humans were brought there. The one with the blue hair is still alive, barely. Adam goes to torture him on a daily basis. The honorable thing would be to kill him. When I see Adam, I see an animal, not a faunus, and that reflects what the White Fang has become. You have my support. Here, take this." The faunus pulls out a chip. "That contains a map of the camp. I hope it helps." The faunus then walked away.

"Thank you!" Blake called out to him as he left. She showed the chip to Sun and Ghira. "This'll give us the edge we need."

"Let's go back and form a strategy," Sun said. Ghira agreed, seeing as how the day was almost over, and the three returned home. They tell the good news to Yang and Kali, who remained at the house and began to plan. Blake pulled up the map of the camp on her scroll and put it on display for everyone to see. "Hmm, there are four security towers and an electric fence on the borders of the camp," Ghira said. "We'll need to take out at least one of the towers and the fence if we're even to get into the camp."

"The building that gives power to the fence is here," Sun said pointing to a shed. "Two towers cover it. Man, the security here is tight."

"I think we'll have to infiltrate the camp first and shut down the fence before the rest of our forces are able to enter the camp," Blake said.

"But what about the towers?" Yang asked.

"Hmm, what if you plant explosive charges here?" Kali said pointing to a spot on one of the towers. "The structure seems to be supported at this point."

"Hmm, so what we need to do is to first take shut down power to the fence…" Blake said.

"Then we plant the charges on the towers…" Yang continued.

"Detonate them at the right time…" Sun continued.

"And our forces will invade, giving you kids time to rescue your friend," Ghira finished.

"I think that sounds like a splendid plan!" Kali said. Everyone nods in agreement.

"Alright then," Ghira said. "We'll gather our forces and head to the camp tomorrow. We should reach there by tomorrow night."

"But first, I think some dinner is in order." Everyone agrees and follows Kali to the dining room. They all enjoy her cooking and retire for the night after they finish. After Yang and Blake went to bed, Yang laid there staring at the ceiling. Blake looked over at Yang from her bed and asked, "Yang, is everything alright?"

"I guess," Yang says. "I'm just surprised to hear how much support we've gotten, even if there are humans involved."

"Yeah I hear you."

"I also miss Roland… I'm still worried about him…"

"I'd be concerned if you weren't, Yang. Don't worry, I promise we'll get him back."

"Thanks Blake."

"Anything for a friend. Anyways, get some rest. We'll need to be ready for tomorrow." Yang complies and the two fall asleep.

Morning came and everyone was up early, preparing to make the journey to the camp where Adam was waiting. After breakfast, Ghira says to Blake, Yang, and Sun, "The three of you will go on ahead. This will give you a chance to infiltrate the camp to disable the fence and set the explosives. Take these." Ghira gave Blake several charges. "These were made by an explosives expert who joined us. Once the fence and the towers are down, we'll make our move."

"Anything else dad?" Blake asked.

Ghira then gives Blake a hug. "Just be careful. Don't do anything reckless."

"You know me dad, I won't."

Ghira then releases Blake and says to Yang, "Please watch over my daughter."

"You got it!" Yang said.

Ghira then turns to Sun. "I STILL don't like you…but please watch over Blake as well. If you do this, I MAY be inclined to not dislike you as much."

"I won't let you down sir!" Sun said.

"Alright then, off you go."

Blake gives her mother a hug. "Bye mom!" she said.

"I'm so proud of you Blake. Your father and I love you so much!" Kali said.

"I love you both too." Blake then joins Yang and Sun, and the three head off towards the camp.

As they walk, Yang gets Sun up to speed on what happened before she came to Menagerie and about Roland. After that, the three continue on in silence, knowing the seriousness of their mission. Night fell as they approached the camp. They stayed hidden beneath any foliage they could find and did some recon before approaching the camp. "Security's highly organized," Blake said. "An opening is left once the guard changes. Sun, you place the charges on the towers. Yang, you stick with me and watch my back as I disable the fence. We'll rendezvous in the shed once we're ready to detonate the charges." Yang and Sun agree with the plan and get to work.

Sun broke off from Yang and Blake to head to his objective. Blake and Yang clear the fence and land among some crates. Blake and Yang sneak though the camp unnoticed and make their way to the shed where the fence's power is being supplied. Blake uses her clone to distract the guards and she and Yang gain entry to the shed. Meanwhile, Sun made it to the first tower and used his clones to distract the guards just as Blake did. He climbed up the tower and placed the explosives on the designated stress points. He did the same with the other tower and made his way to the shed to where Blake and Yang were. Blake then disabled the power to the fence and waited for Sun to rendezvous with her and Yang. As the three of them were reuniting, Ghira led the forces they assembled to the camp. The army arrived and waited half a klick out from the camp for Blake, Sun, and Yang to make their move. After a few minutes, the door to the she opens and Sun creeps in. "Were you successful?" Blake asked.

"Yep!" Sun replied. "Everything's set. Waiting on you to give the order."

"Is your dad ready?" Yang asked Blake.

"Dad, is everyone in position?" Blake asks over her scroll.

"We're in position," Ghira responds. "Awaiting your command."

Blake pauses and breathes deeply. "Now!" she said. Sun clicks the detonator to the explosives. Explosions are heard from the other side of camp followed by a loud crashing noise of the falling towers.

"Move in!" Ghira commands his forces. Their army moves in and engages with the White Fang. Blake, Sun, and Yang emerge from the shed and begin their assault. They engage distracted White Fang guards and dispatch them swiftly. Blake and Yang felt elated to fight by each other's side again. They then advance to the prison where Roland was being held. As Yang sees the prison come into view, she fights harder to get there to save Roland. A couple of big guards come into view, wielding chainsaw-like weapons. Yang courageously confronts the both of them. She easily outmatches them both in physical strength and grabs one and throws him into the other. The two come at Yang but cannot land a hit on her. However, another White Fang soldier attempts to join in on the fight, but Blake cuts him off. After she deals with the soldier, she feels a familiar presence and stops for a moment. Sun rejoins Blake and asks, "What is it?"

"Shh! Just wait," she replies. She feels the presence approach Yang and pinpoints its location. She fires off a shot that forces the presence to stop and reveal itself. "Hello again, Ilia," Blake says.

Ilia's skin changes to her normal color and she says to Blake, "Like I said before, you shouldn't have come back. Stay out of my way."

"No, this all stops now. The White Fang has gone completely out of control. It's not what it should be."

"That's only speaking from a certain point of view. We gave the humans many chances and they have not changed. This is our only course of action."

"Can't you see you're only being used by the true evil in this world? By people like Cinder who brought about the deaths of many innocents, including faunus?"

"She's a means to an end. It's too bad you'll never find out." Ilia takes out her weapon and readies herself for a fight.

Blake closes her eyes and looks down in despair. "Fine, there's no use in discussing this anymore. I didn't want this, but you give me no choice!"

"Mind if I join you?" Sun asks. "I need to pay her back for that blow to my chest from last time!"

"By all means, Sun," Blake replies. She and Sun ready themselves for battle and come at Ilia. The fight proceeded similarly as their previous encounter, but this time, both sides fought to win. Ilia proved to be a capable fighter, being able to take on both Blake and Sun. Neither side took a blow, but the advantage began to shift to Blake and Sun as Ilia was getting overwhelmed by fighting two opponents. She shrugged off the two of them and disappeared by blending into the environment. Blake and Sun stand at the ready, waiting for an attack. Suddenly, Ilia's whip came out of nowhere at Blake. She barely dodges the attack but the whip comes again from a different location. Sun steps in and deflects the attack away from Blake. Ilia continues to repeat this tactic and the fight began to look like a chameleon's tongue chasing furiously after its prey. Blake began to focus and noticed that she can hear Ilia before she attacks. "Keep dodging Sun! I have an idea," Blake says.

"Well, I got nothing better to do!" Sun replied as he was dodging.

Blake continues to listen closely and finds a pattern in Ilia's attacks. As Sun dodges one more attack, Blake fires a shot away from where the attack came from. "Have you lost it?!" Sun exclaimed. He then changes his attitude once he sees that Blake actually hit Ilia and sees her fall to the ground. She gets up and quickly camouflages herself again. The result is the same: Blake manages to find Ilia again. Ilia then grows annoyed and starts attacking them again without camouflage. Before she attacks again, she touches the ground below her and then lunged at Blake and Sun. They both dodge and switch places. Blake prepares to counter, but notices Sun not moving. "Sun? Come on!" she calls out.

"I wish I could!" he exclaims. "It's like my shoes are stuck!"

"What?! How could they be stuck?!"

Ilia comes at Blake, doing the same thing to the ground before she attacks. Blake notices what Ilia did and grabs a rock. She throws it at the spot Ilia touched and sees that it sticks to the ground as if it were glued there. "I've never seen your semblance until now," Blake said. "Very impressive, I must say."

Ilia said nothing and attacked again. Sun then noticed that he could move again and rejoins Blake. She notices Sun who said, "It seems to have a time limit."

"So, she has the ability to make things sticky for a while," Blake responded. "We'll need to be careful, Sun." Their fight continued on, Blake and Sun struggling to avoid the sticky areas Ilia made. Blake began to notice that Ilia was unaffected by her own semblance, seeing as she freely walked where she used it. Blake says to Sun, "I've got another idea." After briefly discussing what to do, they counter again. Ilia sets her trap and forces them both into it, despite their best efforts to dodge. Ilia then approaches Blake, getting out her weapon. "You really shouldn't have come back," Ilia says to Blake as she delivers a killing blow from her weapon to Blake's chest. Blake is hit and falls to the ground. "NO!" Sun shouts. Ilia then looks at Blake solemnly, but it surprised to see Blake fade away. _A clone?!_ Ilia thought. Blake then appears behind Ilia and lands a blow with her katana. Ilia retreats only to find four Sun clones take her down. She escapes their grip and she attacks Sun like before, going for his chest. "Not this time!" he said as she uses his gunchucks to deflect the blow and grab her weapon. He pulls her in and punches her square in the face. She flies back to Blake who then delivers a decisive blow. Ilia falls to the ground, too wounded to continue.

Blake puts her katana at Ilia's throat. Ilia looks at Blake with no emotion and says, "Do it."

Blake hesitates but knocks Ilia out instead. "No, not how you or Adam would do this," Blake said.

"Nice job!" Sun said.

"Thanks… We should keep moving." Sun complies and follows Blake after they tie up Ilia onto a nearby tree. They find Yang, who dispatched both of her opponents, and move to the prison. Once arriving, Yang charges forward fiercely, taking out the all the guards by herself. They obtain the keys to Roland's cell and unlock the door. They look in horror as they see the awful state Roland was in. He was stripped naked, save for his undergarments, and cuts and bruises covered his entire body. He hung there by his chains, barely conscious. He didn't recognize Yang when she entered. "Roland!" Yang exclaimed as she rushed over to him.

Roland noticed only the opening of the door and footsteps of those entering. _Ugh… Is that Taurus again…?_ he thought. _Hasn't he inflicted enough pain on me…? I'm not sure if I can take any more… Please…no more…_ He braced for more pain but instead felt his chains fall as he was released, followed by a familiar warm embrace. He then felt tears fall on his shoulders, rolling down his back. "Yang…" he managed to say. "You…came back…for me…" He finally sees her face and cracks a smile, tears filling his eyes as well.

"Roland!" Yang sobs. "I'm so glad you're not dead! If you didn't make it, I'd…" She stops speaking and continues cry and hug Roland. Tears fall from his face as he is overwhelmed with joy. "Don't…cry…" he gasps. "I…don't like seeing…you sad… Sorry…for what…I did…"

"Roland," Yang says, wiping her tears. "I forgive you. Just save your energy."

Roland says nothing in compliance. Blake is shocked at his state and says, "How…How could Adam do this?"

"Don't be surprised," Sun said. "The White Fang was heading towards this path for a long time now."

"We need to find his sword and armor," Yang said. "Look around here and see if you can find anything." Blake and Sun searched around the prison and found his clothes and a first aid kit. His armor and sword were nowhere to be found. "Where would his weapons and armor be kept?" Blake said.

"I saw a storage-like building just outside this place," Sun said. "I'll go check it out while you two patch him up." Yang described Roland's weapon and armor to Sun as he left. She and Blake then tended to Roland's wounds. Roland simply lay there, accepting the help. After a few minutes, Sun returned with Roland's weapon and armor. Blake and Yang continued to tend to Roland. Blake then grabbed a syringe and injected fluid into Roland. Yang looks at Blake, wondering what she's doing. "This will help him heal. It'll at least give him the strength to walk." After a while, Yang and Blake finish tending to Roland and they all help him get his clothes and armor on. Yang helps him up while Blake straps on his sword for him. "Thank you all…" Roland says, growing more coherent.

"Stop talking, save your energy," Yang commanded.

"We need to get him away from the battle and to a medic," Blake said. "He needs more treatment."

"Right, let's go," Sun said. The four of them left the prison, Yang supporting Roland as he walked out. As they exited the building, the fighting was still heard from the front where the main force was engaging the White Fang. No other soldiers were around. "I don't like this," Blake said, looking around. "It's too quiet."

"I agree," Roland says, now having no difficulty speaking. "Be ready, this might be a trap."

"Let's not stick around here," Sun said. "Trap or not, the sooner we get out of here the better." As they attempt to leave, a faunus in black with bull horns and crimson hair lands in front of them. They all look in shock at the sight of Adam Taurus. "A-Adam…" Blake says.

"Hello my darling," Adam sneers, with a smug look on his face.


	25. The Beauty, the Beast, and the King

Chapter 25: The Beauty, the Beast, and the King

Blake shudders as she sees Adam in front of her. Yang shudders as well and looks at her right arm. She then looks at Roland and remembers why they came, and his presence gave her the strength to steel herself. "It's flattering to know that you've come to me," Adam said to Blake.

"Adam, stop this!" Blake finally said. "You've completely corrupted the White Fang!"

"That's just one point of view. Besides, what have the humans ever done for us except brand us as monsters and treat us like inferiors?!"

"I know what humans have done to us, but they're not all like that! The two humans right here are prime examples of how they can show compassion and treat us like equals! Yang accepted me as her friend, despite my past, and Roland spared my life, the life of his enemy! How is that treating us faunus like inferiors?"

"It doesn't matter. Just because two may be admirable doesn't cleanse their entire race of their sins."

"So, you would choose genocide then?! You would choose to work with scum like Cinder?!"

"Much more is happening here than you know. With Cinder's new world, us faunus will be treated fairly. She understands us and treats us like equals!"

"If that's your answer…then I have no choice but to deal with you!"

"YOU deal with ME? That's a laugh! Remember how you 'dealt' with me last time?" Blake looked over at Yang, who stood unwavering. Adam continued, "The result will be the same. I'm going to take away everything you hold dear, just try and stop me!" Adam draws his sword.

"As long as I'm here, you will not harm anyone else!" Blake draws her katana.

"Set me down Yang," Roland said. "Go help your friend."

Yang complies and stands by Blake, saying, "This time, we fight him together! Hey bullhead, things will be different this time!"

Adam scoffs, "Oh yeah, things will be different. This time, I won't cut off just your arm!"

"Things will be different because I'm going to fight too!" Sun declared. "You won't hurt Blake anymore! I'll make sure of it!" Sun gives Blake a reassuring smile and wink. She smiles, comforted by his gesture.

"Well, isn't this sweet?" Adam says sarcastically. "Let's change that before I throw up." He gets out his scroll and commands his forces, "Paladins, advance! Crush that pitiful force at our front door!"

"Yes sir!" the soldier at the other end of the scroll says. Everyone then sees five Atlesian Paladins emerge from a warehouse at the other end of the camp that then begin advancing towards the fighting at the front of the camp. "I have a present for your father. I hope he likes it," Adam sneers.

Blake gasps. "Dad!" she shouts as she runs toward the battle.

She is then cut off by Adam. "If you want to get to your father, you have to get by me first!" he says.

Blake said no more, readied herself, and advanced at Adam with Yang and Sun following. Roland sits on the ground where Yang laid him and watches the battle unfold. Blake came at Adam first and was on par with him for a time. However, he blocked every attack she threw at him. Yang went next, attacking with combined punches and kicks, but the result was the same. Sun came at Adam with his gunchucks and strung some combo attacks with his clones but was still repelled by Adam. Adam was stronger than they all thought, easily taking on the three of them. He shrugged off attack after attack from each of them. Just before he was about to strike Sun, Yang came at him. He was forced to block Yang's attack, holding his sword with both hands due to her monster strength. Blake followed up Yang's attack and directed a cut at Adam. He withdraws his sword and dodges the attack and prepares to counter, only to be stopped by Sun. Sun and Blake then joined hands and released several clones to attack Adam. With Blake and Sun's combined semblance, the clones looked just like them. The real Blake and Sun join in on the attack, confusing Adam. Acting on the successful diversion, Blake and Sun land a few blows. Yang follows up with a punch that sends Adam flying. "Hey Yang," Blake said. "Remember formation Bumblebee?"

"Heck yeah I do!" Yang enthusiastically replied.

"Then let's do it!" Blake and Yang come at Adam just like they did on the freeway against Roman Torchwick in his Paladin. Yang grabs a hold of Blake's weapon and she swings Yang around. "Sun, more clones!" Blake calls out.

"You got it!" Sun replied. He creates more clones to distract Adam. By the time Adam gets through with Sun's clones, Yang is slung to him and punches him with great force. He is sent flying, but he recovers and begins to glow red. He lunges at Sun with great speed and cuts him down, depleting his aura and incapacitating him with one hit. Adam comes at Yang and delivers several blows to her. Her semblance activates and she counters with a punch, only to be blocked. Adam's semblance activates again and he takes down Yang, depleting her aura with one blow. "NO!" Blake yells as she charges at Adam. The two fought, one-on-one, showing equal skill. Their blades lock, and as they struggle, Adam gets a smirk on his face. He delivers a kick to Blake's stomach, causing her to recoil, and follows up with a cut to her torso. She recovers and counters with a clone combo, but Adam activates his semblance once again and cuts through both Blake and her clone, depleting her aura. She falls to the ground before him wounded. Adam then looks down at Blake and laughs. "So much for 'taking care of me,'" he sneers. "Now then, as I said before, I'm going to take away everything you hold dear. It's time I pick up where I left off…" To make matters worse, the Paladins made it to where the main force of faunus were fighting and surrounded them. The situation looked bleak.

Roland sees the fight go sour. _He defeated all three of them?!_ he thought. _This is bad! Need to move!_ He begins to struggle to his feet. Adam begins to walk towards Yang. Roland continues to struggle getting up. _Get up! Get up!_ he thought. _I won't go through this again!_ Roland begins to stand up, unnoticed by Adam. Adam gets closer to Yang. "NO DON'T!" Blake pleads. Roland finally gets up, pulls out his sword and limps towards Adam, clutching his side. By then, Adam stood over Yang. "It's time I finished what I started!" Adam declares.

"NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Yang shouted. It was like she was living her nightmares all over again, but this was no dream this time. Adam raised his sword and Yang can see her own terrified reflection on his sword. Adam swung down his sword to kill her. She closes her eyes, expecting the end, but she then hears a clang. She sees a familiar sword blocking Adam's strike. Roland was seen blocking the attack, barely able to stand. He made it in time after he jumped to intercept the strike.

"Roland!" Yang exclaims.

"Well, isn't this a surprise?" Adam sneers. He easily deflects Roland's attack and punches him, causing Roland to recoil and fall. Adam then turns back to Yang only to be hit by an energy wave from X-Calibur, and is sent flying backward. "Roland, don't!" Yang fretted. "You're in no condition to fight!"

Roland stands there panting and says, "Save it Yang… As long as I'm still breathing…I will protect you!"

"But you'll die if you fight him!"

"I don't care what happens to me. I watched the woman I love die before me once, I'm not going to watch that happen again!"

Yang was then rendered speechless by his words. He confessed that he did indeed love her. Adam then gets up and faces Roland. "If you want to die so badly, I'll be happy to accommodate you!" Adam shouted.

Roland grimaces at his pain. _Gah! Easier said than done!_ he thought. _I can barely stand as it is!_ He looked back at Yang. _It doesn't matter, I will protect Yang, even if it kills me!_ He took a defensive stance as Adam came at him. Roland barely blocked Adam's attack and was left wide open. "Don't worry, I'll end your pain!" Adam declared as he went in for the killing strike.

Yang watched in horror as Adam's blade fell. "ROLAND!" she cried out. Suddenly, wind picked up and lilac petals flew to where Adam's sword fell and blocked the attack. "What?!" Adam said. The petals began to form into a naginata that deflected the attack. The petals then formed into a girl with pink hair who was glowing pink all over her body. Roland recovered and looked in astonishment at who he saw. "LYLA?!" he exclaimed. Before he could say anymore, a blinding light flashed before him. Roland then found himself looking at stars in space all around him after the light cleared. He then sees Lyla looking back at him. "Lyla?!" he exclaims again.

"Hey there Roland," she says smiling at him.

Tears filled Roland's eyes as he looks at her. "How…How is this possible…? You're…You're…"

"I know. I'm not of this world anymore."

"But then…am I dreaming again…?"

"No, we're just in a plane of your subconscious. It's the only way I can talk to you."

Wiping his tears Roland said, "Lyla… I'm sorry… I've…been pretty pathetic lately… I was just so crushed after I lost you… Gregor and Ebony too… I didn't want this to happen again, I made mistakes and… AAUUUUGH! I don't even know what I'm saying!" Roland starts to cry again. "I just missed you so much! I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to protect you!" He runs over to her and hugs her. She hugs him back and says sobbing, "Roland, I'm so sorry you endured so much pain after I died." She begins to cry as well. "Please, stop blaming yourself and cheer up for me. I hate seeing you like this," she sobbed. After embracing for a while Roland and Lyla wipe their tears. "So, how come you're here?" Roland asked.

"After I died, my soul merged with nature because I would use its power through my semblance. It's like nature took me in so could watch over you until you needed me again. I saw that you were in trouble and came here to protect you."

"Even after death… Thank you Lyla, I love you so much…"

"And I love you too, I always will. I don't have much more time. I'll be leaving soon."

"Please…don't go…"

"I'm sorry, I have to. I'll be able to move on and join Gregor and Ebony."

Roland looks at her solemnly. She continues, "Please, don't give me that look. I'm happy we had the time we shared and I don't blame you for what happened. I'm happy that you found new friends…and another woman to love. I've seen who she is, and I like her a lot. She'll be good for you. Anyways, I'll heal your wounds, win this battle and live on, Roland." The light of her healing swirled around Roland as Lyla put her hands on him. She continued, "Fall in love again, make new friends, commit to Yang, live life, grow old, and be happy! Only then can you come tell me all about it. Promise me!"

"I…I promise! Lyla, thank you. If you can, please heal the others too.

"Of course Roland! I'll get to them after I'm done healing you."

"Again, thank you Lyla. I only wish-"

"Don't you say it! Focus on what's in front of you, and don't be held down by the past!"

"I love you, I always will."

"I love you too Roland. I will love you now and forever!" Lyla finished healing him and was beginning to fade away. The two gaze into each other's eyes and share one last kiss.

"Goodbye…Lyla…" Roland said as they finish. As he said this, Lyla completely faded away in a swirl of lilac petals. The light from before flashed again, and Roland found himself on the battlefield seeing Adam staring at him. Yang, Sun, and Blake also stare in amazement at what they just saw. "What the? You've regained stamina and your wounds are healed. What happened?" Adam demanded.

"I got to see an old friend of mine again," Roland replied.

"Well, you'll see them soon enough. Even if you are completely healed, you're no match against me!"

"Our fight was cut short last time, Adam. Things will end differently this time!" Roland stepped forward to confront Adam. "You're no longer a faunus. You've embraced the path of an animal, seeking only to kill. You've become a rabid dog that needs to be put down, and I will be the one to deliver that judgment! I swear you won't bring harm to anyone ever again!" Roland raises his sword at Adam.

"Just try and back up your words! I look forward to ramming them down your throat!" Adam raises his own sword at Roland.

Roland assessed the situation. _I've seen how he fights. He took on all the others and still won,_ he thought. _I have no choice. I have to give this fight with everything I've got!_ Roland stands ready to battle. "Heh, it's real cute that you think you can win," Adam sneered.

"I think it's time we let our blades do the talking now," Roland declared. The two readied themselves, waiting for the right moment to strike. Yang, Sun, and Blake were too wounded to fight and could only watch the battle that ensued. A leaf fell from a nearby tree and slowly made its way to the ground. It was as if all went silent at that moment. Once the leaf touched the ground, breaking the silence, Roland and Adam lunged at each other. Their blades clashed, creating sparks with every blow. The battle was like watching two sword masters fight. Yang saw a level of fighting from Roland she had never seen before, and it was clear to her he was not holding anything back. Neither Roland nor Adam gave an inch. Adam then fired off a couple of shots from his weapon only to be deflected by Roland. Adam then lunged at Roland and their blades locked. They struggled, neither side giving in, until Roland gets kicked by Adam in the gut causing Roland to recoil. Adam then follows up with an upward strike that causes Roland to lose his sword. It impales the ground several feet away from him. Roland then dodges Adam's strikes in addition to using his shield to block them. He then begins to fight Adam hand-to-hand. Roland proved to still be a capable fighter, even without his sword. Roland grabs Adam's right wrist, stopping his blade, and lands a couple of solid hits. Roland kicks off Adam and flips backward to where his sword was. He picks it up and engages in battle once again. After exchanging blows again, Roland creates an opening and lunges at Adam causing their blades to lock again. This time, Roland charged his blade with energy, thus adding to its power. Adam couldn't do anything else except to attempt to resist Roland. Despite Adam's effort, Roland overpowers him and breaks his defense. Roland then lands a decisive strike, causing significant damage. After recovering, Adam then grows angry and activates his semblance, glowing red like before. He comes at Roland ferociously, but before he reaches Roland, his aura fades. Roland blocks his attack with ease and lands another blow. _What the?! What happened?!_ he thought at he recoiled and retreated. _I had enough energy at activate my semblance! I should've broken his defense!_ Roland releases a large energy wave at Adam, and Adam is forced to block it. He prepares to absorb the energy in order to use his semblance after deflecting the wave. He comes at Roland again but the result is the same. Roland lands another hit due to Adam's confusion. _Why won't my semblance work?!_ he thought. He stops and notices a mark on his right wrist that matched the emblem on Roland's shield. He notices that it was glowing blue, along with Roland's eyes. _When did this mark get here?! Wait, when he grabbed my wrist to stop my attack._ Adam then calls out to Roland, "Let me guess, this mark negates my semblance. Am I wrong?"

"I'm impressed you managed to figure it out so quickly," Roland replied. "But yes, as long as that mark is there, your semblance is useless. You'll have to rely on your prowess in combat if you want to beat me!"

"Heh, if that's it, then you're more delusional than I thought! You obviously underestimate me!"

"I think it's YOU who's underestimating me!" The two clash once more, matching each other blow for blow. Adam breaks Roland's defense and prepares to land a critical blow. Just then, Yang comes from behind Adam and lands a punch, sending him flying. He recovers, surprised to see Yang fighting again. "WHAT?! I thought I took care of you!" He shouted. Before he could make another move, a staff comes down beside him as Sun twirls in and lands a kick. Blake then appears and follows up with a clean cut. Adam is surprised to see all of them recovered. "This makes no sense!" he shouted. "How did- Wait!" He sees a breeze carry away the same lilac petals that protected and healed Roland. _Whatever healed him must've healed them too!_ he thought.

"You can thank Lyla!" Roland declared. "Now surrender! You don't know it yet, but your aura is running out! You can't beat all of us!"

"Let me respond to that in the following way!" Adam declares back. He then gets out his scroll and says to his men, "Paladins! Fall back to my position!" Two of the Atlesian Paladins at the front turned around and came running in shortly. Everyone readies themselves and Yang's eyes turn red and her aura swirls around her like flames as her semblance activates. "Yang! Blake! Do that formation you did earlier!" Roland commanded them. Yang and Blake repeat formation Bumblebee as Blake slings Yang around towards one of the Paladins. Yang is sent flying towards it and breaks it into pieces with a single punch. Roland turns to Sun and says to him, "Give me a boost with your clones!" Sun complies and uses his clones to launch Roland in the air. "Go for its legs!" Roland shouts.

"I'm on it!" Sun responds. He attacks the other Paladin's legs, hitting a joint and crippling it. Roland blocks the Paladin's energy shots with his shield, and as he comes down, he delivers a clean cut below its head after infusing energy into his sword, decapitating it. The other three Paladins enter the fray and the four of them meet them in battle. "Yang! Hit its foot!" Roland commands.

"It will be my pleasure Roland!" She responds with a wink. She charges forward and delivers a punch to the first Paladin's foot, causing it to stumble. Roland says to Blake and Sun, "Follow up and finish it off! Aim for its neck!" Blake and Sun look at each other and nod. They both use their clones to launch Blake upward and to come down on the Paladin. Like Roland, Blake aimed for the neck and decapitates it with a clean cut after hitting it with energy waves. Roland and Yang engaged the second Paladin. Roland cut its legs, crippling it while Yang smashed the head into pieces with a punch. She is then punched by the last Paladin, but her aura glows ever brighter as she grows stronger. She hold the fist in place while Roland releases and energy wave, dismembering the arm. Blake throws her katana at the Paladin, impaling it as she and Sun sling themselves over to the other arm. Sun gets close and fires off several shots with his gunchucks at the joint. Blake then flips over and delivers a cut as she swings herself down to the ground, cutting off the other arm. The Paladin recoils but begins to charge forward, intending to crush them all. Roland charges his sword, Yang readies a shot from her gauntlets, Sun combines his gunchucks into his staff and prepares a focused shot, and Blake readies a wave from her katana. They all attack at the same time, their attacks becoming one, and annihilate the Paladin, seeing it fall to pieces. Adam then confronts them, aiming at Roland. Roland blocks his attack with his shield, and Yang follows up with a punch. Adam kicks off Roland's shield and dodges Yang's punch. Sun and Blake come at Adam afterward, stringing together combo attacks and land several hits. Roland comes at Adam but Adam avoids the attack and counters. Yang then directs a punch at Adam, her fist and his blade colliding. Yang's fist burns with her aura, breaking Adam's blade and Adam receives the brunt of Yang's attack. Roland then pours all of his remaining power into his sword and unleashes an X-Blade Slash at Adam at point blank, the biggest Roland has ever released. Adam is caught in it and dust is kicked up. All four of them stand at the ready, breathing heavily due to the harsh battle.

The dust settles and Adam is seen lying in a crater motionless. He then stirs and staggers to his feet, his mask cracking and falling off. He had a scar on his forehead and deep black eyes. Roland then walks up to him and points his sword at Adam's throat. "Give it up, you're beaten," Roland said to him.

Adam pants and looks in fear. He then chuckles and says, "So now what? Are you taking revenge now? I did help kill your team, especially that pink-haired girl. In the end, you're just like me. Go on, do it. I know you want to kill me."

Roland looks down at Adam, an angry look etched into his face. His hand shakes as he struggles against his own anger. He raises his sword but stops and closes his eyes. After opening them, he says to Adam, "It's true that I do want justice for my team, and that I do want to kill you. However, I'm not going to that. If I did, that would only increase tensions between our two races. You will be judged by other faunus for your actions. In the end, justice will done for my team, for every life you have ruined and harmed, and for raising your sword against the woman I love." Yang brightens up as she hears Roland's confession of love for her a second time. "This act of mercy will help bring peace for humans and faunus alike," Roland said as he turned around and walked away.

"PEACE?! There will never be peace between our races! Humans did THIS to me!" He points at the scar on his forehead. "I won't rest until every last human is wiped from the face of Remnant!" Adam charges at Roland, who turns around to defend. Before Adam's attack landed, he is stabbed from behind. A black katana protruded from his chest, and he looks back and sees that it was Blake who stabbed him. He then coughs up blood. "W-What… Blake…?" he sputters.

"That's enough Adam," Blake said solemnly. "You're completely beyond reason now." Adam looks at where Blake was standing by Sun. She faded, showing that the one by Sun was just a clone. Blake pulls out her katana and holds Adam before he falls to the ground. He reaches up to caress her face. "B-Blake…my darling…" he barely says. "I-I only wanted… to create a world… perfect for you…"

"If you wanted that, you should've sought peace with me. You should've left my friends alone!" Tears fall from her face. "Why did you have to walk this path?! I never wanted any of this!"

Adam looked over at Roland, Yang, and Sun and looked back at Blake, seeing her love for them in her eyes. "Y-You truly…care for them…don't you…?"

"With all my heart." Blake grabs his hands and stares at him intently.

Their auras resonate, and Adam begins to see Blake's memories. He sees how she met her team, all the good times they had, their acceptance of her despite her past, the battles they went through together, and finally the pain she saw all of them endure at the fall of Beacon. Adam then saw himself, inflicting pain on Blake and Yang through Blake's eyes. He then saw the monster he had become. He looks up, tears in his eyes, and finally understands. "I-I…understand now… My path…was the wrong one… Stop her… Stop Cinder… Bring peace…to everyone…faunus and human alike… I'm sorry...for all the pain I caused you... I…will always love you… My…darling…" He coughed again and took his last breath. Blake then holds Adam close to her and begins to cry. Sun walks over to her and puts his hand on her shoulder. She then lays Adam down and holds onto Sun, continuing to cry. Yang and Roland, after putting away his sword, also made their way over to Blake and Sun. Yang leaned on Blake to comfort her and Roland put his hand on her. Roland bowed his head in respect for his opponent. Blake dries her tears and says, "Thanks everyone. It's over."

"Are you ok now Blake?" Sun asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine now." She looks at Sun. "Just…hold me…" She rests in Sun's arms and he holds her close. After a few minutes, Ghira arrives with many of their forces. He sees Blake and Sun and clears his throat to get their attention. "Dad!" Blake exclaims and rushes to hug her father. "I'm so glad you're alright!"

"I'm glad you're alright as well Blake," he replies. "You did well, I'm so proud of you."

"Wait, what about the rest of the White Fang?"

"They all have surrendered. They saw all four of you take down all those Paladins and deal with Adam. After such a display of power, their will was broken. You all did well. I take it this is the gentleman you all came to save?" He gestured to Roland.

"Oh yeah. Dad, this is Roland."

Ghira then approached Roland to shake his hand. "So, you're the human that everyone was worried about," Ghira said. "Thank you for what you've done. You saved my daughter's life yet again."

"It was a team effort, and I'm glad I was able to help sir," Roland replied. "All I want is peace between our races, so we may live together in harmony."

"Remnant needs more humans like you. Thanks again." Ghira then turns to Sun. "As for you…good job." He smiled and gave Sun a pat on the back.

"T-Thank you sir!" Sun replied.

"I STILL don't like you…slightly."

Sun's face brightens up as he hears Ghira's statement. He turns to Blake, who gives him a smile and a wink.

Ghira then ordered some soldiers to gather Adam's body for a proper burial. More soldiers came to occupy the camp, account for what resources could be salvaged, and await transport for the prisoners. Blake, Sun, Roland, Yang, and Ghira then left on an airship to return to Menagerie. As they traveled back, they all saw Menagerie come into view. Roland sat alone on to think as he gazed at the sight of Menagerie. Yang, who was chatting with Blake and Sun, saw Roland sitting by himself and joined him. "Hey Roland," Yang said with a smile.

"Hey Yang," he said while smiling back.

"Needed a moment? I understand. We've been through a lot tonight."

"You know me so well. By the way, thanks for coming for me. It's been a long time since someone has cared for me that much."

Yang then blushed. "Aw, it's nothing. The chain gang didn't suit you at all."

Roland then chuckles. "You're right about that. And, yes, score one for you."

"Aw, it's no fun when you give up so easily!"

Roland then looks at Yang seriously and takes a breath.

"What is it Roland?" Yang asked.

"Yang…I'm so sorry about that night," he said solemnly. "You offered your heart to me and I crushed it… I'm so sorry for what I did…"

"You still feel guilty about that? Like I said before, I forgive you. You more than made up for that by saving my life again."

"Well, that's what a man does for the woman he loves." He then takes her hand.

Yang stops suddenly with a surprised look as Roland took her hand. "Roland… What did you say?!"

He gazes into Yang's eyes. "I…I love you, Yang."

Amazed by what he said, she says nothing and begins to smile.

"I ran that other night because I didn't want you to end up like Lyla. When you told me you loved me, I desperately wanted to say the same thing. Instead, I got scared and ran… After I was captured, I was afraid I wouldn't be able to share how I felt about you. I- Mmph!" He is cut short by Yang throwing her arms around him and giving him a kiss. Roland was surprised at first, but then accepts her kiss and kisses her back. They stop and Yang says, "You talk too much Roland."

Roland looks at her and says, "I promise I won't run away this time. No matter what darkness comes our way, we'll face it together."

She hugs Roland and holds him. "I wouldn't have it any other way. I love you Roland."

He holds her and says, "I love you Yang." Just then, the sun rose over the horizon and Yang and Roland beheld its beauty as the light began to touch Menagerie, just like before when they first became friends. Blake, Sun, and Ghira look at the two of them and smile.

"Ah, love is such a beautiful thing," Ghira said.

"They look cute together don't they?" Sun says.

"Yeah, they do," Blake said smiling as she hugs Sun, who holds her in return. Ghira eyes Sun warily but allowed the display of affection. Yang and Roland hold each other and see Menagerie fully bathed in sunlight as the airship moves in to land.


	26. Royal Dragon Eclipse

Chapter 26: Royal Dragon Eclipse

The airship landed at the port in Menagerie and let everyone off. All the faunus in the area made way in respect for Ghira, their chieftain. All of them looked warily at Yang and Roland as they got off. Ghira announced that Adam Taurus was taken down at the White Fang had surrendered. He also made sharing Roland's act of mercy towards Adam a priority. All the faunus looked at each other in amazement of hearing that a human spared the life of a faunus who was also his enemy. Their looks at Yang and Roland gradually became more welcoming as a result. They all returned to the Belladonna house without incident. Yang clung to Roland's arm the entire way with a big smile on her face. Roland was also elated but grew embarrassed at such a display of affection in public. In the end, it didn't matter to him, so long as Yang was happy. Blake and Sun also walked hand-in-hand on the way back. Kali greeted them all as they returned, happy to see that all of them returned safely. "Blake! Ghira!" Kali called to them.

"Mom!" Blake said as she ran to hug her mother.

"I'm so glad to see that you're ok!" Kali then releases Blake and turns to Ghira. "I'm glad you've returned safely dear." She then gives him a kiss.

"I'm glad to see you too, honey," Ghira replied. "We did have…help." He pats Sun on the back. "I still SLIGHTLY don't like him though." Sun scratches the back of his head in both fear and embarrassment. Kali then leans over to Sun and whispers in his ear, "See? I told you he'd warm up to you."

Sun nods in agreement and looks fondly at Blake. She comes up to him and holds his hand. Kali becomes elated upon seeing the two of them together. She sees Roland and says to him, "So, you must be Roland. You've been an important topic in our house the last week. It's nice to finally meet you!"

Roland blushes in embarrassment but gathers himself and says, "The pleasure is mine, Mrs. Belladonna."

She sees him and Yang together and says, "The two of you make a cute couple."

Roland blushes again at her remark. "Oh, uh, thanks. I'm still not used to this."

"Thanks, Mrs. Belladonna!" Yang said enthusiastically. "I happen to think so!" She hugs Roland as she said this, surprising him when she does. Roland simply smiles at her action. They all went into the house and sat down in the living room. Kali then leaves to prepare a meal for the triumphant heroes. The rest of them chatted in the meantime. Roland got acquainted with Sun, Blake, and Ghira and began to share his story with them. He thanked them all for coming to his rescue and for helping take down the White Fang. "So what will happen with the White Fang now?" Roland asked.

"Well, there are still some that remained loyal to Adam that will resist," Ghira said. "But most of them have either surrendered or started fighting for us. The White Fang will need to be reconstructed around new leadership for the purpose of uniting humans and faunus, not destroy each other."

"Back to what it once was," Blake said. "It originally fought for equal rights for faunus."

"Then it's time we did our part for restoring equality," Roland said. "It was our fault that we drove your race to violence. I think it's our turn to make things right."

"Well, we also share the blame. Despite what your race was doing, we had no right to pursue violence. We'll make amends too."

Kali then came in and interjected, "Why don't we worry about that later. Breakfast is ready!" Everyone then headed to the dining room and ate their food. Roland got to know everyone more as they ate. After breakfast Roland asked, "If you don't mind, I'm pretty tired and I would like to get some sleep."

"Of course Roland dear," Kali said. "I'll show you to the room you can use."

Before Kali and Roland left, Yang walked up to him, and said, "Roland, hold up!"

Roland stopped and said, "What is it Yang?"

"Just a gift to help you sleep. Close your eyes…" Roland complies and she leans over and gives him a kiss.

After Roland kisses her back, he says while smiling, "I very much like this gift."

Yang giggles and gives him and playful push. Roland then notices that everyone was staring at them and grows embarrassed. "Roland! You're as red as a tomato!" Yang said, as she starts to laugh.

"It's just…everyone's staring… Oh no…they all see me like this! How embarrassing!" Everyone laughs at the spectacle.

"All you gotta do is Yang in there Roland!" Everyone, including Roland groans at the pun.

"I think on that bombshell, I'm going to go now. Goodnight everyone," Roland says. He turns to Yang, "No score for you this time. Goodnight Yang."

"Goodnight Roland! Don't wake up on the wrong side of the bed!"

"Heh, I won't!"

"Hey! NOW score one for Yang!"

Roland chuckles again and follows Kali after receiving a big hug and another goodnight kiss from Yang.

"You know, the two of you are so cute together," Kali says.

Roland just chuckles and blushes at her remark.

Kali showed Roland to a guest room and got some pajamas he could use. She also directed him to the bathroom where he could shower. "Thank you so much Mrs. Belladonna. You honor me with your hospitality," Roland said to her.

"It's my pleasure," she replied. "You are quite the polite young man."

"Well, I have my parents to thank for that."

"Alright then. Let me know if there's anything else you need."

"Thank you so much." Kali then leaves Roland in his room.

Meanwhile, everyone else in the living room followed suit and went to their rooms to get some rest. They all cleaned up and retired for the day. Before Roland went to sleep he looked out at Menagerie from the balcony by his room. He thought about all that happened in the last week. He then felt a small reaction come from the ring on his necklace. He took it off and looked in amazement to see that the gray was fading to white, as if life had returned to it. He then saw it change to royal blue as he held it. _What?!_ he thought. _It hasn't done this since Lyla died. Does this mean…_ He remembered what Lyla said to him as she healed him and his thoughts drifted to Yang. _I get it now… It's as if my heart died when Lyla died and it's like it has been reborn when I finally share how I felt about Yang…_ Roland smiles, tears filling his eyes. _Lyla…thank you for everything. Yang…I look forward to what we will face together. I love you and I will never leave your side._ After thinking this, Roland goes to bed and slumbers, dreaming of Yang.

Everyone slept through the entire day and through the night, exhausted from battle. Roland awoke the following morning completely refreshed. He noticed that his clothes were washed for him. He changed and went into the living room and found Blake, Ghira, and Kali awake. They all greeted him as he entered and he thanked Kali for doing his laundry. "It's my pleasure," she said to him, smiling. Roland then sat down on one of the couches and began to talk to Blake, "So, Yang's still asleep?"

"Yeah, she was never really a morning person," she replied. She then looks at him seriously. "Roland, I never got to thank you for sparing my life that time. So…thank you."

"Think nothing of it, Blake," he said. "I knew it wouldn't be right to kill you back then without trying to reason with you first. It turns out that was one of the best decisions that I made. I think you more than made up for what I did by your actions the previous day."

"Well, I still can't take all the credit. Faunus are beginning to look at humanity differently now because you offered both Adam and I mercy. That's a big step for securing peace for our races."

"Indeed, though, don't rule out your own actions, Blake. You're a former member of the White Fang who helped bring it down. Humans will begin to view faunus with respect now that they know that faunus will not tolerate injustice committed even by their own kind. Integrity such as that will go a long way."

"You're right. Thanks Roland. It's funny…I never thought our paths would be linked in such a way."

"Thank Yang for that. If I never met her, I wouldn't be here now. I probably would've continued my mission alone and ended up somewhere else. I now see that I wouldn't have made such great friends." He smiles at her.

"Yang's lucky to have you Roland," Blake said, smiling back. "I have never met a man as honorable as you. I'm glad we're friends now." As Blake finished speaking, a loud yawn was heard from Yang as she entered the living room. "Hey, it's two of my favorite people in all of Remnant!" she declared as she gave both Roland and Blake a love tackle.

"Whoa!" both Blake and Roland said.

"It's urgh…nice to see you too Yang…" Blake said.

"Gah…good morning Yang…" Roland said.

Yang giggled as she hugged the both of them. "I'm glad to see the two of you getting along! I don't know what I'd do if my best friend and boyfriend didn't like each other!"

Blake and Roland look at each other and laugh with Yang. They sit back down and chat, Yang leaning on Roland. Sun was the last to wake up, pointing at Blake while giving a wink. She blushes at his action and gives him a kiss good morning. Kali and Ghira laugh as they watched everything that happened.

After breakfast, they all debated about what to do for the day. "If it's all possible," Roland said, "I think it would be best if Yang and I return to Mistral. Everyone there is probably worried about us."

"Oh yeah, that's right!" Yang exclaimed. "Ruby and Uncle Qrow must be worried sick!"

"I'm also worried about how the White Fang were able to find us. The only way they were to do so is if there was an enemy watching us."

Ghira then said, "I understand. I'll get you both a transport as soon as possible. It's going to take a while, and I have other work to do concerning the reconstruction of the White Fang. Until then, you'll have to wait."

"If I may," Kali interjected. "Blake, why don't you show your friends the sights of Menagerie? I'm sure that will keep you occupied for the day."

"That's a good idea, mom," Blake replied. "We'll do that. Does that sound good to everyone?" Everyone nods in agreement and they all prepare to set off.

"Just be sure to be back by dinner ok?"

"Mom! I'm not a kid anymore."

"You still want to eat do you?"

Blake is silent.

"Then be back by dinner alright?"

"Yes ma'am… Bye dad!"

"Have a wonderful time sweetie!" Ghira replied. "You there!" He pointed at Sun. "I'm ALWAYS watching you!" Sun grows terrified.

"Dad, stop it!" Blake interjected.

Ghira sighs. "Very well, just keep an eye on my daughter while she's in town."

"I won't let you down sir!" Sun said. With that, they left the house and toured Menagerie. The faunus there were more accepting of Yang and Roland this time around. Word spread fast of their actions. The two couples walked hand-in-hand around Menagerie as Blake led them around. They saw fantastic sights of architecture and nature, visited local stores, had lunch, and found a spot to share a selfie. Throughout that day, Blake and Sun really got to know Roland. Roland also got to see a different side of Yang that day, when she wasn't worrying about what opponent to face next and such. Blake also smiled at seeing Yang have such a good time. They then returned to Blake's house for dinner. Kali and Ghira told them that an airship would be ready to take Roland and Yang back to Mistral the following morning. "Excellent!" Roland said. "Thank you for effort in arranging all this for us Mr. Belladonna sir."

"It's my pleasure to help," Ghira replied. "Kali was right. You ARE a well-mannered young man."

"I-It's nothing…" Roland said, clearly embarrassed by the praise.

Yang giggled. "You're so cute when you get embarrassed!"

"You're not helping Yang," Roland replied, a little annoyed.

"So, you're really leaving?" Blake said to Yang, a little saddened at what she heard.

"Don't look so sad Blake! It's not like we won't see each other again. I had a lot of fun today, more than I've had in a while. It's all thanks to you!"

Blake began to smile at Yang's words. "Thanks Yang." Blake thought for a moment and said, "I want to come with you."

Everyone is surprised by her request. "What, leave?!" Ghira said. "It's as if you've just come back!"

Kali said nothing but had a sad look on her face.

"I'm sorry mom and dad," Blake said. "I can't stay here knowing that my friends are out there fighting the enemy, not when they need me."

"But- No! I forbid it! Not when we just got you back!" Ghira declared. "You're-" He is cut short by Kali putting her hand on his arm. She walks over to Blake and takes her hand, looking at her seriously. "Are you sure that's what you want to do, sweetheart?" she says to Blake.

"Absolutely, my friends need me," Blake replied.

"Then go. I'm sad to see you leave, but if your friends need you, we won't stop you."

"Kali!" Ghira exclaimed. "You're just letting her go?!"

"Ghira, our Blake isn't a little girl anymore. She's a grown woman capable of making her own decisions."

"Are you forgetting about last time she left?!" Ghira alluded to White Fang. Blake cringed as he brought that up.

"This time is different. She's not leaving to join an organization like the White Fang. She's leaving to help her friends. She's leaving to do something right." Kali smiled at Blake as she said this.

"Mom…" Blake said as she smiled back, her eyes filling with tears of joy.

Ghira was about to retort but couldn't get himself to do so seeing Kali's support of Blake. He sighs and says, "Again it seems like my mind has been made up for me. Now that I think about it, you'll find a way to leave with or without my approval. Very well, if you want to go, I'll allow it."

"Dad… Thank you!" Blake said as she gave him a hug.

Ghira smiles and hugs her back. "Just promise that you won't do anything reckless. Promise me you'll come home," he said to her.

"I promise dad. Once this is all over, I'll come home and spend more time with you and mom."

"I'm already looking forward to it, sweetie." The two share a hug for a while. Everyone else looks at them and smiles. Roland looked at Blake and Ghira fondly, as they reminded him of his family, and began to feel a little homesick. With everything that was going on, he forgot how much he missed his family. After Blake and Ghira separated, Kali gave her a hug. "We're so proud of you, Blake," she said. "You've become a fine young woman."

"Thank you mom," Blake replied. They both then hug each other for a moment. After they separate, Roland says, "Blake, you are most welcome to traveling with us. I trust you will be joining us as well, Sun?"

"Oh yeah, you bet!" Sun replied. "I've stuck with Blake this long, I'm not about to stop now! At least this time I won't have to stowaway somewhere."

Blake giggled at his remark. "I wouldn't have it any other way, Sun."

"Then it's settled," Roland said. "We'll all depart for Mistral tomorrow morning!"

"Aw yeah!" Yang declared as she hugged Blake. "It'll be just like old times! I can't wait!" Blake simply smiled at Yang and hugged her back.

"Blake, Sun," Kali said to them. "I'll help you two get packed, follow me." The three of them then leave the room to pack. Yang tagged along with Blake, leaving Roland and Ghira in the room. Ghira sighed and had a worried look on his face. "I'm beginning to think my say in this house is gone," he said.

"What can you do?" Roland replied. "Don't worry Mr. Belladonna, I'll keep my eye on her. Not just me, Yang and Sun will do the same. She's got reliable friends."

"I'm beginning to see that more and more each day. Thank you Mr. Rigorm."

"Happy to help sir."

"By the way, there's something I wish to discuss with you. It's concerning an event of brutality to faunus in a certain battle."

Roland knew exactly what he meant. "Oh, that… Well, allow me to explain…" He recounted the events that followed up to that battle after his team died. "…I was so much pain. It's as if someone else was fighting, not me. Regardless, I still am responsible for my actions on that day, and they were inexcusable. Please forgive me. I'm willing to accept whatever punishment you see fit."

Ghira thought for a moment and considered Roland's side of the story. He relaxed and smiled at Roland. "Initially, I wanted you to face justice for what you did. However, as I hear your story and considering that you saved my daughter's life, I'm inclined to do otherwise. Please accept my forgiveness."

Roland was astonished and relieved to hear Ghira's words. "Oh! Thank you so much Mr. Belladonna! I'm so grateful!"

"Please, it's nothing." As the two finished speaking, Yang came back out. "Roland!" she called to him. "C'mon to the balcony, there's a meteor showing happening now!"

"Ghira, come quick!" Kali called from the balcony. Yang took Roland's hand and led him to the balcony with Ghira following behind them. As they get out to the balcony, they all took in the majesty of the meteor shower. Ghira put his arm around Kali saying, "Didn't something like this happen on our first date?"

"Yes!" she replied as she held onto Ghira. "I also remember my dad not being too keen on you too!" Ghira laughed and looked over at Blake and Sun. She clung to him under his arm. Ghira eyed him warily until Kali said, "Ghira, like I said before, our Blake isn't a little girl anymore. She's gown up, so stop worrying. Besides, I like him."

"Hmph, that's your opinion of him. Blake will always be my little girl, and I just want to protect her."

"I'd be worried if you didn't Ghira." The two stop talking and watch.

"Wow, it's so beautiful," Blake said to Sun.

"Not as beautiful as you," he replied. "You gonna wish for anything?"

"Everything I want is right here. Well, maybe a few wishes for everyone else out there." They continue to watch.

Yang clung to Roland as he held her in return. They took in the majestic sight. "Are you taking this view in Roland?" Yang asked.

"You better believe I am!" he replied. "Though, there's something far more amazing to look at right by me, so it's pretty difficult."

She knew he was talking about her and held him even tighter.

"Gah…Yang…too tight…" Roland gasped.

"Oh! Sorry!" She relaxed her grip. "Don't forget to make a wish!"

"I already have my wish, right here by my side." He then gives her a kiss on the cheek. She cuddles closer to him as he continues, "Though, I would wish that this moment wouldn't end and that the others back in Mistral could share this moment with us."

"I wish that too Roland," Yang replied. "I wish Ruby were here…"

"I know Yang. We'll see her again soon."

"Yeah, you're right. You always know what to say."

"Well, I wouldn't say ALWAYS. Sometimes it's just what I scrape together in my head."

"Well, this time it worked. You can be so weird, you know that?"

"And yet, here you are with me. I guess weird can be charming." He gives her a wink.

"Oh, you stop it! You're not gonna get me to say it!" She jokingly said with a big smile on her face.

"You don't need to, your expression betrays you! It tells me everything," he said.

"Still not gonna say it!"

"Eh, it doesn't matter, I still win!"

"Hmph, whatever helps you sleep at night." They stopped talking and watched the rest of the meteor shower, simply enjoying each other's presence. After a bit Roland said, "I do wish for one more thing: for the likes of Cinder and Salem be brought down and peace to return to Remnant."

Everyone else heard his declaration and agreed that was the main thing they all wished for.


	27. Watts of Power

Chapter 27: Watts of Power

The following morning everyone got up and made final preparations for the trip. After breakfast, they all headed to the airship port where one was waiting for them. "Thank you for your hospitality Mr. and Mrs. Belladonna," Roland said.

"Please, it's our pleasure!" Kali replied.

"Thank you again for all you've done for our Blake," Ghira said.

"Again, I'm happy to help," Roland replied. Yang and Sun also gave thanks to Kali and Ghira and prepared to board the airship with Roland. Blake looked at her parents one more time and hugs them both. "Goodbye mom and dad," she said to her parents. "I love you both so much."

"I love you sweetie!" Kali replied. "I'm so proud of you!"

"Your mother was right," Ghira said. "You've indeed grown to be a fine young woman!"

"I'll come back, I promise!" Blake said. Yang put her hand on Blake's shoulder to get her attention. "C'mon Blake," Yang said. "It's time to go. Ruby will be so happy to see you!"

Blake smiled and said, "Yeah, it'll be good to see her."

"We love you so much Blake!" Kali said.

"You'll always be my little girl!" Ghira said. He looks at Sun and says, "YOU!"

Sun freezes and looked at Ghira in fear.

"If you want me to actually like you, do this: make sure my daughter comes home safely. Understood?"

"Y-Yes sir!" Sun shakily replied. "I'll be watching her back!"

"Good, I'm glad we are in agreement." Ghira then smiles, which only unsettles Sun even more. All four of them board the airship as its engines come to life. Blake turns around and calls to her parents, "Bye mom, bye dad!"

"Be careful Blake!" they call back. She sees her parents waving at her as the airship takes off. She waves back at them as they disappear from view. She already began to miss her parents, and tears filled her eyes. She feels a hand placed on her shoulder. She looks and sees that it was Roland. "Don't worry," he said. "You'll see them again. From what Yang tells me, you guys have an uncanny ability of surviving the toughest of battles." He smiles and winks at her. She giggles at his wit. "Thanks Roland," she said. They all take a seat on the airship and await arrival.

A few hours later, Mistral was sighted. Everyone seemed relieved that the trip was almost over. Roland however, couldn't shake the bad feeling he was having. Yang saw the troubled look on his face and walked over to him. "Something wrong, Roland?" she asks him.

"Hmm, I'm having a bad feeling all of a sudden," he replied. "It feels like a type of foreboding, as if we're approaching something evil…"

Yang began to think about Ruby and Qrow and began to worry. He saw her worried look and said, "I'm sorry. I'm worrying you aren't I?"

"No, it's just…I kinda felt the same thing. I just hope Ruby, Uncle Qrow, and everyone else is ok…"

Roland took her hands. "They'll be fine. Your uncle is one of the strongest fighters I've seen. Ruby and everyone else are in good hands. Besides, I'm more worried about all the explaining we'll have to do about what happened to us. The real awkward part will be telling everyone about what's happened between us."

Yang giggles at his remark and hugs him. "You got that right."

Roland holds her for a while. "Like I said, we'll be facing whatever darkness comes our way together. Also, Blake and Sun are with us. If all of us can take down the White Fang, what enemy can take us down?"

Roland's words fill Yang with hope. "Did you plan that or was it just scraped together?"

"I'm not going to answer that and quit while I'm ahead," he said in jest.

"Hmph, boo! You're no fun! You saw that coming!" she joked back. As they were saying these things, the airship began to descend. All of them sat down and waited for the airship to land. As it landed, they all thanked the pilots and set off towards the inn where everyone else was staying at. As they approached the inn, people were unusually scarce in the area. Everyone looked around and saw the lack of people. "I don't like this," Roland said. "There should be more people around."

"Yeah, I agree," Blake said. "It's too quiet."

"What should we do?" Sun asked.

"We proceed with caution, and be ready for anything," Roland commanded.

Yang began to worry about Ruby. Roland took her hand and nodded. She readied herself and the four continued. As they reached the inn, they saw destruction around the area. It was clear that a fight took place. They all got out their weapons and investigated. They followed the destruction until they heard grunts and blades clashing. They rush to the source of the noise to a plaza and see Qrow fighting an enemy with dual pincers for weapons. They also saw that he was a faunus with a scorpion tail that was colored deep black at the tip, as if it was cut off and replaced. Roland and Yang recognized the faunus from what everyone else told them. It was Tyrian. Qrow and Tyrian locked weapons and separated from each other. Qrow saw Yang and Roland and said, "Ruby! Go help Ruby!" He gestured to where she was but was cut off as Tyrian came at him again. He appeared to have seen everyone else, but didn't care, as if he wanted to fight Qrow. Yang went to help her uncle but was held back by Roland. "No, we find your sister!" he said. "Qrow can handle himself!" Yang was reluctant to leave Qrow but agreed to find Ruby. They all take off in the direction Qrow indicated and found evidence of another fight. They head into a wooded area in the city and found a clearing. They find Team RNJR engaged in battle against a well-dressed man carrying a dagger with black hair and a black mustache. He fought each of them with ease, separating everyone from Ruby. "Hmph, pathetic…" he said. "I'm baffled as to why Tyrian couldn't capture the girl in the first place." He began to approach Ruby. Yang saw that Ruby was in trouble and began to run to her aid. "No, wait!" Roland said, grabbing Yang's arm.

"Let go of me Roland!" Yang shouted. "Ruby's in trouble!"

"Just give me a second!" he looked at the battlefield and assessed the man's skills. "Alright, go!" Roland said as he released Yang. "Just keep your distance and don't attack recklessly!" Yang then bolted towards the battlefield with everyone else behind her. "Sun, clones!" Roland commanded.

"On it!" Sun responded. He created two clones to attack the man. The man fended off Ruby's attacks as if they were nothing and prepared to thrust but turns to deflect several shots Yang fired off. The man deflected them only to see energy waves from Roland and Blake coming at him. He sidestepped out of the way and cut down Sun's clones with ease. All four of them stood in front of Ruby. "Yang!" she said.

"Whew! Made it just in time!" Yang said. "Hey little sis!"

Ruby was about to say something else but saw Blake. "B-BLAKE?!"

"Hey Ruby," Blake replied. "It's been a while."

"W-What are you-"

"We'll talk later Ruby!" Yang said. "We gotta deal with this guy first!"

"Well, how amusing," the man said. "More brats have come to try to stop me."

"Who are you?" Roland said, ignoring the insult.

"It's irrelevant if you know who I am, but if you must, I am Dr. Arthur Watts." He bowed as if in respect. "All I want is the girl with the silver eyes. I have no quarrel with the rest of you. I'll spare all of you if you surrender her to me."

"Grrr! Not gonna happen grandpa!" Yang shouted. "I'm gonna make you pay for hurting my little sister!"

"Having a temper tantrum won't help. It only makes you look more like a foolish brat."

"Grrr! Let's see you say that after my fist hits your face!" She prepares to run at Watts but Roland stopped her.

"Yang, no!" he said as he grabbed her arm. "Charging at him is just what he wants!"

"Humph, it seems at least one of you brats has some sense," Watts said.

"How about you come quietly, and we don't humiliate you in battle?" Roland said, after letting Yang go.

"You are in no position to make demands boy, let alone anger a superior fighter such as myself," Watts replied. "Besides, what good could you do after you failed to protect your team, especially the pink-haired girl?"

Roland looks at Watts in shock. "H-How did-"

"I planned the whole thing. That brat Cinder could never have planned such a genius trap." Watts looks at Roland smugly.

Yang looked at Roland and saw his anger beginning to boil. It took everything he had to contain himself. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He then looked over at Yang, Blake, and Sun. "You're right, I did fail to protect my team," Roland conceded. "However, that won't stop me from protecting my new friends!" He stood at the ready for battle.

"Well, well, it seems you're a lot stronger than I imagined," Watts said. "I thought for sure that would set you off."

"Enough talk. We're going to take you down!"

"Very well, do your worst pup!"

Roland turns to everyone else and says, "Be careful with your attacks. Be prepared to separate yourselves from him at a moment's notice." Everyone else nods in acknowledgement. "You can hit him now, Yang." Roland gives a wink at the end.

"It's about time!" She lunged at Watts with the others following. Watts dodges her attack and blocks Blake's strike. He pivots after separating himself from her to avoid Sun and Roland. He turns to attack but blocks shots from Yang and Blake. Roland then attacks Watts while he was distracted, but Watts pulls out another dagger and blocks Roland's strike. Watts kicks off of Roland to avoid Sun and lands behind Yang and Blake. He goes to strike Blake and his attack connects. Blake fades away, revealing to Watts that she was a clone. She comes in from behind with a strike while Yang attacks from the front, catching him in a pincer. He jumps only to find Sun coming in from above. Watts' daggers begin to change into pistols and he uses them to fire off shots to move himself away from Sun. Roland then fires an energy wave at Watts. The wave connects, but Watts wasn't even phased by the attack. He lands and fires off shots at all of them with great speed. Everyone falls back to try to block and dodge each of them. Despite their best efforts, several shots connect. Watts changes his pistols to daggers and attacks once again, targeting Yang. She throws several shots, punches, and kicks at him, but nothing connects. Watts counters and lands a few blows, despite Yang's efforts to dodge and block. He then cuts once more, barely missing Yang. He cuts again only to find Yang grabbing both of his wrists to stop his attacks. With his attention focused on Yang, the others come in to back her up. Watts breaks Yang's hold and jumps to avoid all of them but Blake and Sun fade away, revealing that they were only clones. Both of them come in from above and land their attacks on Watts. However, he was still unfazed by their attacks and lands on the ground.

As he lands, he sees Roland come at him, sword aglow with energy. Watts raises his daggers to block Roland's attack. Watts was surprised at the strength of the attack and had to keep his attention focused on Roland. Yang then attacks Watts from behind as Roland held his attention. Before Watts could attack, Yang lands a strong punch. Watts slides backwards and gets an annoyed look on his face. "This is why I despise children!" he declares. He then transforms his daggers into pistols again. However, he fires blue energy shots surrounded by black lightning out of them, not bullets. Roland and Yang dodge the shots, and they impact a nearby boulder. They melt through as if the boulder were ice. "Don't get hit by those shots!" Roland shouted to everyone. "Dodge them, and don't try to block them!" Watts sends a volley of shots at the four of them. They all dodge and prepare to counterattack, but Watts fires off more shots, covering any openings. They all retreat and fire off shots of their own, but Watts avoids them all and continues his barrage. "This is getting us nowhere!" Sun said. Blake then takes a hit as he said this. As everyone begins to fret, she fades away, revealing that her clone took the hit. "Ok, you definitely don't want to get hit," she says. "They seem to be made of some kind of energy, like aura."

"Is that right?" Roland replied. He takes a moment to analyze Watts. He notices a faint blue glow around Watts' hands. "I think you're right, Blake. It's reasonable to assume that he's using a semblance of some kind. It's like he's charging his bullets with aura, and turning them into energy shots. I've got an idea." Roland quickly tells the others his plan while they dodge. "Blake, Sun, use that combined semblance of yours that you used against Adam. Yang and I will advance while he's distracted. Yang, I'll cover you, and you introduce your fist to his face."

Yang gets a grin on her face. "Now you're speaking my language!" she said.

"Alright, go!" Roland said. Blake and Sun fire back to get Watts to stop shooting momentarily and then clasp hands. Like before, four clones appear that look like the real Blake and Sun. They all rush Watts, who is forced to gun them down. Fortunately, only the clones were hit, and Blake and Sun were halted by his gunfire. He looked to find Roland and Yang flanking him from behind. "Humph! Too slow!" he declared as he fired at them. As the shots fly at Yang and Roland, Yang asks, "Roland?"

"Just keep going!" he said as he continued to advance.

"He's not going to dodge them?" Watts said to himself. "An arrogant and foolish move trying to block that. Nothing can!" As the shots prepare to contact Roland, he swings his sword at them and deflects them away, as if they bounced off his sword. Roland gets a triumphant grin on his face. _Just as I thought!_ he thought to himself. _They're energy-based shots! I can deflect them with my sword!_ Yang looked at what Roland did and got a grin on her face too as she followed his lead. "WHAT?!" Watts said, completely surprised. He fired more shots in desperation, but Roland still deflected all of them. As the last shot approached, he said to himself, "Let's see how you like this!" He deflected the last shot right back at Watts. It comes barreling at him and hits him, causing him to be shocked by black lightning. He is brought to his knees and finds Yang right next to him as she delivers a punch to his face. Watts was sent flying backwards into a tree.

He gets up and dusts himself off, clearly annoyed, and says, "I've have quite enough of this charade! It's time I end this now!" He turns his pistols into daggers, but then combines them instead of advancing. The daggers form into a hilt and guard of a rapier-like sword. His hands glow blue as a blade appears, formed by the same blue with black lightning as the energy shots. "Don't let that blade cut you!" Roland said to everyone. "It's far more dense that the shots!" Watts stands ready and advances with great speed. He targets Roland, seeing as he was the greatest threat with X-Calibur and his tactical mind. Roland struggles to avoid Watts' onslaught of moves. Roland raises his shield in desperation to block an incoming attack but his shield and sword both bounce off Watts' blade as if they were nothing. Watts then delivers a punch and a kick that sends Roland backwards. Yang, Blake, and Sun join in to help but Watts avoids all of their attacks and cuts down Blake and Sun. As his blade touches them, their auras were drained completely and they were immobilized by the black lightning. He comes at Yang, who avoids his attacks while trying to counterattack. Watts lands a cut on her, but her aura barely holds as she falls to the ground.

She fights through the paralysis and gets up and notices a single strand of her hair fall to the ground. Her eyes turn red and her aura swirls around her like flames as she yells and activates her semblance. She angrily attacks Watts who is surprised by her increase in power. As Watts prepares to land another blow, Roland watches in amazement as he sees Yang block the blade with her right arm. She then delivers an uppercut which causes Watts to recoil. _Hold on,_ Roland thought. _What happened? That blade didn't affect her. Wait, her semblance activated and her aura is swirling around her. Could an opposing force of energy nullify the effects and power of the blade? There's only one way to find out._ Roland infuses his sword with energy and comes at Watts. Watts dodges his attack and counters. Roland raises his sword to block and sees that he successfully blocked the attack. Watts looks in surprise that his attack was blocked. Roland holds Watts at bay as Yang delivers another punch. Watts attempts to block, but his defense buckles before Yang's monster strength. He is sent flying from Yang's attack, but still gets back up. "Enough of this!" he shouted as he countered. Neither Roland nor Yang had time to react as Watts attacked. Watts goes after Roland, breaking his defense and cutting him down with his blade. "Ahhh!" Roland yells as he is cut down.

"Roland!" Yang shouts. Watts comes after her next, but dodges her attack as she yells. She is also cut down and brought to her knees along with Roland. "Humph! Insolent children!" Watts arrogantly declares. "You need to be taught respect!" He walks over to Roland and Yang, intending to kill them. Roland moves in front of Yang to try and protect her. Watts points his blade at Roland's throat and prepares to deliver the final blow. Before the strike lands a yell is heard along with the clang of blades crossing.

Roland looked in amazement to see Jaune blocking the strike. He is surrounded by his yellow aura as if it were armor. "Hmph! I thought I took care of you, boy!" Watts smugly said. He punches Jaune only to recoil his fist in pain. Jaune comes at Watts, whose attacks, even his blade, do no damage. "What kind of power is this?!" Watts declares in frustration. Jaune then prepares to land a decisive hit, but his aura faded away. Watts smiles smugly and then cuts Jaune down with ease. As he prepares to finish Jaune off, Ruby is heard screaming and is seen surrounded by silver energy. She charges at Watts, who raises his blade in desperation. Ruby's Crescent Rose breaks Watts' energy blade as if it was nothing. Watts is then cut down by Ruby and falls to the ground. Watts staggers to his feet, his aura almost depleted. Ruby walks toward him and Watts begins to shake. _Is this…fear?_ Watts thought. _How…How am I being pushed this hard?!_ He begins to back away from Ruby. Just then, Tyrian enters the fray by Watts. "What is it Watts? One little girl too tough for you?" he says after laughing.

"Grr…Tyrian. What is it?!" Watts angrily replied.

"Well, now. Someone's in a bad mood. I thought you should know that I have one of the things we came for."

"The relic? How in all of Remnant did you-" Watts is cut short as he hears Qrow approaching.

"I'll share the story with you later," Tyrian said. "I doubt you want to be eating Qrow at a time like this."

"Hmph fine, we'll withdraw for now."

Tyrian giggled gleefully. "At last! Her majesty will be pleased with me!" Watts produced a blue sphere and threw it on the ground, creating a bright flash. As the light fades, the two of them were gone. Qrow comes in soon after, too late to catch them. "Damn! They got away," he said. Ruby's silver energy faded, and she fell to the ground, completely exhausted. Qrow caught her before she hit the ground and holds her. "Heh, well done Ruby." He looks at everyone else. "Is everyone else alright?" Everyone staggers to their feet and nods. He looks at Yang and Roland. "You'll have to fill me in on what happened to you two," Qrow said.

"Same here," Roland said. Everyone proceeded to the inn and called in medical help.


	28. Silver Lining

Chapter 28: Silver Lining

Medics from Mistral arrived on the scene and moved everyone to the nearby inn to tend to their wounds. Thankfully, no one was seriously injured. The medical team then left as soon as they were finished tending to everyone's wounds. Team RNJR was overjoyed to see Blake and Sun once again. The two of them began to fill everyone else in on what happened on their end since the fall of Beacon. Qrow took Roland aside to discuss what happened since he and Yang disappeared. Roland filled Qrow in on what happened with the White Fang and did his best to calmly explain what happened between him and Yang. "So…yes, we're, uh, together now…" Roland said, his face turning red with embarrassment.

"Is that right?" Qrow said, smirking. "You really know how to woo a girl, Roland." He gave a wink.

Roland chuckled at the jape. "So, are we good now? Am I forgiven?"

"Of course. I think the hell you went through at the hands of Adam Taurus is enough penance for your actions. Besides, I've seen how happy Yang gets when you're around. I'm glad you're finally able to move on."

"Yeah, I know. If you need more proof, take a look at this." Roland got out his ring and showed Qrow that it began to glow once again.

"Whoa, when did this happen?"

"After I told Yang how I felt about her. I noticed after we returned to the Belladonna's house."

Qrow said nothing and smiled. He noticed the drastic change within Roland, as if he had more power and courage in his eyes. "By the way," Roland said. "What happened while we were gone? That Tyrian fellow also had something important. What was it?"

"I'll get to that in a minute," Qrow replied. "Everyone else will need to be filled in. Let's join them for now." The two of them then return to the other room to join the others. As they entered, Yang had just finished telling everyone about what had happened to her and Roland. "So, you are like, together-together now? Just like me and Ren?" Nora asked Yang enthusiastically.

Yang saw Roland and Qrow enter the room. "Welllll…" she said as she seized Roland's arm and pulled him towards her.

"Whoa!" Roland said in surprise.

Yang then held him tightly. "You could say that, Nora," she said, giving a wink. Roland became embarrassed at first but chuckled at Yang's display of affection.

"Ooh! Ohmygosh! Ren, this is really happening!" Nora said while tugged on Ren's arm. Ruby, Jaune, and Oscar simply smiled at Yang and Roland. "Ok, ok, enough," Qrow said. "There's more we need to talk about." Everyone found a place to sit down and the discussion began. "Well, I'm gonna cut to the chase here. The enemy was after Ruby and the relic Lionheart was guarding, the same relic from the tale I told you kids. While we were able to protect Ruby, the enemy managed to take the relic."

"Is the tale you're talking about the _Tale of Two Brothers_?" Roland asked. "So just like _The Seasons,_ is this fairytale also real?"

"Yeah," Qrow replied. "The four relics from the tale can change the world when they're all together."

"So now Salem has one of them?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, which isn't good for the rest of us," Qrow said.

"What about Lionheart? Did you learn anything more from the data?" Roland asked.

"The data was encrypted," Oscar said. "None of us were able to crack the encryption or find anyone who could."

"And as for Lionheart, he's dead," Qrow said.

"What?!" Yang and Roland said.

"Yeah," Qrow replied. "He was going to give the enemy the relic he was guarding in exchange for the safety of Mistral. Honestly, I kinda don't blame him. In the end, he was a loose end to be tied up."

"So, now what?" Yang asked.

"Yeah, what should we do now, Uncle Qrow?" Ruby asked.

"Hmm, well, our only lead is now dead and we have no way of accessing the data we have," Qrow said.

"Well, we can conclude the enemy is gone," Blake said. "They got what they came for."

"Well, one of the things they came for," Roland added. "They were also after Ruby, and after seeing her display in that last battle, I understand why."

"And that's twice they've come after her," Jaune said.

"Meaning they'll most likely try again," Blake added.

"Indeed," Roland concluded. "We'll need to be ready for when that will happen. Ruby, you're going to need to learn how to control that power of yours. I haven't seen anything like that before."

"Her power is one that isn't around much anymore," Qrow said. "It's in her eyes, if you know what I mean."

"Wait, you're not talking about those with silver eyes?" Roland replied.

"I am. Take a look if you don't believe me. She's the one that froze that Grimm dragon on the top of Beacon Tower."

"What?! That was you?!" Roland looked at Ruby in utter shock. "I heard that the dragon was frozen but I didn't think it was you, Ruby. I'm sorry for doubting you."

Ruby giggled. "It's ok Roland," she said. "Honestly, I don't like talking about it…"

"Be that as it may, that's another reason for you to learn how to control these powers of yours. If you can master these powers, it can turn the tide in our favor."

"Uh, ok, but how am I going to do that?" she asked. "What are you planning Roland?"

"My apologies, I got caught up in the conversation. Ruby, I want you to come with me to my hometown, Crealot."

"I see where you're going with this, Roland," Qrow interjected. "Going to check out a book?"

"Precisely," Roland replied. "I do recall seeing a book that may help us in Mirlen's Library."

"Whoa, back up," Sun said. "What are you talking about?"

"Yeah, what's this library you're talking about?" Nora added.

"Ah, yes, many of you don't know much about Crealot or Mirlen's library," Roland said. "Allow me to explain…" Roland told everyone about the tale of Artheo, the history of Crealot, and the discoveries in Mirlen's Library. "…Mirlen's Library contained not only records of the history of Crealot and Vale, but also tomes containing powerful spells, even more ancient history, and a book detailing powerful Grimm that were sealed away long ago. Cinder came to steal that last book four years ago and used the information to bring about the fall of Beacon. She knew that dragon was sealed within the mountain nearby." Roland pauses and sees that everyone was amazed by what he said. "By the way, keep that last part a secret," Roland finished. "There will be many who will want to use those tomes for less-than-desirable goals." Everyone nodded in response. "Anyways, as I said, I do recall seeing a tome that can give us information about those with silver eyes and their power. That information will be crucial if Ruby is to master that power. Ruby, do you have any objections to this?"

Ruby thought about Roland's plan for a moment. "What about everyone else?" she asked.

"What they all do is up to them," Roland said. "What I need you to do is come to Crealot with me. However, if you wish to do something else, I won't stand in your way."

She thought about it some more and finally said, "Ok Roland, I'll go with you to your home."

Roland smiled confidently. "Excellent!" he said. "On that note, I would like Jaune to also accompany us."

"Huh, me?" he said. "Why me?"

"You're in a similar situation as Ruby," Roland replied. "You have a power that you have not mastered yet: your semblance. It's unlike anything I have ever seen, and it will also be something that can tip the scales in our favor. What is your answer?"

Jaune thought about Roland's words and thought back to when he trained with Pyhrra. He knew aura was not his forte. "What good will it do?" he asked.

"My hometown is known for its legendary knights from both history and the modern day," Roland replied. "All warriors there are trained in the arts of knighthood: a training regimen that will help you out greatly."

Jaune thought some more and said, "Alright, I'll come too."

"Yay, Jaune!" Ruby said enthusiastically. "You get to come too!"

"Well, I'd come anyway, Ruby, if I had to or not," he replied.

Roland turned to the others and said, "What about the rest of you? None of you need to come with us. Though, I think I can at least speak for Yang."

"Heck yeah, I'm coming!" Yang said. "Did you even have to ask?"

"I assumed you would," Roland replied, smiling at her. "What about the rest of you?"

"We've stuck with Jaune through a lot of things," Nora said. "We're not gonna stop now!"

"I concur," Ren said. "We're a team, and a team stays together. Also, I don't think I could say otherwise if Nora said she'd go."

Nora giggled and poked his nose, saying, "Boop!"

"I'm also staying with my team," Blake said. "Like Ren said, we stick together." She smiled at Yang and Ruby.

"Count me in too!" Sun said.

"I-I'll come too," Oscar said. "Ozpin said he can help train Ruby."

"Looks like our merry band is sticking together!" Roland said, smiling at everyone. "Qrow, what about you?"

"I'll accompany you kids back to Vale, but after that, I'm gonna find someone to decode the data we have," Qrow replied.

"What?" Ruby said. "Uncle Qrow, you're not coming with us?"

"The contacts I have are rough customers, even rougher than Yang's," he replied. "It would be better if I did this alone. Don't worry, I'll rejoin you kids once I'm done."

"Oh, ok…" Ruby said, looking a little disappointed.

"Relax kiddo," Qrow said while ruffling her hair. "I won't be gone long. You'll all love Crealot. I've been there before and Roland here has a nice home." He turned to Roland and gave him a wink.

"Now you're overselling it," Roland replied sarcastically. "Alright, it appears we have reached a consensus: we'll all go to Crealot. I advise we stock up on supplies and be ready to depart by tomorrow. Crealot is a long trek away from the nearest airship port in Vale."

"Can we do that tomorrow?" Ruby said while yawning. "I'm bushed." Everyone else repeated the sentiment.

"Of course," Roland said. "I was actually going to suggest that we get some rest."

Yawning, Yang said, "You don't have to tell me twice! I'm gonna hit the sack!"

"Right behind you sis!" Ruby said, following Yang. She then grabbed Blake's hand and said, "C'mon Blake! Bunk with us! We have a LOT of catching up to do!"

"Sun, I managed to set up another bed for you in our room," Qrow said. "You'll bunk with Roland, Oscar, and myself."

"Goodnight everybody!" Nora said while dragging Ren with her to their room. Jaune followed after chuckling upon seeing the spectacle.

"Hey, wait," Sun said to Blake. He walked up to her and said, "Sleep well." He then gave her a kiss on the cheek. Blake smiled and blushed as he did this and said, "Goodnight Sun." Ruby squealed with excitement upon seeing the two of them. Roland looked at all of them and smiled. He was overjoyed to have found new friends. _Ebony, Gregor, Lyla,_ he thought. _I'm alright now. I've found new friends._ A tear falls from his face as he thinks this. He wipes it away and walks up to Yang. He holds her hands and says to her while smiling, "Goodnight Yang." He then gives her a kiss.

She giggles and says, "Sleep well Roland." Everyone then retired to their respective rooms for the night.


	29. Reconciling the Past

Chapter 29: Reconciling the Past

Roland awoke the following morning before the others woke up, save Qrow. He quietly got changed in order to not wake Sun or Oscar and left the room. He got a pen and paper and wrote a note for Yang. He slipped it under the door to her room and went downstairs for some breakfast. He saw Qrow in the dining area and joined him for the meal. "Morning," Qrow said. "Sleep well?"

"Yes," Roland replied. "My sleep was very restful. You?"

"Can't complain." Qrow got a cup of coffee and mixed his liquor into it. "By the way, since you and Yang are a thing now, there's something you should know about her."

"What do you mean?"

"Let's just say something happened to her besides losing her right arm. I won't go into all the details since it would be better if she told you herself. Just ask her about her parents and you'll know the rest."

Roland grew concerned about what he might learn from Yang. "Understood," he said. "I'll ask when the time is right."

Qrow shrugged. "It's up to you." Breakfast was then served and the two chatted while they ate. After Roland was finished, he got up from the table and prepared to head out the door. "You going to Lyla's grave again?" Qrow asked.

"Yes," Roland responded. "I want to say goodbye, and I want to show Yang the place."

Qrow fidgeted a bit since he knew Yang followed Roland the first time. "If you think that's wise…" he mumbled

"Something wrong?"

"No. It's nothing. So how are you going to do this?"

"I left Yang a note on where to find me."

"Alright then, you'd better get going. We have a lot to do today."

"Understood, I'll see you later Qrow."

"Later." Qrow then began to sip from his flask after finishing his food. Roland then left the inn and headed to the flower shop to buy a bouquet of lilacs as he did before. He then made his way to Lyla's grave and replaced the wilted lilacs he left there before. "Hey, it's me again," he said, as if he were talking to Lyla. "Well, you'll be glad to know we won that battle with the White Fang. It was close but we made it, thanks to you. We had another close call when we got back to Mistral but pulled through again. It's as if we're all made of miracles." He paused for a moment. "You'll also be glad to know that I'm getting along well with these new friends of mine and…I've gone ahead and told Yang that I love her. She also reciprocated the same feelings and we're really happy." He paused again, as if Lyla were standing there, overjoyed at the news. Roland sighed. "Sometimes I wonder what path I would've walked had you and the others made it home that day. However, I'm happy where I'm at right now. I guess something good did happen out of all this." Tears began to fill his eyes. He paused to gather himself. "Anyways, I just want to say goodbye. I don't know when I'll return, if at all. Know that I'm doing much better, and that I'm keeping my promise." He took out his ring and held it out as if to show Lyla that it started glowing again. "See that? It's glowing again. I'm no longer holding on to the past. Hmm, I wonder if Yang will be the next to wear this… I wonder what color it will turn…" He stopped when he heard footsteps approaching. He put away his ring and said, "Look at me, I'm thinking out loud again. Here comes Yang now."

"Hey Roland!" Yang said as she approached him. She hugged him and gave him a kiss. "So, what're we doing here?"

"Take a look at the headstone here," he replied.

Yang complied and saw that the grave was Lyla's. "Oh, this is where…"

"Yes, where Lyla is buried. This is where I went when we first got here and to speak with her parents. I had to do these while I was here. I left by myself because, at the time, you didn't need to be involved."

Yang stood there speechless for a moment and finally said, "Roland, I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"I, uh, followed you here the first time."

Roland was surprised and angered at what he heard. "You did what?!"

"Yeah, I followed you her. I was curious…" Yang hung her head in shame. "I did leave you alone when I saw that this was Lyla's grave."

Roland was speechless and angry at Yang. He was about to say something but breathed deeply and remained silent.

"Roland, I'm sorry," Yang said. "Please say something…"

After a bit, he finally said, "Thank you for giving me privacy Yang. I forgive you, but I'm still mad. Come here." He gave her a hug and she hugged him back. "It would be foolish for me to let the past come between us now. I want to move forward."

Yang looked at him and smiled. "You're the best, you know that?" she said.

"Why yes I am," he sarcastically said.

"Hmph, you're gonna yuck this up aren't you?" She looked at him with her hands on her hips.

"Pretty much. What are you going to do about it?"

"Nothing for now." She gave wink as she said this.

"Uh, what's that supposed mean?" Roland nervously asked.

"Uh-uh! No spoilers!"

Roland sighed. "I guess on that bombshell we should go. We need to prepare for the upcoming journey."

"Right, let's go!" Yang grabbed Roland's hand and led him along. The banter between the two of them helped cool Roland's anger. As they left, Roland looked back at Lyla's grave. _That's Yang,_ he thought. _You needn't worry Lyla. I'm in good hands. Goodbye._ He looked back at Yang and smiled. The two returned to the city and rejoined the others.

A couple of hours passed as the entire group stocked up on supplies for the upcoming journey. Everyone who finished met back at the inn and waited for everyone else to finish. After everyone gathered, they paid for their rooms and headed to the airship port. An airship headed to Vale was docked there and all of them managed to get tickets. Everyone boarded the airship and it took off after a few more minutes. The return journey had begun.

Night had fallen when the airship landed in Vale. As everyone got out, they all took in the familiar sights of Vale. Ruby looked over at Beacon, which still lay in ruins. She could faintly see the Grimm dragon atop Beacon Tower, still frozen. She shuddered at the memory of that time and was saddened by what happened that night. She felt a hand on her shoulder: it was Jaune's. "I know Ruby," he said, knowing what she was thinking. "I don't like being reminded of it either." A tear rolled down his cheek as he thought of Pyhrra. Roland saw Jaune's face and was surprised that Jaune had the same look when Roland lost Lyla. _What happened?_ Roland thought. _Yang mentioned that they did lose a friend, but it seems Jaune was real close with that friend. I need to talk with him._ Qrow put his hand on Ruby's head and ruffled her hair. "Don't worry kiddo," he said. "This darkness won't last. I know it."

"He's right," Roland said. "When we return here, we'll have our secret weapon. The Grimm will be the ones to tremble in fear." Ruby is uplifted by their words and smiles.

"Well, can we find an inn for tonight?" Sun asked. "All this travelling has taken it out of me."

"I concur," Ren said stoically.

"Whaddaya talking about?" Nora asked. "I know we can keep going! I know I can!" She dashed around town so quickly everyone's eyes failed to keep up. She stopped and saw that no one else was moving. "C'mon, let's get moving!" She was about to take off again but Ren seized her ear and dragged her away. "Ow! Ren, knock it off!" she said. Everyone else was in agreement and headed to one of the inns in Vale. The inn they chose was a nice one, and upon hearing that Ruby was staying at the inn, they were admitted free of charge. Word of how she froze the dragon atop Beacon Tower spread quickly. They were given two suites to use and each had plenty of room for all of them. Everyone cleaned up and retired to their rooms in pairs: Qrow and Oscar, Ren and Nora, Blake and Sun, Ruby and Yang, and Roland and Jaune. Roland wasn't quite ready to room with Yang, which required him to carefully explain to her why, and Jaune expressed the same sentiment on rooming with Ruby. There were two separate beds in the room where he was staying. Yang stopped by to give Roland a kiss goodnight and he climbed into his bed and awaited sleep to take him.

Roland awoke in the middle of the night after a dream suddenly ending. All he remembered was Nora running around, despite Ren's best efforts to stop her, and her plowing into him as she barely missed Yang and Ruby. He got up to get a drink of water but noticed Jaune standing out on the balcony of their room. Roland stepped outside and said, "Jaune? Is something wrong?"

"I just had a nightmare," Jaune replied. "I think being here has stirred up some painful memories."

"Do you want to talk about it? I know from experience it helps."

"You wouldn't understand. It's about someone close to me, someone I lost…"

"I think I know what you're talking about, and I know exactly what that's like. Let me tell you a story…" Roland then told Jaune about Team REGL, Lyla, and how he lost all of them. He went into detail about how he and proposed to Lyla the night before she died, and the despair that followed. "…It was tough to deal with all of that, especially after the Fall of Beacon," Roland continued. "I had to push my pain aside to do what was right. It was as if I hit rock bottom and then I met Yang. I know the pain of losing someone you love very well, but I also know that the pain can be healed. For me, it was Yang and the rest of you helping to fill the void in my heart. So I ask again, what's bothering you?"

Jaune was amazed and shocked that Roland endured the same, if not greater, pain as he did. Jaune complied and told Roland about Pyhrra. "…I liked, no, I loved her," Jaune said. "She stood for what was right until the very end. Gosh, I miss her…" Tears filled Jaune's eyes.

Roland put his hand on Jaune's shoulder. "Like I said before, I know exactly what that's like," Roland said. Jaune started to cry and Roland stood by his side until he was done. As Jaune dried his tears, he asked Roland, "Does it ever go away?"

"No," Roland replied. "It becomes like a scar. It will heal, but you'll be reminded of it."

"Then, what do I do?"

"You have your friends who need you now. You can't afford to be held back by your pain. Let them fill the void in your heart as I have. Who knows? Love may come to you again, and it could be right in front of you."

"I'm…not sure if I could love again…"

"I wondered that myself and then I met Yang. I pushed her away and almost lost her. Don't make the same mistake I did. I believe you can love again, Jaune. You just need time."

Jaune was silent but knew Roland was right. "Thanks Roland," he said.

"Anytime, my friend," Roland replied. "Now, let's get back to sleep. We have a long journey tomorrow." Jaune complied and the two of them returned to their beds and went to sleep. Jaune thought about what Roland told him and fell asleep, dreaming of his friends.


	30. Victory Canyon

Chapter 30: Victory Canyon

Everyone arose the next morning refreshed and ready for the upcoming journey. After breakfast, they all went to the airship port. Qrow joined them to see them off. "We separate from here," he said. "I have a different destination." He then gave Ruby and Yang a hug before going. "See you soon kids."

"By Uncle Qrow," Ruby said, still a little sad that he was leaving. He then said farewells to everyone and then walked up to Roland. "You keep an eye on everyone for me, especially my nieces," Qrow said.

"I will protect all of them with my life, you can count on that," Roland confidently replied. With that sentiment, they all boarded the airship, and the airship took off shortly afterwards. Ruby looked back and saw Qrow smiling and waving in her direction. She looked sad again, but then felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Yang, who was smiling at her. "Don't worry sis," Yang said. "We'll see him again before you know it." Ruby smiled, uplifted by Yang's words. The two of them sat down with everyone and awaited arrival.

After a couple of hours, the airship landed. Everyone stepped off the airship and looked at the city they were in. It wasn't as big as Vale but was sizable nonetheless. "Make any final preparations while we're here," Roland said. "From here, we're going to take a train to a town in the country." Everyone checked and made some last-minute preparations and was soon ready to go. They all boarded the train that arrived at the station and departed to the town. After an hour, they arrived to see a rural town in the Vale countryside. They all got off the train and met in the town square. "From here, we're going on foot," Roland said. "Is everyone ready? There will be no towns until we arrive at Crealot." Everyone did some last-minute checking and all were ready for the journey. "Alright, let's go!" Roland declared as they all set off down a path in the countryside. "So, what are we looking for?" Jaune asked.

"There's a pathway that leads through what we call the Ivory Forest," Roland responded. "It's named so after the white leaves on the trees that gives off a unique glow. It emits some sort of energy that keeps the Grimm away. There is a pass between two mountains that leads into the forest a few days' journey from where we are now. Once we reach it, we're basically home free."

"A forest with white leaves?" Ruby asked. "That sounds pretty."

"Yeah, it's a sight to behold," Roland replied. "It rivals the Forest of Forever Fall in beauty." For the next while, everyone walked in silence, taking in the Vale countryside. Some conversations did start between a few individuals but died down after a while. Roland always stuck to the front since he was the only one who knew the way. Yang came up beside him after a bit and held his hand while they walked. They began to see some trees as they drew near a river. Night fell after several hours of walking and the group made camp for the night. "Since there are so many of us," Roland said. "I suggest half of us take watches tonight, while the rest of you will do so tomorrow night. This way, we get a full night's sleep at some point. Sound good?" Everyone agreed and set up their beds and went to sleep. Blake, Roland, Ren, and Yang took watches for the first night, leaving Ruby, Oscar, Jaune, Sun, and Nora to do so the following night.

The night passed without incident, save for the howling of Beowolves being heard off in the distance. Everyone got up and continued their journey. As they travelled, everyone began to notice the trees become taller and mountains were seen off in the distance. Other than dealing with a few small groups of Grimm, the day and night passed without incident. As everyone got up the following morning, Roland said, "We should reach the Ivory Forest today. It will be another couple day's journey from there but we'll be safe from any Grimm." After eating, everyone set off. They walked for a couple of hours until the mountains from before stood over them. It was an impressive range that had some mountains touching the clouds. A gap between two of them was clearly seen, showing that something big was between them. The pass into the forest came into view, but not the way everyone expected: several big boulders had fallen, completely blocking the pass. "What?!" Roland said, shocked.

"Is this the pass?" Yang asked.

"Unfortunately, yes, this is it," Roland replied.

"Are you sure?" Sun asked.

"Absolutely," Roland replied.

"Well, what do we do now?" Nora asked.

"Well, this happens every now and then," Roland replied. "So we have specialists in explosives that clear the path for us. However, it could take several more days, maybe even weeks, for them to notice that the pass is blocked."

"I don't think we can wait that long," Blake said.

"So now what?" Ruby asked.

Roland thought long and sighed. "What is it Roland?" Yang asked.

"There is another way for us to get through that isn't that far from where we are," he responded. "But it's a long and hard path teeming with powerful Grimm."

Everyone shuddered at the thought. "I don't believe we have another choice," Ren said. "We're already vulnerable out here if we wait."

"Correct," Roland said. "It's the original road Artheo took to find the lake where he received X-Calibur. That way contains two formidable obstacles: a vast canyon and a high mountain. We'll be encountering Grimm the entire way." Roland turned to everyone and asked, "Knowing all this, do you guys still want to go that way?"

"I'm not scared!" Ruby declared. "Let's do this!"

"You're not getting rid of me that easily Roland!" Yang said.

"I accept the challenge," Ren said.

"Bring it on!" Nora declared.

"This won't keep me down!" Jaune said.

"I'm not going to back down now!" Blake declared.

"I'm with her," Sun said, giving Blake a wink.

"Count me in too!" Oscar said.

Roland looked at all of them and smiled. "Very well," he said. "It's decided. I'm going to warn you one last time: this road will be a long and difficult one. It will push you to your limits." Everyone still repeated their sentiments from before. "Then follow me," Roland said. "We should reach the path by the end of today." They turned around and headed back the way they came. After an hour, a fork in the road was found that led parallel to the mountain range. They turned at the fork and travelled along the path, watching the mountains get high and low as they passed each of them. The land began to grow more barren as they travelled along. Like before, a sizable gap between two mountains was spotted, showing that something big lay between them. The howling of wind was heard, as if it was condensed into a smaller area. Night began to fall as they travelled on. "We're stopping for the night," Roland said. "We're not far from the canyon."

"Are we going to make camp again?" Jaune asked.

"That won't be necessary," Roland said. "We'll be staying in here." He walked up to a rock that had an insignia on it: a castle with two crossing swords in the foreground: the emblem of Crealot. He moved the brush nearby away, revealing a pathway to a small cabin. "Whoa!" Ruby said, amazed. "How'd you know this was here?"

"This emblem right here," Roland replied, pointing to the insignia. "It's the emblem of my home. It was built for travelers to rest up in order to prepare for the canyon. We put this here in case the path to the Ivory Forest was blocked. We'll have shelter for tonight." Everyone was elated and they all headed into the cabin. It consisted of only sleeping quarters and a restroom, serving the purpose for providing shelter. There were several empty bunks that provided plenty of space for everyone. Everyone then prepared for bed and went to sleep.

The following morning, everyone got up and readied themselves for the tough journey ahead. Supplies were found in the cabin, much to everyone's relief. After stocking up, Roland turned a sign outside of the cabin the others didn't see the previous night. It had the emblem of Crealot on it and Roland turned it to reveal the same emblem but without the swords. "What are you doing Roland?" Yang asked.

"It's to show the supply cache is empty," he replied. "We have some parties to check the cabins and restock the supply caches when necessary."

"Wow, you guys really thought ahead."

"Well, there are no towns in the vicinity, so these can be a live saver for travelers." They left the cabin and continued on their journey after Roland replaced the bush, covering the path. After about a half hour, they reached the canyon. Everyone felt and heard the wind blowing through it. "Welcome to Victory Canyon," Roland declared. Everyone looked and saw the canyon stretch for miles, leading to a lone mountain with storm clouds above it. "Why's it called Victory Canyon?" Ruby asked.

"It's called that because we use this as a trial for our young and aspiring huntsmen and huntresses," Roland replied. "It inspires them to strive for victory and complete the journey. The long and tough journey will make you stronger and prove that you are capable of surviving on your own. It's all part of a three-part trial they all take. Anyways, we should get going. I'll tell you more as we proceed through the canyon." With that said, they all entered Victory Canyon.

As they entered, the wind blew fiercely and the sun's heat beat down on everyone. The walls to the canyon towered above everyone, blocking out most of the sky. Hardly any vegetation grew there and the path rose, fell, and twisted with the land. As they travelled, Roland continued to tell the others about the canyon. "When a young huntsman or huntress reaches age 13, they are tasked with forging their own weapon," he said. "Once that's done, their survival skills and skills with their new weapon are put to the test. He or she travels out here with their parents and are left to make their way back to Crealot. They have to endure the harsh climate and path of the canyon, followed by the upcoming mountain." He pointed to a mountain surrounded by storm clouds that was before them. "Once those two obstacles are cleared, they must face their parents in battle and fight as best as they can, despite being weary from the journey. The trial is passed if the huntsman or huntress can last at least a minute in the fight before their aura is drained or their stamina gives out."

"Wow, that's kinda harsh, don't you think?" Yang said.

"Be that as it may, it makes you stronger as I said before," Roland replied. "You've seen how I fight. Let that be a testament to how effective this trial is." Everyone thought back to when Roland fought before. Yang particularly remembered how he held his own against Adam and against Watts. Although, he had others helping him, Yang knew Roland had a chance of beating Adam on his own. "After the trial is done," Roland continued, "many huntsmen and huntresses still come here to train and see if they can do better against their parents. It keeps everyone sharp."

They all continued in silence for the next hour. Everyone, save Roland, was getting tired, particularly Ruby, Jaune, and Oscar. They stopped to take a break and everyone was amazed by the Roland's level of endurance. After resting for a bit, they continued their journey. Roland stopped everyone for a minute and said, "Get ready! We have company!" Everyone complied and as soon as their weapons were out, a pack of Creeps ambushed them from the ground and the walls. The Grimm all looked like Alpha Grimm and displayed greater strength than a normal Alpha. "Be careful!" Roland said. "These Grimm are far stronger than a normal Grimm!" Everyone fought back, but had trouble with the Creeps. Roland fought them off like he would against a normal Grimm, as if the increased strength didn't faze him. The Creeps were tough to take down, but everyone succeeded in routing the Creeps. Everyone was out of breath from the battle, but Roland hardly broke a sweat. "We need to keep moving," he said. "More will come if we stay here."

"Are all the Grimm here this tough?" Jaune asked.

"That and tougher," Roland said. "This is just the beginning. I told you that this road was going to be difficult. However, I know you guys can do this, keep going!" His words encouraged them to press on. They were attack by more Grimm as they moved on: Beowolves, more Creeps, and a few King Taijitus showed up. Each had the look of an Alpha and they were stronger than any other Grimm everyone faced in the past, save the Nucklevee. As they walked, Blake asked Roland, "Why are the Grimm here so strong?"

"The harsh climate and tough terrain is the reason," he replied. "The Grimm have adapted to living here and have become stronger. Humans don't inhabit this area, so there's almost nothing to check their numbers. Be glad we're in a canyon or we'd be dealing with Goliaths. We'd be toast if we were." They continued along the path through the canyon and passed through a cave where they encountered more Grimm. The sun was setting when they exited the cave and everyone was exhausted. Ruby sat down against the canyon wall and groaned, "Can we rest now? I can't go further…"

"Yeah, me too," Jaune said. "I'm exhausted…" Everyone else repeated the sentiment.

"Don't worry, there's a spot I've used before that is suitable for us to rest," Roland said. He began to look around. "Let's see…where was it? Here!" He pushed a large rock aside that revealed a path to a hollow in the canyon wall. After everyone entered, Roland moved a rock that was inside the hollow to cover the path. "There, we'll be safe here for tonight," he said. "Get some rest everyone." While everyone was getting their sleeping bags out, Roland gathered some wood he'd hidden behind a rock, showing that he'd visited many times, and started a fire. Roland volunteered to watch for half of the night in order to let the others sleep more. After everyone got their sleeping bags out, they fell asleep shortly afterwards.

A couple hours later, Yang awoke from a strange dream of when Zwei first stayed in their room at Beacon. She giggled when she saw Blake freaking out over Zwei and when she hopped off her bed, a book fell and hit Yang's head, waking her. She looked around and saw everyone sound asleep and Roland tending to the fire. She got up and walked over to him. He noticed her coming and said, "Yang? Did you have a nightmare?"

"No," she replied. "It was a weird dream actually. I figured you'd want some company since I'm awake now." She smiled as she said this.

"Your company is always welcome, sweetheart," Roland said to her endearingly. She then sat down by him and cuddled close to him. The two of them sat there for a while in silence, enjoying each other's presence. Roland then said, "Yang, there's something I've been meaning to ask you."

"Sure, what is it?" she asked.

"I had a talk with your uncle the morning before we left Mistral. He said to ask about your parents and I'll know the rest. So, if you don't mind, tell me about your parents."

Yang sat up straight, got out of Roland's embrace, and looked at the fire. She knew exactly what Qrow wanted her to tell Roland. "Well, there's my dad," she started, "Tai Yang Xiao Long. You probably guessed that I'm named after him and you'd be right. I get my blonde hair from him and…" Yang described her dad to Roland. Roland enjoyed hearing her talk and learning more about her family. After she finished, Roland said, "Heh, I think both of our dads would get along well."

"Y'know, come to think of it, you're right."

"What about your mother?"

Yang was silent for a while. She sighed and said, "My mom…her name is Raven and she's the sister of my uncle Qrow. She left after I was born… I've been looking for her for a long time…" Yang then told Roland about Ruby's mother, Summer, how Yang almost got killed looking for Raven, and how she was saved by Raven on the train. "…All I was told was I have to save myself and that one time she saved me was it. I still have a ton of questions for her. I just wish I knew why she left and what she's doing…" Tears began to fill Yang's eyes. "I mean, what mother tells her daughter that she's only going to help once? Am I not good enough for her?" Yang then began to cry. Roland then moved closer to her and held her. His warm and strong embrace comforted Yang as she held him back as she cried. Roland said nothing until she was done crying. He looked at her and wiped her tears from her face. "Please don't cry, Yang," he softly said. "Tears aren't suited for a face as beautiful as yours, and they chase away the bright and cheerful woman I know and love."

Yang was touched by his words and held onto him tightly. "Thank you Roland," she said.

"You want to know what I think?" he asked. "I think it is Raven who's not good enough for you. What kind of mother abandons her daughter and refuses to help her through tough times? If you ask me, Summer was your real mother since she was there for you when you needed her. Forgive my bluntness, but to hell with Raven! She's not worth your time."

"Hey, don't talk about her like that!" Yang snapped, letting go of Roland. "I know she's done next to nothing for me but she's still my mom!"

Roland was taken aback by her reaction and realized he touched a nerve. "Yang…I'm sorry…" he said, looking sad. "I was out of line…"

Yang relaxed and noticed how sad Roland got. "It's alright Roland, and thanks for trying to cheer me up." She smiled and took his hand.

Roland smiled back and said, "I'm sorry, what irks me the most is when I see those I care about being hurt. It's just…I feel this anger come over me, and I feel that I have to care of it. It's all part of being an oldest sibling. You understand that, don't you?"

"You bet I do."

Roland paused for a moment and asked, "Why go so far for a woman who rejected you as her daughter?"

"Because she's still my mom, and I want to try and bond with her, as every mother and daughter should. I still want to give her a chance, and if that fails, I want to at least know why she left and what she's been doing."

"I see. You want to repair bonds and get some closure."

"Yeah."

"As I learn more, you further prove my point. It's her who's not good enough for you. Most people would just walk away and not look back. You, on the other hand keep reaching out, never wavering. You're amazing Yang."

Yang began to blush from all the praise and playfully hit Roland. "You're starting to embarrass me, Roland, but thanks." She leaned over and gave him a kiss. "I'm lucky to have a guy like you with me."

"I'm even more surprised a girl like you chose me. I'm the lucky one here." She then gave him a big hug and the two hold each other for a while. "You should get some sleep," Roland said to Yang. "I'm going to be up for a couple more hours and we have a lot of ground to cover tomorrow."

"Nah, I want to be with my knight in shining armor tonight," Yang replied. "My company will help keep you awake."

"True, I won't argue with that." Roland then looked at Yang seriously. "By the way, after this is all over, I want to help you find your mother."

"Really? You'd do that? I've been looking for her for years. It may take take several more years to find her."

"I don't care. I want to help you. What would that say for me as a man if I don't help my lady?"

"…Thank you Roland." Yang was overjoyed by his words.

"Anything for you, sweetheart." This time, he leaned over and gave her a kiss.

Roland awoke the next morning and saw the sky beginning to light up as the sun rose. The night passed without incident and everyone was still asleep. He looked and saw Yang asleep in his bag, her arms wrapped around him. He was comforted by her warm embrace and was sad it had to end. He gently caressed her face to wake her. She stirred and said, "Ngh, five more minutes…"

"As tempting as that sounds, we have to get going," Roland replied. "Come on lazybones."

Yang stirred more and opened her eyes. She stretched and yawned as she woke up. "Is it morning already?" she groggily said.

"Yeah, we have to go."

"Alright just give me a sec…" Roland got up to let Yang wake up completely. He walked over to Ren, who took the last watch, and told him to wake everyone up. Roland noticed that Nora moved her bag to sleep by Ren, her head in his lap. Ruby awoke and groaned, "Ugh… I hurt everywhere…"

"Once you get moving, you'll feel better," Roland said, helping her up.

After everyone awoke, they resumed their journey after a quick breakfast. They left the hollow and Roland sealed the entrance with the stone from the previous night. They returned to the path and resumed their journey through the canyon. The wind wasn't as harsh as the previous day and the morning sun felt pleasant to everyone. "We should clear the canyon before dark," Roland said. They all walked for about an hour before more Grimm attacked. Everyone fought them all off, still having a bit of trouble fighting the Grimm. "Keep at it, you won't have so much trouble in the future," Roland said, still hardly breaking a sweat. "Whew, what a workout! It's been a while since I've done this!" Everyone was still amazed by his endurance and imagine how strong they would get by training in the canyon.

After the Grimm were dealt with, they continued. Another couple of hours of travelling passed, and the Grimm kept coming every half hour. Everyone began to notice that the Grimm didn't seem as tough as they continued to fight. They began to notice the mountain at the end of the canyon grow significantly closer. "Not much further until we're out of the canyon," Roland said. Soon, the path began to climb as they approached the mountain. After a half hour, the path widened and the walls began to decline. The end of the canyon was in sight. "Finally!" Ruby said. "I'm getting sick of this canyon!"

As soon as she said this, a rustling was heard. It began to approach them, growing louder as it did. The ground cracked as a Deathstalker ambushed them from the ground. The bones on it looked extremely tough and its stinger was a reddish color, the same color as the rocks in the canyon. Everyone got ready and engaged it in battle. "Aim for its stinger!" Jaune called out. Ruby and Yang fired off shots at the stinger but were surprised to see them bounce off. Sun and Blake attack from the rear, but their attacks had no effect. Roland stood and watched, wanting to see how they would figure out how to beat the Deathstalker. He knew how to beat it, but waited to see if the others could figure it out. Oscar, being instructed to let the others fight, stood by Roland to watch the battle. Nora and Ren attack but with the same result: no damage. Yang looked and saw Roland watching the battle. "Roland?! What the hell?!" she angrily shouted. "We could use your help!"

"I want to see if you guys can figure this out on your own!" he called back. "Think of this as your trial! I'll step in if necessary!"

"Grrr! I'm gonna kill you when this is over!"

"I believe you guys can do this! Keep going!" Everyone continued to attack and fire off shots but still couldn't inflict any damage. "That shell is tough!" Sun said. "None of our attacks are having any effect!"

"Jaune!" Ruby called out. "What do we do?!"

Jaune looked and thought to himself, _Our attacks have no effect on that tough shell. Nora could break it like the first time we faced a Deathstalker, but its stinger won't budge! Think…! Wait, if we can't get through the shell…we have to go around it! That's it!_ "Blake, Sun, distract it with your clones!" he commanded. Blake and Sun summoned their clones and got the attention of the Deathstalker. "Yang, Nora, pin down its tail!" Jaune continued. Yang and Nora got behind the Deathstalker and pinned down its tail with a combined strike. "Ruby, Ren, help Blake and Sun flip it over! Get it on its back!" Jaune called out. Ruby and Ren join Blake and Sun and attack. Blake and Ren drew the attention of the pincers while Sun and Ruby hit the Deathstalker as hard as they could with an upward blow. The Deathstalker was sent into the air and landed on its back. It struggled to get back on its feet to no avail. "Nora!" Jaune called. She came to his side, and the two launched into the air. She then used her hammer to launch Jaune downward, his sword out, and dealt a fatal blow to the Deathstalker. Its belly was not guarded at all by the shell and Jaune's sword pierced it with ease. The Grimm stopped struggling and its legs curled up as it faded into black mist.

Everyone congratulated each other on a job well done. Roland walked over to them, clapping his hands. "Well done everyone!" he declared. "You figured it out!" Everyone looked at him with an angry look and Yang stormed over to him and punched him in the arm. "Ow! What was that for?!" Roland asked.

"Thanks for all your help!" she said angrily. "Do you know how hard that was?!"

"Yeah!" "Thanks a lot!" "We could've died!" Everyone said, also angry at Roland.

"Hang on, hear me out," Roland said. "I believed you could defeat that Grimm and you did. You toppled a powerful Grimm and worked effectively as a team. If you were in danger, I would've stepped in."

Everyone stopped and realized he was right. "Hmph, I'm still mad at you!" Yang said as she walked away.

Roland sighed and said to Oscar, "I'm going to pay for this big time aren't I?"

"Ozpin said you should've known that about Miss Xiao Long," Oscar replied. Everyone continued to walk and finally left the canyon. The land began to grow richer in plant life once again, and trees began to appear in abundance. They reached the foot of the mountain. Roland led them to another hidden cabin where they all retired for the night, exhausted from the journey through the canyon.


	31. Mountain of Thunder

Chapter 31: Mountain of Thunder

Roland awoke the next morning refreshed from the journey. He noticed that everyone was still asleep, and he didn't blame them. He remembered how exhausted he was when he first cleared Victory Canyon. He felt bad for not helping everyone with the Deathstalker from the previous day, but he knew they needed the challenge. He noticed that everyone was getting stronger. _I'm sorry everyone,_ he thought. _You needed to win that fight on your own. You don't see it yet, but your strength is increasing._ He picked up his sword and shield and walked outside to do some training exercises. He took out training weights that were in the cabin and strapped them on his arms and legs. He then practiced some moves with his sword as if he was fighting an opponent. Yang awoke as he started and noticed that he was outside training. She was captivated by the precision and high level of his swordsmanship. After about ten minutes, Roland exhaled and sheathed his sword. He took off his weights and headed back inside.

He noticed Yang was watching him and said, "Oh, hey Yang. Sleep well?"

"Yeah, I slept good," she replied. "You?"

"My sleep was well. Listen, I'm sorry about yesterday. Believe me, I wouldn't leave you to deal with anything you couldn't handle."

"Still, you did leave us. I get why you did, but it was uncalled for."

"I know, and I'm sorry. In the end you guys succeeded, like I knew you would."

"I forgive you Roland. I have to admit, I do feel stronger from all we went through after the last couple of days."

"That's why I let you guys deal with the Deathstalker. Not only did I know you'd be able to defeat it but you'd also grow stronger from fighting it. The last fight with Watts reminded me that we're greatly outclassed by the enemy. If he and Tyrian are this strong, how strong will Cinder and Salem be? At our current level of power, we don't stand a chance."

Yang thought about what Roland said and knew he was right. They were outclassed and needed to get stronger. Thinking about this from his perspective helped her understand and cooled her anger. "You'd better explain that to everyone else," Yang said. "They're still ticked at what you did."

"I know, and I plan to do that once they get up," Roland replied. "But, are we fine now?"

"Yeah, we're good. Now give me a hug you idiot!" She reached out and gave Roland a big hug. He hugged her back, enjoying her warm embrace. The two of them went back into the cabin, and Roland explained his actions to everyone else once they woke up. Afterwards, they ate and prepared for the next leg of the journey. "Alright," Roland said. "We have one more obstacle to pass and we're home free to Crealot." He turned towards the mountain that towered before them. Ruby noticed storm clouds that were gathered over the peak. "It looks like it's going to rain," she said.

"Actually, those clouds don't contain rain," Roland said. "This mountain is perpetually surrounded by storm clouds that give off only lightning. Because of this phenomenon, we call this place the Mountain of Thunder. Like before, the Grimm here are very strong and it will be a long and difficult climb, even more so than Victory Canyon." Everyone groaned after hearing his words. "Don't worry, I'll be with you guys every step of the way and through every fight this time. The highest priority is survival. Is everyone ready?" Everyone acknowledged that they were ready to go. Roland shuddered slightly as he looked towards the mountain. "Something wrong Roland?" Yang asked.

"There's one more thing you guys should know," he said. "There's a legend of a very powerful Grimm that sleeps at the summit of the mountain."

"You don't mean…" Oscar said after being filled in by Ozpin.

"What Grimm?" Ruby asked.

"Let me ask you this: have we seen any Nevermores here?" Roland asked everyone.

"Come to think of it, no," Blake answered. "I thought that was odd, but I didn't worry about it. I thought we were fortunate to not have encountered any. Is there a reason for that?"

"There is," Roland replied. "According to legend, the constant storms around here made the air unfavorable to the Nevermores, and many of them died from being struck by lightning. One, however, adapted to the harsh climate and began to absorb the lightning like food. It became more powerful, endangering the lives of citizens of Crealot. It was said to have been sealed away inside several boulders melded into one."

"Whoa!" Yang said. "That sounds like a fearsome Grimm!"

"Will we have to fight it?" Ruby asked.

Roland was silent for a moment. "It's only a legend," he said. "However, two legends I heard growing up turned out to be true, so honestly, I'm not sure. However, I've hiked the mountain several times, and I've never seen the Grimm. Based on that, we should be able to pass the mountain without incident. Regardless, stay on your toes." Everyone was relieved by Roland's positive analysis but remembered to stay vigilant. They all readied themselves and started on the trail through the Mountain of Thunder.

As they hiked up the mountain, the sky constantly lit up due to lightning, followed by the booming of thunder. Several trees in the area were either scorched or evenly split due to the constant lightning strikes. The trail then forked off into two directions: one that led into a grove of trees and one that led to the side of the mountain. Roland led everyone into the grove of trees, despite the other trail seeming shorter. "Why aren't we going the other way?" Jaune asked. "It seems quicker."

"This way is better," Roland replied. "The other way is exposed to constant lightning strikes. We have protection on this path, despite it being longer." As Roland said this, a bright flash was emitted by lightning that struck just up the other path, followed by a loud boom of thunder. Jaune was swept off his feet by the strike, clearly understanding Roland's decision. Ren helped Jaune up, and they resumed their journey. The trail constantly climbed as they ascended the mountain, making the journey even more difficult than Victory Canyon. After about an hour of walking, Beowolves ambushed them from the woods. Like in the canyon, the Beowolves all had the look of Alphas and were stronger than before. This time, Roland fought alongside everyone, and the Grimm were soon routed. Everyone also noticed a slight bluish hue to the Grimm that inhabited the mountain, as if they matched the color of the lightning. "They have a bluish hue to them," Blake said. "Are they adapting to the area?"

"You are correct, Blake," Roland replied. "These Grimm are stronger than the Grimm in Victory Canyon. Stay on your guard." They proceeded up the mountain, the trail climbing more as they continued. Everyone began to grow exhausted from the journey, but like before, Roland was hardly breaking a sweat. "Roland," Yang said. "How many times have you done this?"

"Ten, to be exact," he replied.

"Ten times?! How?!"

"I can't really explain it. I just wanted to get stronger to protect those I love. I also wanted to do better than I did last time. I passed the trial the first time, barely surviving a sparring match with my father. I wanted to beat him." They continued the trek for another couple of hours, with Grimm attacking about every half hour. There were only Ursas, Beowolves, and a Beringel this time. The trail stopped climbing and flattened out, leading to a clearing. When everyone reached the clearing, they all stopped to take a break. Roland also began to grow out of breath from the hike. _Hmm, I don't remember this being this difficult,_ he thought. _I must be getting out of shape._ He then walked over to a rock that had Crealot's emblem on it, and moved the rock to the side, revealing a supply cache. He passed out food rations for everyone to eat. "Get some rest, and eat up. We're halfway up the mountain," Roland said to everyone. He then checked everyone to see if they were alright. Other than tired, everyone was fine, and they all appreciated Roland checking up on them. After about twenty minutes, everyone was rested and was ready to go. "I must warn you," Roland said. "It's going to get even tougher from here. You're absolutely sure you're ready for this?" Everyone responded with a "yes." "Very well, let's go!" Roland declared, and they all headed up the trail.

The trail grew steeper and steeper as they walked on, and Grimm continued to ambush them. There were only Beowolves and Ursas, and instead of a Beringel, a Geist appeared. It constructed its body out of the rocks of the mountain. Unfortunately for it, the rocks carried an electrical charge with them, which Nora took advantage of with enthusiasm. Roland didn't notice at first, but Nora was keeping up better than anyone else. _It must be the environment,_ he thought. _Lightning strengthens her after all._ The wind started to blow, making the weather even harsher, and the trees began to thin out as they grew closer to the summit of the mountain.

Two Geists ambushed them after they walked some more. One constructed its body out of rock and the other out of trees. Rather than attacking, the Geists avoided everyone's attacks and joined up with one another, and fused their bodies together: the rock was now covered by the wood of the trees like armor and had two faces. It was as if they knew about Nora's semblance and came up with a strategy to counter. "We'll need to get past the wooden armor before Nora can bring down the hammer!" Yang said, winking after she made her pun.

Everyone groaned at the terrible pun, and Nora said, "Boo!" The Geists advanced, swinging a big arm at everyone.

"Does anyone have any red dust?" Roland asked after he and everyone else dodged the blow.

"I do!" Blake said. "Give me a sec!"

"Got it! Ruby, hit Nora with some of your lightning rounds!" Roland commanded. "Everyone else, cover Yang, Blake, Ruby, and Nora until they're ready!" Roland advanced toward the Geists to get their attention. Jaune, Sun, and Ren followed behind him. The Geists attack, but Roland blocked the attack with his shield while Sun jumped at the Geists, going for their faces. The Geists swing their other arm, blocking Sun's attack and prepared to counter. The Geists stumble as Jaune, Ren, and Roland attacked the legs.

Blake then gets out a magazine loaded with red dust and loads it into her Gambol Shroud. She tosses Yang shotgun shells loaded with red dust, saying, "Yang, catch!"

"Aw, sweet!" Yang said as she loaded them into her Ember Celica. Ruby loaded lightning rounds into her Crescent Rose, and Nora got into position. Roland dodged another attack and charged X-Calibur with energy and attacked the arm that came down towards him. His sword penetrated the wooden hide of the Geists and began to sink deeper into the arm. The Geists shake him off, sending him flying, but he flipped over to recover from the attack. "Roland, we're ready!" Yang calls out.

"Okay, Ren," Roland commands. "Hide Blake and Yang with your semblance and get them in close. Once you see and opening, burn it down! Ruby, fire when I give the signal! Everyone else, keep it distracted!" Jaune, Sun, and Roland continued to fight, keeping the attention on them. Ren withdrew and hid Blake and Yang with his semblance as commanded and crept closer to the Geists. "Jaune, Sun, pin down its arms!" Roland commanded. They along with Roland did so and held the Geists for a second. Ren stopped using his semblance and Blake and Yang let loose some fiery rounds from their weapons. The Geists caught fire, causing the wooden exterior to burn up. As soon as the armor was gone, Roland shouted, "Now!" Ruby fired her lightning rounds at Nora, powering her up. Ruby then grabbed Nora and used her speed to get Nora in close. Nora popped off a shot and propelled towards the Geists, and swung her hammer down on their faces. The rock body crumbled, leaving the Geists in their apparition forms. They attempted to flee, only to be gunned down by Ruby in two shots. As the smoke cleared, not a trace of them remained. Everyone cheered over the victory, congratulating each other on a job well done. Roland smiled and complemented everyone on the job they each did.

They resumed their journey, continuing upward and finally reached the summit after another half hour. On the summit, several boulders were scattered around, and several were cracked, showing evidence of lightning strikes. The summit was as big as the clearing they rested at earlier. The wind blew fiercely and lightning was seen dancing across the sky. "Well done everyone!" Roland said. "We made it to the summit!"

Ruby plopped onto the ground, exhausted. "Can we rest now?" she groaned.

"Just hang in there for a bit longer," Roland replied. "It's not safe up here. Going down is the easy part."

"Yeah, just Yang in there sis!" Yang said, grinning at her pun. Roland shook his head and everyone else groaned at the bad pun. "Okay, I'm up!" Ruby said. "If Yang's going to make bad puns, I'm outta here!"

"Wow, not gonna even sugarcoat it sis?" Yang replied. "Your talk is PUN-ishing!"

"Ugh, Yang, just stop!" Ruby got up and was ready to continue. Yang giggled at her sister's reaction. Just as everyone else was ready to go, the lightning grew intense. It made numerous flashes as it raced through the clouds. "Take cover everyone!" Roland shouted. They all took shelter under one of the boulders and watched the strike that ensued. The lightning moved through the clouds as if several bolts were converging to one location. The bolts converged and came down in one huge bolt, annihilating the biggest boulder there. Several smaller bolts dispersed after the bigger one, and the boulder broke into several smaller boulders that tumbled down the mountain. Thankfully, no one took shelter beneath the biggest boulder and was not injured. However, rather than leaving a gap where the boulder was, a big shadow was seen. It looked like a giant bird curled up, as if resting. Roland looked in horror as he realized what it was. The lightning flashed again, revealing the bony mask of what looked like a Nevermore. Another bolt struck the creature, and blue light glowed within it, followed by the glow of yellow eyes. The creature began to stir and stretch its wings. It raised its head and shrieked, sounding like a Nevermore with thunder in the background. It shook off whatever rock remained on it and took flight, hovering over everyone. It looked like a Nevermore, but its feathers were jagged and pointed at the end, like a lightning bolt, and it had a bluish glow on its chest, spreading to its wings. Lightning-like energy surrounded its wings, as if it were charged with electricity.

"I don't believe what I'm seeing!" Roland declared. "It was here the whole time?!"

"Roland is that…?" Yang asked, completely astonished.

"No mistake, that's the Grimm from the legends!" The electrified Nevermore let out one more shriek and swooped in to attack. "Everyone, move!" Roland commanded. The Nevermore's talons skidded across the ground, making blue sparks, and missed everyone. It flew around for another attack, this time banking so it flew with its right wing pointed towards the ground. The jagged feathers were as sharp as a blade and even cut through a few of the boulders at the summit. It tried this tactic again, and Ruby prepared to counter. "Ruby, don't!" Roland called out, but he was too late. Ruby tried to cut one of the wings and was shocked as a result. She fell to the ground, unable to move. The Nevermore came back, talons out, but missed as Roland grabbed her. "Ruby! You alright?" Roland asked.

"Uhhhh, that hurt…" she said, slumped against a boulder.

"Can you move?"

She winced as she tried to move. "Ow! I can't…" The Nevermore came back around, aiming for Ruby and Roland. He grabbed her and avoided its talons. "Everyone, stick to ranged attacks!" Roland commanded. "Don't touch it, or you'll get electrocuted! Jaune, take Ruby and get her somewhere safe until she recovers!" Jaune runs over to Roland and takes Ruby to cover, followed by Oscar. Roland then runs over and joins everyone as they fire shots at the Nevermore. Their rounds, however, simply bounced off the Nevermore when they made contact. The energy waves from Roland's sword, however, had some effect but they were too slow to hit the Nevermore. This time, the Nevermore fired off feather quills at everyone, discharging electricity as they hit the ground. Everyone barely dodged the feathers but were hit by the electrical discharge. "Nothing's working!" Yang declared, as she and the others recovered. "Roland, what do we do?!"

Roland thought desperately of a plan. "Blake, do you have any earth dust on you?" Roland finally said.

"Yeah and some shotgun shells for Yang!" Blake replied.

"Then load them into your weapons! The earth might nullify the electricity! Everyone, like before, distract it!" Roland, Ren, Sun, and Nora continued to attack, while Blake and Yang loaded their weapons. As soon as they were done, they joined everyone in the fray and attacked. The Nevermore dived at everyone, its beak breaking through the boulders, but missed. Blake and Yang used that opportunity to fire shots at the Nevermore. Several missed but some made contact, not bouncing off this time, and did decent damage. "Blake, you have any more to share with everyone else?" Roland asked, seeing the effect.

"Sorry, I only had enough for Yang and myself," she replied.

"Alright, we'll just have to make do! Everyone else, keep it distracted so Blake and Yang can hit it! Nora, can you use your semblance?"

"I need to be touching the lightning in order to absorb it!" she replied.

"Just wait for an opening then! If you can get charged, don't hesitate to do so!" Roland said. He along with Ren and Sun drew the Nevermore in for Blake and Yang to fire at it. This time, their shots slowed it down and caused it to hit the ground, breaking its flight. Nora then attacked, hitting one of its wings, receiving a charge from the lightning. She then delivered a mighty blow to its head with her hammer, causing the Nevermore to hit the ground again. It then shook itself off and took flight, climbing higher than before. The blue on its chest glowed brightly, and the Nevermore was surrounded by lightning. It let loose a blue beam charged with lightning at everyone, destroying all in its path. Even though it seemed to miss everyone, they were all blown away by the shockwave. Roland then noticed that the Nevermore was no longer surrounded by electricity, and that the blue glow on its chest faded. A bolt of lightning then struck it, and the blue glow returned along with the electricity. _That's our opening!_ Roland thought. "Everyone, listen up!" he called out. "Wait for it to fire that blue beam again. It discharges all the electricity in its body and is vulnerable at that point. Nora, if that attack hits you, can you absorb it?"

"Duh! It's lightning!" she replied.

"Then do what you do best when it does that attack again! Once you're charged, let loose a beat down on it and force it to the ground."

"Then we'll get the wings!" Blake said, motioning to Sun.

"I'll make sure it doesn't get up again!" Yang said.

"I'll hide Nora until the right time!" Ren said.

"Then I'll finish the job!" Roland said. "Let's go!" They all attacked from afar as the Nevermore swooped in, releasing quills first, and then slashing with its wings. Its attacks caused a boulder to fall on Roland, reducing his aura. He gets up from the rubble only to see talons coming his way. His feet were still stuck in the rubble and couldn't get out of the way. "Roland!" Yang shouted as she rushed to his side, getting him out of the way just in time. However, Yang got clawed by one of the talons as she rescued Roland, her aura depleting completely. "Yang!" Roland shouted. "Please be alright! Not again!"

She looked up at him, grimacing from the pain from the gash on her back. "Good, you're okay!" She smiled through the pain, but was clearly drained. _This is bad!_ he thought. _Her aura's gone! What can I do?! We still need her, and I'm NOT going to lose her here! Think!_ Roland then thought back to when he first awakened his semblance. _What can my semblance do here?_ he thought to himself. _It negates other semblances but that's it. Wait, or is it? I block my opponent's semblance by putting my aura into them thereby disrupting their aura. If that's the case, can I…? Only one way to find out…_ He put his hand on Yang, his mark appearing on her shoulder. "Roland…?" she asked. "What are you…?"

Roland focused, his eyes turning blue along with his mark. _Alright,_ he thought. _Let my aura flow with hers and add more…_ He began to sweat, but Yang felt her strength returning. "Huh?" she said. "My strength is coming back!"

Roland stopped, his eyes returned to their regular color and his mark faded. "It…worked…" he said, panting from the strain. His aura was almost gone, but Yang's was partly restored. The gash on her back then healed, proving that her aura was back. "Roland, how did you-" she began to ask.

"Later," he replied. "Let's finish up here!" Yang nodded in agreement and the two rejoined the others. They fared no better than Roland or Yang did, their auras depleting fast. The Nevermore released more quills, almost hitting everyone. One came at Yang, causing to Roland push her out of the way. He raised his shield to block the attack and was sent flying into a boulder, his aura completely exhausted. "Roland!" she shouted, tears in her eyes.

Roland struggled to his feet, clutching his side while saying, "Don't worry about me… Watch out…" The Nevermore then climbed higher, and its chest glowed blue again. Ren and Nora got ready, and Yang bumped her fists together, activating her semblance. The Nevermore then fired the blue beam from before, intending to finish everyone off. Ren and Nora came into its view, directly in the beam's path. Nora jumped at the beam and it hit her directly. Rather than being electrocuted, the beam had no effect on her and her pink aura swirled around her like lightning. She smiled, hopped on her hammer, popped off a shot, and landed on the Nevermore's back, hitting it with a mighty blow. The Nevermore then began to fall to the ground as Nora hit it multiple times, preventing it from flying. As it hit the ground, Blake and Sun hit its wings, pinning it down. They did not get shocked due to the lack of electricity. Yang jumped up and delivered a punch to its torso, along with another blow from Nora. "Bye-bye birdie!" Yang shouted as she delivered her punch. The Nevermore shrieked in pain from the attacks and lay on the ground, helpless. Roland walked up to it and raised his sword. "Your reign of terror ends here! Begone!" he said. As he said this, lightning struck his sword, charging it with electricity. The lightning combined with his own energy, giving it a royal blue color. He jumped and plunged his sword into the Nevermore's head. It let out on last shriek and fell to the ground, motionless. The blue glow on its chest faded completely, and the massive Grimm faded into black mist.

Roland then fell to the ground, exhausted from the battle. Everyone celebrated their victory and congratulated each other. Yang came over to Roland and helped him up while giving him a kiss. Ruby finally came to, much to everyone's relief. "Ruby!" Yang declared, as she ran over to hug her sister. "Are you okay?!"

"Yang…ow…too tight…" Ruby gasped.

Yang lessened her grip and started to cry. "Don't do anything stupid like that again! Do you know how worried I was?!"

"I know, and I'm sorry Yang." After Ruby and Yang ended their embrace, Ruby turned to Roland, smiling. "Thank you so much for saving me!"

"I'm glad to see that you're alright," Roland said. "That alone is enough." He put his hand on her shoulder, but Ruby jumped up and gave Roland a big hug, like he was her big brother. Roland hugged her back and was reminded of his own sisters at that moment.

After a brief rest, everyone followed the trail down the mountain, the hike being far easier going downhill. After about an hour, they reached the bottom of the mountain. "Well done everyone!" Roland said. "We've made it through the Mountain of Thunder!" Everyone looked back at the tall mountain they had just crossed and cheered in triumph. "Crealot isn't far now!" Roland declared. He grew excited knowing that he would be coming home. After about another half hour travelling through the woods at the base of the mountain, the woods began to clear and a city that surrounded a castle came into view from the hill everyone was standing on. "Roland is that…?" Yang asked.

"Yes, that's Crealot!" Roland declared with excitement. They followed the path and came upon a gate with Crealot's emblem on them. Roland then said, "Finally, I'm home!"


	32. Homecoming

Chapter 32: Homecoming

Everyone looked at the massive gate in front of them with awe while Roland approached the two guards at the gate. They were wearing knight's armor that was similar to his, but they wore more of it than he did and had a different color on it. "Stop there!" the guard on the left said as they approached. "State your- Roland, is that you?!"

"It's been a while," he said with a smile on his face. "I'm back!"

"It's good to see you!" the other guard said as he walked up to Roland. "We'll get the gate for you. Welcome back!" The guards placed their hands on two nodes beside the gates and pressed inward. The gate swung open, revealing several buildings of a town. "They're all with me," Roland said, motioning to everyone else. They walked into the town and everyone marveled at what they saw. The town was as nice as Vale, but not as large. They all noticed that the huntsmen wore armor like Roland's and wielded some sort of medieval weaponry. The colors on the armor and the scheme of them all differed. The huntresses all wore a dress of some kind that was both nice and practical, for both show and adventuring. Like the men, they too wielded some sort of medieval weaponry. They all looked around and saw giant library near the center of town and saw a castle that was almost restored in the center of town. Roland looked at everyone smugly upon seeing their captivated glances. "I'll show you guys the sights later," he said, getting everyone out of their daze. "This way, I want you guys to meet my family." Yang caught up to Roland after seeing the town and held his hand. "This is your hometown?!" she asked astonished. "How can a city this big be so far out in the middle of nowhere?!"

"The land is plentiful and the lake gives us the purest of water," Roland replied. "Our blacksmiths are the some of the finest in all of Remnant. We have numerous sources of trade here, and the town has many natural barriers to Grimm." They followed a road that led out of the town square and up a hill where a few houses were built, overlooking the town. They all passed several houses until they approached a two-story house that was by a small forest. It had a nice porch, a gazebo with a swinging bench looking at the town, a tool shed, and another small house for guests. The house reminded Ruby and Yang of their home in Patch. Everyone noticed two girls sitting on the bench in the gazebo who looked a little younger than Ruby. The one on the left had red hair that was brighter than Ruby's, and the other had blonde hair that was paler than Yang's. Roland motioned for everyone to stay put behind a few trees, and he quietly crept up to the girls on the bench. "I wonder how big brother is doing," the red-haired girl said. "It's been a while since we got his last letter, and I hope he's alright…"

"He is alright!" the blonde-haired girl defiantly said. "He'll come home, I know it!"

"Yeah, you're right, he'll be here soon." Roland then came from behind the girls and covered their eyes, startling them. "Guess who?" he said with a big smile on his face. Immediately, the girls stopped and turned around, recognizing Roland's voice. "Roland!" they both shout.

"It's good to see you Scarla and Ella!" he enthusiastically said. Ella leapt over the bench to hug her brother, tackling him to the ground. Scarla walked around the bench and hugged Roland after he and Ella got up. The two of them hugged him tightly and began to cry. "Didn't I say you two were too old to cry?" he said sarcastically.

"Stop it!" Ella snapped. "Do you know how scared I was?! I didn't know if you were going to come home or not! Do you know how m-much I m-missed you!" She started to cry again.

"I just missed you so much, big brother!" Scarla said. "I'm so glad you're home!" She began to cry as well.

Roland held his sisters as they cried. "You two don't have to worry now," he said softly. "I'm home." Everyone looked from the trees at the spectacle. Yang smiled seeing the close bond Roland had with his sisters. They reminded her of the bond she and Ruby shared. Yang, touched by the moment, then hugged Ruby. "Argh, Yang pleashe shtop!" Ruby said, as she was smothered by Yang's hug.

"Girls?" a womanly voice said. "Girls, are you outside?" The front door opened and a blonde-haired woman, the same shade as Ella's, stepped onto the porch. She walked over to the gazebo and said, "You out-" The woman stopped as she saw Roland.

"Hi mom," Roland said with a big smile on his face.

"Oh, my boy has come home!" she said, as she ran over to Roland and threw her arms around him, crying as well. The sheer joy of seeing his family caused even Roland to shed a few tears. "I'm so glad you're alright!" Roland's mother said. "Come inside and let's get you cleaned up! You're a mess!"

"Hang on mom," he said, turning to the trees. "I'm not alone. Come on out everyone!" Everyone then left their cover and walked over to Roland's family. "Mom, Scarla, Ella, these are my friends: Ruby, Jaune, Ren, Nora, Blake, Sun, Oscar, and Yang," Roland said, pointing to each of them. "Everyone, these two are my sisters, Scarla and Ella, and this is my mother, Lilina."

Lilina smiled upon seeing Roland with his new friends. "It's wonderful to meet all of you!" she sweetly said. "My, my Roland, I didn't know you've made so many new friends."

"Didn't you get my letters?" Roland said. "The last one I sent explained that we were coming here."

"I actually sent your father to the post office along with some errands to run. He should be back soon."

"So that's why he isn't here."

"Correct. Anyways, everyone come inside! You must be tired from all that travelling!"

"Thank you so much!" Ruby said. Lilina led all of them inside. Yang hung back and grabbed Roland's hand as they were going to enter the house. "Hey!" Ella protested. "What do you think you're doing?!" She glared at Yang.

"Oh yes, you guys haven't gotten my latest letter," Roland said. "Ella, Scarla, you remember me writing to you two about Yang. She's my girlfriend now." He looked at her and smiled.

"O-Oh! So this is the girl you wrote about!" Scarla said.

"Really? Exactly what did you write Roland?" Yang said, glancing at him.

"Don't worry," he replied. "I said nothing but good things."

"A-Anyways, i-it's nice to m-meet you," Scarla nervously said.

"Aw, it's nice to meet you too Scarla," Yang said, extending her hand. Scarla then hid behind Roland, surprising Yang.

"Don't worry about it, Scarla's really shy," Roland said. Ella then eyed Yang cautiously and walked around her.

"So you're Ella?" Yang asked. "Nice to meet you!"

"Hmph! Back off you!" Ella snapped. "He's my brother! MINE!" Ella then grabbed Roland's hand away from Yang and held onto his arm.

"Ella! Mind your manners!" Roland snapped. "That's not how you talk to my girlfriend!"

Ella was shocked that Roland snapped at her. "B-But she's taking you away from me, big brother!"

"No she's not. Look, let's go inside and talk about this later. Let's not spoil this with arguing." Scarla and Ella agree and begin to head inside as they took Roland's hands. "Sorry about Ella," Roland said to Yang as they walked into the house. "She's very protective."

Yang giggled at Ella. It was strange to see someone else so clingy to Roland. "Aw, it's okay Roland," she said. "It's actually really cute to see you and your sisters." Ella glared at Yang again and the four of them entered the house. They all took a seat in the living room with everyone. Roland's sisters sat by him, Ella still looking at Yang warily as she sat by Scarla. Scarla clung to Roland as if she were frightened of Yang and everyone else. Ruby looked at Roland's sisters and was confused by their behavior. She sat by Yang and whispered, "What's the deal with Roland's sisters? The one with the red hair seems scared of everyone and the one with the blonde hair keeps giving you the stink eye."

"Scarla, the one with the red hair," Yang whispered back, "is really shy. Ella, the one with the blonde hair, is really protective of Roland. I guess she doesn't like another woman in his life."

Ruby giggled. "I'm glad we're not like that, but it's cute to see them."

After everyone was inside and seated, Lilina said, "You all get comfortable while I fix up dinner!" She then headed into the kitchen. Roland then got up and motioned for his sisters to get up. The three of them headed into the kitchen and Roland asked, "How can we help mom?"

"Oh Roland, you're such a sweet boy!" Lilina replied while smiling. "Could you set the table for me? Scarla, Ella, mind helping me with the cooking?"

"You got it," Roland said.

"On it mom!" Scarla and Ella said. Once Roland finished setting the table, he asked if there was anything else that he could help with. "That's all for now sweetheart," Lilina said to Roland. "Go spend some time with your friends." As Roland turned to leave, he stopped when Lilina asked him, "The blonde girl, Yang, is she the one you've been writing to us about?"

"Yeah, she's the one I met and who I've been travelling with," Roland replied.

"She's beautiful and I can see she has a kind heart like you. I can already tell you found a fine young woman, Roland." Lilina smiled at him, clearly happy to see that he moved on.

"How did-"

"I'm your mother, Roland, and I'm a woman as well. I can pick these things up easily."

Roland smiled. "Thanks mom." He turned to join the others.

"Hey! Don't go without me!" Ella protested.

"Ella, I still need your help in here," Lilina said.

"But mom! That blonde lady is trouble, and she's taking Roland away!"

"You know that's not true, sweet pea. You're just afraid Roland will get hurt like he did last time, aren't you?"

Ella was silent and looked at the floor. Roland walked back to her and gave her a hug. "Don't worry, little one," Roland said. "I'm better now, and I know what I'm doing. Give Yang a chance. I just know the two of you will get along."

"Just…" Tears filled her eyes. "Just don't shut us out like last time…"

"I won't, though there won't be a next time for something like that to happen again. I'll make sure everyone comes home this time."

Ella wiped her tears and said, "You promise?"

"Pinky promise." Roland held out his pinky and the two did a pinky promise like when they were younger.

"I'm still not sure about her though! I'll be watching!"

"I'd be worried if you weren't jealous." Roland then left the kitchen and rejoined the others. He sat by Yang who leaned on him as he did. "So what was up with your sister?" Yang asked.

"I told you, she's protective of me," Roland replied. "Lyla's death and everything that happened after traumatized her. She just doesn't want me to get hurt like that again. Plus, she gets jealous of any woman who gets close to me. She acted the same way when she first met Lyla."

Yang giggled. "I thought so! Man, you're lucky to have a sister who loves you that much. I just wish I had that too." Her last statement dripped with sarcasm as she looked at Ruby.

"Ha, ha, very funny sis," Ruby sarcastically replied. Footsteps were then heard on the porch and the door opened. A big, muscular man carrying groceries entered the house. "I'm home everyone!" he said in a low, guff voice. He looked around and saw everyone. "Huh? Who the- Roland!" Roland's father dropped the groceries.

"Dad!" Roland said as he got up and hugged his father.

"Welcome home son! When did you get here?!"

"Just about a half hour ago. Dad, these are my friends." Roland introduced everyone to his father. "…and this is Yang. Everyone, meet my dad, Dak."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all!" Dak said. "So Roland, is this your new lady friend you've been writing about?" He gestured to Yang.

"Y-Yeah, she is," Roland replied, blushing a bit.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Rigorm!" Yang said.

"The pleasure is mine!" He shook her hand and said, "Wow, you have a strong grip! Well, then if you'll excuse me…" He walked over to pick up the groceries and, on his way to the kitchen, leaned over to Roland and whispered, "Nice catch son! Hold onto this one!"

"Dad!" Roland replied, a little annoyed and embarrassed. Dak headed into the kitchen and greeted his wife and daughters.

Dinner was served a half hour later, and everyone shared what took place on their journey to Crealot. "Again?!" Dak said. "How many times will that pass get blocked off?"

"Regardless," Roland replied. "We managed to make it here and prove the legend about that strong Nevermore to be true. At least it won't be terrorizing everyone anymore."

"That thing was tough too," Yang said. "It was shocking." She elbowed Roland, who was next to her, as she made her pun. Everyone groaned at her pun, and Ella said, "Boo!" Ella, who was sitting on the other side of Roland, leaned in and asked her brother, "Does she always make bad puns?"

"Yep, it's what she does," he replied. "Still, I like that about her." Everyone continued to swap stories at the table until they finished eating. Roland and his sisters helped their parents clear the table. Blake, Yang, and Ruby helped clean up as well, impressing Roland's parents. "I like her," Lilina said to Roland, pointing at Yang. Dak led the others to the guest house for the others to sleep in. There was enough room for Ren, Nora, Jaune, Blake, Sun, and Oscar to sleep in, leaving Yang and Ruby to stay in the main house. Ruby and Yang were given the guest bedroom that was next to Scarla and Ella's room. That left Roland to retire to his own room, much to his relief. He had been looking forward to sleeping in his own room for a long time. Dak then headed to his room and said to Roland, "Goodnight son! Don't stay up too late!"

Lilina came over and kissed Roland on the cheek. "Goodnight my son!" she sweetly said. "Like your father said, don't stay up too late!" She followed Dak into their room.

"Goodnight mom and dad!" Roland called after them. "Yang, Ruby, I'll show you to your room." Roland led Yang and Ruby to the guest room and he turned on the light. "Once you two settle in," he said. "I'll be up for a bit longer if you'd like to hang out in my room for a bit. I have that game you guys love."

"No way!" Yang said. "You have it?"

Ruby squealed in excitement, "Ooh yay!"

"Yep!" he replied. "I play with my sisters a lot."

"Alright, we need to settle this now!"

"Why don't we unpack and get ready for bed first?" Roland replied. "I don't know about you two, but I need a shower!"

"Sounds like someone is scared of fighting me! Chicken?" Yang said.

"Say what you will, it's not going to work."

Yang then makes chicken noises, hoping to taunt Roland. Roland however, saw through it and said, "I call fowl play!" Yang stopped and tried to stifle a laugh but couldn't hold it in. Ruby giggled at the pun. "Now, I make my escape!" Roland declared and headed to his room.

"Hmph, no fair!" she called back to him after catching her breath. As she and Ruby turned to enter the guest room Yang asked, "How come you laughed at his pun? You never laugh at my puns."

"His are actually funny," Ruby replied.

"Ouch sis. Your talk is-"

"Don't you say it!" Ruby declared, cutting Yang off. The two of them entered the guest bedroom and proceeded to unpack.

Roland finished after a few minutes and notified Yang and Ruby that the bathroom was open for them. They too were done shortly and made their way to Roland's room after changing into their pajamas. His room was neat and orderly and had a bookshelf full of books. They saw posters of his favorite TV shows, movies, and video games on the walls. They saw a chessboard set up, ready to play on a little table in his room, and saw a queen size bed near the window that overlooked Crealot. Yang and Ruby then saw a TV with the same gaming system they had in their room at Beacon. They noticed Roland's dresser had a few decorations and a picture frame that was facedown.

Yang then walked over to the dresser and picked up the frame. It was a picture of Roland with his team at Beacon, and there was another picture of him and Lyla. Ruby also saw the pictures and asked, "Who are these guys?"

"That's…my team," Roland said, "rather, was my team."

"Oh…I'm sorry Roland," Ruby replied.

"No, it's fine. Anyways, how about we get this going?" Roland turned on his gaming system as he said this. He tossed Yang the other controller.

"Bring it on!" she said. Before they started, Roland heard a knock on his door. He opened his door and found his sisters at his door. They had sleeping bags and extra blankets to put on the floor. "We're sleeping in here tonight with you big brother!" Ella said with a smile on her face. That smile faded when she saw Yang. "What's SHE doing in here?!"

"We're just going to play some rounds and besides, she's my girlfriend," Roland said. "She can be in here if she wants. Ella, be nice. We can all get along."

"Hmph!" Ella walked up to Yang. "Don't try anything funny!"

Yang giggled. "Don't worry, I won't!" Scarla walked in without a word and refused to make eye contact with Yang. "It's alright, Scarla," Roland said. "She's friendly." She sheepishly looked up at Yang and saw her purple eyes. Scarla looked away when Yang smiled at her but didn't hide behind Roland this time. "You two also remember Ruby right?" Roland asked his sisters. Scarla and Ella greeted Ruby but this time, Ella was less defensive and Scarla was less shy around her. Scarla walked over to Roland and whispered to him, "They both seem nice." Roland smiled at her acceptance of Ruby and Yang. Ella also whispered to Roland, "The redhead is alright, but I STILL don't know about the blonde lady!"

"You'll like Yang, I know it," Roland responded. Scarla and Ella set up their beds, and the five of them took turns playing video games. At first they all played casual matches and then started a tournament. All but one of the outcomes changed: Roland consistently won. "Grrr!" Yang said, after being beaten by Roland. "Why can't I beat you?!"

"Sorry, sweetheart, but that's my secret!" Roland said with a smug look on his face. Yang then pushed him, causing him to fall over. "Now I gotcha!" she said as she mashed away at the buttons, attempting to beat Roland while he was distracted.

"Oh, I see how it is!" He got up and continued to play, but the result did not change. "Ha! I still win!" Roland said triumphantly. Yang hung her head in defeat.

"Wow, you're good Roland!" Ruby said. "You might be better than Uncle Qrow."

"My brother is the best!" Ella proudly said. Scarla simply smiled at the wonderful time everyone was having. Roland then yawned and looked at the time. "Whoa, it's eleven o'clock. Time for bed!"

"Humph, I'll get you next time!" Yang said.

"Thanks for letting us play Roland!" Ruby gleefully said.

"It's my pleasure Ruby," Roland replied, smiling. "This was a lot of fun."

"Goodnight Roland!" Ruby said after giving him a hug.

"Goodnight, my shining knight," Yang said, giving him a kiss afterward.

"Goodnight sweetheart," Roland replied. "Goodnight Ruby." Ruby and Yang then left Roland's room and headed off to bed. That left Roland and his sisters in his room. "So what do you guys think?" Roland asked his sisters.

"I like them both a lot," Scarla said.

"I suppose the blonde- I mean Yang isn't so bad," Ella said, somewhat reluctantly.

"Well, I'm glad you guys got along," Roland replied. The three of them lay down and got comfortable in their beds. "Goodnight Scarla and Ella!" Roland said.

"Goodnight big brother!" they replied. As they all drifted off to sleep, Roland looked at his sisters and felt pure joy. _I'm home,_ he thought and went to sleep.


	33. Silver Eyewitness

Chapter 33: Silver Eyewitness

Roland awoke the following morning completely rested. He looked around his room and saw his sisters slumbering on their makeshift beds on the floor by his bed. He smiled upon seeing them slumber so peacefully and because he could enjoy their company once again. He got up from his bed and stretched. Scarla and Ella began to stir as Roland got up, and he stooped down and gently shook them. "Rise and shine, sleepyheads," he softly said to his sisters. The two of them stirred again and opened their eyes. Scarla began to get up and stretch, only to be interrupted by a loud yawn and a hand in her face by Ella. "I'm right here Ella!" Scarla said, annoyed. She only showed this side of herself around people she was comfortable with, like her family.

"Oops! Sorry Scarla!" Ella said, giggling a bit.

"Good morning Scarla and Ella!" Roland cheerfully said to his sisters.

"Good morning Roland!" the two of them replied gleefully as they got up. The two of them then gave Roland a big hug.

"Come on!" Ella said, seizing Roland's hand. "Let's go downstairs!"

"I'm with Ella!" Scarla said, as she took Roland's other hand.

"Whoa! Not too fast!" Roland said as he was dragged along. It was just like when they were younger, before Roland attended Beacon. He felt pure joy being with his sisters, and he was reminded why he was in this fight. The three of them made their way downstairs and ran into their parents in the living room. Dak was in the living room watching some TV and sipping coffee, sitting next to Lilina. Dak smiled as he saw his three children come down the stairs. "Morning rug rats!" he said.

"Good morning my children!" Lilina said, smiling as well.

"Good morning mom and dad!" Roland and his sisters replied.

"You look like you all slept well!" Dak said.

"Yep! We did!" Ella said. "It's because Roland's home!" She then clung to Roland's arm and held onto him tightly. Scarla said nothing and simply hugged her brother. Roland chuckled at his sisters' affections. Dak laughed and said, "You'd better do something now Roland! Keep this up and your sisters will be running your life!"

"What do you suggest I do then, dad?" Roland replied.

"Nothing at all!" Ella said. "It's impossible to resist a cute girl like me!"

"Or a sweet girl like me," Scarla said.

"I can think of one thing," Dak said as he put down his coffee and tackled his children, tickling all of them.

"Dad- No!" Ella said between laughs. Scarla couldn't say anything since she was laughing so much. Roland managed to escape his father's grip and attempted to walk away only to be stopped by his mother. "Where do you think you're going?" Lilina said to Roland as she grabbed him and tickled him.

"Ack! Mom- Stop!" Roland said between laughs. They all stopped after a few minutes and laughed at all the fun they had. Lilina hugged Roland and kissed him on the cheek. "I missed you so much, my son!" she said. "It hasn't been the same here without you! I love you!"

"I love you too, mom, and I'm glad to be home," Roland replied. The two of them then separated and Lilina left to start breakfast. Scarla and Ella went into the kitchen to help, leaving Dak and Roland in the living room on the couch. The two began to catch up on current events and they talked about the Nevermore that was sealed at the top of the Mountain of Thunder. "I'm amazed that you guys had to fight that thing and came out on top," Dak said.

"Yeah, it was one of the closest calls I had," Roland replied. "I'm glad I had everyone with me or I wouldn't be here now."

"I'm happy you found such reliable friends, Roland, and to see that you've healed from what happened."

"Well, mostly. It's going to be a scar I'll have to carry for the rest of my life. Still, I have the others to thank for helping me move on, especially Yang."

"Like I said before, she's a beauty. Hold onto this one, son."

"Believe me, I will. She won't end up like Lyla."

After a brief pause, Dak said, "On another note, you said the redhead, Ruby, has silver eyes?"

"Yes, just like the legend, and I've seen her power myself. If she can harness her power, she could be the key to ending this war," Roland said.

"So you're going to find that tome in Mirlen's library?" Dak asked.

"Yes. I think it has knowledge that may help her control her powers."

"If that's the case, then we might just win this," Dak said. "Still, how are you going to read it? All the pages are blank."

"I know that, but I think Ruby might be the answer to that question." As he said this, Yang and Ruby were heard coming down the stairs, yawning and stretching as they came down. Roland looked at Yang with a smile and said, "Good morning sweetheart."

She smiled at him and ran over to him and plopped on his lap, throwing her arms around his neck saying, "Good morning handsome!" She then gave him a kiss. Roland held her in return, enjoying her warm embrace. However, Roland wasn't done: Ruby jumped over to his other side and held onto his arm like Ella did, saying, "Good morning Roland!"

"Gah! Good morning Ruby," Roland said, a little surprised by her actions.

Dak laughed. "If it's not your sisters, it's these two! You need help son!"

"I'm open to suggestions dad!" Roland said.

"You're one your own on this one!" Roland shrugged but smiled at Yang and Ruby, who smiled back in turn.

Everyone else woke up and came into the house for breakfast. After eating and helping clean up, everyone got dressed and set out with Roland. As he said before, he was going to show them the sights before taking them all to Mirlen's Library. As soon as everyone was ready, they all set off with Scarla and Ella tagging along.

Everyone else was amazed by the fantastic sights of Crealot. Had they not seen the modern technology, the city looked a lot like a castle town from days of old, as if Artheo was still ruling. Roland showed them the path he took when the Grimm first invaded and how he inherited X-Calibur. The most fantastic sight was the castle, which was almost completely restored, and the statue of the Maiden of the Lake, which never showed signs of time wearing it down. They stopped for lunch soon afterward and then made their way to the Library. It far outclassed the library at Beacon in the number of books it held and it looked like something fit for a king. Roland spoke with the librarian, who wore robes reminiscent of a mage, who told everyone they had permission to look around. The librarian motioned to Roland to follow him. "Yang, Ruby, and Oscar, follow me," he said. "We're going to see that tome I mentioned. Everyone else, you need to stay here. It's in the forbidden section and the librarians don't want too many people back there." There was some groaning but everyone complied in the end, even Roland's sisters.

Roland, Yang, Ruby, and Oscar followed the librarian to the forbidden section and were given the tome Roland spoke about. It was fine-looking tome that was neatly written. Roland opened the book and saw the first page: _Personal records of Mirlen concerning those with silver eyes,_ it read. Roland turned to the next page only to find it blank, along with the rest of them. "What?!" Yang said. "It's completely blank!"

"Yes, I know about that," Roland replied.

"Then why drag us here?!" Yang asked, annoyed.

"It's a hunch but, Ruby," Roland motioned for her to take a look.

"Uh, ok…" she said. "Here goes nothing!" She took the book and it started to glow. Her silver energy flowed into it and the words on the rest of the pages appeared. "Whoa…" Ruby said, amazed.

Roland cracked a smile. "Just as I thought," he said. "Mirlen would've guarded this information and I had a hunch someone with silver eyes would be able to read it. Now, let's see what we got here…" Roland took the book and began to read aloud from the pages: "XX Day, XX Month, XXXX Year: _I, Mirlen have witnessed something beyond comprehension. As I was travelling, I was beset by Grimm. A noble warrior came to my aid but he did not slay the Grim; I saw a flash from his eyes and they were frozen in place and started to fade away as if they were slain. I asked the warrior to return with me to Crealot to meet the king so he might thank the warrior himself. I plan to use this time to ask him about those eyes of his. It will be a great boon to the kingdom._

"Here's the next entry: _The warrior complied and we set off to return to Crealot. On the journey back, I witnessed his power again: he was surrounded by silver energy like wings and he took out the entire pack of Grimm in a single stroke. More Grimm attempted to attack but I saw them flee in fear upon seeing his eyes, something I have not witnessed before._ " Roland paused to skip ahead several entries and continued: "XX Day, XX Month, XXXX Year: _The warrior has agreed to stay for a while and agreed to answer my questions about his eyes. He said he was born with them, and his father possessed the same eyes. I can already conclude that this trait is genetic and can be passed on to future generations. He said the power that came with his eyes was like an additional power within him in addition to the power every warrior carries, which I have called aura: the manifestation of the soul. He said it is as if he carried light within his soul: a light that banishes the darkness within the Grimm. He also said this power also banishes evil that is within the hearts of human beings as well. He told me that this power helped him bring down a pack of thieves._

"The next entry: _The warrior further proved himself in battle and loyalty to the king. He will now stay in Crealot as one of the knights under the king's personal command. The warrior has further told me how his power works: like I wrote in an earlier entry, those with silver eyes have something like a light within their souls. It is like actual light that allows them to tap into a massive pool of energy to increase power and banish darkness and evil. It is similar to mastering the power of aura but one must conquer the darkness in one's own heart in order to use this power of light. Even still, this power can only be used for pure intentions, like protecting a loved one or fighting for a righteous cause. Other than these instances, the power only reveals itself in great emotional turmoil: the death of someone dear or fighting to protect someone dear for example. Furthermore, one must train to endure the great physical strain this power brings. The warrior tells me he suffered great pain all over his body the first time he used this power. Over time, the body adapts and the strain fades almost completely, as if one were using his or her unique ability, which I call the semblance. Over usage of this power will still bring strain like normal and regenerates over time like aura._ "

Roland turned to the next page and read on: " _It is apparent that some have tried to take this power for themselves by stealing the silver eyes. I am told that this is a meaningless action as the eyes become useless to the new host and the power consumes them if they possess any darkness in their hearts. Furthermore, there are certain techniques that the silver-eyed warriors can use against the Grimm: incite fear, paralysis, making them fade away, or augmented power against evil. Note: The power to make Grimm fade can only be used on smaller Grimm and has no effect on larger Grimm. This power also comes at a correspondingly large cost in energy, which hence should be used sparingly. The warrior also tells me of a monstrous Grimm he froze that still remained frozen to this day. A team will be assembled to deal with it as the paralysis can be broken by a warrior of equal darkness. This opens a new array of questions: are there warriors of darkness in opposition to the light?_

"Now we need to keep going," Roland said, clearly interested as everyone else was: "Day XX, Month XX, Year XXXX: _I have asked my friend about the possible existence of warriors of darkness. He tells me he has not seen anything like this himself but assures me that they do exist. A legend was passed down through his family of warriors with black and red eyes: cold like a Grimm's. They were rumored to have the ability to control and even strengthen and summon Grimm. Little more is known about their power, but it is especially problematic if the Grimm were given intelligence and coordination like that of a human's. Such a force has the power to destroy us all. This gives greater importance to protect those with silver eyes. I was also told of a legend concerning these warriors: those with silver eyes are destined to clash with those with black and red eyes. It is as if the clash between the god of light and the god of darkness was meant to repeat itself almost endlessly. The legend tells of a great battle that will decide the fate of our world: whether it would be redeemed in light or plunged into darkness. Perhaps the gods found a way to decide their clash once and for all. It seems they wanted us humans to decide our own fate. An indicator of the coming battle is the desire of one side for power to disrupt the balance, like that of the relics the gods left behind or of the maidens of the seasons. These must be found and carefully watched, lest they fall to darkness._ And that's it," Roland concluded.

Everyone was speechless, especially Ruby. She never would've thought she of all people would be tied to such a fate. _"At last I understand,"_ Ozpin said, to which Oscar relayed to everyone. _"I knew Miss Rose was something special when I first saw her."_

"It also looks like the legend is unfolding before us," Roland said. "It also seems that I was right in Ruby being the key to winning this war."

"Ruby?" Yang said. "You've been real quiet. Are you okay?"

"It's…it's just…" Ruby managed to say. "I never thought I'd be part of something this big. I mean, I'm just a kid, and I'm expected to save Remnant?!" She shook from her nervousness. Yang knew she was rattled: it was unlike Ruby to talk about the fact she was younger than everyone else. Yang came up to Ruby and gave her a hug. Roland was about to say something but knew his words would fall on deaf ears at this point. "Why don't we take a break?" he suggested. "There's an arcade in town that would be perfect to get our minds off of this subject. How's that sound?"

"Y-Yeah, that sounds good," Ruby meekly responded. Roland then returned the book and gathered everyone and left the library. He held off on answering any questions from the others for Ruby's sake. After a few minutes, they all reached the arcade and began to play the games that were there. Nora was particularly adept at the hammer game that was there, and Sun dominated at the ring toss. Yang and Roland wend head-to-head at the groove machine there, but Yang won, which she made very clear to Roland. Everyone had fun while they were there.

Ruby quietly exited the arcade, unnoticed to everyone, save Roland. As he saw her leave, he also exited quietly and caught up to her. "Hey Ruby," he said. "You alright?"

"I guess," she replied. "I'm still a little blown away by everything we learned at the library."

"I understand. It's a lot to take in."

"Yeah, I didn't know I'd be playing such a big part in all of this. I just want to protect everyone and for things to return to normal."

"I know."

"Why should I be given something big like this? I wish I never had these eyes."

"We can't control what's given to us, but only what we do with what's given to us. Look at me, I was chosen to inherit X-Calibur: a sword that gave a man the right to rule Vale in times past. I know Vale has no king now, but it still meant I have the responsibility to use the power that came with the sword to defend those I care about and Remnant like Artheo did in the past. If I had never taken it, this city would be in ruins and overrun by Grimm. My parents and a lot of other huntsman and huntresses would've died that day."

"So, are you saying I have that same choice?"

"Exactly, you still must choose what you will do with what has given to you now. You did tell me that you wanted to experience things like those in fairytales when you became a huntress. Now that opportunity now stands before you. Every hero and heroine in those stories had to decide what to do with what was given to them, and that decision decided the course of their stories. Knowing this, what will you decide? Just know that I have faith that you can do this and create a happy ending for your story."

Ruby thought for a moment. She thought of everything that happened since she attended Beacon from the crime spree of Roman Torchwick to the evils of Cinder when she murdered Pyhrra. All that Ruby thought of was how much she wanted to stop people like them so the pain they caused would stop. She then turned to Roland and said, "No matter what, Cinder and Salem need to be brought down! I'll do whatever it takes!"

Roland smiled confidently upon hearing her words. "I knew you wouldn't let this bring you down," he said. "You made the right choice. Now, why don't we rejoin the others?"

"Yeah, let's do that." As Roland and Ruby turned to walk back into the arcade, she stopped and said, "Roland, thanks." She smiled at him.

He turned around and gave her a hug. "Always little one."

Ruby was surprised to hear him call her that since he only called his younger sisters by that. She knew that she had gained a big brother she never had and she enjoyed the feeling. She hugged him back and was comforted. The two of them went back inside and had fun playing games for the rest of the day.


	34. The Other Side of the Coin

Chapter 34: The Other Side of the Coin

Everyone awoke the next morning and got ready for the day. They all assembled in Rigorm family's living room where Roland filled everyone in on what he, Ruby, Yang, and Oscar learned at the library. Roland also addressed on what needed to be done next. "As I said before, we have no current leads on the enemy," he said. "The only thing we can do is await Qrow's return with the data we got from Lionheart. Until that happens, we must train and grow stronger. Ruby and Jaune, I personally will be working with you so you may be able to control your powers. Everyone else is to train on their own initiative. My suggestion is to train at Victory Canyon and the Mountain of Thunder."

"Whaaat?!" Nora groaned. "Those places were so hard!"

"Correct," Roland replied, "but you guys grew stronger from travelling through there, even if it was just once."

"Indeed," Ren chimed in. "We did grow stronger from that time."

"Don't worry, this time, you'll have help and not be on your own," Roland said. "I'm sure many of the huntsman or huntresses here will be willing to help you train and keep watch over you while you travel through the canyon and over the mountain, my parents included." Dak and Lilina nodded in agreement.

"Well…okay," Nora grumbled. "But I'm not going anywhere without Ren!"

"I'd be worried if you didn't say that Nora," Ren replied with a smile.

"Aw, how SWEET!" she said gleefully as she hugged Ren.

"Anyone else have any other concerns that need to be addressed?" Roland asked. Everyone was in compliance and had nothing else to say. "Very well, let's get started. Everyone else is dismissed to pursue whatever course of action they deem necessary. Ruby, come with me," Roland asked her. "There's somewhere I need to take you. Jaune, Oscar, you come too." Everyone save for Roland, Yang, Jaune, Ruby, and Oscar dispersed to begin training. "You're not getting rid of me that easily, Roland!" Yang declared.

"I didn't want to show any favoritism in front of the others," Roland replied.

"Hmph, I'll ignore that. So, where are we going?"

"Just follow me." Roland led the others out of his house and walked towards the lake with Scarla and Ella tagging along. As they got closer to the lake, Roland led them all down a path by the lake's shore. It wasn't long before they were out of the city and in a lush forest by the lake. The trees cleared ahead to reveal a spring surrounded by rocks with runes on them with a large rock serving as a backdrop to the spring. Before the spring, the ground was smoothed out and had concrete on it, like a sparring ring. "What's this place?" Jaune asked.

"This is a spring where some of the water from the lake wells up," Roland said. "As I told you guys before, the water in the lake is the purest in all of Remnant. The water here has some magical properties. To put it in simple terms, this spring has the ability to not only to cleanse one's body but also cleanse one's soul."

"Cleanse one's soul?" Oscar asked.

"Correct," Roland replied. "Basically, whatever darkness lies within one's heart will be cleansed, like dirt coming off your skin when you bathe. Hence, we call this place the Purifying Spring."

"Oh! I get it!" Ruby chimed in. "This has to do with my powers right? If I bathe in the spring, I'll be able to control them right?"

"That's what my hunch is, yes," Roland replied. "However, just like you see dirt coming off your skin when you bathe, so too will the darkness. It will be given a physical form that you will have to face in battle. It's a trial to prove you can conquer the darkness in your heart. You will battle in the ring in front of the spring."

"Whoa, hold up!" Yang said. "I thought we came here to stop fighting for a while, not charge into another battle! Ruby's not gonna do something so dangerous!"

"Yang, I understand your reluctance to do this, but we have no other choice," Roland replied. "If Ruby doesn't learn how to control her powers, we've lost this war. Besides, I think we should let Ruby decide for herself whether she wants to do this or not."

Everyone turned to Ruby and awaited her decision. She thought for a moment and said, "I'll do it. I don't have another choice."

"Are you sure about this Ruby?" Jaune asked.

"Yes, I'm sure," she replied.

Yang walked up to Ruby and gave her a hug. "Just be careful," Yang said. "I won't ever forgive myself if anything bad happened to you."

"I will Yang. I'm lucky to have such a caring big sister like you." She smiled at Yang. Yang released Ruby and let her walk to the Roland.

"You have made your decision," Roland said.

"So, what do I do next?" Ruby asked.

"Simply walk into the spring and immerse yourself into the water. You will not need to disrobe for this. The water doesn't make you wet, and it won't affect your weapon, so I suggest you keep it with you."

"Alright, anything else?"

"This will be your battle and yours alone. None of us will be able to help you or your opponent will grow stronger, putting you in greater danger."

"What do you mean?"

"The opponent you will be facing feeds off of darkness. If any of us intervene and step into the ring, your opponent will feed off whatever darkness we carry within us and grow stronger."

"Okay, here goes." Ruby turned towards the spring. Before she started to walk, she turned back to Roland and said, "Thanks for letting me choose what to do with this, Roland, and for believing in me."

Roland smiled and said, "Of course, little one. Godspeed." Scarla and Ella, who were standing beside Roland, were surprised to hear him call Ruby the same nickname he called them.

As Ruby approached the spring, Roland whispered to his sisters, "Keep an eye on the battle and be prepared to heal Ruby if necessary."

"You got it!" Ella whispered back.

"I'll do my best!" Scarla whispered. Ruby got to the edge of the spring and looked down at the water. It was the clearest water she'd ever seen but glowed faintly. She then stepped into the water and sank lower and lower until she was completely submerged. The water was the perfect temperature, and Ruby felt all her troubles melt away. She would've stayed in the water had she not start to run out of breath. She then resurfaced and felt lighter as she came out of the water. As she did, a black liquid was flowing off of her into the water. She stepped out of the spring, completely dry and feeling relieved, like a weight was off of her, and stepped into the ring. The black liquid filled the spring and began to swirl and rise out of the water and into the ring. Ruby heard the disturbance and turned around and saw the liquid take form. It formed into a girl of Ruby's height, build, and clothes. The difference was the girl her hood over her head, blocking her face. The girl brandished her weapon, the exact same as Ruby's Crescent Rose, and attacked. Ruby brandished her own Crescent Rose and was ready to defend. "This is it!" Roland said. "The battle begins!"

The two Crescent Roses clashed and the two separated. Watching the battle was like watching a mirror: the two girls fought with exactly the same fighting style and looked completely alike, save for the unknown face of the girl who emerged from the spring. Ruby countered the strike from the other girl with a shot and a parry but the girl dodged the attack with a shot from her weapon and countered in the same manner as Ruby. Ruby dodged and attacked but the result was no different than last time. No matter what attack Ruby threw at her opponent dodged and countered, getting closer with each strike. Ruby drew back and began to think of the battle. _She looks like me and fights like me, so we should be tied,_ Ruby thought. _But no matter what I do, I can't hit her and she gets closer to hitting me. What am I gonna do? Wait, my semblance!_

Ruby then attacked with a cut. As her attack was dodged, she fired a shot to redirect her attack to her opponent. The second attack was dodged but Ruby followed up by using her semblance, giving her a speed boost to hit her opponent, leaving no time to dodge. However, before Ruby's attack landed, her opponent moved away from the attack with great speed, leaving behind a trail of rose petals. _Even my semblance too?!_ Ruby thought. Her opponent then advanced towards her with great speed and landed an attack, knocking Ruby down. As she got up, another attack landed, knocking her down to the ground once again. Her opponent came around for another attack. Ruby dodged the attack this time and fired a shot at her opponent. The attack landed and Ruby followed up with a strike assisted by her semblance. Her opponent hit the ground but got up and attacked again, leaving a trail of rose petals behind. Ruby did the same and the battle turned into a high speed battle, like two roses dancing. They fought like this for several minutes until Ruby landed a strike at her opponent's head. The girl stumbled and fell to the ground.

As she got up, her hood fell off her head, her face shocking everyone, save Roland and his sisters. The girl looked exactly like Ruby but had black and red eyes with dark veins showing, like a warrior of darkness. The evil clone then attacked again and the battle resumed. "What the heck is going on?!" Yang asked loudly.

"It's the power of the spring," Roland said. "Like I said before, it cleanses you of your darkness but that darkness takes form which you must fight against. It's what's within your soul, so it takes on your form, hence you must conquer whatever darkness is in yourself."

The battle raged on with neither side giving an inch, and rose petals falling everywhere. Even their shots collided with one another. Ruby began to grow tired from the battle while her doppelganger did not tire at all, causing Yang to worry. "She's getting tired!" she exclaimed. "I have to-" Yang began to run towards Ruby only to be stopped by Roland grabbing her.

"Yang, no!" Roland commanded. "If we intervene, you'll put her in greater danger!"

"But she's my sister! I have to help her!"

"This is her fight. She won't grow if you continue to dote on her. We must believe in her."

Yang relaxed and Roland let her go. "Alright Roland," she said. "But if she's in trouble, I'm going in!"

"Of course," Roland replied. "That was my plan from the beginning." He watched the battle and saw Ruby beginning to slow down due to fatigue. _Yang does have a point though, Ruby's wearing down,_ he thought. _There is a weakness these doppelgangers have, but let's see if Ruby can figure it out._ Ruby fought on and separated herself from her opponent. She was completely out of breath. _I'm exhausted…_ she thought. _It also looks like the other me doesn't seem to be tired at all! How am I going to win this fight?!_ Ruby barely dodged another strike from her opponent. _It's no good, I can't win…_ She was almost ready to give up when she heard a voice in her head. _Don't give up my little Rose…_ the voice said. Ruby then looked around, completely surprised. "Huh? Mom?" she said. Before anything else happened, Ruby's vision went white.

Ruby then found herself on the same hill where her mother was buried but the grave was gone. Instead, there was a woman wearing a white hood, looking off towards the distance. Ruby recognized the white hood and approached the woman, her hopes up on who it would be. She quickened her pace until she approached the woman. "A-are you…?" Ruby's voice trailed off. "It's been too long my little Rose," the woman said. She turned around and faced Ruby, revealing to be none other than Summer Rose. "M-mom…" Ruby quivered. She ran to her mother, giving her a hug and breaking down into tears. Summer simply held her daughter in her arms. "It's okay Ruby," Summer said. "I'm here."

"Mom!" Ruby said, tears in her eyes. "I missed you so much!"

"I know, and I'm sorry Ruby." Summer looked down, as if ashamed.

Ruby wiped her tears and said. "Mom! What happened to you?! You went missing and I thought you were…" Ruby's voice trailed off again.

"I can't talk about what happened that day Ruby. It's something you're not ready to hear."

"Well, how am I talking to you? Is this even real?"

"Well, yes and no. About a week before that one day, I infused some of my aura into you. This way, I would appear to help when you decided to control your powers, when you would face your dark half."

"Dark half? Oh…"

Meanwhile, the others watched as Ruby and her doppelganger were completely frozen, not moving an inch. "What's going on?" Jaune asked. "Neither one of them are moving."

"Ruby!" Yang called out. "What's happening?!" There was no response. Yang then started to walk towards Ruby, but Roland again stopped her. "No!" he ordered. "We don't know what's going on!"

"Let go of me Roland! I have to help her!" Yang struggled to free herself from Roland's grip.

"Just let this play out for now. Just trust me and trust her!"

Yang stopped struggling and Roland released her. "Can you at least tell me what's going on?!"

Roland thought for a moment and sighed. "I can't even speculate what's going on here."

 _"It seems another force is at play here,"_ Ozpin said.

"What do you mean?" Oscar replied.

 _"This feeling… Is it…Summer?!_

Ruby looked at her mother and asked, "So, you know about your eyes and mine?"

"Of course, sweetheart," Summer replied. "I wouldn't be here if I didn't."

"What can you tell me about them? I learned a little bit yesterday."

"Ah, from Mirlen's records I see. I've seen those records myself, but there is more for you to know. First, why don't we finish this battle? I'll lend you the power I have."

"All right! Let's do this! But wait, how am I going to win? Nothing I tried worked."

"The secret is to exploit your own weakness. You will win by only admitting your weaknesses."

Ruby thought about her weaknesses in battle and felt scared. However, she remembered her mother's words and acknowledged that she had weaknesses and that they didn't make her weak but only human. "That's my girl!" Summer said with a smile. "You ready now?"

"Yeah, let's go!"

"Before we go, Ruby, I just want to say how proud I am of you and I love you so much."

Ruby's eyes teared up again. "Thanks mom, I love you too!"

Ruby and her doppelganger then began to move again, but Ruby bravely attacked her opponent. Her strength was renewed and she managed to avoid her opponent's attacks. This time, rather than trying to cut her opponent, Ruby aimed for her opponent's weapon. She attacked, trying to lock her weapon with her opponent's. Her doppelganger began to catch on to what Ruby was doing and began to get desperate in avoiding Ruby's attacks. Despite the doppelganger's efforts, Ruby managed to land a few blows. Her opponent countered furiously, landing a few hits and separated from Ruby. Her opponent then fired off a red dust round, causing an explosion. The smoke then cleared but Ruby wasn't to be found. Rose petals were then seen falling above the doppelganger as Ruby came down from above and locked blades. As they locked, Ruby fired a shot from her Crescent Rose and managed to disarm her opponent. The doppelganger quickly moved to retrieve her weapon but Ruby used a shot and her semblance to catch up to her opponent and landed a fatal blow to the chest. Her opponent fell to her knees and faded into black mist as if she was a creature of Grimm. Ruby was then surrounded by silver energy and felt tremendous power flow through her.

Ruby then returned to where her mother was and was greeted with a big hug from her mother. "Ruby! You did it!" Summer enthusiastically said.

"Thanks mom!" Ruby replied. "So what happens now?"

"Well, I don't need to stay any longer, so I'll be…moving on. Before I do that, there's something else you need to know."

"What? There's more?"

"Yes, it's about the history of our kind: the silver-eyed warriors and the history of the warriors opposite to us: Salem's kind."

"I thought we learned everything there is to know about that."

"Mirlen only recorded observations and the warrior he encountered was willing to share. What I am about to tell you is only to be told to those who have the same eyes as us. Listen closely Ruby." Ruby stepped closer to her mother and listened to what she had to say. "First off, you know about the _Tale of Two Brothers_ right?" Summer asked.

"Yeah, Uncle Qrow told us," Ruby replied.

Summer smiled upon hearing Qrow's name. "That Qrow… He still surprises me now with that caring heart of his under that rough exterior. Anyways, since you know about the tale, you obviously know about the god of light and the god of darkness. After the gods created humanity, they left humanity to decide which path to choose: light or darkness. After several decades, the two gods wanted to see how the world changed after it was left in the hands of humans. The two of them took on human form and walked amongst their creations. They were fascinated by what they had created: the two brothers observed numerous acts of light and darkness, like kindness and selfishness. What they were most fascinated by was love: seeing two humans fall in love and starting a family, an act that had both light and darkness. The brothers then began to notice the beauty of the women of humanity and fell in love themselves. Both of them married and had children themselves: the god of light's children all possessed silver eyes, and the god of darkness' children possessed black and red eyes, just like their fathers.

"The two were happy until one significant difference arose from the two families: the god of light had many children but the god of darkness had only one child. The god of darkness envied his brother and sought to kill his children in order to maintain balance between the families. In truth, the god of darkness was afraid of his brother's numerous children and that they would one day destroy his family. The child of the god of darkness, who turned out to be a daughter, was able to command the Grimm as easily as her father did. She helped her father wage war against the god of light, in order to please him and prevent the extinction of darkness. The families warred with one another which showcased the power of the children of the god of light: the power to banish darkness. The Grimm were no match for the children and the war quickly turned in the favor of the god of light. The god of darkness surrendered, knowing that the war couldn't be won.

"The two brothers then resolved to leave Remnant under the care of humanity once again and to no longer interfere with whatever happened in the world. Their families still remained, except for the single daughter of the god of darkness. She fled into obscurity and plotted to bring down the family of the god of light and bring the world into darkness, the same desire her father had. The children of light, the silver-eyed warriors, knew she would return and scattered all of the relics left behind by the gods, to keep them out of her hands." Summer paused. "Ruby, I think you can guess who that single child of the god of darkness is."

"S-Salem?" Ruby managed to say.

"Yes, Salem is the single child of the god of darkness. Apparently she's lived a long time, which is another trait of the god of darkness' children. The god of light's children lived normal, mortal lives, which makes up for how numerous the children were. Salem seeks out the relics in order to plunge the world into darkness and exterminate all life, like her father tried to do long ago."

"S-So, we're descendants of the god of light?"

"Yes, it's shocking I know."

Ruby stood there speechless. Her mother came up to her and hugged her. "When I first heard this from my mother, I was speechless too. It's okay Ruby."

"Thanks mom, and I'm okay. Roland had a similar talk with me earlier about this. I know I've been given a huge responsibility but I won't let that stop me from doing what's right!"

Tears filled Summer's eyes. "My little Rose… Y-You aren't so little anymore! Y-You've grown up so f-fast…" Summer then began to cry as she held Ruby.

Ruby held her mother in return. "I'm just glad I had such an awesome mom to raise me! I know you had to leave, but I'm glad you came and helped me now!"

"Ruby…" Summer continued to cry as she held her daughter. Light began to emerge from her body as she began to fade away. Knowing her mother was leaving, Ruby's eyes began to fill with tears once more. "Thank you, Ruby… Thank you…" Summer said as she faded away. Ruby wiped her eyes as her mother faded away and smiled. _Don't worry mom,_ Ruby thought. _We'll win this, I know it!_ Ruby's vision went white again and she found herself back in the ring surrounded by her silver energy. Yang ran up to her and hugged her. "I'm so glad you're okay!" Yang said.

"Ugh! Sis- Too tight!" Ruby said gasping for air.

"Oh! Sorry!" As Yang lessened her grip, she asked Ruby, "What happened?!"

"Yeah, you just froze all of a sudden!" Jaune chimed in as he and the others approached Ruby.

"Oh that," Ruby replied. "Well…" Ruby went on to tell everyone what happened and what she learned from her mother. Everyone was speechless for a while until Yang said, "You saw MOM?!"

"Yeah," Ruby said. "It was great to see her again." Ruby smiled as she thought of her mother.

"So these powers of yours come from the god of light himself it seems," Roland said. "And Salem is the daughter of the god of darkness. Am I correct?"

"Yeah," Ruby replied.

"Hmm, that explains a lot actually. The power to banish Grimm and the power to control them stand in opposition to one another. What about your powers?"

"Um, well I do feel stronger and you guys can see this energy around me, but I don't know what to do next…"

"I think we can call it a day for now," Roland said. "You must be exhausted."

"I feel fine!" Ruby replied. "I can-" Her words were cut off as the energy around her faded. She felt faint and fell to the ground. "Ruby!" Yang said as she caught her sister before she hit the ground.

"Ugh…" Ruby said.

"What's wrong with her?" Yang frantically asked.

"It's alright," Roland said. "The spring always leaves one physically exhausted. After all, she did fight herself. Yang, please take Ruby back to my house to rest. She'll be fine by tomorrow. Oscar, go with Yang. I'd like to see if Ozpin can figure out how she can use her powers." Yang and Oscar complied and left the spring along with Roland, his sisters, and Jaune. Yang carried Ruby the entire way back, and Ruby fell asleep in her sister's arms. As they returned to Crealot, Yang, Ruby, and Oscar returned to the Rigorm household. Jaune attempted to follow but Roland stopped him. "Hold on Jaune," Roland said. "Come with me."

"Where are we going?" Jaune asked.

"It's your turn for some training." They turned and headed towards what looked like an arena.


	35. Crocea Mors vs X-Calibur

Chapter 35: Crocea Mors vs. X-Calibur

After Roland, his sisters, and Jaune separated from the others, they continued towards the arena. "Where are we going?" Jaune asked.

"To the main arena in the city," Roland replied. "We call it the Round Table Arena, as you'll soon find out why."

"Okay, but why are we going there?"

"I want to gauge your strength and maybe help you figure out how to control your semblance." Jaune remembered their fight against Watts, when he triggered his semblance. Roland continued, "Speaking of which, can you describe to me everything that happened in that moment when we fought Watts? For example, what did you feel and what was going through your head?"

Jaune thought for a moment. "Well…all I thought about was protecting everyone, and I didn't want to lose anyone. Not after Pyhrra…" His voice trailed off for a moment but he continued. "I felt this power well up inside of me and I felt unstoppable, like I had an unbreakable shield all around me."

"I see." Roland thought for a moment. "It seems you can only use this power while in great danger, either to yourself or others. It also seems emotional strain helps draw your power out." After Roland said this, the two of them arrived at the arena. It was shaped like a coliseum but the battleground looked like a giant table and had twelve royal knight statues around it holding their swords downward, stabbing the ground. The table was divided into twelve sections that had different emblems representing each knight with a dragon head in the center, the same as on Roland's shield. Each shield of the knights had a different emblem to represent each knight. In the stands there was a single, decorated seating box like it was fit for a king that had a pair of nice seats for the king and queen. Beside the seating box was another nice seating box for the knights that had twelve seats for each of them. Overall, the arena had a medieval look to it save for the box for commentators and the big screen at the top. Jaune looked around in awe at the arena and understood why it was called the Round Table arena. "This arena was built in honor of King Artheo and his twelve knights," Roland said. "It's modeled after the table in which they all met at inside the castle. The king himself and his knights would spar here and competitions would be held here. Warriors from all corners of Remnant would come here to test their strength in the competitions that the kingdom hosted."

Jaune was still speechless but said after a while, "S-So, we're g-gonna train h-here…?"

"Correct, we'll be training here. Today, I want to see just how strong you are in battle and to see if your semblance will activate. If you can to that, we might be able to figure how to control it. We'll begin whenever you're ready." Roland stepped onto the battleground and readied his sword and shield, waiting for Jaune. Scarla and Ella found a seat in the stands at the lowest level to watch the battle. Jaune took a final look around and readied his weapon and stepped onto the battleground. As he stepped onto the battleground to face Roland, the knight statues began to move. They raised their swords and swung them to either side, clashing with the knight's swords next to them and raised their swords skyward, all of them joined at the top, as if the battle had received approval. The big screen came to life and displayed bars representing aura next to a picture of Jaune and Roland. Jaune was amazed even further by what just happened and looked back at Roland. "How did…" Jaune said, still amazed by what he saw.

"Our engineers put machines inside the statues," Roland replied. "They always do that whenever two fighters enter the ring. So, shall we begin?"

Jaune shook his head to get himself out of the daze. "Right, let's go!" The two of them then raised their swords and clashed them both as if to wish each other luck in the coming battle. The two of them separated and stood ready for battle.

They stared each other down for a bit, waiting for the right moment to attack. After a bit, Jaune yelled out and charged at Roland. Their blades clashed and locked for a moment and the two separated, exchanging blows. Sparks flew as their blades clashed with one another with neither side giving an inch. They fought as equals, striking, blocking, and parrying off of each other's' blows. Jaune would strike but Roland raised his shield and parry only to be met with Jaune's shield. A series of sword blows followed between the two, making the fight look like two actual knights sparring with one another. This pattern continued, but Roland began to gain the upper hand. Jaune, no matter how hard he tried, couldn't penetrate Roland's defense, and Roland began to get closer with his attacks. Before long, Roland no longer needed to block Jaune's attacks and began to dodge while attacking. Jaune desperately swung a cut at Roland, but Roland rolled around and landed a cut to Jaune's back, knocking him over.

As Jaune got up, he saw Roland jump at him, coming down with a stab. Jaune scrambled out of the way and narrowly dodged Roland's stab, X-Calibur plunging into the ground. However, before Jaune could do anything else, Roland bashed his shield into Jaune, causing him to fall again. The runes on X-Calibur glowed as Roland released an energy wave at Jaune. The wave hit Jaune as he had no time to dodge or block. Roland then ran at Jaune, intending to finish Jaune off, but Jaune managed to block Roland's attack and repelled him. Jaune then combined his shield with his sword and charged at Roland. Jaune swung his sword with ease, surprising Roland, and Jaune put Roland on the defensive. Jaune's attacks hit with greater force than before and it wasn't long before Jaune landed a blow on Roland, causing him to fall this time. Roland recovered quickly and put away his shield and countered, this time charging X-Calibur with energy in an attempt to match Crocea Mors' power. The two blades clashed at equal strength but Roland quickly turned the tide to his favor. X-Calibur maintained its weight while Crocea Mors grew heavier due to the added weight of the shield. Roland dodged and landed more blows, causing Jaune to go on the defensive. Roland released more energy waves which Jaune barely avoided, and Roland charged at Jaune, causing their blades to lock again. Roland however had more energy to spare and had the momentum to overpower Jaune and won the lock. Roland then landed a decisive blow to Jaune, bringing him to his knees.

Jaune leaned on his sword for support and was out of breath. His aura on the screen was in the red while Roland hardly took any damage. Roland walked up to Jaune and said, "Is that it? Honestly, I'm disappointed. Ruby and the others talk so highly of you, yet this is all you have."

Jaune, annoyed by Roland's condescending words, said, "Hey…! You have…more experience than I do! You've had better training!"

"So? What's your point? Will your enemies care that you don't have as much experience or training as they do?" Jaune was silent, and knew Roland was right. "That's what I thought. They're not going to care. If I were an enemy, you'd be dead by now! You need to be better than this!"

"I…I can't! You're just too strong!"

"So, what will you do about it?"

Jaune staggered to his feet and attempted to fight, but the result was the same: he was no match for Roland. He fell to the ground after a sound counter from X-Calibur "Humph! Pathetic!" Roland shouted. "At this rate, you'll be dead weight for everyone else!"

Jaune looked at the ground and thought, _He's right. I am just dead weight…_

"Get up!" Roland commanded. "Don't stop until you're dead!"

Jaune refused to get up and got kicked by Roland. Jaune rolled across the arena and fell to the ground again, still staying down. Roland closed his eyes in disappointment. "It's no wonder Pyhrra died. You were too weak to protect her, to protect anyone!"

Jaune's eyes popped open as Roland's word struck a nerve. He shot up and shouted, "Shut up! You take that back!"

"Make me," Roland taunted as he stood ready.

Rage filled Jaune as he yelled. His yellow aura became visible and swirled around him. It then settled around him like a suit of armor and he charged at Roland. Roland countered his attack with ease and landed a blow. However, his attack did nothing to Jaune, not even slow him down. Roland looked at the screen and saw Jaune's aura didn't go down at all. Jaune then followed up with another attack, striking Roland. Roland withdrew from Jaune and fired off a couple of energy waves. One of them hit Jaune but did no damage and didn't even slow Jaune down. Jaune still charged at Roland and attacked. Roland charged his sword and countered but his attacks still had no effect. Roland took another blow and was knocked to the ground. He quickly recovered and dodged Jaune's oncoming attacks. "What's wrong?!" Jaune shouted. "Too scared to fight back?!" Roland said nothing and continued to dodge and then used Jaune's momentum to cause him to fall.

Roland then distanced himself from Jaune and focused. X-Calibur's runes began to light up and then the sword itself glowed with royal blue energy. The energy then extended the sword's length as more power was amassed and the "X" on the hilt glowed. Jaune got up and charged at Roland. "Like I said earlier, take back what you said about Pyhrra!" he shouted. Roland said nothing as he drew an "X" and released an X-Blade Slash at Jaune. Jaune was engulfed by twin waves of energy that spread to the edge of the arena. As the dust settled, Jaune was still standing, his aura still glowing around him, though he was pushed back a few inches. Jaune ran at Roland and attacked again in response. "Alright, that's enough!" Roland said as he dodged Jaune's attack and touched his arm to leave a mark. The mark glowed and Jaune's aura faded and Roland delivered one last attack, causing Jaune's bar to deplete completely and him to fall to the ground, ending the match. Roland then stood over Jaune, X-Calibur at his throat, and said to him, "Yield." Jaune, still angry, laid down his sword and yielded. The knight statues lowered their swords and returned them into the ground like they were before, signifying the match was at an end.

Roland sheathed his sword and offered his hand to Jaune. "I'm sorry for the things I said," Roland said.

Jaune reluctantly accepted and asked after he got up, "Why did you say those things?!"

"You needed the push. I wanted to see what you could really do in a fight, and I knew bringing up Pyhrra would do just that. Still, I know I struck a nerve and I'm sorry. I know exactly what you're going through."

Jaune put away his weapon and dusted himself off. He was silent for a moment but then sighed. "…I forgive you Roland," he finally said, his anger extinguished. "I have to admit, I did need a push."

"You did well, all things considering," Roland replied. "You managed to reduce my aura to about 50%. I also wanted to test the limits of your semblance, and as you saw, my attacks had no effect. It seems that your semblance draws on your massive amount of aura and greatly strengthens its defensive ability. However, I was still able to mark you and cancel out your semblance. Your striking power was also still the same as well, so keep these both in mind."

Jaune thought about what happened and he looked at his right hand, amazed that he held such power. "Roland, will you continue to help me master this power?" Jaune asked.

Roland smiled and put his hand on Jaune's shoulder. "Of course my friend," he replied. "That's why I brought you here. Like Ruby, your power could possibly turn the tide of this war to our favor. I will help you get stronger to make sure you don't lose another friend. One more thing: I want you to remember the triggers for your semblance so you may be able to activate it at will. Understood?"

"Yeah, and Roland, thanks."

"It's my pleasure. Now come on, let's get something to eat and we'll check on Ruby. Sound good?"

"Yeah, that's sounds great!"

"Scarla, Ella, we're leaving!" Roland called to his sisters. The two of them got up from their seats and followed Jaune and Roland. The screen turned off as they left and the four of them headed into town. After getting lunch and chatting, the four of them returned to the Rigorm household to see that Ruby recovered completely and was out of bed. Everyone else was still away, training, so Ruby, Jaune, Oscar, Yang, Roland, and his sisters spent the rest of the day hanging out and resting. Roland then took Yang out to the gazebo for some time alone, and the two sat down on the swinging bench. Yang noticed a bruise on Roland's face and asked, "What the? What happened there?"

"Oh, Jaune did that," he replied.

"Wait, JAUNE did that? How? I've seen you fight, and you're much stronger than he is!"

"Well, about that…" Roland then told Yang everything that happened during the sparring match and what he did to get Jaune's semblance to activate. "He proved himself to be quite a capable fighter. He still needs training, yes, but he has potential."

"Wow, I never thought Jaune had it in him. Still, you made some real low blows with what you said."

"I know and I'm not proud of that. He needed the push and I was able to gauge the strength of his semblance as a result. It's quite powerful but needs refinement. Like your sister, I believe Jaune's power can turn the tide of this war in our favor."

"You really think so?"

"Yes, but I wouldn't sell everyone else short. I think we all have a part to play."

Yang and Roland were silent for a while until Yang asked, "So what now?"

"We all continue to train and hone our skills. I'll be training Jaune and help with Ruby if I can. The others will still be on their own for now."

"And me?"

"Well that's up to you, though I think Ruby needs to be better at close combat. I noticed that when she fought her dark half, she disarmed it before finishing it off. Being able to fight without a weapon is vital skill, and I think you'll be the best teacher for her."

"Well, it looks like we have a lot of work to do."

"Yeah, but for now, I want to enjoy my time here with you." Roland took Yang's hand as he said this.

Yang leaned up against him in response and said, "You're too sweet, you know that? I'll need to see a dentist at this rate!"

Roland groaned at the bad pun. "Way to kill the moment there," he said sarcastically.

Yang giggled. "I'll be here all week." The two then sat in silence, enjoying each other's presence, and watched the sun sink behind the horizon.


	36. Knight vs Dragon

Chapter 36: Knight vs. Dragon

Jaune and Roland stood ready for battle at the Round Table Arena. After a brief pause, the two came at each other, clashing their blades. A series of strikes, blocks, and parries were exchanged as the two knights battled. This time, Jaune kept up with Roland far better than before. Jaune cut at Roland and followed up with more strikes to prevent a counterattack. Despite the furious assault, Roland managed to find an opening and struck, only to find his sword deflected by Jaune's aura, doing no damage. Jaune countered, landing a few blows this time, but then got hit by an energy wave by Roland as he drew back from Jaune's attacks. The two attacked again and Roland tried to mark Jaune, only to find his hand touching a plate of aura armor, leaving no mark. Roland was left surprised by this development and was open for more attacks by Jaune. Roland flew back after taking a few more blows, and as he got up from the ground, he smiled upon seeing Jaune's progress.

Roland re-entered the battle and attacked Jaune. He attacked with several quick but weak blows at Jaune while dodging attacks. Jaune had difficulty keeping up with the attacks and was worn down from using his semblance. Left open, Roland managed to mark Jaune and landed several more blows. Jaune still kept up with Roland, despite having a disabled semblance. Jaune then cut at Roland, and followed up with a shield bash. Roland recoiled from the attack and then took a blow from Crocea Mors in its combined form. Jaune attacked again, hoping to end the match only to have his wrist caught by Roland's left hand followed by a heavy blow to his chest. Jaune fell to the ground and quickly found X-Calibur at his throat. "Yield," Roland commanded, standing over Jaune. Jaune then laid down his sword and surrendered. Roland then helped Jaune up and the two put away their weapons.

As they walked out of the ring to grab their water, Jaune said, "Argh! I was close this time!"

Roland chuckled a bit, his pride taking the shot, and replied, "I hate to admit it but yes, you were close this time. I only had 20% of my aura left."

"Yeah, but still, I'm not gonna stop until I beat you Roland!"

"We'll see about that. Since you've come so close, I'm going to have to train even more so you won't beat me!" Roland smirked as he said this.

"Even more?! You're already strong enough as it is!"

"You flatter me Jaune." The two then sat down on one of the benches by the ring, sipping their water. "Speaking of the battle, I must say I am very impressed and pleased by your improvement over the last month. Your swordsmanship, combat expertise, and battle strategy are impressive. Your control over your semblance has improved drastically as well, and I never expected you to prevent me from marking you by using it. That was good thinking on your part."

Jaune chuckled at all the praise. "Heh, thanks Roland. I've only gotten to where I am now thanks to you training me. Y'know, this reminds me of when Pyrrha trained me…" Jaune looked down as he trailed off.

Roland's face grew solemn as he saw the pain etched into Jaune's face. He put his hand on Jaune's shoulder and said, "Why don't we talk about something else?"

"No, it's okay. I always feel a little better when I talk to you about this, Roland. I mean, you've felt this pain before too. It was thanks to her that I got my start. She never stopped believing in me and did everything she could to help me. She was someone very special…"

"I thought the same of Lyla, still do in fact. Because of her, I didn't feel alone when I first arrived at Beacon, since being younger that everyone else there will do that. She was the same age as me and welcomed me with that beautiful smile of hers; a smile that brightened up the darkest of hearts…"

"Heh, we knew some great gals," Jaune said, cracking a little smile.

"They at least gave us wonderful memories and a reason to make sure everyone comes home this time," Roland said, smiling as well.

After a brief silence, Jaune said, "Thanks Roland, for everything. I'm glad I have a friend like you."

"And I you, my friend," Roland replied. "You're like the brother I never had, which is an even greater relief since the only siblings we have are sisters."

"Heh, yeah I hear you. Not that it's a bad thing but it's good to not be surrounded by girls all the time."

"You got that right!" The two shook hands and got up to leave the arena. "How about we grab a bite?" Roland asked.

"Sounds good to me!" Jaune replied. "After lunch, what are we going to do?"

"Well, what you do is up to you. I have a certain fence to mend…"

"You mean with Yang? You guys did have a pretty bad fight yesterday…"

Roland sighed. "Yes, we did…"

(Scene change to flashback to the previous day)

Roland awoke that morning and got ready for the day. As he headed downstairs, he heard Yang following him downstairs into the living room. "Good morning Roland!" she enthusiastically said.

"Good morning Yang," he replied with a big smile on his face. The two kissed and sat on the couch, cuddling close to one another. They began to talk about what training they'd been doing for the last few weeks. Then Yang said, "Y'know, I'm getting tired of all this training. Why don't we spend the day together, just you and me? I bet we can find some fun places to hang out!"

"I'd love to Yang, but I'm going to be training with Jaune today," Roland replied. "He should be ready any minute, and I'd like to soon test his strength again to see how much he's improved."

"Aw, come on! Boring! Why spend the day with him when you have a beautiful girl like me to spend the day with?" She then rubbed her finger across his chest.

Roland then got up from the couch and said, "Tempting, but no means no Yang. I can't afford to stop now." As he said this, Jaune entered the house. "Ah, Jaune. Yang and I were just talking about you."

"Good things, I hope," Jaune nervously said. "You ready to go?"

"Yes, give me a second." Roland turned back to Yang, who looked annoyed. "Sorry Yang. Another time, alright?"

"Yeah, sure," Yang replied with an annoyed tone. "At least you want to spend time with someone around here."

"Exactly what is THAT supposed to mean?" Roland said, also growing annoyed.

"It means what I said: you'd rather hang out with your 'buddy' than with me, your girlfriend."

Roland turned to Jaune and said, "Why don't you wait outside? I'll catch up with you in a minute…" Jaune immediately obeyed and waited out on the porch. The next few minutes changed from stern talk to shouting. "For this last month, it's always been the next time with you!" Yang shouted. "Why not now? I think I've been patient long enough!"

"This again?!" Roland shouted back. "I'm sorry for trying to make sure we all survive this war! I'm surprised all you're thinking about is having fun!"

"At least I'm the one trying to keep this relationship going! All you care about is the next mission!"

"This mission is more important! Apparently relationships seem to be more important to you than our survival, is that it?!"

"I think you're forgetting why we fight! We fight so we can have a home to come back to, and it's not home without someone there waiting for you! YOU told me this! Am I wrong?"

"You know what? I don't need this! I can't keep Jaune waiting."

"So it's Jaune over me again huh?! Well, goodbye and don't let the door hit you on the way out!"

"Humph! Goodbye!" Roland shouted.

"Bye!" Yang angrily shouted back.

The door shut loudly as Roland stepped onto the porch. He took a deep breath and said to Jaune, "I'm sorry about that. Shall we be on our way?" Jaune said nothing and merely nodded and the two left in silence.

(Flashback ends)

Roland looked down on the ground, wrecked with guilt. He and Yang did not speak since their fight the previous day. "Aw, come on," Jaune said. "Chin up Roland! So you two had a fight. As long as you two make up, you'll be fine! Though, you will need to apologize to her."

Roland raised his head and said, "Yeah, you're right." As the two of them began to leave, they saw someone they didn't expect: Yang was walking up to the arena with Ruby. Roland was astonished upon seeing her coming up. As Yang approached Roland, the two looked at each other for a moment until Roland said, "Hey."

"Hi," Yang replied.

"Jaune, why don't we give them some privacy?" Ruby asked Jaune.

"Right," he replied and the two of them left, leaving Yang and Roland alone.

Roland took a deep breath and said to Yang, "I'm sorry about what I said yesterday. I was wrong in treating you like that."

"I should be the one apologizing Roland," Yang replied. "I'm sorry for what I said too."

"I forgive you, but you were right. I was focusing only on the mission ahead of me and forgot about what really matters: someone to come home to."

"I forgive you too Roland, though you did have a point too." The two then embraced and held each other for a while. "Are we alright now?" Roland asked.

"Yeah we're alright Roland," Yang replied. She then looked at the arena where Roland and Jaune trained at. She whistled at the sight and said, "Wow, you trained here?"

"Yeah, this is the Round Table Arena built in honor of Artheo and his twelve knights."

Yang looked around at the arena, amazed by its sights. "You wanna start making up for that spat we had yesterday?" she asked Roland.

"Sure. What do I need to do?"

"Spar with me here. I've spent all my time fighting with you as a teammate but never against you. I wanna see what you're made of!" She winked after that last statement, which caused Roland to blush.

"I'm going to assume you meant sparring with that last remark." Roland quickly gathered himself upon saying this.

"Sure, we'll go with that," Yang said, winking again.

After thinking for a while and ignoring her remark, Roland said, "Well, why not? I too have wanted to see how strong you are in battle!"

"Yeah! Let's do this!" The two of them readied their weapons and entered the ring. As they stood ready for battle, the knight statues moved like they did before, signifying the battle was about to begin. "I'm not gonna pull any punches just because I'm facing you Roland!" Yang confidently said.

"I wouldn't expect you to and know that I will do the same," Roland replied. "Besides, I know you'll get angry if I go easy on you."

"Heh, smart boy." The two of them ceased talking and stood ready for battle, waiting for who will make the first move. After a bit, Yang attacked first, as Roland expected, and her fist collided with his shield. Roland recoiled a bit from the impact of Yang's massive strength and countered with X-Calibur. Yang drew back to avoid the attack and came at Roland again with a flurry of punches and kicks. Roland blocked and dodged each attack that came his way and responded with strikes from his sword. Both of them were on par with each other and neither one of them gave an inch. They then separated and Yang began to fire off rounds from Ember Celica. Roland avoided and deflected the shots with his sword and shield and responded with energy waves from X-Calibur. Yang dodged all of the attacks and countered with more shots. Both of them charged at each other and re-engaged into close combat, as if they were thinking of the same strategy.

The battle continued on in a stalemate with neither side taking any damage. Yang began to grow impatient and propelled herself at Roland with a shot, packing power behind her next attack. Roland dodged and got behind her to deliver a counterattack. Yang turned around with surprising speed and blocked Roland's attack with her metal arm. Roland was stunned by the unorthodox move and took a punch to the gut by Yang. He fell to the ground and was doubled over due to the wind being knocked out of him. _What?_ he thought. _She did that on purpose, but it makes no sense! She exposed herself to lure me in…_ He struggled to get up and received another punch with a kick from Yang.

He then recovered and then countered with an energy wave from X-Calibur. Yang dodged only to find Roland coming at her immediately and suffered a strike from his sword. Roland followed up with a shield bash and another cut, causing Yang to fall to the ground. She quickly recovered and came at Roland, propelled by Ember Celica. Roland raised his shield to block her head-on this time, expecting another unorthodox moved only to find her fly past him. She fired another shot to stop her momentum and delivered a powerful blow from behind. Roland staggered from the blow and took several more follow-up attacks. _She changed strategies,_ he thought. _It's almost impossible to predict her! Hmm, how do I respond?_ He put away his shield and came at Yang, not caring about avoiding her attacks. He took another blow but grabbed onto Yang's arm and delivered a clean cut with his sword followed by an energy wave to separate the two of them.

The screen showed that their auras were exactly the same level: just above half. They both looked at each other as they recovered from the attacks they both took. Roland readied his sword and looked in horror as he saw the one thing he didn't want to see: a single strand of blonde hair falling from his sword. Yang looked in surprise upon seeing that her hair was cut by Roland's sword and grew angry. "Oh no…" Roland said and prepared for the worst.

"Grrr!" Yang said as she came at Roland. He was surprised to see that she didn't completely blow her top and activate her semblance. She still stuck to changing strategies and didn't get sloppy at all. _What's going on?_ Roland thought as he fought on. _I thought she was going to go berserk after I cut that hair off. She seems to be controlling her emotions and using her head._ They continued to exchange blows still being on par with one another with both sides taking more damage. Yang then fired off more shots from Ember Celica to get some distance between the two of them. She came at Roland once again to deliver another powerful punch. Roland got out his shield again, intending to block the attack head-on. However, Yang directed a shot to the ground to propel herself upward and fired more shots at Roland. Having no time to dodged, Roland blocked the shots and saw Yang bump her fists together and activate her semblance after she landed. She came at Roland again and delivered a heavy blow. Although Roland blocked the attack, the power was too great for him to withstand and caused him to recoil, leaving him wide open. Yang followed up, intending to end the fight only to find Roland dropping his sword and catching Yang by her wrists, thus stopping her attack. His took the pain of his hands burning due to the heat she exuded, and he kicked off of her and recovered his sword. The fire around Yang faded as his mark appeared on her left wrist, negating her semblance, or so he thought.

Yang then built up more power, as if she was trying to break from chains, and yelled causing the mark to disappear, surprising Roland. _What?! How?!_ he thought. _That's never happened before!_ Yang's aura then swirled around her once again, proving her aura was no longer negated, and attacked again. Roland began to grow weary from her relentless onslaught and fought on as hard as he could. Yang however, also began to grow tired as well from the long fight and grew sloppy. Rather than counterattack, Roland would use the opening created from dodging Yang's attacks to mark her again, this time, marking her twice. Roland's eyes glowed royal blue along with his marks on Yang, and her semblance was negated once again. This time, Yang couldn't build more power to make the marks go away like before. "What's going on?!" she said. "I know your semblance can't stop mine!"

"I can mark more than once, sweetheart," Roland replied, somewhat taunting her. "If I mark a single opponent twice, my hold on them becomes twice as strong." As the two continued to fight, Roland thought, _However, if I use more marks, the cost in aura goes up proportionally to how many marks I use. I only have enough aura remaining to keep this up for a minute until they'll fade away._ Roland then began to gather energy in his sword and only defended from Yang's attacks. "What's wrong?" she taunted. "You just gonna play defense?" The runes on Roland's sword began to glow, followed by the sword itself. Roland then bashed his shield into Yang and drew back. The "X" on the hilt of his sword then glowed followed by the sword growing in length due to the energy. He held his sword in front of himself and then drew an "X", releasing an X-Blade Slash against Yang, intending to end the fight. Yang was wide open and could do nothing to avoid the massive attack. Seconds before Roland's attack landed, his marks on her faded and her semblance returned. Surrounded by aura, she charged head-on into Roland's attack, causing an explosion.

As the smoke cleared, Yang emerged, still charging at him. She then swung her right fist at him, engulfed in aura like flames, in one final attack. Roland then charged his sword with energy and swung to meet Yang's fist, causing both powers to collide. Light engulfed them both from the collision, and as it cleared, the two were still standing, both out of breath. Roland's sword, however, was at Yang's throat, signifying his victory in the battle. "Yield," he commanded.

While Yang initially looked frustrated, a smirk appeared on her face. "Heh, you first," she replied. Roland's confident look faded into uneasiness as he noticed her right arm aimed at his gut, Ember Celica prepared for another blow. The screen showed that both their auras were completely depleted, proving the match a draw in all aspects. They both sank to their knees, completely exhausted from the battle. "What a battle…" Roland said, still catching his breath. "It's been a while since I've been pushed this hard…"

"Heh, you put up good fight yourself Roland…" Yang said, also catching her breath. "You really gave me a run for my money there…"

"I'm impressed Yang… Who would've thought of such unpredictable strategies like you did...I couldn't read you at all!"

"Heh…well you knew my fighting style so well…and are good at battle strategy… I had to be unpredictable to throw you off!"

"You're using your head… Good…" Roland smiled as he said this. "Even when I cut that hair off…"

"Oh yeah…THAT was hard… I knew if I got angry, you'd use that against me… Speaking of which…" Yang then punched Roland. "That was for my hair!"

"Ow! Okay, I'm sorry!" Roland rubbed his arm from the pain. He then thought back to the battle. "You handled yourself so well in that battle. Brains, brawn, and beauty, what don't you have?"

"Heh, you got that right. I've got it all! You're not too shabby yourself." Yang winked as she said this.

Roland simply looked at her and said, "Oh, I love you…" and planted a kiss on her lips. Yang was surprised by his actions and fell to the ground. As they did, they both started laughing and lied on the ground beside each other, looking at the sky. Roland reached out and took Yang's hand, and she did the same with him. "I love you too Roland," Yang said, looking at him. Roland looked back and said nothing, enjoying seeing Yang smile. After a while, they both got back up and gathered their weapons. As they left the arena Roland said, "I think we both deserve a nice meal after that battle. Don't you agree?"

"Oh yeah!" Yang replied. "Now you're talking!"

"After that, we can do whatever you want to do. They day is ours to spend together."

Yang's face brightened up. "You mean it?!"

"Yes, whatever you want."

"Aw yeah! There's a ton of stuff I wanna do!" The two left the arena hand-in-hand and headed into town.


	37. Team RWBY Assemble!

Chapter 37: Team RWBY Assemble!

The following day, everyone returned to the Rigorm household and discussed about their training. Everyone grew much stronger than before and felt like they could take on anything. After breakfast and getting ready for the day, everyone set off for the Round Table Arena to show off the results of their training with a little tournament. While they were walking, Roland noticed Scarla and Ella hanging around Ruby and Yang. He smiled at seeing all of them getting along, despite having a rough start. As they came into town, there was some commotion. Some of the knights of the city were rushing towards the gate, giving Roland an uneasy feeling. He flagged down one of the knights and asked, "What's going on?"

"An intruder got past the guards at the gate and entered the city!" the knight replied. "Backup was called for!"

"Lead on!" Roland motioned for everyone else to follow him. The knight led them to the city plaza and to where the commotion was coming from. Several other knights had their weapons drawn and charged at the intruder, only to be knocked back. Roland drew his sword and rushed at the attacker but stopped once he saw who the intruder was. He smelled a familiar scent of liquor and commanded the other knights to stand down. Ruby and Yang then rushed over and said, "Uncle Qrow!" giving him a hug.

"Hey there kids," Qrow replied. "It's good to see you."

"Hey, wait, why were you fighting these guys?" Yang asked.

"They thought I was an enemy and wouldn't let me in. I got real annoyed at that, especially after the names they called me."

"You'll have to explain yourself to my father," Roland chimed in as he walked over to Qrow.

"Hmph. Tell your damn guards to remember who I am after all I did to help," Qrow replied.

"Regardless, you still fought them and hurt some of them, and that will require a word with my father if you wish not to be prosecuted."

"Fine, have it your way."

The others joined in greeting Qrow. "Since you've returned," Ren said. "I take it you've deciphered the data?"

"Yep," Qrow replied. "I'll explain what I found at Roland's house, but before I forget, I didn't come back alone."

"Huh?" Ruby asked. "Who'd you bring with you Uncle Qrow?" Before Qrow answered a familiar, sort of shrill female voice was heard. "Ugh! We could have just waited!" the voice said. "Winter's right about you Qrow! You're nothing but-" The voice stopped as the girl speaking came into view with her familiar white hair, but she was wearing a silver dress. Ruby, Yang and Blake looked surprised to see the final member of their team: Weiss Schnee. "Weiss!" the three of them exclaimed as they rushed to greet their friend.

"Ruby, Blake, Yang!" she exclaimed back and the four of them entered a group hug.

After they separated, Ruby squealed with delight. "Ohmygosh! I missed you so much Weiss!" she said.

"Naturally," Wiess replied, with her usual aristocratic tone. "And I missed you three as well!"

"Aw, how nice," Yang said.

"It's wonderful to see you again Weiss," Blake said.

"Yay! Team RWBY is back together again!" Ruby cheered. Everyone else also came to greet Weiss, even Oscar, who eventually got introduced. Weiss was also astonished to hear about Blake and Sun. "What?! The two of you?" Weiss asked.

Blake blushed and Sun put his arm around her and said, "Yep!"

"Hmph. I STILL don't know about you!" she retorted.

"Not just Blake and Sun," Ren chimed in as he glanced at Nora.

"Wait, you two are- "Weiss replied.

"We're not together-together," Nora replied modestly but then brightened up and grabbed Ren. "We're together-together-TOGETHER!"

Roland and Qrow simply watched the joy unfold for everyone upon seeing Weiss once again. Roland then joined in and approached Weiss. "So, you're Weiss Schnee. I've heard a lot about you from Ruby, Yang, and Blake. Also, who hasn't heard of the famed heiress of the Schnee Dust Company?" Roland then bowed and said, "It's an honor to meet you. I am Roland Rigorm, personal friend of your team."

Weiss was impressed by Roland's dignified introduction. She smiled and said while curtseying, "Roland, the honor is mine. I can already see we'll get along. At least SOMEBODY here has class!"

Everyone groaned at the condescending statement. "Aaaand now I don't miss you anymore," Ruby said.

Weiss then looked sad and said, "Though, you'll have to correct your statement about me, Roland. I'm no longer the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company…"

Everyone looked at her, completely shocked. "WHAT?!" Ruby exclaimed.

"When did this happen?" Blake asked.

"It's…a long story," Weiss replied.

"In that case, why don't we all go somewhere and catch up?" Yang suggested. "We have a lot to tell you too!"

"Yeah! Let's do that!" Ruby said. Everyone else was in agreement and they all headed to the nearest café to talk. Yang noticed Roland hang back with Qrow, followed by a signal to Oscar to also hang back. "Roland, aren't you coming?" Yang asked.

"You go on ahead Yang," Roland replied. "Spend time with your friend. I have details to discuss with your uncle, and I want Ozpin to be there as well." Roland then turned to Oscar, "Sorry Oscar."

"No, it's alright," Oscar replied. "I'll go."

"Alright then," Yang replied. "See ya later Roland!" She then caught up with everyone else and continued. Roland, Oscar, and Qrow then returned to the Rigorm household where they joined Dak and Lilina in the living room. Scarla and Ella joined Roland on the couch, sitting on either side of him. Dak was initially angry at Qrow's actions at the gate but the two sorted the matter out. Qrow then said, "Now on to business. As you know, I managed to decipher the data we acquired at Haven Academy." Everyone leaned in close to hear what Qrow had to say. "First off," Qrow continued. "Apparently Cinder did indeed attend Haven Academy when she was younger, and displayed prodigious skill. She was so skilled that she graduated in two years, half the time it would normally take. However, while there, Lionheart noticed some troubling things about her. She was very fascinated by the maidens and the relics and sought to learn all there was to know about them. What's even scarier is how she even knew of them in the first place since all of that information was kept on a need-to-know basis. Obviously, she displayed an unhealthy interest in power. Where she met and joined with Salem is unclear and her actions after she graduated were unknown."

"Hmm," Roland replied. "So we at least know she came from Haven. Why didn't Lionheart tell anyone?"

"He might have thought it was too small of a thing to worry about, but I think the fool was too scared to do anything."

"Was that all you uncovered?" Dak asked.

"No there's more," Qrow replied, "and it's even more troubling. I found communications between Lionheart and Watts about surrendering the relic, which is no surprise. I did find a message that basically said he was surrendering the relic in order to save the people of Haven and Mistral. He was too shortsighted to see the long-term picture: he may have saved them now but doomed them later." Qrow paused to get out his flask and took a drink and then put it away. "Anyways, that's not the worst of it. Lionheart at least did something right: by communicating with Watts, he managed to hack into enemy communications and uncover their plan. He planned on passing this information to everyone else to warn them of what's coming, and kept the data heavily encrypted to keep it out of the enemy's reach."

"What's their plan?" Roland asked.

Qrow paused for a moment and said. "First off, Cinder has been training and mastered her new powers, and she's heading back to Beacon to launch a final assault against Vale. She'll begin by reawakening the dragon Ruby froze at the top of Beacon Tower." Everyone was shocked by what they heard. "What?!" Roland asked, still shocked.

"Is that bad big brother?" Ella asked him.

"Yes, Ella, that's very bad," Roland said. He turned to Qrow and asked, "What's the status back at Beacon?"

"The same as it was before," Qrow replied. "It still hasn't been retaken: it's as if the Grimm won't stop coming."

"I was afraid you were going to say that," Roland said. "If Cinder launches an attack from there and releases that dragon, Vale will surely fall. If that happens, Vacuo will be vulnerable from attack since Vale will no longer be a buffer for them. Then, if Vacuo falls, Atlas will be the only kingdom left and they're not doing themselves any favors by remaining isolated from the rest of Remnant. Then, if all four kingdoms fall, the relics will be in Salem's hand, and there will be no safe place left in Remnant."

"Yeah, you hit that on the nose," Qrow said. "I've already shared this with Glynda and she's issued a call for reinforcements, which is why I've come back here. Is Ruby ready?"

"Ozpin says she's also mastered her powers," Oscar chimed in. "I've also gotten stronger too." He lifted up Ozpin's cane and three prongs came out of the end, like a pitchfork. "This is what I'm used to."

"Heh, not bad Oz," Qrow said.

"Everyone else has grown stronger as well," Roland reported. "We're ready for battle as well."

"You can count on us to help as well," Dak chimed in. "I'll rally our knights. It's time we once again do our part to protect the people of Vale."

"Scarla, Ella," Roland said. "Could you two find the others and bring them back here? Qrow will get them up to speed on everything, and we'll all need to make preparations immediately. Qrow, I'll need a map of Beacon so I can form a strategy. Do we know when the enemy will strike?"

"Not sure yet, but from what I've heard, only a few days from now." Qrow replied, handing Roland a chip containing a map of Beacon.

"Then it's even more important that we move quickly," Roland said. "If you need me, I'll be in my room." Roland then got up and headed upstairs to form a strategy.

"I think on that note, we should get going," Qrow said. Dak, and his daughters then left the house to run their errands and Lilina began to gather supplies for everyone for the upcoming journey.

After about an hour, everyone returned and Qrow explained everything he learned, which shocked everyone. "What?! No way!" Yang exclaimed.

"This is…unreal," Blake said.

"And you kept this from me the entire time?!" Weiss snapped at Qrow.

"No, not Vale," Ruby said. "Not our home…"

"We have to do something!" Jaune protested.

"Calm down," Qrow instructed. "Dak is already gathering the forces here and Glynda is calling for reinforcements. Roland is also coming up with a plan as we speak. What I need everyone else to do is get ready for the journey back to Vale and to be ready for battle. Understood?"

Everyone complied and set off to make preparations. Yang went upstairs with Scarla and Ella to check on Roland. While everyone else left, Jaune went out to the gazebo and sat down to think. Weiss saw him and followed him outside. "Hey Jaune," Weiss said. "Mind if I join you?"

"Oh, hey Weiss," Jaune replied. "Please, sit." Weiss sat down beside Jaune and took a look at him. She noticed something different about him: he looked like he had more power behind his eyes and carried himself like a true warrior. Also, she could see that he still carried the pain of losing Pyrrha around with him. "So, Weiss," Jaune said. "Why are you even sitting with me? You never did this before."

"Well, my father took me back home immediately after what happened at Beacon, so I couldn't say anything to anyone," Weiss replied. "I also never got to tell you how sorry I was about Pyrrha."

"Thanks Weiss. I'm doing…better."

"Furthermore, you seem different than before. It's like you have more power behind your eyes, like you're a true huntsman now."

"Well, I'm not sure about that, but I do have Roland to thank for my growth. He trained me and helped me get stronger."

"Everyone talks about him. He seems to be quite the huntsman."

"More than you know: he not just skilled in battle be he's a kind and loyal friend and the best tactician I've ever seen. Overall, he's a true leader, and someone I wish to be like someday."

"I see you're quite attached to him too."

"He's like the brother I never had and he's suffered the same pain I have."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Ask him and he'll tell you. It's better if he tells the story."

"He's mysterious as well as being a warrior and tactician. I'll have to get to the bottom of this. I must know who he is!"

"You could try asking Yang. She and Roland have been together about a couple of months now."

Weiss was surprised upon hearing that. "What?! She didn't say anything to me about that!"

"I guess she got wrapped up with seeing you again and with everything else that's been going on. It must've slipped her mind."

"Now how does that work out?! The two of them seem to be polar opposites!"

"Actually, they have a bit in common, and despite being opposites, they do make a good couple."

"Hmph! I'm going to have a chat with Yang later!"

Jaune chucked at Weiss' reaction and the two sat in silence for a while. Then Jaune asked, "So how are you doing? I mean, you did lose your inheritance."

Weiss looked down and said, "I'll…I'll be fine. My inheritance means nothing if all of Remnant falls to these ne'er-do-wells. Besides, I have friends who need me, so all of this business with my family can wait. It's still hard to process though."

"I understand. Not only that, but now we have the biggest battle of our lives ahead of us. To be honest, I'm scared, but knowing that I don't have to face this alone soothes me. Besides, I can't sit around and do nothing while our enemies threaten to take away all that I love! That already happened to me once, and I won't let it happen again!"

Weiss paused and looked at Jaune. He wasn't the same goofball as he was back at Beacon. Everything that he went through truly shaped him into a mature warrior and young man. She began to admire his growth and the man he had now become. "Then, I'll do what I can to help as well!" she confidently said to him. "Come on! We have preparations to make!"

"Yeah!" The two of them stood up and went into town to gather supplies. Roland, Yang, Scarla, and Ella watched Jaune and Weiss from Roland's bedroom window. Roland looked at Yang and said, "Hmm, they look cute together. What do you think?"

"You took the words right out of my mouth," she replied. "He did have a crush on her back at Beacon, before Pyrrha."

"Is that so? I wonder how this will turn out." Scarla and Ella giggled as they watched Jaune and Weiss leave together. Roland then reactivated the virtual map of Beacon and resumed forming a strategy.


	38. Ivory Forest

Chapter 38: Ivory Forest

Everyone awoke the next day and quickly got ready to make whatever final preparations that were needed. Roland found his father and spoke to him concerning the readiness of the knights of Crealot. "So far," Dak said to Roland. "Everyone is still preparing for battle. I've also called in airships from Vale to transport everyone there since it would take too long on foot."

"When will everyone be ready?" Roland asked.

"Tomorrow at best. Since Beacon is crawling with Grimm, airship activity has been hindered, meaning it will take longer than usual."

"I see." Roland thought for a moment. "Dad, we'll go on ahead. The more time we wait, the more time we give for the enemy to beat us there."

"You sure you guys are ready for this son? This is going to be the toughest battle you've ever faced. It's been months since Beacon fell and not even the finest huntsman and huntresses in all of Vale have managed to retake the school."

Roland shuddered at the thought but his mind was made up. "I'm absolutely sure. I think you forget, everyone has grown stronger and we have a silver-eyed warrior with us. Besides, I have a plan that may lead us to victory."

Dak sighed. "Alright son, I won't stop you. Just know that we won't arrive until about a day after you arrive. You're on your own until then."

"But they won't be on their own," Qrow chimed in. "I'll be there with them."

"Thank you Qrow," Roland said.

"No problem kid." Qrow winked at Roland as he said this.

"Very well, I leave them in your capable hands Qrow. Roland, be sure to say bye to your mother and sisters before you go."

"I will dad and thanks." Roland then gave his father a hug before he and Qrow went off to make final preparations and to notify the others. After about another hour, everyone was ready to leave. Roland then stood before his mother to say farewell. Lilina put her hands on Roland's shoulders. "I'm so proud of your sweetie," she said. "You've grown up to be a fine young man." Her eyes began to tear up as she hugged her son. "Please come home safely."

"I will mom," Roland said, his eyes also getting filled with tears. After embracing for a while Lilina let go of Roland and he looked around for his sisters. "Where are Scarla and Ella?" he asked.

"They were here a minute ago," Lilina responded. "Scarla! Ella!" After a few minutes they were heard coming out of the house to where everyone was waiting with packed bags. "Whew! We made it just in time!" Ella said.

"Ella…you run too fast…" Scarla said, out of breath.

"What do you two think you're doing?" Roland said.

"What does it look like?" Scarla replied.

"We're coming with you big brother!" Ella said.

"Out of the question," Roland said. "You two are staying here."

"Hmph! You think we're going to stay here after all you've been through? Think again!" Ella protested.

"Big brother," Scarla said. "We don't want to be away from you again!" Even Scarla was determined to go.

"This isn't some vacation!" Roland sternly said. "This is a warzone: a place where people will fight and die! I can't take the two of you to somewhere so dangerous!"

"No! We're going!" Scarla protested.

"Even if we have to hold onto your ankles!" Ella finished.

"Mom, tell them they can't come!" Roland said to Lilina.

Before Lilina could say anything, Qrow interjected, "Let them come. Their semblance will be very helpful to where we're going."

"Qrow!" Roland protested.

"Are you certain?" Lilina asked.

"Yeah, these two will help heal our wounded and get them back into the fight," Qrow replied.

Lilina thought for a moment and gave her approval. "They can come," she said. She turned to Scarla and Ella and instructed, "The only condition is you do what your brother says, alright?"

"Alright!" Scarla and Ella said. "Thanks mom!"

"I love you sweet peas," Lilina said as she gave her daughters a hug. "Be careful out there!"

"We will!" The two of them ran to Roland and held both of his hands. "Yay! We get to go with big brother!"

Roland sighed in disapproval but reluctantly accepted. "Bye mom!" The Rigorm children said. They then left the house and soon passed through the gates leading out of Crealot. "So Roland," Yang said. "Are we going through the Mountain of Thunder and Victory Canyon again?"

"If we were going that way, my sisters wouldn't be coming," he replied. "We'll be going the easy way: through the Ivory Forest."

"I remember you telling us about that when we first came through here," Ruby said.

"Is it really as pretty as you say it is?" Nora asked.

Roland smirked. "Just wait and find out," he said. They all walked in silence for the next few minutes, seeing the clearing around the city fade and the path grew thick with trees, blocking out the sun. However, rather than be covered in shade, a white light was seen in the distance. It grew brighter as they got closer and the leaves of the surrounding trees turned white. They emitted a soothing glow and everyone could clearly see their surroundings, as if in broad daylight. Everyone grew amazed at the beautiful sight. "Wow…" Ruby said, stunned by the forest's beauty.

"I told you this place rivaled the Forest of Forever Fall in beauty," Roland said. "The light reinforces positivity, which means there are no Grimm here, nor is there anything to draw them here. This path will be safe, so rest easy." Everyone continued on in silence, still mesmerized by the forest. After a bit, Weiss caught up to Roland and began to speak to him. "Roland? Can I speak with you?" Weiss asked.

"Ah, Weiss," Roland replied. "What can I do for you?"

"Everyone keeps talking so highly of you so I want to get know you better. Plus, I want to see if you truly are good enough for Yang!"

"Well, you certainly know how to make demands. I guess that's the Schnee way," Roland muttered under his breath.

"Beg pardon? Did you say something?"

"It was nothing. What do you want to know?"

"Well…" Weiss began to ask Roland about his family, his interests, time at Beacon, and his sword. She grew impressed upon hearing the legend behind X-Calibur and his excellence in academics. "By the way," she asked. "Jaune mentioned that you suffered the same pain as he did. What did he mean by that?"

Roland grew silent and looked away. "That's not something I like to relive, but since you're so close with Ruby, Blake, and Yang, I'll tell you. Just don't go repeating this, alright?"

"On my honor as a Schnee, I will not tell a soul."

"Very well, here's what happened…" Roland went into further detail about his team at Beacon and what happened to them. "This scarf is all I have left of Lyla since she made it for me. It's a reminder of the pain I went through when I lost my team and to make sure that doesn't happen again."

Weiss was stunned by his story. Roland continued, "Still, good still did come out of what happened. I wouldn't have met everyone here, especially Yang." Roland looked back at her and smiled.

"Well, after hearing your story," Weiss said. "I will permit you to continue to interact with my friends, even Yang."

"Heh, now I see why everyone calls you the Ice Queen."

"Hey!" Weiss then walked away, done with the conversation.

Roland simply laughed as Weiss left to walk with Ruby. Yang then caught up to him and began to talk. "So, you need warmth after talking with the Ice Queen?" Yang asked, giving a wink.

Roland then pretended to be cold. "Brr! I-I need s-some warmth. I-I'm freezing over h-here!"

"Aw, poor baby!" Yang then wrapped her arms around him, as if to give him warmth. Roland in turn put his arm around her as they walked. They both laughed at the shared banter. Everyone continued to walk for a little while longer and stopped to take a break. After a few minutes, a twig was heard being snapped. Roland then stood ready for battle and gripped X-Calibur. Blake, Yang, Jaune, Ruby, and Qrow did the same. "Get ready everyone!" Blake announced. "We've got company!"

"What?" Sun asked. "I thought there wasn't any Grimm here."

"There's always a first time for everything," Qrow said. "Keep your distance from me everyone!"

Everyone stood ready and spaced themselves from Qrow. The forest was quiet, save for the wind blowing through the trees. Another stick was heard being broken. Scarla and Ella got behind Roland and readied their weapons. Ella carried what looked like a Western-style healing staff that protruded a blade at the end, like a lance. Scarla had an Eastern-looking healing rod that bent into a bow with an energy string that discharged energy arrows. More twigs were heard and soon, Grimm ambushed everyone from all sides. "Ambush!" Roland shouted. Beowolves attacked everyone but mainly targeted Scarla and Ella since they were the weakest fighters. Roland however, did not allow any Grimm to touch his sisters, though they showed themselves as capable fighters. Ella impaled the Grimm that got within range and Scarla shot any that she sighted.

Scarla noticed that everyone was beginning to take damage and turned her bow back into a healing rod. She then raised it and a white barrier formed around her and everyone that was within a five-foot radius. Her hands and rod then began to glow red, the same color as her hair, and everyone noticed that whatever damage they took was slowly beginning to heal, giving them the strength to keep going. The barrier then dissipated after a few minutes and Scarla resumed fighting. Ella then noticed a Grimm coming at Roland with his back turned, so she rushed to his side and put her hands on him. Her hands began to glow yellow, the same color as her hair, and a protective yellow coating surrounded Roland and blocked the attack for him. He noticed the Beowolf and then cut it down. He then thanked his sister, and resumed battle. The protective coating vanished when she took her hands off of him. The Grimm began to thin out before long and a Beringel and an Alpha Beowolf appeared. Qrow took on the Beringel and dispatched it with ease, while Roland and Yang easily took out the Alpha. Everyone looked around and saw that the Grimm were routed.

"I thought you said there'd be no Grimm here," Yang said to Roland.

"I know," he replied. "This is the first time this has happened. Hmm…" Roland thought for a moment and realized, "We're being watched!"

Everyone stood ready and looked around. Blake then looked to the right and said, "There!"

She sprang into action in the direction she was looking. "Sun, back her up!" Roland commanded, and Sun took off after Blake. "Whatever it is, don't kill it!" Roland called out. "I want to see what we're dealing with!" A scuffle was then heard, followed by a weird shriek. Blake and Sun then returned, carrying a jellyfish-like Grimm. It was immobilized by Blake's weapon, wrapped around its tentacles, and held down by Sun. "What is that?" Nora asked.

"I haven't seen a Grimm like this before," Ren said.

"Hmm, is that what I think it is?" Qrow said.

"A Seer," Oscar chimed in.

"A Seer?" Roland asked.

"It's like a scout for the Grimm," Oscar said, being fed intel by Ozpin. "It can relay what it sees to other Grimm, or…someone else, and help coordinate attacks."

Roland then realized what it was doing and plunged X-Calibur into its head. "Did you see THAT Salem?" he taunted as the Grimm faded into black mist.

"Just as I thought," Qrow said. "She now knows we're coming."

"This also explains what happened to us on our way here," Roland said. "I thought it was too convenient that we ran into all the obstacles we faced: going through Victory Canyon, over the Mountain of Thunder, and facing that monstrous Nevermore. She's been watching us the whole time and did what she could to try and get rid of us. Who knows what else she's seen? Everything could be compromised."

"Yeah, you're right," Qrow said.

"Well, what are we gonna do?" Nora asked.

"We keep going," Roland replied. "Regardless of what Salem now knows, Vale is still in danger. I'm just going to have to adjust my strategy a bit."

"Alright, let's keep mov- Ow!" Jaune said, cut off from the pain of a sizable scratch on his arm. Even with his aura, the wound would take a while to heal. Ella then came over to him and put her staff above the wound. Her hands and staff also began to glow green as the scratch quickly healed. "Whoa!" Jaune said. "Thanks Ella!"

"You're welcome!" she cheerfully replied.

"Speaking of your sisters, Roland," Ren interjected. "The red barrier and the yellow coating that protected you, was that their doing?"

Roland nodded but Ella began to speak before he could say anything. "Yep!" she replied. "When I touch someone, my aura then helps protect them from physical attacks! Though, I do get tired if I do that too much. My aura also combines with my staff that heals people that I touch!"

"I-I can create a b-barrier with my aura that deflects projectiles," Scarla nervously said. "W-With my rod, I can heal people within my b-barrier or a short distance away, but I-I can slowly heal w-wounds over time. I'm n-not as fast as E-Ella…"

"No need to be modest Scarla," Roland said. "Both of my sisters' semblances combined create a powerful method of healing and defense."

"And this is why I asked them to come along," Qrow chimed in. "Healers are invaluable these days."

Everyone looked at Roland's sisters in amazement of their abilities. "Now, shall we continue?" Roland asked, breaking the silence.

Everyone agreed and continued through the forest. With the Seer gone, no more Grimm appeared in the forest. While initially nervous for the upcoming battle, the light from the forest comforted everyone and strengthened their resolve to keep going. The path was easy and only curved a few times. Due to the light, it was impossible to tell the time of day. After several hours of walking with a few breaks, Roland found a small clearing and told everyone to make camp for the night. "According to my scroll, night has fallen," Roland said. "We still have a ways to go until we reach the town where the train station is. This is the safest spot for us tonight. Sun, you mind taking the first watch?"

"I don't mind, but why?" Sun asked. "There aren't any Grimm here."

"That won't stop bandits from coming. Plus, we already got surprised earlier today, so I don't want to take any chances."

"Alright, you got it Roland!" Sun then found a tree to perch on and hung by his tail. Everyone else then set up their beds and went to sleep for the night.

Everyone awoke the following morning and found that the night passed without incident. Qrow, who took the last watch, walked around and roused everyone who was still asleep. The unchanging light of the forest threw everyone off, as if no time passed. After a quick breakfast, they set out once again. After about an hour, they saw the pass that was blocked before and left the forest. "I have to admit," Weiss said. "That place was beautiful. Better than the way Qrow took me."

"Wait, Weiss, which way did you go?" Ruby asked.

"He took me through that dreadful canyon and over that harsh mountain. It did provide a much-needed challenge. I feel much stronger than before!"

"Yeah, it's a great place to train! Everyone else has grown much stronger now." Everyone continued through the Vale countryside, but its beauty was marred by a gray sky, as if darkness was approaching. The reached town after a couple more hours and boarded the train headed to the next town. While on the train, Yang asked Roland, "So what's the plan once we get there?"

"Still working on it, and I'll brief you guys when we're closer," he replied. "Who knows what other eyes Salem has looking for us." Yang then began to look at the other people riding the train until she heard Roland instruct, "Don't stare. You'll only attract more attention."

"Actually, you'd be surprised what you notice people do when they're looked at. It's a way of weeding out spies."

"Well, that only works sometimes," Qrow interjected. "Don't worry. There aren't any spies here looking for us, at least from what I see." They all arrived after an hour and Roland and Qrow began to look for an airship that would take them to Vale. Roland located a small patrol ship that was heading back to Vale. Roland flagged down the pilot and asked if he would take them all to Vale. The pilot accepted and everyone loaded up in the airship and was off. As they ascended into the air, Vale could be seen off in the distance and dark clouds were gathering over Beacon.


	39. Assault on Beacon

Chapter 39: Assault on Beacon

During the trip to Beacon, Roland gathered everyone together and began to go over his plan of attack. He used his scroll to display the virtual map of Beacon. "Alright, listen up," Roland began. "As you all know, here we have Beacon." He highlighted the area where the forces of Vale were fighting the Grimm at the main avenue of Beacon. "Over here is where the current battle is being fought. Obviously, there's no way for us to enter here, so we'll perform a quick insertion here on the cliff facing the Emerald Forest." Roland pointed to where he was talking about. "We'll then advance into the school to where the Grimm seem to be garrisoned, at these three areas." Roland pointed to the dining hall, amphitheater, and the lecture hall. "Grimm seem to keep coming from these areas, so we need to investigate what's going on and take action if necessary. Once that's done, we'll all regroup and assault Beacon Tower where our main target is." Roland pointed to the top of the tower. "Our mission is to destroy the Grimm dragon that is reported to still be frozen at the top of the tower. Once that's done, we will promptly withdraw for extraction at the main avenue. The veteran huntsman and huntresses can take care of the rest. Any questions?"

"How come we're going after that dragon?" Ruby asked, shuddering somewhat from the memories of last time.

"Well, we do know Cinder is planning an attack from Beacon," Qrow chimed in. "She must have something that can free that dragon, which will just spawn more Grimm until everyone fighting down there can no longer hold the school."

"Correct," Roland said. "If we eliminate that dragon, the enemy's main force will be neutralized and we'll least have a chance at victory. If that dragon is released, we've lost."

Ruby looked down but built up her determination. "I'm guessing that I'll be one to kill that dragon?" she asked.

"Not alone, but your powers will be crucial in this battle," Roland replied. "Any further questions?"

"Do we have an escape plan in case something goes wrong?" Jaune asked.

"Should we be unable to complete our objectives, we are to retreat to the main avenue for extraction. If you get separated, do what you can to rejoin the others and fight for as long as you can. Remember, we'll be behind enemy lines on this one. If any of you does not wish to join us speak now." Everyone stayed silent, causing Roland to smile confidently. "Before I forget," Roland said. "Scarla and Ella, you two won't be coming with us. You two will be going to the main avenue where the wounded are located to help heal them."

"What?!" Ella exclaimed.

"Like we both said before, we're coming with you big brother!" Scarla protested.

"Technically you two already have. I just didn't specify where. Besides mom told you two to do whatever I said. This is what I'm telling you to do. Understood?"

The two of them were going to protest again but reluctantly agreed. "Yes…" the two of them said.

"That brings us to my part in all of this," Qrow said. "I'll be taking Roland's sisters to where they need to go, and I'll fight on the front lines."

"But why, Uncle Qrow?" Ruby asked, wanting Qrow to come with them.

"This will help draw any attention from you kids. If the Grimm can be cut off, the rest of our forces fighting at the main avenue can advance into the school. That will give us better odds of winning." Roland nodded in agreement. Qrow then put his hand on Ruby's shoulder and said, "You'll do fine kid. You've got your big sister and your friends with you, and I don't think Roland will just let any casualties happen."

Roland nodded again with a serious look on his face. He was going to make sure everyone comes home this time. The pilot's voice was heard from the cockpit, "Get ready back there! We're almost to Beacon!" Everyone then got up and readied themselves for battle. As they drew near Beacon, they could see the fighting below and several Griffons and a few Nevermores flying in the sky. "Before we go," Roland said. "Take these." He handed everyone earpieces and continued, "Link these with your scrolls and we'll be able to communicate more effectively." Everyone took an earpiece and set them up for communications. The pilot turned towards the landing area but the Griffons saw them and flew towards them. "Hang on back there!" the pilot shouted as he attempted to evade them. The Griffons still continued their pursuit and managed to hit the airship. "We can't make it to the landing zone! We need to turn back!" the pilot added.

"No, keep going!" Roland commanded.

"We'll be ripped apart at this point!"

"Are we above the school?"

"Yes, but it's still a long way away from the landing zone!"

"That's fine! We'll jump!"

"What?! Are you crazy?! There aren't any parachutes!"

"That was our first lesson at Beacon. We'll figure out our own landing strategy!"

The pilot still protested but reluctantly let them go. Roland then told the others, "Change of plans, we're jumping!"

"What?!" Jaune exclaimed.

"We have to. The airship won't last much longer!"

"But how are we going to land from here?!" Jaune protested.

Roland grinned. "Remember your first lesson at Beacon!"

"Oh yeah, figure out a landing strategy!" Ruby said.

"You got it!" Roland replied.

The ship then took another hit and the pilot called out, "If you're going to jump, you gotta do it now!"

"Go ahead and open the doors!" Qrow commanded. The side doors of the airship then opened, revealing the school below them. The airship descended to a safer height for them to jump. "Hold on, hands in everyone!" Jaune said. Everyone stood in a circle and put their hands on top of one another. "No matter what happens," Jaune said. "Promise that we'll all make through this!" Everyone looked at each other and said, "No matter what, we'll all come home!"

"Alright, let's go everyone!" Roland commanded. He gave his sisters one last hug and said to them, "I love you both!"

"We love you too big brother!" they replied. "Please be careful!"

"I will!" Roland then turned around and jumped out of the airship. He outstretched his arms to control the speed of his fall and got out his sword, cutting through a Griffon. The others all followed Roland, one by one and formed up around him as they fell, cutting down whatever Grimm got in their way. Once everyone jumped, the airship turned around and headed back to Vale, and the Grimm ceased attacking it, seeing that it flew to where more huntsman and huntresses were. A Nevermore spotted everyone in the sky and began to fly towards them. Yang saw and pointed in its direction, alerting Roland of it. Roland then tucked in his arms and directed himself toward the Nevermore and landed on it, stabbing its neck. It recoiled but still flew at everyone, forcing everyone to separate. Roland then stabbed its neck again and decapitated the Grimm. He then rode its corpse until it completely faded, and by then he was closer to the ground, He got out his shield and used it to block incoming structure and soften his blow with the ground. He then flipped over and was ready for battle. Everyone else managed land in a similar fashion as they did in the Emerald Forest, and Jaune reinforced his shield with his semblance and landed in a similar way as Roland. Roland got, up dusted himself off, and found himself surrounded by Beowolves. They attacked as soon as he landed, but they were no match for Roland. As he dispatched the last of the Grimm he attempted to contact everyone. "Alright, talk to me, where is everyone?" he said through his earpiece. At first he heard static but then heard Ruby's voice, "This is Ruby! We landed in the fairgrounds not too far from the dining hall. My team's with me!"

Jaune's voice was then heard, "This is Jaune! I landed near the dorms and it's just me! Grimm are closing in!"

"Jaune hold your position!" Roland commanded. "I'm not far from your location and I'm advancing to you now. Ruby, stay with your team and advance to the dining hall!"

"Copy that! It's like you said, Grimm are coming out of there!"

"Copy that! Where's everyone else?"

Nora's voice was then heard, "This is Nora! Ren and I landed near the courtyard by the main avenue. Sun and Oscar are with us and we're falling back to a better location!"

"Copy that, when I get Jaune, we'll join up with you!" Roland said. He then began to advance towards the dorms where Jaune was located, cutting down Grimm the entire way. The dorms came into view and Roland saw Jaune falling back while cutting down Grimm himself. He cut down a Beowolf and found an Ursa coming at him. Before it struck, Jaune noticed a sword impale its chest from behind. The sword then went upward, splitting its head and causing it to fade into mist. As the Grimm faded, Jaune saw Roland approaching him and fighting with him against the Grimm. "What do we do?" Jaune asked.

"Keep going and find a way to get out of here!" Roland commanded. Due to their training together, Jaune and Roland fought together with excellent synergy. Before long, Jaune spotted a path that lead to the courtyard behind the lecture hall. "Over there!" Jaune declared. He and Roland then dispatched the nearest Grimm and retreated. No matter how hard they fought, the Grimm kept coming as if without end. Roland began to understand why Beacon wasn't retaken by now.

Team RWBY cleared out the Grimm in their area and advanced to the dining were seen coming out of and towards the main avenue where the main battle was being fought. Blake scouted ahead and gave everyone the signal to enter the dining hall without being spotted. As they entered, what they saw explained why the Grimm were coming from the dining hall: there were five pools of black liquid that the Grimm were spawning out of. "Roland, you need to see this," Yang said over her earpiece.

"What is it?" he responded.

"There are these pools where the Grimm are coming out of. They just keep coming no matter how many you kill."

"So that explains why Beacon hasn't been retaken. It seems my hunch was correct. I believe these pools are in the lecture hall and amphitheater as well. Try to figure out a way to stop them from spawning."

"Well, what should we do?"

"Well, you have Ruby- Oh no! We've got company!" The line was then cut as snarls were heard.

"Roland!" Yang shouted but got no response.

"Yang, we need to take care of this," Blake said. "Roland will be fine."

Yang exhaled and nodded in agreement. They all waited in hiding while they came up with a plan. "Let's see, from what I've heard," Weiss said. "Ruby has the power to banish the Grimm. Could the same principle apply for those black pools?"

"Hmm, that's a good idea Weiss," Blake said. "Ruby, will it work?"

"I don't know, but I'll try," Ruby said. "Let's start with Freezer Burn!"

Yang and Wiess looked at each other and nodded. They sprang into action as Weiss used white dust to create ice and Yang heated it up to create mist. The Grimm in the area were disoriented as the four of them advanced. The Grimm by the first two pools were soon routed but more began to appear. "Ruby, quick!" Yang said. "Get rid of those pools."

"Here goes!" Ruby said. She then concentrated and tapped into the silver energy within her. Her eyes glowed as silver energy flowed around her. She then swung her Crescent Rose at the black pool, where another Grimm was coming out and cut it. The water then began to move violently as it began to turn silver and eventually faded away. Amazed, Ruby quickly did the same to the other pool. Everyone was amazed and pleased to see that her powers had maximum effect. By then, the mist faded and the Grimm began to attack them. "Checkmate!" Ruby commanded. Weiss and Blake got into position, and Weiss sped up Blake's attacks with Haste, creating and opening for Ruby to eliminate the last three pools. The Grimm from outside began to turn around and enter the dining hall to attack Team RWBY. "Bumblebee!" Ruby commanded. Blake and Yang got into position and Blake swung and launched Yang with her weapon, toppling most of the Grimm since they were bunched up. The rest of them advanced and routed the Grimm that were coming from the dining hall.

"Roland!" Ruby called on her earpiece. "We managed to stop the Grimm in the dining hall."

Roland's voice responded after a bit of static, "Copy that and good job! My apologies, we got held up. Jaune and I have rendezvoused with everyone else. We're in the courtyard by the amphitheater, and we'll keep the Grimm busy while you guys cut off their reinforcements!"

"Copy that Roland," Ruby replied. "We're heading there now!" Team RWBY then advanced towards amphitheater and eliminated the black pools. It was easier this time sine Roland and the others were drawing the Grimm's attention. They repeated this for the lecture hall and the Grimm were cut off from reinforcements. "Good job everyone!" Roland said. "Okay, we now advance to Beacon Tower! Wait- Oh no, it's her!"

"Roland, what is it?" Yang asked.

"I see Cinder… Confirmed, I have eyes on Cinder Fall! She's come here with Emerald and Mercury. Cinder's headed towards Beacon Tower! You have to get there before she does!"

"Understood Roland," Blake replied. "We're heading there now!"

"Be careful, Mercury is heading your way!" Jaune reported. "The Grimm are following him to you. Emerald's heading towards us and she has a lot of Grimm with her!"

"We need to take out each of them and we'll meet you at the tower!" Roland said.

A large number of Grimm closed in on Roland's group and they counterattacked as best as they could. "There's too many of them!" Jaune declared, as they all were swarmed by Grimm. It was as if they came out of nowhere. Nora then dispatched three Grimm and said, "I don't get it! I thought they'd stop coming after Ruby and the others got rid of those pools!"

Roland then carefully watched the feet of the Grimm attacking him and noticed that only two of the four kicked up dust when they walked. He then cut down the two that were kicking up dust and noticed that the other two passed through them. "Just as I thought: illusions," he said. "Emerald's here somewhere! Keep an eye out for her! Watch the feet of the Grimm attacking you and you'll be able to tell which ones are real!" Everyone complied and fought on, though still barely being able to hold the line. Emerald eventually showed herself, seeing as the Grimm couldn't kill their targets. "There she is!" Ren pointed out.

"I see her!" Roland said. "We need to get to a better position! Jaune, give me a hand."

"You got it!" Jaune replied, as he made his way to Roland. They stood side-by-side facing a path out of the courtyard and back to the dining hall. Jaune then surrounded his shield with aura while Roland charged his sword with energy. Once ready, Roland said, "Follow us!" and he and Jaune charged forward, plowing through Grimm. Everyone followed the yellow and blue energy as they escaped from the courtyard. The Grimm and Emerald pursued them until they arrived at the dining hall and went inside. They then noticed the Grimm thinned out to a handful as Emerald stopped using her semblance. Roland then said, "Leave Emerald to me," and he slipped out without notice. The Grimm then filtered into the dining hall and suddenly multiplied as they engaged everyone else. Emerald then looked and noticed Roland wasn't there and found him attacking her from behind, disrupting her concentration. The two proceeded to fight, leaving the others to deal with the Grimm.

Emerald proved to be a tough opponent for Roland, but he still outmatched her. After a few exchanged blows, Roland gained the upper hand and knocked her to the ground. He put his sword to her throat and said "Yield." Emerald raised her hands in surrender but Roland then got hit from behind. The Emerald before him vanished as four of them attacked from all sides, making it impossible to tell which one was the real one. They all watched their footing in order to not kick up dust and give away the real one. Roland kept taking attack after attack after failing to discover who the real one was. "Give up," his opponents said. "There's no need for you do die here. Cinder will spare all of you if you surrender."

"Like she spared my friends?!" Roland retorted, and he continued to fight. He began to think, _Alright, how do find the real one. She's making sure not to give herself away, so I can't tell that way. Think… Wait, this might work…_ Roland then stopped trying to block and charged at one of the Emeralds attacking him. The Emerald he was attacking sidestepped to dodge his attack but rather than pursue, he turned around and saw the other three attacking him. He avoided all the others and discharged an energy wave from X-Calibur at a pillar near the Emeralds, causing the rubble to fall on top of them. Three of them faded as only the real Emerald remained. Before she could do anything else, Roland already attacked. _This one's the real one!_ he thought. She then attempted to kick off of him, but Roland managed to mark her before she separated from him. Emerald wasn't aware of this and activated her semblance once again, causing three other Emeralds to appear. Roland waited for them to attack and then activated his own semblance, causing three Emeralds to fade, leaving the real one. Roland easily avoided her attack and delivered a decisive blow to her. She then fell on the ground and found Roland's sword at her throat. "Now it's my turn to tell you to give up," he said. "You're beaten."

"Never!" Emerald declared. "Not until Cinder realizes her dream!" She then tripped Roland up with a low sweep and got to her feet. She then took advantage of the opening, intending to finish Roland off, but didn't expect Roland to recover so quickly. He blocked her strike, and plunged his sword through her chest. She stopped attacking and fell to the ground as Roland removed his blade from her chest. She lied on the ground in a pool of her own blood and said, "Cin…der…" before breathing her last.

"What a waste," Roland said. "With your talent, you could've done so much more with your life." He then walked away and rejoined the others.

When Roland returned, the Grimm that was pursuing everyone were routed. Everyone cheered for victory, but it was short lived at the ground shook from the footsteps of a Goliath approaching them from the courtyard. More Grimm also appeared from behind, trapping them in the dining hall. "This is bad! We're surrounded!" Roland said.

Meanwhile, Team RWBY was engaging the other group of Grimm, while being bombarded by Mercury from afar. His control over his dust shots made it difficult to fight, and he laughed seeing his opponents struggle. "This is bad," Blake said. "We won't get anywhere with Mercury bombarding us!"

"I think I have a solution!" Weiss said. "I'll-"

"No," Yang cut in. "Pretty boy's mine! I have a score to settle with him!"

Weiss was about to retort but remembered what he put her through when they fought the last time. "Alright, Yang," Weiss said. "I've got something that will help!" Weiss focused and summoned her knight to the field. "Wow!" Ruby said. "Weiss when did you learn how to do that?!"

"When you're locked in your room, training is the only thing to help pass the time," she replied. She then summoned a Boarbatusk and said, "Ruby, Blake, I need covering fire!"

"You got it!" Ruby replied. She and Blake then laid down covering fire while Weiss directed the Boarbatusk to roll and create an opening. Yang and Weiss' knight then advanced, plowing through the Grimm ahead of them. Yang then reached Mercury, and the knight turned back to help the others. "Well, look who it is," Mercury said. "How've you been blondie?"

"Better than you're gonna be pretty boy!" Yang replied. "This time, I will break your leg!"

"Ooh, is that a threat? How about you make one that will actually happen?"

"Grrr!" Yang then lunged at Mercury, her fist colliding with his boot. Mercury heard a clang from the attack and saw her mechanical arm. "Ooh, shiny!" he taunted. "I see you were impressed by my legs and wanted to follow my example. I'm flattered!"

"Oh please," Yang retorted. "I'm only interested in men, not boys."

Mercury was surprised at the retort and the two resumed fighting. Their fight went almost exactly as their first fight, but rather than take all the dust shots, Yang propelled herself out of the way and countered with her own, nailing Mercury several times. He then came at Yang with a kick, but Yang caught him with her right hand and threw him into the ground. She followed up with a punch, only to hit the ground as Mercury fired off a shot to get out of the way. He countered with a barrage of kicks, landing a few blows on Yang. He kicked again, only to be blocked by a kick from Yang and received a punch from her. He was sent flying but recovered and fired more shots at Yang. She got hit by several despite her best efforts to dodge them, and Mercury came brought his heel down where Yang was. The attack landed and kicked up dust, and Mercury began to walk away, thinking the battle was over. However, fire erupted from where Yang was, signifying the activation of her semblance. Mercury stood ready and attacked again, but Yang proved to be too strong for him, easily blocking all of his attacks. She countered from a grapple and a kick from Mercury and knocked him to the ground.

He then punched the ground in frustration and began to fight dirty. He grabbed some dirt and threw it into Yang's eyes, temporarily blinding her. He then landed blow after blow since Yang was unable to counter. He brought her to her knees and grabbed her hair, pulling on it. While Yang was going to get angry, the pain of her hair being pulled stopped her. Mercury laughed as he continued to kick her while she was down, further enraging her. She felt like going berserk, but she then remembered her sparring match with Roland. She controlled her anger and hit Mercury where she knew would hurt, just like with Junior. Mercury immediately released Yang and was doubled over in pain. "Gah! What the hell?! You bi-" Mercury said.

"Now, I'd stop before you say something that would really piss me off!" Yang said, cutting off Mercury. She wiped her eyes and seized him by the shirt and slugged him in the face, sending Mercury flying into a nearby wall. The wall cracked from the impact, signifying that the fight was over. "Hah! As I said before, better luck next time!" Yang said as she started to walk away to help her team.

"Grrr! There's not going to be a next time blondie!" Mercury said. He recovered and lunged at Yang while her back was turned. She turned around to counter but remembered what happened from before. She began to hesitate but remembered that his legs were prosthetics. She then punched his leg like before, completely breaking it off. Mercury then fell to the ground with only one leg this time, sparks coming from the broken prosthetic. "Why you!" Mercury said, looking at his leg. He then aimed his other leg at Yang, hoping to shoot her. Yang quickly dodged as Mercury fired, directing the shots after her. She managed to avoid them, and they hit a weak wall that behind her. Mercury got up on one leg and fired off some shots to charge at Yang. She avoided his attack and he collided with the wall behind her. The wall began to crumble and brought the structure down onto Mercury.

After the dust from the collapse settled, Yang looked and saw a pile of rubble with Mercury's arm sticking out, completely motionless. Yang dusted herself off and left to rejoin her team and found that the Grimm were routed. "Yang!" Ruby cheered as she saw her sister. "You won!"

"Yeah, I did…" Yang trailed off. She may have disliked Mercury, but she didn't want to kill him.

"What happened?" Blake asked.

Yang shook her head and said, "Nothing, let's keep going."

"We're not far from Beacon Tower," Weiss said. "Let's go!" As the four them advanced to the tower, they reported to the others of their success. "Roland! Jaune! Everyone!" Ruby called over her earpiece. "Mercury is down and we're heading to the tower! How are you guys doing?"

At first static was heard followed by a choppy signal. Roland voice was then heard, "This is bad! We're surrounded!"

Yang gasped. "Roland! Where are you?" she said. "We'll come to help!"

"Yang? Is that you?" Roland asked. "Whatever you do, don't come and help us! Go to the tower!"

"But we can't leave you! I'm not leaving you!"

"No! Get to the tower! Cinder is getting closer to it with every moment. You must stop her!"

Tears filled Yang's eyes. "I WON'T LEAVE YOU!" she shouted.

"FINISH THE MISSION!" Roland commanded before the signal was lost. Everyone else's eyes began to fill with tears, but they all knew what they had to do. Blake put her hand on Yang's shoulder and said, "Yang we have to go…" _Sun, don't do anything stupid!_ she thought

"Roland…" she sobbed. "Please be alright…" With heavy hearts, Team RWBY advanced to Beacon Tower.


	40. Roland Stands Tall

Chapter 40: Roland Stands Tall

Team RWBY continued their advance towards the tower but stopped as they felt the ground shake. A Goliath came into view as if it wanted to stop their advance. Ruby, fed up with what's been going on, activated her silver eye powers and charged at the Goliath, landing strike after strike. It was far too slow to counter and the rest of Team RWBY joined in. Wiess and Blake cut the legs of the Goliath since it was distracted by Ruby. As the Grimm began to fall from the damage Blake and Weiss caused, Yang leapt into the air and punched its head, driving it into the ground. As it began to get up, Ruby came down and decapitated it. Its tough hide buckled beneath her silver powers, and the Grimm faded into black mist. As Weiss, Blake, and Yang rejoined Ruby, they found themselves at the foot of Beacon Tower. They looked up and saw the damage the tower suffered and the dragon, still frozen at the top. They all still felt sorrow from having to leave the others behind, but they began to proceed into the tower nonetheless.

As they approached, a group of Beowolves, Usras, and Griffons advanced to their location, as if they were desperate to not allow them to enter the tower. Before the Grimm struck, a huge royal blue energy wave tore through the Beowolves and Ursas, sending many of them flying. A familiar shout of joy also was heard as a familiar hammer crashed into the Griffons. Team RWBY looked with joy as their friends dispatched the attacking Grimm, proving that they were alright. The others rejoined RWBY, much to their joy. "Roland!" Yang shouted as she ran to hug him, tears in her eyes. "I'm so glad you're okay!"

"Give me some credit," he said. "A few Grimm won't take me down!" Yang simply laughed and held him after his remark. Blake also gave Sun a hug, clearly happy he was alright. Ruby also expressed joy upon seeing the well-being of her friends and gave Ren and Nora hugs. Weiss then ran to Jaune and gave him a hug much to his surprise. "Uh, Weiss?" Jaune asked, both happy and confused by her behavior.

Weiss then realized what she was doing and released Jaune. "What?" she said. "You have something to say Jaune? Don't get the wrong idea, I'm just…glad you're alright! There I said it, and don't expect me to say that again!" She strode off, but Jaune laughed as he saw her blushing as she walked away.

"This is it," Roland said. "Beacon Tower." Everyone readied themselves and then entered the tower. As they entered the tower, it was eerily quiet. "Follow me," Oscar said. "Ozpin knows of a way to get to the top." Everyone followed Oscar through the rubble and debris to a stairway that led to the next floor. On the second floor, they all encountered Creeps and a King Taijitu. Since there was so many able fighters, the Grimm were dispatched quickly. The pattern continued for the next several floors since many Grimm now claimed the tower as their new home. They were all halfway up the tower when they approached one of the holes in the tower's side. They all noticed the dark clouds from before had gathered above Beacon. Lightning struck signifying a storm was brewing. They continued upwards and ran into a pack of Griffons. The Griffons took flight outside and attacked everyone from there. "Checkmate!" Ruby commanded Weiss and Blake. The team attack eliminated most of the Griffons with Roland and Jaune finishing off the rest that got past the attack.

They proceeded to the next floor and found a Nevermore flying in to attack. It missed everyone and ran into the wall. Rubble fell from the impact and Roland realized that the Grimm intended to bring the tower down on them. "Ruby, Nora!" Roland commanded. "I need you to-" His words were cut off when he saw Oscar leap into action with his cane-pitchfork. Oscar landed on the Nevermore and landed succeeding strikes with blinding speed, and quickly dispatched the Nevermore. He jumped off of it and back to the tower as the Nevermore corpse fell to the ground below. Everyone was amazed by his power and wondered where it came from. "I trained with Ruby and this power is the same as Ozpin's," he modestly replied. Ruby smiled in approval and the group continued on.

They continued up the stairs and found a door to Ozpin's office in a small room atop the stairs. Two suits of armor stood by it, as if they were guarding the office. As everyone approached, they paid no attention to the armor until Roland heard the clinking of armor. "Wait!" he commanded. "Stop everyone!" Everyone froze and quickly got out of the way at the armor came to life and attacked everyone. Weiss summoned her knight in response and the two knights fought. Roland and Jaune bravely attacked the other one and the battle looked like a battle of knights. The armor was slow but no visible damage was seen. Roland commanded everyone to stay back due to the lack of space and warned Jaune and Weiss not to use any big attacks for fear of collapse. The battled raged on with neither side taking any damage. The two sets of armor were too slow to make any hits while Jaune, Weiss, her knight, and Roland couldn't penetrate the armor. Roland then charged his sword with energy and attacked, cracking the armor of one enemy. "Weiss, switch!" he called out. She saw the crack and got the idea and switched opponents. She distracted the enemy armor while her knight hit the cracked armor, cutting it in half. Roland then hit the neck area of the other one, while Jaune decapitated it. The armor sank to its knees and fell to the floor, where both sets of armor faded into black mist as if they were Grimm. Weiss' knight faded since the battle was at an end, and everyone rejoined them. They stood before the door, readied themselves for what was on the other side, and entered.

As they reached what remained of Ozpin's office, the wind was blowing, and more lightning was seen as the storm was right over the tower. Everyone had their weapons ready and looked around for any enemies. The Griffons and Nevermores from before were seen flying towards the main avenue of Beacon to focus on preventing the huntsmen and huntresses from entering. Everyone looked towards the main avenue to see the allied forces advancing, clearly showing that their actions turned the tide of this battle. The knights of Crealot had also arrived and helped the advance into Beacon. They all then saw the dragon, which was still frozen, sitting on Beacon Tower. Everyone, save for Ruby and Roland shuddered when they saw it up close and were amazed that Ruby stopped the beast. "Well, what're we waiting for?!" Nora declared. "Let's kill this thing!"

As she charged to attack, Roland stuck out his arm to stop her and said, "Wait."

Nora stopped and replied, "Wait for what?! It's just sitting here!"

"I think Roland wants to see how to kill it first Nora," Ren said.

"Exactly," Roland replied. "Also, we don't know if our attacks will set it free, so we need to be careful. It's always better to avoid a fight, if possible, than recklessly charge into one."

Nora groaned and put down her weapon. "Killjoy," she said.

Roland began to walk up to the dragon and said, "Oscar, come with me. Let's see if we can find a weak spot on this thing."

"Right!" Oscar replied as he went to follow Roland. As they neared the dragon, Roland began to hear something like a jet engine. The sound came from below and was drawing near. He then began to feel intense heat as he said to Oscar, "Look out!" Both he and Oscar drew back as the sound came to them, as she came to them. The sound and the heat came from Cinder Fall surrounded by fire and flying up to them. She landed on the tower's top before everyone and had an enraged look on her face. She looked different than before: her hair was shorter, one eye was missing, and she had scars on her face. Everyone was astonished by how different she was, and Roland said, "The years certainly haven't been kind to you Cinder!"

Cinder took a look at Roland and remembered his face. "You…" she said in a raspy voice.

"Ruby, you did a number on her!" Yang said to Ruby.

Cinder looked and saw Ruby and looked even angrier. She then closed her eyes and said, "Emerald… Mercury…"

Roland also had an angry look on his face, "I believe you said to me take it all in: your misery, your pain! Now you know what it's like to lose a friend!" His hand began to shake as his rage grew. "I've been waiting for this for a long time: the time where you will be the one to taste my steel! Ebony, Gregor, and Lyla will be avenged on this day!" Roland readied himself and was going to charge at Cinder, his rage burning white hot, but he felt a hand hold his arm, stopping him. It was Yang who said in a calm voice, "Roland, don't. Not like this."

Roland stopped, breathing heavily, and realized what he was about to do. He took a deep breath and said, "Thanks Yang." His rage cooled and turned into focus on how to defeat this enemy. He was also surprised at the scene that had just unfolded: usually he is one calming Yang down, not the other way around.

Cinder still looked angry but less than before. It was as if she wanted Roland to charge at her in order to kill him quickly. Meanwhile, Jaune was also struggling with rage, but seeing Roland and Yang cooled his rage as well. _Pyrrha,_ he thought. _Guide me. This is for you!_

Cinder then looked at Ruby and said, "You…" She then turned to everyone else. "You…all…will…DIE!" She then came at everyone with incredible speed knocking everyone over. She then lunged at Ruby, intending to pay her back from before. Ruby activated her silver power and managed to match Cinder blow for blow. Roland then came behind Cinder and instead of attacking, he marked her. He then activated his semblance immediately but the mark faded instantly. Cinder turned and kicked him, sending him flying. _Her power is unreal!_ Roland thought as he recovered. Everyone joined in on attacking Cinder but were outmatched as she sent them all flying like rag dolls. The only ones that kept up were Ruby and Oscar due to their special abilities. As Cinder saw Oscar fight, she recognized his abilities, and said, "Ozpin…" She then went after Oscar knowing he was a threat, but received a blow from Ruby. Cinder realized she couldn't take them one at a time but had to take them both on. Roland and Yang also joined in on the fight and managed to keep up for a little while. Everyone else recovered and re-entered the fray and began to overwhelm Cinder with their numbers. They threw everything at her: signature moves, team attacks, weapon combinations, everything.

Despite all of this, Cinder was hardly even fazed and began to take everyone out one-by-one. She was surrounded by fire and delivered devastating fire blasts everywhere. Roland saw the losing battle and began to mark Cinder but, rather than use his semblance, he marked her again and again, until he had four marks placed on her. He then withdrew, put away his weapons, and focused, pouring all his energy in suppressing her semblance, and the fire blasts stopped for a bit. Realizing what was happening, she began to amass power to break Roland's hold on her. Roland struggled to keep her contained and shouted to everyone, "Go now! I can't hold her for long!"

First, Jaune, Ren, and Nora attacked, delivering team attacks against her. "Flower Power!" Jaune commanded. Ren laid down covering fire to create an opening for Nora to land several big hits. Jaune then followed up with shield bash and a cut. As Jaune, Ren, and Nora finished their attacks, Sun and Blake immediately followed with attacks of their own. They combined their semblances and landed several blows from all their clones. Oscar came in immediately after Blake and Sun and proceeded to land several quick strikes in rapid succession. Finally, Team RWBY attacked as one with all their team attacks: Freezer Burn, Ice Flower, Checkmate, Ladybug, and Bumblebee. With that last attack, Cinder was sent flying over the edge of the tower. Roland then fell to his knees, completely worn out from using his semblance, and was breathing very heavily. Everyone began to congratulate each other, until they saw Cinder come back up from the edge. She then attacked everyone, but was more serious this time around. One-by-one everyone began to fall: first Sun, then Ren and Nora, followed by Jaune. All of them were incapacitated with their auras gone. Roland tried to get up but couldn't move from the strain of using his semblance. Oscar put up a fight, but was bested by the greater experience Cinder. Only Team RWBY remained and even they were struggling against Cinder. Weiss summoned her knight to help but Cinder made quick work of it and took out Weiss next. Blake attacked and avoided Cinder's attacks with her clones but eventually was defeated. Yang attacked but Cinder easily blocked her attacks and was defeated next. Ruby was the only one left and she stayed on par with Cinder.

Cinder fired off arrows at Ruby who avoided them and attacked with a semblance-boosted strike along with some shots from Crescent Rose. Cinder then separated her bow into blades and fought against Ruby. The fight was on another level than anyone has seen and Ruby's attacks were having an effect on Cinder. Seeing as how Ruby did have a chance of winning, Cinder resorted to a strategy that would give her victory. She exchanged blows with Ruby and separated from her. Cinder then looked at everyone she defeated and fired a few arrows at them. Realizing what was happening, Ruby rushed to stop the arrows. However, she couldn't stop all of them and had to shield everyone from them with her own body. The energy around her protected her but it faded as a result. Cinder then flew to the dragon and infused some energy into it, causing the white around it begin to fade. "No!" Roland said, as he knew Cinder was releasing the dragon. Ruby then collapsed from exhaustion from the fight and the strain of her powers. Things looked bleak.

Cinder then landed on the ground and began to laugh, or at least it looked like laughing. She knew she had the upper hand. The dragon began to move more as it was breaking free of its bounds. "You…have…lost!" Cinder sneered. She began to approach everyone, intending to kill all of them. Roland then mustered up all of his strength and stood up to confront Cinder. "No," he said. "I watched my friends died before me once. I swear on my life that won't happen again!"

Cinder then smirked at him, as if to ask, "What can you do alone?"

"This time, I WILL protect my friends!" Roland declared. Suddenly, his power was restored as purple, green, and pink aura surrounded him. He immediately knew Ebony, Gregor, and Lyla were giving him strength for this final battle. He thought of them and all of his friends behind him and stood ready for battle. Everyone else was too injured and could only watch as Roland, their last line of defense, stood tall to protect them. The dragon however, was now completely free and roared upon its freedom. Cinder then hopped on its head and directed it at Roland, and it roared at Roland as it looked at him. Roland raised his shield when the dragon roared and still stood before it, unafraid of the odds that stood against him. The dragon lunged forward from its perch, intending to crush Roland with its teeth. Roland narrowly avoided the attack and countered, only to have his blade recoil as it hit the bony mask of the dragon. It spread out its wings and then took off, intending to attack from the air. Roland then ran and jumped from the tower onto dragon, hanging onto one of the bones that protruded from its hide. After he landed, he stabbed its hide with X-Calibur. While his sword penetrated the dragon's hide, the attack did little, if any damage at all. The dragon flew around and tried to shake Roland off, as it was annoyed by the small attacks. Roland held on and managed to climb onto its back and slowly made his way towards its head. Cinder shot arrows as he approached but they couldn't penetrate Roland's shield as he blocked all of them. He then released energy waves to counter Cinder but to no avail as they either missed her or had no effect. Cinder then flew towards Roland, seeing as her arrows were having no effect and attacked him head-on. Roland held on and avoided her attacks, causing her to hit the dragon instead. Cinder then got out her bow and fired at Roland at point-blank range. She fired but Roland deflected the shot with his shield back at her, and Roland followed up with a large energy wave from his sword, causing Cinder to fall out of the sky from the combined force of her arrow and the energy wave.

This left Roland to deal with the dragon as he made his way to its head. As he went on, he attacked the dragon while on its back but still inflicted no significant damage. The dragon still attempted to shake Roland off but still could not. Roland then managed to reach its head and infused his sword with energy and raised his sword for a strike. Lightning then struck his sword, giving it even more power, and Roland plunged his blade into the head of the dragon, behind its mask. X-Calibur penetrated the tough hide of the dragon and delivered a shock throughout its entire body. The dragon then fell out of the sky and crashed into Beacon Tower, causing Roland to fall to the top of the tower. The dragon still managed to land on the tower and shook itself out of its daze. It then opened its mouth and fire erupted from its mouth. Everyone was going to be incinerated so Roland raised X-Calibur, as if he was going to cut through the flames. To everyone's surprise, Roland's method was actually working: the flames split where his sword was and his sword began to absorb the flames. He slowly inched forward to the dragon, infusing a little of his own energy into his sword. Once the dragon was done, it roared at Roland and took flight. It circled around, intending to bring the tower down. Roland then raised his sword, the runes, the blade, and the "X" on the hilt was glowing royal blue. The blade extended with energy, the largest Roland had ever created, and Roland drew an "X" with the energy and released the largest X-Blade Slash ever seen. The dragon collided with the energy wave and then fell out of the sky from the impact of the attack.

Roland then sank to his knees, exhausted from the fight, but he got up again once he saw Cinder return to the tower. He looked back at everyone, who were still too injured to fight, and bravely confronted Cinder. He fought harder than he'd ever have before in his life, as if all the pain, all the fatigue were nothing to him. He was strengthened by his intense desire to protect everyone he loved. He fought on par with Cinder, much to her surprise and landed several blows. She tried to fly over him but he seized her ankle and pulled her to the ground. He then brought his sword down, attempting to end her life, but she avoided the killing blow. Roland then followed up with an energy wave that hit and landed several more strikes. Cinder then retreated and imbued her blade with fire and came at Roland. Roland did the same and charged his sword with energy, and the two ran at each other with empowered weapons. The two powers collided as their blades locked. They stayed at a stalemate until Cinder's weapons began to crack under the might of X-Calibur. Cinder couldn't break the lock and her weapons shattered, and she recoiled from the lock. Roland then bashed her with his shield to stun her. He then gathered all the power he had left and infused it into his sword. He prepared for one final X-Blade Slash: his weapon glowed all around as he drew an "X" and released his attack at Cinder, engulfing her with energy. Dust was kicked up as the wall behind Cinder collapsed.

As the dust settled, a pile of rubble was left where Cinder was standing and Roland stood there, completely out of breath. He didn't let his guard down until he was certain the battle was won. He waited for a minute and nothing stirred and he began to rest easy. Suddenly, the rubble was stirring and the pile exploded as Cinder burst out of the rubble, enraged at what Roland did to her. Roland looked in horror as his best was not enough, and could only watch what Cinder did next. She charged at him, kneeing him in the gut and knocking the wind out of him. She then kicked him in the face, causing him to fall to the ground. He staggered to his feet, only to take a punch to the face followed by a kick that knocked him down again. She then kicked him again before he could get up and then seized him by the neck, cutting him slowly with one of her blades.

Roland managed to escape her grip and tried to counter, but his attack was greatly slowed due to exhaustion and the damage he took. Cinder easily dodged his attack and dished out more punishment. She wanted him to suffer, so she inflicted all sorts of pain on him: whether by punch, kick, cut, or shot. Everyone watched helplessly as Roland was being beaten more and more, with tears filling Yang's eyes at the awful sight. No matter how hard Roland tried to counterattack, he could do nothing but take more punishment from Cinder. As he staggered to his feet again, he desperately raised his shield from a kick from Cinder and barely blocked it. She then formed heat in her hand and punched his shield, heating it up until it split into pieces. Roland cried out in pain as the bones in his left arm were shattered. His left arm hung down and he doubled over in pain. Roland still got back up and countered one more time and landed one more blow, leaving a bleeding cut on Cinder's cheek. Enraged, Cinder reformed her blades and cut Roland's legs after several more blows, bringing him to his knees, with only his sword in the ground to lean on.

He could no longer move and was completely out of breath. Cinder then walked up to him, formed her bow, and readied an arrow aimed at Roland's chest, intending to execute him just like she did with Pyrrha. Tears filled Yang's eyes as desperately tried to move to help Roland. She mustered up her strength and finally got up and ran to aid Roland, tears falling from her eyes in desperation. However, she was too late: Cinder released her arrow, and it was as if silence fell, broken by the sound of it piercing Roland's armor and his chest. Roland made no noise or moved an inch until his mouth quivered, as if he was going to throw up, and then coughed up a mouthful of blood. His grip on his sword began to weaken and he felt his body begin to grow cold. Cinder then walked up to him, intending to incinerate him like she did with Pyrrha. Yang watched in horror what happened and ran over to Cinder and yelled, "GET AWAY FROM HIM!" She landed a punch and sent Cinder flying off the tower.

Roland then let go of his sword and fell backwards to the ground. Yang caught him and held him saying, "Roland! No, please no!" Tears fell from her eyes as Roland was slowly dying in her arms.

Roland looked at Yang and slowly reached up to her face, and began to wipe her tears. "Don't…cry…" he gasped.

"Don't talk! Just save your strength! Please!" Yang begged.

"I…" Roland struggled to say. His eyes began to darken and he remembered his team. _It looks like this is the end…_ he thought. He remembered Ebony. _Ebony,_ he thought, his vision fading. "Love…" he continued to say. He then remembered Gregor. _Gregor,_ he thought, darkness further creeping in. "You…" he sputtered. He remembered Lyla. _Lyla,_ he thought, his vision almost gone. "Yang…" he finished, his vision went completely black with the last thing he saw was Yang. He then found himself atop a high mountain overlooking a vast lake and saw his life play out before him, and he began to think. _I'm sorry Lyla,_ he thought. _It looks like I won't be keeping my promise to you._ A strong wind blew him off the mountain, causing him to fall into the valley below. "Lyla," he said. _This is as far as I go for you, for all of you. It looks like I won't have much to say to you on the other side._ As he fell, three hands grabbed him and helped him back up and he found himself on a path. _I'm sorry, Ebony, Gregor, Lyla._ He was face-to-face with them and they then were spirited away one-by-one as if to lead him where he needed to go next: first Ebony, then Gregor, then Lyla after she held his hand and kissed him on the cheek. _It looks like I'll be joining you now._ Roland then followed the path where they led him. Where it went he didn't know, but he knew he must follow it.

Roland's eyes closed, his hand left Yang's face, and he breathed no more. "No… No… No, Roland, please no…" Yang begged, holding him still. "Don't leave me! Roland! ROLAND!" She then held him close, crying bitterly. Roland was dead.


	41. End of Fall

Chapter 41: End of Fall

Roland followed the path he was on and found himself in the Forest of Forever Fall and heard numerous birds singing. He saw a Beacon Academy with its gates open in the distance. He no longer felt any pain, hunger, or fatigue, and he no longer had his weapon since there was no longer and need for it. As he walked on, he admired the fall colors of the trees, taking in their beauty. He then saw a tree overlooking a cliff with a young woman with red hair staring off in the distance. As he got closer, the young woman heard him approach and she turned around expectantly and asked, "Jaune? Is that you?"

"Not quite," Roland replied. "Though we both are knights after all."

"Oh, sorry. It's just you give off a similar presence as he does."

"How do you know Jaune? Who are you?"

"Oh! Where are my manners? I'm Pyrrha Nikos."

"Wait, YOU'RE Pyrrha? Jaune has told me a lot about you."

"You know him as well?" Pyrrha asked.

"Yes, he's a dear friend of mine," Roland replied.

"Oh, I see! By the way, I didn't get your name."

"Oh! Right! I'm Roland Rigorm."

"It's nice to meet you Roland."

"The pleasure is mine Pyrrha."

"So, how you know Jaune? How did you end up here?"

"It's a long story." Roland then walked over to Pyrrha. "May I?"

"Of course!" Pyrrha then sat down in the red grass with her back against the tree and invited Roland to sit with her. As he sat down she asked, "Now will you tell me your story?"

"Of course, but get comfortable," Roland replied. "It's a long story and I'm going to take my time telling it." Pyrrha then adjusted herself before Roland began to speak. "Well," he began. "It all started like this…"

Yang still cradled Roland in her arms, still crying over the fact that he was gone. The ring on his necklace had faded to gray once again as well as the hilt of his sword, as if all life in them were gone. Everyone else all looked in horror to see that Cinder had claimed another friend. It began to rain, as if the heavens were weeping at Roland's death, just like when Lyla died. However, Cinder was seen coming back up on the back of the dragon. Despite Roland's best efforts, he was unable to defeat either Cinder or the dragon. Cinder then looked and saw that Roland was dead and smiled triumphantly. "Finally…I finished…what I…started…" she rasped. While Cinder's voice was hard to hear, Yang clearly heard Cinder and felt rage building up inside of her. Her eyes turned red and yellow fire began to surround her, causing the rain around her to evaporate. She said nothing and felt power well up within her, far greater than her semblance. She then raised her head and yelled, the yellow fire erupting into a pillar around her. "What's going on?" Jaune asked.

 _"Miss Xiao Long…"_ Ozpin said to Oscar. _"Is the Summer maiden… How did I not realize it...?"_ The pillar of fire settled and took the form of a dragon that wrapped around her. It then roared as it came to life, putting fear even into the Grimm dragon and caused the rain to stop. The fiery dragon then settled around her fists as if they were on fire. Cinder commanded the Grimm dragon to attack, charging at Yang. Yang laid Roland's body down and charged back and punched it in the face, breaking its mask, and punched it again and again until its head to flew off of its body. The dragon and its head then fell to ground below, fading into black mist. She stood against Cinder, who jumped back to the tower as the dragon fell. Yang then charged at her with great speed and punched again. Although Cinder blocked the attack, the collision of the two great powers released a wave that shook the tower and caused the floor to crack. Cinder then took to the air and attacked Yang with more arrows. Yang dodged all of them and began to levitate with yellow flames coming from her wrists and feet just like Cinder. The two of them then took to the sky and battled in the air.

Nevermores were heard and seen flying to their battle. Cinder, seeing the Nevermores, separated from Yang and let the Nevermores attack. However, one of them burst into flames as it touched Yang, amazing everyone. Yang then punched the other one, leaving nothing but feathers flying everywhere. Yang then flew after Cinder in pursuit. She then attacked with more punches and kicks, landing several powerful blows. Cinder retaliated but Yang couldn't be stopped, as Cinder's attacks did nothing. Yang then fired shots from Ember Celica, which became like yellow fireballs mixed with energy that exploded like bombs when they made contact. Cinder then tried firing fire-infused arrows at Yang, but Yang deflected them with her hands. The arrows exploded with fire as they were deflected and Cinder tried a follow-up attack against Yang. Yang blocked it and the exchanged blows that took them higher into the sky. Their battle was unlike anything seen, like two titans clashing with one another. After their exchange, the two separated, and Cinder prepared three arrows to fire at Yang, while Yang built up energy in her right Ember Celica. The shot took the form of a dragon head made out of yellow fire when Yang released it, and Cinder fired her arrows at the same time. The fiery dragon head broke through the arrows and hit Cinder, causing an explosion of fire around her. She was then falling out of the sky back to the tower. She caught herself and barely landed, while Yang landed shortly afterwards.

"Ruby!" Blake asked. "Where did Yang get so much power?!"

"I don't know!" Ruby replied. "This is my first time seeing this too!"

"I can't believe it!" Jaune said. "Yang's actually beating her!"

Cinder then stood up and yelled out in anger the damage Yang inflicted. She then formed her bow and infused a large amount of energy in an arrow, causing it to be surrounded by fire and causing it to expand in size. Yang then built up energy in her right Ember Celica to counter Cinder's attack. Yellow fire swirled around Yang's right arm that formed into an entire dragon this time. _This is for you Roland!_ Yang thought as she released her shot that looked like a yellow dragon. Cinder then fired her fiery arrow and the two big attacks collided. They clashed for a moment and then released a giant explosion that engulfed both Cinder and Yang. Smoke was kicked up from the explosion, making it impossible to tell what happened. As the smoke cleared, Yang was seen still standing but out of breath, but so was Cinder. Yang however, fell to her knees due to fatigue and strain from her newfound power. Cinder still had power to spare, having greater control of her Maiden powers than Yang. Cinder then walked up to Yang, intending to kill her like Roland. Ruby however stood in front of Yang, to protect her against Cinder. "No more!" Ruby defiantly said, tears in her eyes. "We're losing no one else!" Her silver power reactivated and she stood ready to fight.

"Ruby!" Jaune called out as she stood by her. "You're not fighting her alone!" His aura was glowing around him and was ready to fight.

"Alright Jaune!" Ruby said. "Let's do this. For Roland, Penny, and Pyrrha!"

"Yes, for all of them! Pyrrha this is for you!"

Cinder looked at them and rasped, "This…ends…now!" The three of them charged at each other as this last battle began. Ruby and Cinder exchanged blows, and Jaune joined in and attacked Cinder's blind spots and landed a few blows. Cinder would turn and try to attack him, but took damage from Ruby. Cinder then kicked Ruby and seized Jaune by the neck only to be hit by silver shots from Ruby. Jaune then followed up with a cut to force Cinder to release him as her grip on him weakened. She then fired several arrows to separate the two of them and attacked Jaune, seeing as he was weaker of the two. She kicked him in the gut but recoiled in pain as her attack did nothing to his aura armor. Jaune then bashed his shield into her and cut her in the face, leaving another bloody cut on her cheek to match the one Roland gave her. Cinder then shot a fireball at Jaune, causing him to fly back, despite blocking the attack with his shield. Ruby then landed a quick cut thanks to a speed boost and followed up with another cut thanks to a shot to propel her. Cinder then kicked her and punched the ground, causing flames to erupt from the ground at Ruby. She then directed a shot to avoid the flames but saw they were threatening everyone else. Jaune then bravely stood in the flames' path and raised his shield, enhanced with his aura, and blocked fiery stream until it faded. He then advanced to rejoin Ruby in the fight, who was exchanging blows with Cinder once again.

Cinder began to grow tired from all the fighting, her Maiden powers beginning to run out. Ruby and Jaune continued to land more blows, but Cinder's rage grew and sent the pair flying with a flaming shockwave around her. Shen then fired more arrows in succession at Ruby, but Jaune recovered and blocked all of the shots with his shield. Cinder then attacked Jaune with a flaming stream, but Jaune still blocked the attack with his shield and inched forward, despite the resistance. He then stuck out his sword, and, like X-Calibur, Crocea Mors began to absorb the flames. Cinder stopped her attack in shock of what was happening and formed her blades and imbued them with fire. Ruby recovered and joined Jaune for one final attack, imbuing Crescent Rose with silver energy, her silver energy taking the form of wings on her back. Jaune them imbued Crocea Mors with the power he had left and combined it with his shield. It then began to glow yellow with energy, similar to Roland's sword, but the energy shone around it like light. Jaune thought back when Roland was training him: _"Alright, that's enough!" Roland said to Jaune as they were practicing swordsmanship. "You're getting better. I'm impressed with your progress."_

 _"Thanks but I still need to be better than this," Jaune replied._

 _"That will happen in time, my friend. Before we end today's training session, there is a technique I'm going to teach you that may help in a bind."_

 _"What is it?"_

 _"The ability to imbue your sword with energy and to absorb energy attacks with your sword."_

 _"What?! You can absorb energy with your sword?"_

 _"Yes, and I use that energy to strengthen the energy released from my sword. It really catches enemies off guard."_

 _"Can you do that with any weapon?" Jaune asked._

 _"No," Roland replied. "Only specially made weapons can do that. The only weapons that can do that were the swords made for the kings of Vale, staring with Artheo and ending the warrior-king from the Great War."_

 _"But I don't- Wait what?" Jaune stopped as he realized Roland's implication._

 _"I'm surprised you don't know the history behind Crocea Mors. It's the legendary blade that the last warrior-king of Vale used. Its history was mostly forgotten since the kings of Vale no longer exist. The blade was said to have stayed within the royal family and was passed down for generations." Jaune was speechless, realizing that he was a descendant of a king, just like Roland. "I think fate destined us to meet since we're both descended from the kings of Vale," Roland continued._

 _"Me? A king?" Jaune finally said._

 _"Well, the title is meaningless now, but yes."_

 _"I don't know about this Roland."_

 _"Stop. If you doubt yourself, you will fail. I know it's been hard but you've come a long way. Stay the course!"_

 _Jaune then took a deep breath and regained his confidence. "Thanks Roland," Jaune said. "Now how about you show me that trick?"_

 _"Of course!" Roland replied. "Now to infuse your sword with energy you must…"_

The memory rang clear through Jaune's mind. _Roland,_ Jaune thought. _Thanks for everything. You never gave up on me, just like Pyrrha. This is for both of you!_ Ruby and Jaune ran at Cinder with their enhanced blades and clashed with Cinder, their blades locking with hers. The two sides stayed at a stalemate, but Jaune and Ruby were beginning to overpower her. Despite Cinder's best efforts, she was losing the lock and her blades began to crack. She became desperate and pushed as hard as she could, but her blades broke and was swiftly slashed by both Ruby and Jaune. Light erupted from the confrontation, blinding everyone to what had happened. Ruby and Jaune were seen standing behind Cinder, facing away from her, and she was standing behind them in the same manner. It looked as if nothing had happened until two cuts like an "X" appeared on her torso that both dripped with blood. Cinder then coughed up blood and fell to her knees and began to fade away like ash. It was a fitting end for her as she ended her victims in the same manner. Jaune sank to his knees and said, "Pyrrha, Roland, rest now that you have been avenged."

Ruby did the same and said, "Penny... Pyrrha... Roland... It's finally over..."

Everyone else staggered to their feet and walked over to Ruby and Jaune. Normally, their victory would be cause for celebration, but everyone knew why there was no celebration as they walked over to the friend they had lost. Yang picked up Roland's body and held him close to her and began to cry again, still pained by his death. It began to rain once again, washing the tears from Yang's face. Everyone else stood by Yang and wept with her.


	42. A Life Worth Saving

Chapter 42: A Life Worth Saving

"And that's my story," Roland finished. "That's everything up to the point until I met you Pyrrha."

"I see," Pyrrha replied. "Thank you so much for looking out for Jaune. I'm already looking forward to what story he'll tell me when he makes his way here."

"Just one question: why are you still here? From what I've learned, this isn't the place to be."

Pyrrha looked down and said, "Jaune probably told you what had happened before concerning me. When the powers of Fall were being transferred to me, the process was stopped prematurely and part of my soul bonded with the previous fall maiden, Amber. When Cinder killed Amber, that part of my soul was then trapped inside of Cinder. I can't move on until that last part of my soul is released."

"I'm so sorry. I'll stay here until you can move on, even if it takes years. No one should have to stay here alone."

Pyrrha was touched by Roland's kindness and said, "Thank you Roland. I see why Yang likes you so much. You really are like Jaune."

"Or he's like me, but it doesn't matter. I was glad I was able to know him and everyone else, especially Yang." Tears filled Roland's eyes. "I'm going to miss her."

Pyrrha then put her hand on Roland's shoulder. "Don't worry Roland. We'll both be waiting for her when she gets here. Hopefully, she won't come too quickly."

Roland wiped his tears and said, "Yeah you're right." He then grew serious and said, "Who would've thought the both of us would die so young."

"I know, but at least we left something behind for the others to fight for." Roland nodded and the two sat in silence for a while. They both then heard something coming, and saw what looked like an orange shooting star. It flew to Pyrrha and hit her, causing her to glow. "My soul, it's whole again!" Pyrrha exclaimed.

Roland smiled and said, "Wonderful! Then that means the others defeated Cinder!"

"Yes, they did it!" Roland and Pyrrha gave each other a hug and took each other's hands, overjoyed at the news. Pyrrha then felt herself moving away from Beacon that was seen in the distance, back to the land of the living. "It seems you're not quite done yet back there," Roland said. "Give the others my best."

"Oh no, I'm not going back alone!" Pyrrha protested. "Not after the kindness you showed me!" Pyrrha then seized Roland's hand and carried him with her as she was going back, her power beginning to flow into him. His aura also began to glow and he began to feel pain and fatigue once again. He looked back at Beacon Academy as it faded from view and thought, _Sorry Lyla, looks like I will be keeping my promise. Hopefully, when I see you again, I'll have an even better story to tell._ Roland's vision then went white.

An orange light was seen coming from the sky and made its way to the top of the tower. Everyone looked up to watch what was happening: a royal blue light separated from the orange light and hit Roland's body, causing the arrow in his chest to fade away. He then began to glow royal blue, and began to stir and cough as life returned to his body. His ring and the hilt of his sword were filled with light and glowed royal blue once again. He opened his eyes and saw Yang still crying. He smiled and slowly reached up to wipe her tears, "Don't…cry…" he managed to say.

Yang was speechless by what happened and then said, "ROLAND! Oh R-Roland!" She began to cry again and held him tightly, overjoyed that he was alright. Roland held her in return, overjoyed to see her, and also began to cry. "It's alright…" He sobbed. "I'm here… I won't leave you again..!"

"How is this possible?" Weiss asked.

Roland gathered himself and pointed behind everyone. "Thank her…" he said. Everyone was so captured by what happened to Roland that they didn't notice the orange light that landed behind them, and it began to form into a person. Jaune, Ren, Nora walked up to the light, recognizing the presence of who it was. The light formed into Pyrrha, who was still glowing orange. "PYRRHA!" Jaune shouted as he ran up to her picking her up and spinning around with her in his arms. He then kissed her and held her for a while. "Hello Jaune," Pyrrha said.

"Pyrrha!" Ren and Nora said as they ran up to her.

"Hello Ren and Nora!" Pyrrha said joyfully upon seeing her friends.

Jaune's eyes filled with tears as he said, "Y-You're alive!"

Pyrrha then got a sad look on her face. "Not exactly Jaune," she replied. "What you're seeing a temporary manifestation of my soul. My body's gone, so I can't stay."

"What? Then why come back?"

"Well, to help Roland over there...and to say goodbye."

"Don't go! There's so much I want to tell you!"

"Then tell me Jaune. I'm here now."

Jaune then took a deep breath and cleared his throat. "Pyrrha, I want first say thank you for never giving up on me, for always believing in me. You're incredibly kind, even though you have skill, beauty, brains, and fame, all of it. None of that changed who you are. I haven't met anyone like you, and I was too stupid to realize it sooner than the best thing for me was right in front of me! I…I love you Pyrrha! I love you so much!" Jaune began to cry after he said those words.

Pyrrha walked up to him and gave him a kiss and held him for a while. "Thank you Jaune," she said. "You don't know how much it means to me to hear you say that. I'm glad to have been a part of your life, and I love you with all my heart!" She too began to cry and the two held each other. Pyrrha then began to fade away, like the leaves in the Autumn wind. "It's time for me to go Jaune," Pyrrha said. "I'm so happy to have been able to see you again. Ren, Nora, Ruby, and everyone, I'm glad to have seen you as well! Roland, take care of everyone for me!"

"I will and thank you for what you've done for me!" Roland replied, standing up with Yang's help.

"It's my pleasure," Pyrrha replied. "Jaune, I'll be waiting for you on the other side, but don't come too quickly, alright? Live a life that will make a grand story to tell when I see you again!"

"I will, and I'll miss you!" Jaune replied, tears in his eyes.

"I love you with all my heart Jaune." Pyrrha then leaned in and gave him one last kiss before fading away. "Goodbye Jaune…" Pyrrha said before she completely faded away. All that was left were Autumn leaves blowing in the wind.

"Bye Pyrrha," Jaune said through his tears. "I love you too, and I will live a good life to tell about when I see you again." He then simply cried, letting his sadness out. Everyone gathered around Jaune, comforting him in his sadness.

After Pyrrha was gone, rain stopped and the sky cleared as the sun came out over Beacon for the first time since it fell. Everyone looked around and saw that all of the Grimm were routed and all the huntsmen and huntresses were celebrating victory. Beacon was liberated, and everyone joined in on the celebrating. An airship approached the tower, opening its doors for everyone to get on. Qrow greeted everyone as they got on and he ruffled the hair of his nieces. "Good job you two," he said. "No, everyone, you did well."

Scarla and Ella rushed over to their brother and fretted over seeing him in his bad condition and got to work healing him right away. As the airship left Beacon, everyone began to see all the destruction caused by the Grimm, but saw the light of the sun touching it, making it look reborn. Roland looked down at Beacon and held Yang's hand, overjoyed that this long battle was over. For the first time in ages, they could finally rest.

Two weeks then passed, and everyone took that opportunity to go home and see their families. Roland was sent to the hospital in Vale to be treated for his injuries. The bones in his left arm were shattered, but the doctors managed to treat his arm and said that he'll be in fighting condition after a couple of months. After Roland was released from the hospital, his arm in the finest cast the doctors made, he and his family were invited to Ruby and Yang's house in Patch for a celebration of Beacon's liberation. The Rigorm family accepted and travelled to Patch.

When they arrived, they were early before anyone else, but for good reason: Tai Yang was surprised to hear about Roland and Yang and wanted to judge Roland himself on whether he could still see Yang or not. Tai Yang questioned and talked to Roland about various things. Roland answered as best as he could, and reluctantly, Tai Yang allowed him to continue to see Yang. "Just know that I've got my eye on you," he said to Roland. "Otherwise you won't go out with a Yang!"

Roland sighed. _Like father, like daughter,_ he thought. Both Roland and Yang were thrilled to have Tai Yang's approval. After about an hour, the party began and people from all around came: the rest of Team RWBY, Sun, what remained of Team JNPR, Sun, Oscar, the faculty of Beacon, Qrow, Blake's parents, Jaune's family, and many others. They all wanted to celebrate the liberation of Beacon, and everyone had a grand time.

Roland circulated and talked with his former teachers, friends at Beacon, and with Qrow and Tai Yang. Slowly, but surly, Roland was getting along with Tai Yang. "Y'know, you're like a beard Roland," Tai Yang said. "You're growing on me!"

Both Roland and Qrow groaned at the bad pun. Qrow leaned over to Roland and asked, "You sure you can put up with this?"

"I think I'll manage," Roland replied. "All their puns are made of paper, they're TEARable!"

Tai Yang then started to laugh at Roland's pun. "Oh yeah, I like you!" he said as he grabbed Roland.

Qrow sighed and thought, _Yeah, he'll be a welcome addition to this family…_

Weiss was then seen hanging by Jaune and talked with his family, much to Jaune's surprise and embarrassment. She was further impressed by his actions in the last battle and proudly announced them to his family. Roland pointed out Weiss' behavior to Yang, Ruby, and Blake, who giggled at the sight of Weiss clearly being smitten by Jaune. Ghira was speaking with the faculty of Beacon, Roland's parents, and other esteemed huntsman and huntresses, talking over relations with the new White Fang. Ghira and Sun were also getting along, save for a few jokes about disliking him for being with Blake. Dak then began to speak with Tai Yang and the two got along swimmingly. Oscar had many interesting conversations with the faculty of Beacon, particularly Glynda wanting to talk to Ozpin again. Ren was subjected to many crushing hugs by Nora as they circulated as she proudly announced that they were together. She also embellished the details of their travels with everyone. Yang circulated with Roland, clinging to him more after almost losing him, something she made sure to mention. She then walked over to Scarla and Ella, who were speaking with Ruby. They now got along so well, it was as if the four of them were sisters, causing Roland to smile at the sight.

Roland, after speaking with Port, Oobleck, and Glynda, excused himself to go outside to take a break. His timing was good since Qrow, Port, Oobleck, Tai Yang, and Dak began to sing drinking songs in celebration. As he went outside, saw something he didn't expect: Ebony, Gregor, and Lyla waiting for him. As he ran to them, they looked at him and smiled, and then walked away and disappeared. Roland smiled at seeing them and thought, _Rest now you guys. I'll take things from here._ He then walked up to a nearby hill and took in the silence, hearing only the crickets, frogs, and a couple hoots from an owl. He stood there alone for a while, enjoying the peace and watched the fireflies, but he then heard footsteps from behind him. He turned around to see Yang walking up to him with a big smile "Hey Roland!" she enthusiastically said.

"Hey Yang," he replied, smiling at her.

"Taking a break from all this?"

Roland chuckled. "Yeah. You know me so well."

"Yep, though I can't get enough of this! I can party all night! Woo!"

Roland chuckled again after seeing Yang. She always made him smile, and he was thankful that she was in his life. She took his right hand and the two stood there in silence. Roland then said, "Sometimes I feel like I'm dreaming."

"Huh? Why?" Yang asked.

"It's just, I've been so used to all this death and destruction that I almost forgot what it feels like to not have to worry about any of it. It's kind of weird to not have another battle to prepare for since that what I always knew."

"Yeah, I hear ya. It's kinda weird for me too but not THAT weird. I could get used to it."

"Yeah, so could I. It's a good type of weird."

"It's also great that we don't have to worry about saving everyone y'know? I mean no one's in danger now."

"Yes, you're right. I'm glad to know that my friends, family, and the woman I love aren't in danger anymore."

"Yep, the same goes for me too!" Yang then kissed Roland on the cheek.

Roland then got a serious look as he thought about what happened. "Sorry to ruin the moment but come to think of it, there is still some danger."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Well to put it bluntly, who would've thought the Summer Maiden was you?"

Yang's face then grew serious at the thought. "Yeah, I know. It's just, when I saw what happened to you and how Cinder was celebrating, I felt angry. I wanted to make her pay for what she did, and I felt power coming from inside me. I didn't even know it was there."

"If I had to guess, your power slumbered within you until the right conditions were met to bring it to the surface. Overall, it helped us win in the end."

"Yeah, that's what Uncle Qrow and everyone else said. They're now saying that I have a target on my back now."

Roland closed his eyes, knowing that Yang will be hunted until this is all over, possibly even for the rest of her life. "It doesn't matter," he said, opening his eyes. "I'll go wherever you go and be there to protect you. You're not doing this alone."

"Roland…" Yang said, touched by his resolve. "Thank you. This is why I love you so much!" She then gave Roland a big hug.

Roland continued after being let go, "As I think about it, it's not enough just to say I'm going to do this. I want to prove how serious I am…" He then took a deep breath.

"What do you mean Roland?" she asked. "Are you okay?"

"It's just…" he replied, gathering himself." Whew, alright. Yang, I want to tell you how much you mean to me. I've seen you grow and mature into a fine young woman since I met you. You're kind and caring to others, fun to be around, even with the bad puns, and you have a passion for what you love unlike anything I have ever seen. You're also strong in battle, smart, and the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

Yang blushed at all the complements and playfully pushed Roland. "Aw, stop it Roland, you're embarrassing me!"

"What I'm trying to say Yang is…I love you. I love you so much that I don't want to spend a moment apart from you. Will you stay with me forever?"

"Roland, are you…?"

"Yes Yang." He got down on one knee and pulled out the ring he gave Lyla. It emitted a royal blue glow as he held it. "Yang Xiao Long, will you marry me and do me the honor of being my wife?"

Without a moment of hesitation, Yang put her left hand forward as Roland put the ring on. It then emitted a bright yellow glow as it was put on her hand, the same color as her hair. "Yes, Roland! Yes I will marry you!" she exclaimed joyfully. She then threw her arms around him and kissed him and held him tightly.

"Ow! Yang too tight…" Roland gasped as he was smothered by her hug.

"Oh sorry! It's just I'm so happy!" she lessened her grip as she and Roland both laughed with glee.

"You've just made me the happiest guy in Remnant! Let's tell the others the good news!"

Yang already was pulling Roland to her house, as if she knew what he was going to say. "C'mon slowpoke!" she said, tugging at Roland's arm. He then happily followed her into the house.

As they two of them entered the house, no words needed to be spoken. Roland simply raised Yang's left hand to show off the ring on it. Everyone stopped as they saw the ring and cheered upon seeing the great news. The celebration continued in earnest since there was another wonderful reason to celebrate. As the party progressed, Team RWBY gathered Roland, Jaune, Ren, Nora, Sun, and Oscar for a group picture. It took a bit of effort to get everyone in place, but everyone was set and the picture was taken. It was one everyone would keep and cherish for years to come.

The next morning came and but Roland still slumbered. Since the Rigorm family lived so far away, Tai Yang offered his house to them for the night. "Roland? Roland wake up!" a voice called out to him. _That voice…_ he thought. _It sounds familiar…_

"Roland! Wake up sleepyhead!" He discovered that it was a woman's voice, and he then felt a hand caress his face. He opened his eyes and thought he was home, but was actually in Yang's room. He looked and saw Yang lying in the bed by him in her pajamas. "It's about time you woke up! Good morning!" she said, smiling at him.

He sat up, still a little groggy, and said, "Good morning Yang." He smiled when he saw her face. He then remembered the dream he had the day after he first met Yang. However, he knew this time was different. "This is no dream this time," he said to himself.

"Huh?" Yang asked. "Are you talking to me?"

"Oh! Sorry, I was thinking out loud. When I first met you, I had a dream like this except it had Lyla in it and I relived my memory of losing her."

"Oh. I'm sorry Roland."

"No, it's fine. It's far better than before. I'm here with you, and I know it's not a dream: it's a dream that has become reality."

Yang then hit him with a pillow. "You're so weird, you know that? Except you're cute when you act all weird." Roland simply said nothing and chuckled. He saw the engagement ring he gave to Yang. The gem was emitting a yellow glow the same color as her hair. He leaned in and kissed her, knowing all was well at that moment.

Meanwhile, back at Salem's palace, she received word that Cinder was killed. "Hmph, how disappointing," she said to herself. She turned to Watts, Tyrian, and Hazel and said, "Disappointing, all of you."

Tyrian cowered in shame of letting Salem down, despite getting her the relic. Watts averted Salem's gaze at him, knowing of his failure. Hazel simply said nothing. "I bet all of those kids are celebrating now since Beacon and all of Vale is now out of my grasp," she continued. "All of that nonsense is enough to make me vomit!"

None of her company said anything, until Tyrian said, "W-Well mistress, you still have one of the relics, so could it not be all bad?"

"Yes, you are correct Tyrian," Salem replied, "it's not all bad: you failed getting the girl and needed my help to get the relic. If you had gotten the girl in the first place, all of this would never have happened. Am I wrong?"

Tyrian said nothing and whimpered at Salem's words. "Still, I supposed something did come from this," Salem continued. "We now know who the Summer Maiden is, and the power of Fall is mine alone." A Seer came into the room with its head emitting an orange glow, signifying the trapped power within it. "With this relic, I can now create a vessel to hold this power that will be loyal only to me."

Watts then received a transmission on his scroll. As he opened it, a male, almost monotonous voice was heard speaking, "Everything is set here in Atlas. The invasion can begin at your command."

"Mistress?" Watts asked Cinder.

"Watts, change of plans: depart for Atlas at once and tell our friend to begin once you arrive," Salem commanded. "Hazel, find the Summer Maiden and bring her to me."

"Yes mistress!" Watts and Hazel responded, and the two of them left.

"Tyrian, I want you to stay here while I create this new vessel," Salem said. "Once that's done, you are to resume your search for the Spring Maiden. Understood?"

"Y-Yes mistress," he replied, and he then left the room, leaving Salem alone.

 _Ozpin,_ Salem thought. _You think you've won? What your group has done is delay the inevitable. What comes next will make the last battle seem like a stroll through the park. In the end, I WILL win._


End file.
